A Song for Sweetness
by InlovewithBroadway
Summary: A love story about growing up, making choices, and figuring out what it really means to be in love. Link and Tracy.
1. Chapter 1

**A Song for Sweetness**

By Amber M.

**I**

The sounds of a rustled, disturbed city seemed to never end outside as the flow of Baltimore continued to keep him awake. He paced back and forth in his small, stifling bedroom, unable to keep still. The sound of brisk ticking of his bedside clock kept him in time, like a compass keeping him in the right direction. Rhythm was the only thing that made since any more. But despite the fact that his pacing was orderly and predictable, his line of thinking was exactly the opposite.

A thousand thoughts raced through his head, and it took everything Link Larkin had to not fling himself out of the door and run down to Tracy's place this instant. He could not believe what he had said. He had hurt her. And the worst of it was that he had never intended to. How could she have thought that that was what he meant? He would never…

Link kept up his pacing, despite the fact that a headache that was sure to be splitting soon had started to creep into his head.

On that long walk home from the Record store that afternoon, as an extreme bout of guilt plagued his mind, he had been too confused and upset to perhaps really understand the situation. Really the only thing he had been able focus on was what Tracy must have thought of him now, especially since he had refused to be a part of the protest.

Even while standing amongst those about to march on WYZT this afternoon, Link had thought about the decision he was making to not join the protest. It wasn't like he didn't want equality and all that, but he knew, he just knew, what would happen in he were to walk beside Tracy, Seaweed and the others. He could see the look on Mrs. Van Tussel's face, and with it all the opportunities simply vanishing before him. He hated that it was this way, but he did see another alternative. He couldn't protest. Tracy was… well, Tracy was asking for him to go down a road, he simply could not follow her down.

But it had all come out wrong. He had said all of it the wrong way. Now not only did she think him a coward, but also a sort of Amber type of person who would resort to cruel comments about Tracy's appearance just to get a witty joke out of it all. Link suddenly felt a little disgusted with himself.

Although logic had returned to him that night, that the realization of why Tracy had just jumped to conclusions was apparent now, it was still hard for him to know she assumed the worst of him. It was obvious that Tracy had received hurtful remarks in the past, and the fact that she had to automatically believe those types of comments was truly heart breaking.

Although the ticking of the clock continued, Link stopped his pacing. And as he stood still for the first time in what was probably hours, he found himself staring dead on into the middle of the floor length mirror in his room. This, at any other time, had usually been a comfort to him. Link had always prized his looks, knowing full and well that he was attractive. (How could he not? With the many girls who constantly reminded him of it.) But today, today it was as if he were a stranger to himself. It was almost too pitiful. His hair had become disheveled from a constant hand running through it, and his face was flushed with anger and confusion. He simply stared at himself for a long while, trying to get his brain around the fact that _this_ was what he looked like right now. Not confident and sure, but intimidated, and perhaps, a little afraid.

This was not him. This is not how Link normally acted. And this was certainly not how Link usually thought. He should be out on the town tonight with Amber, taking her places and wooing her into perhaps a little late night romance. He should have been trying to learn the latest new dance move or practicing the new tune for the show. These were things Link Larkin did. Worrying about Tracy Turnblad was not one of the usual things.

Tracy entering his life had been the largest change he could care to fathom. She was just a girl after all, a girl he had gone to the same high school with for quite some time. But when she had joined the Corny Collins show and caused such a commotion at the studio, he had noticed. But it wasn't in a negative light that he had viewed Tracy like many of the others. In his mind, Tracy was perhaps everything he wanted to be. Brave, bold and not afraid to speak his mind.

Link hastily sat down on his bed, ignoring the creak on the old wood. He began to swiftly undo the buttons of his sweater, the burning feeling of the June heat finally getting to him. Pulling it off and leaving the polo on, he lied down on his bead, and tried to resort to staring up at the ceiling for comfort.

A car rumbled off in the distance, and the fleeting thought crossed his mind that perhaps explained why he was so worried for Tracy Turnblad, and why all of this was bothering him so. But before he could truly comprehend it, his thoughts came to a close as the dreariness that only the early hours of morning can bring closed around him, taking him off to what would sure to be a fitful, unsettling sleep.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so this is a little mini project to see what I could do if I tried to write a Hairspray fiction. I love Link and Tracy's story- so I thought I'd contribute my own two cents. Right now (obviously) it's from Links POV, I might switch it up, we'll see. Anyway I hope you enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Link Larkin opened his eyes to find the Saturday morning sun blatantly staring at him. He lifted his head slowly, and then sat up, only to realize that he had fallen asleep with his clothes _and_ shoes on. Feeling a little awkward and stiff from passing out at three in the morning, he groaned and walked over to open window, looking down at the street below.

It had to have been at least noon on the streets of Baltimore, judging from the mildly acrid smell of the hotdog vendor down below. Link merely watched a little while as people passed, not really seeing or caring to notice what they were doing or who they were. The feeling surrounding him this morning made him mildly think of a hangover, symptoms becoming evident from his cloudy thoughts and slowness of movement, to seeing that the headache that came to pay a visit last night had never left his side. Too bad he hadn't had the booze or the fun last night that usually came with a morning hangover.

But despite these sluggish afflictions, as soon as Link turned to look at the clock to see if his guess was right about the day being half over, it seemed to pop into his head just what today was. _The protest. _The fuzzy thoughts of morning were slowly melting away to reveal the pressing issues on his mind from the night before, and Link frustratingly put a hand to his head and closed his eyes.

He had been such an _idiot._

It all came rushing back to him now, how he had gone with Tracy and her friend to Maybelle's record store, what he had said to Tracy that had made her cry, (each tear had made him feel a little bit more rotten), and what Tracy was planning on doing today.

He felt a little flight of panic surge through him. For once in his life, Link Larkin was unsure of himself. He didn't know now if he had made the right decision, and he didn't know how to change it. It was a feeling so foreign and unknown to him, he might as well have mistaken it for some sort of mental seizure. Link, quite in line with public opinion, had always been confident and assured in the past. And now, to be thrusted into some sort of questioning limbo on a dime was proving a little too much for him. What was he supposed to do next? Should he just sit there and wait for the protest to happen?

Link knew that to go down there and join Tracy in the march would be to forever end his career, (and hers for that matter). This he couldn't justify in his head to do. He also was aware of the fact that there would be no way of pulling Tracy out of it all either. And going down there to try to do this would make him even look worse to her. So this was a dead end as well. He could not believe she was so willing to risk everything for this. What if it became dangerous? What if the _police _showed up?

If they did decide to march today on the television station, Link knew Mrs. Von Tussle well enough to know nothing would make her hesitate from calling the cops. And as this cold hard fact penetrated his line of thinking, a slow realization came to him. Link suddenly left his room and stormed down the stairs to the first floor below, concurrently sending up a prayer to whoever might be listening that Tracy would be ok today.

Now, fully awake, he reached for the telephone on the wall near the kitchen, not really caring if his father was around to listen to his conversation or not. There were more important things going on.

The phone rang precisely a half second before she answered. Link braced himself for what was sure to be a hell-on-earth accusation.

A stubborn "Hello?!" echoed from the other line.

"Amber!" Link said hurriedly, trying to get a word in edgewise. But this was the only thing he could construct into syllables verbally, because she had already started rounding on him.

"Link! What in the heck were you _thinking_ yesterday? Are you completely out of it? I hope you know how mad I am at you and you'd better just start apologizing right now before I-"

"Amber!" He said again, taking the risk of interrupting her tirade. Before giving her time to retaliate once more, he continued.

"Pay attention, alright? I know you're mad, but you've got to listen to me. I need you to talk to your mom for me, ok? There's a… a protest going on today…" Link dropped off for a moment. He really should have thought about what he was going to say to try to convince her before calling her so quickly…

"What?! What are you talking about? What does this have to do with anything you've done? I don't-"

"Listen!" Link shouted, a little too loudly. He could almost feel his pent up frustration bursting forward. He lowered his voice a little and tried to keep his cool. "Look, a couple of people we know are going to be in this protest, alright? They're protesting the station- and I need you to talk to your mom. Don't- don't tell her about it if you don't have to, but if she does try to call the police or something just try to talk her out of it, ok? I just don't want anything bad to happen…"

Link was starting to realize that perhaps this hadn't been the wisest idea that had ever ventured through his brain. And now this fleeting thought and moment of silence had given Amber just enough time to dispute him.

"I'm not going to do that! Why should we care anyway? Why would you want to defend people who are protesting our station! Miss Teenage Hairspray is tomorrow, for goodness sake! You must really be crazy, Link Larkin, because I don't think I've ever heard of you acting this insane…" she rambled on but Link had pulled the phone away from his ear, and now had his head leaning against the wall, exasperated.

_Yes siree, bad idea_. How could he have thought he could have counted on Amber? Amber was inheritably selfish by nature, and while before this had somewhat amused Link, now he was starting to think Amber Von Tussel was more and more like her mother. And as she droned on and on about how foolish he was being and how much he owed her for stepping out of line, Link was straining to remember the reasons why he had given her his class ring and maybe even why he had asked her out in the first place.

A memory of Tracy yesterday unexpectedly flashed through his head, and he suddenly got very tired of the conversation.

"Ok then, forget it, alright Amber?" He said, with a little more force then probably necessary. With that he slammed the phone down on the receiver, and ignored it as it rang constantly for the next ten minutes straight.

* * *

The day seemed to inch by. Link tried to stay indoors, half afraid to discover what might be going on outside. He was not proud of what he was doing, and as the hours slipped by his guilt became more and more profound.

In fact, there had been two rather monumental occasions when it all became too much and Link had actually walked out the front door, planning on going to Tracy's place and start to beg her forgiveness for the hurtful thing he had said and the stupid decision he had made. But with each attempt, he had barely made it a block before walking back, each time a little more embarrassed and a little more defeated. How could he just waltz on up to her place and ask to come inside? He barely knew her. And besides, she was probably already marching along side the others in the protest. It was thoughts like these that made Link's stomach clench.

For the thousandth time today he hoped she would be alright.

By late afternoon, Link couldn't take it anymore. He had been watching the television all day with no sign of the protest or Tracy, so he had angrily clicked the television off and had retreated to his room. For a while it was all he could do just to sit there and worry, and when this got old, he resorted to practicing dance moves, trying to block all thoughts of what could be happening out there. All he tried to think about were the steps, to get lost again in the rhythm as he so often did. It was only when he was working on a plan to revamp the old twist move that the news finally got to him.

The television had not been on for hours, but it was now obvious that his father, before perhaps leaving for his country club rendezvous which usually entailed golf with his work buddies, had turned the television set on again. The sound of the Channel 5 news reached his ears, and before he knew it, his feet were walking of their own accord down the stairs once more and closer to the TV.

It was a nightmare in and of itself.

There they were saying Tracy's name on the news. Link stared in horror at the black and white screen as a picture of her flashed on the TV and the newsman was saying something about a search was being conducted for her, because of her assault on a police officer. Link was having trouble comprehending the man on the news station as he continued to talk on about how the police officer was a war veteran and an eagle scout and a respected individual of Baltimore…

Assaulted? _Assaulted?_ What did that mean? What had she done? But before he could even fathom the answer, it was given to him as the news reporter went on to account how she had bludgeoned the officer with a blunt instrument.

The word _how?! _kept rushing across his mind as he listened to the reporter continue to say things Link couldn't believe to be true.He knew Tracy was a motivated and talented individual who would do what it took to stand up for what was right, but this, _this,_ didn't seem to be in her character. It couldn't be _true,_ could it? There was no way. Link found it impossibly hard to imagine Tracy assaulting anyone, let alone trying to beat someone with a crowbar.

Link found himself sitting down on the couch, unable to stand from the mere shock of it all. A hot wave of guilt flooded him for the umpteenth time in the last 24 hours, as he thought about what had happened.

He now truly felt like a coward for staying in doors and not being there with her. None of this would have happened if he had been there to protect her. Who cared about his career? How important really was it to Tracy's safety? Now, because he had been so amazingly selfish, there was a warrant out for her arrest. Who knew where she could be, if she was alright, if she was hurt…

With this last lingering thought in his mind of Tracy, Link stood up with new strength. And it was on the third and last attempt to go to Tracy's place, he walked out the house with a re-determined purpose, slamming the door behind him and without stopping once to look back.

* * *

The walk was a hurried one. It was as if all the questioning and uncertainty of today's events had left Link as quickly as they had come, and his vision was clear again. The number one priority was to make sure Tracy was alright. He needed desperately to find out if she was safe, and protected. He quickened his step with the thought of her, and turned the corner quickly, not even checking for oncoming traffic while doing so.

He didn't know what he would do if something had happened to her. Why had he just _sat there_ all damn day? Could he not once, in his ambitiously short life, see reason?

The little voice that had whispered in his ear just before he had fallen asleep last night could be found in the back of his head again, murmuring something into his thoughts. Link ignored it though, so avid on the need to find Tracy that he could consider nothing else.

He reached the Hardy Har Hut in no time at all, suddenly face to face with Tracy Turnblad's front door. He raised his hand to knock, hoping beyond all hope she was there.

The door, regrettably, wasn't answered by Tracy, but Mrs. Turnblad. Instantly words began to come out of his mouth, as he began to ask if what had happened was true, and if she was okay, and something about not being able to eat, which Mrs. Turnblad responded to in kind. In moments he was being swept into the kitchen of Tracy's house in a tumult of frenzy and surrealism.

Link didn't know exactly what he was expecting when he had knocked on the door, but to be ushered into Tracy's house with such a warm welcome hadn't been it. He had half imagined her parents throwing him out for what he had said to her yesterday, and shutting the door in his face, so he was thankful for this unexpected, yet welcoming hospitality. As he sat down at the kitchen table though, he seemed to be at a loss of words as far as gratitude was concerned, and the only thing he could muster to do with himself was pitifully stare at the bowl of fruit ahead of him. Mrs. Turnblad did not seem in need of a thank you though, as she was now busying herself around the kitchen muttering phrases like "where's the frying pan?", "what a horrible night" and "the poor darlin' can't even _eat_".

It was then that what he assumed was Mr. Turnblad entered the kitchen looking down on him with a fixed concentration. Link stood quickly, unsure of what to say, but knowing he should probably think of something fast.

Luckily though, Mr. Turnblad spoke first. "So… you're Link, hmm?"

Link gulped. Mr. Turnblad didn't seem to be overall too threatening, but if he had learned of what Link had said to Tracy last night…

"Yes-yes Sir." Link responded, a batch of silence tagging along after his comment. After a few painful seconds of it, Link began to talk again, just to break the lull.

"I just wanted to apologize Sir, for not being with Tracy. I should not have let her go there alone, and I feel awful about it. If you want, I can go on the look for her- I know of a few places she could have gone and-"

"Woah there, calm down, son. There are already enough people looking for Tracy tonight, wouldn't you agree?" he said, in a rather off-putting manner.

"Uhh, yes sir. I guess you're right." Link said to the floor.

"It's okay, Link. You had your reasons, and it's obvious how much you care about Tracy. I've heard quite a bit about you, son, and I know you'd make a good boyfriend for my daughter-"

Link interrupted him before he realized that he had better not.

"-Boyfriend?" he said, his eyes widening a little.

"Yes, boyfriend, right?" he asked, a cautious tone coming back in his voice. "Why else would you be here tonight?"

Link was totally and utterly speechless. Suddenly the little voice that had accompanied him on his walk decided the time for whispering and muttering was over, and a huge banner in big bright letters with the words _you like her_ floated through his mind.

Knowing more time in silence was passing between himself and Tracy's parents, he muttered a, "May I be excused?" before quickly walking out of the kitchen into the hallway, breathing heavily, where he stopped suddenly to regain his balance.

Tracy. Tracy Turnblad. The girl that had turned his world upside down ever since she arrived on the scene. The girl that seemed to see right through the act he tried to hard to keep up. The cool guy act. The girl who could easily see right into his very core, and read him like a book. That girl.

The girl who he respected, admired, and, realizing as he stared at the off-white border of her hallway, he… he _liked_? He took a long breath in as the confusion of the last few days came together. It made sense. No wonder he had been running around acting like a fool for the past couple of days, worrying about her constantly and going to every extent to make sure she was okay.

He had fallen her. He had fallen for her so fast he hadn't even realized it.

Link began to walk forward again, his heart thumping loudly in his cheat, wondering deeper into the place, until he reached a doorway at the end of the hall that was sure to belong to Tracy. He hovered just at the entrance, slightly afraid to go in. He liked her. He _liked _her.

For a while he just stood there, fiddling with the chipping paint on the door frame. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to find her, to be with her, to tell her how he felt, as if he was sharing some great piece of news with her.

Knowing it was a small invasion of privacy, but too wrapped up in his own thoughts to care, Link finally turned on the lights slowly and went into her room. He almost couldn't comprehend what was going on for a moment, as he suddenly saw himself staring back, pictures of his own self plastered all over the walls. All those ridiculous posters he had posed for in light of the _Corny Collins Show_. All of him, his smile, his signed autograph, his name in bright blue letters.

It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. On the uncanny night she was trying to escape arrest, on a night he could not help but feel intensely nervous and worried, an extreme bout of happiness had just lit into him. He managed to laugh a little anxiously at the sheer irony of it all, and while he did so ran a hand through his black hair again, something that was becoming a sort of nervous habit.

He walked over slowly to the other side of the room and picked up the only picture that wasn't of himself. It was one of those school pictures that you can't help but look cheesy in, and yet Tracy, Tracy looked wonderful. So…._genuine_.

And he had to admit, she was beautiful. He had always thought that, even when she first got on the show. Not in the way Amber was, of course, (because let's face it- half his friends were jealous when he had started dating the blonde) but in a different way. In her own way.

_Damn beautiful, _he thought as he gripped the picture more tightly than ever.

Link thought about last night and how she had been so hurt by what he had said. He knew she thought negatively of her weight, thought it was something to be embarrassed of, and he suddenly was plagued with another want to see her in person again, just so he could tell her he was sorry and of course it didn't matter. That it was her passion for singing and dancing and standing up for what you believed in that made her who she was. And god, if he thought about it, Link was infatuated with her not despite of her weight, but perhaps in spite of it. It was who Tracy was, and to think of her in any other way was not possible.

Link sat down on her bed and all the while clutching the picture tight to him. How could he have been so blind? How could he have not realized? He closed his eyes for a moment, his mind trying to catch up with the explosion of feelings that were now pulsating through him.

"You're going to be ok, Trace," Link said aloud to no one in particular, maybe perhaps only to reassure himself.

There was so much to say, and so much to do, and the only thing he could hope for was that she was out of harm's way and somewhere that was safe. And until he knew for a fact this was true, until he saw Tracy for himself, the only thing he could care to do was look at her picture, and think how sorry life would be without her.

* * *

**AN:** Hey there you guys! Thank you for the huge response to this story- I was not expecting this many people to read, so thank you very much for your reviews and comments! You guys are all just so hip! (Cheesy Hairspray Connection Alert) Anyway, lol, I hope you like this chappie. I really don't know where I'm gunna go with this, but I plan to write more and I'm also gunna just let the characters take me where they want to go, as they normally do in my crazy stories. Please enjoy and thanks again!

PS- For a personal amusing anecdote- I thought you would like to know I went through 15 diet cokes while writing this one. It was insane.

PSS- And yeah, I know it got a little cheesy at the end. But hey, I thought the song –although completely adorable and hilarious- definitely had a bigger cheese factor then how I worded the ending:)


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Back in the Turnblad kitchen, Wilbur and Edna Turnblad sat at the tiny metal table. Only a few words had passed between them since Link had left the room abruptly. Finally, Wilbur broke the silence.

"Do you think I said somethin' wrong, hun?" Wilbur asked.

Edna considered her husband for a moment. She had known for quite some time her daughter had liked the boy, but from the startled look on Link's face right then to the way he had acted yesterday, it that perhaps he wasn't so keen on liking her.

"I think you might have, Wilbur." Edna said softly. "Perhaps they're just friends?" she wondered out loud, baffled by the boy's odd behavior.

_This would be all so easier if only our Tracy was here,_ Mrs. Turnblad thought. Then again her thoughts turned back only to Tracy, and she wondered for the hundredth time where her daughter could possibly be.

As more minutes passed, both adults fell again into silence. The air seemed to be thick with anticipation and longing, the kitchen clock ticking away the seconds in a astoundingly clear way.

Edna had gone about busying herself with Link's dinner again, while Wilbur, more reserved but in now way less worried, simply sat in contemplation.

Wondering where Link was and why he was taking so long, Edna's thoughts were interrupted as suddenly the phone rang loudly, startling them both. Edna ran to phone and picked it up quickly, praying for her daughter's voice.

"Mom?"

She silently thanked the lord above.

"Tracy! Oh my God! What happened to you? Where are you?" Edna started, forgetting to breathe.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm fine." Tracy began. "But I need you to listen very carefully to me- tomorrow is the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant…" she continued on, giving Edna directions, although Edna hardly comprehend the full extent of Tracy's plan.

"Can you do this for me, Mom?" Tracy asked as she finished, her voice willful and determined. Edna was suddenly very proud of her daughter.

"Of course I can, hun. And I am so glad you are ok," she said again to her daughter.

Wilbur came to her side, and she was brought out of her gratitude and into reality.

"You should probably talk to your father though- he's been worried sick. And Link too- since he's been here for the past hour or so-"

"What?" Tracy asked suddenly, as if she having trouble comprehending what her mother was saying.

"I said you should talk to your father-"

"No! About Link- you said something about him! Didn't you?" she asked, her voice elevating an octave.

"Yes dear, I said he's over here and I think you should say something-"

Edna was interrupted so quickly she barely had time to register her daughter's shrill voice on the other line.

"Link's over _there?_ At my _house?_ What's he doing there?" she began to ramble. Edna actually had to hold the phone away from her ear to gain a sense of her hearing back. While her daughter spilled on about him, Edna thought suddenly of Link's reaction to her husband's questions earlier this evening.

She did not know quite was going on between them, doubted even Tracy knew really, and obviously had no answers for her daughter concerning Link's behavior. _Perhaps he should explain himself. _Yes, that seemed like the better idea.

"Hold on, hun," she said quickly, "I'll get him and you can talk to him."

Ignoring her daughter's instant nervous protests, she called into the hallway.

* * *

Link had set the picture back on the dresser and was trying to get his thoughts in order when he heard Mrs. Turnblad call his name. He went out of the room quickly, afraid to have been caught in Tracy's room. _Because that wouldn't have looked creepy,_ he thought to himself. He was sure to turn off the light as he left. Wondering if Mrs. Turnblad had something for him to eat, and realizing he was starving, he turned the corner and went into the living room. Quite quickly, Mrs. Turnblad thrust the phone in his face.

Link instantly heard a steady stream of protests.

"Please Mom, don't make me talk to him! I can't! I don't know what to say! He'll think I'm a freak!" Link blinked a couple of times before it registered. It was Tracy.

"Uhh, Trace?" Link said rather awkwardly.

A bout of silence that could have been cut with a knife instantly cropped up between them. He apparently had stunned Tracy speechless.

"Are you ok?" It was the first thing to pop into his brain, her safety.

"Umm, yes. Yes I am Link," she murmured rather quietly.

"Are you some place safe?" he asked again, not completely satisfied.

"Yes, Link," Tracy said with more gusto, although she still sounded a little confused by his behavior. Ignoring her obvious surprise of his inquiries, Link continued.

"I heard what happened on the news. I know none of it is true, but I when I heard about the search…I…" he dropped off, preferably not wanting to convey all of his newfound feelings over the phone, and especially in front of Tracy's waiting parents.

"Link, why-" Tracy began, but Link started speak over her.

"I need to talk to you," he said suddenly.

"Wha- what?" Tracy asked, confused.

"In person," Link added, realizing he wasn't making much sense. He realized how rash he was being, realized he was taking a chance, but he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to actually lay his eyes on her before his sanity would truly return to him. Besides, there was so much that needed to be said, and soon, before the stresses of the day tried to silently strangle him for good.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. "Why are you at my parents?"

"Nothings wrong," he said. "I just- I'm glad you're alright. Trust me, I really am. But I need to- I just need to- " He closed his eyes and bit his lip in frustration, realizing how particularly unsmooth and shaky he sounded.

"-to talk." she finished for him quietly. They seemed to then both be at a moment's loss for words, as if both were trying to comprehend how they had gotten here, in this moment.

"Tonight," he breathed into the phone. _It had to be tonight. _And tonight he would let her know how he felt, and she, he hoped longingly, would not only forgive him, but return his feelings.

* * *

The midnight breeze was warm on his neck as he walked down the silent street that led to the waiting alley. Off in the distance he heard the engine of a car turn over and come alive. There was a melody in the air the June bugs were composing, but, despite their company, Link felt alone. He knew it was a risk to come all the way down here, but he had been getting into the habit of out rightly ignoring the risks lately. 

Tracy had told him nothing about what had happened earlier that evening, only that she was alright and she had a plan. He knew she had been surprised to find that he had gone to the lengths he did to find out if she was safe, and Link hoped, that after their conversation, there would be no more reason to be surprised. Link took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms. Suddenly feeling cool despite the humid air.

_Where was she?_

They had planned to meet in alley beside Maybelle Motormouth's records at one, but Link was sure it was fifteen past.

With every minute that passed without seeing Tracy, the stress of the day that had just ended seemed to push on him, and even though he had had verbal confirmation that she was fine, he had to, needed to, see Tracy for himself.

Staring off down the alleyway, Link became lost in his thoughts. He had somewhat prepared a monologue of what to say when he saw her. He wanted to apologize for everything that had happened the night before . He still wasn't sure if he wanted to go into a long explanation of his feelings for her in an alley way at 1 o clock in the morning, but he would improvise if need be. He just hoped-

"Link!" a voice whispered in his ear.

Link nearly jumped a foot back, spinning on his heals to see who was behind him. Before him stood Tracy, hair rustled and dark circles under her eyes, but virtually unharmed.

It took everything he had in him to not take her in his arms and kiss her right then and there.

"Trace," he managed to say, trying to regain his composure. "You scared me, babe." He said coolly attempting to play off his jumpiness with a smooth line.

Despite the attempt to make her at laugh, she was not smiling.

"Sorry," she said. A look of worry pulled at her features as she continued, "Link, look, I'm glad you came down here, but, to tell you the truth, I don't really know why you're- we're here."

_Here we go…_ Link thought. He took a deep breath in and tried to think of what he had planned to say.

"Look Trace, I know I'm probably not your biggest fan at the moment. And, truthfully, I'm not my biggest fan either."

He stopped and looked at her, trying to see if she was in the mood to believe him. She looked tired, disheveled, and maybe even a little sad, but not skeptical. With this reassurance, Link went on.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you up by wanting to talk to you tonight and all, but I didn't want to wait any longer. I just… feel so awful about how I acted yesterday. I should have been there, beside you, and I feel like a prize idiot to let you just do it all by yourself." He stopped for a minute, unexpectedly giving Tracy the opportunity to speak.

"But Link, I'm okay. Everything was alright. I didn't need help. And you- well, you were just thinking about your career." She said, turning her face down to stare at the cobblestone street beneath her shoes. _How amazing_, Link thought. Even with what he had said to her, she still forgave him.

"I was thinking about myself," he said softly. "And you can blame me for all of it, doll. I've been pretty selfish my whole life. It's hard to break the pattern." Link could almost taste the bitterness that dwelled in his voice.

Tracy didn't say anything, but did look up at him again. Link went on, resolute on telling her everything.

"I've never regretted something so much. I should have been there. I was supposed to help you. I was supposed to… protect you," he finished, and something inside him made him take a step closer to Tracy.

With now only a foot living between them, Tracy had a now thoughtful expression on her face that made Link's heart melt.

"Protect me?" she whispered.

Link stared into her almond brown eyes. _He could become lost in those eyes._

"Yes," he uttered back. His heart was pounding so loud in his chest, and he was certain the whole of downtown Baltimore could hear it. His head was spinning, intoxicated from the night around them. She had put under the strongest kind of spell, and he never wanted to wake from it.

"Trace, when I thought you might have been in trouble, or- or hurt, it drove me insane. To think of anything happening to you…"

He watched as she bit her lip in thought, as if though she was getting to the last pieces of a puzzle she had thought would never end. _Let me finish it for you._

He took a hand and put it to her face, cradling her cheek. She was so beautiful.

"The truth is, I'm crazy about you, babe," he whispered these last words, but they had more meaning than if he had shouted than from the top of the roof. A small smile appeared in her eyes and then slowly reached the corners of her mouth.

It was in that moment, with the knowledge he now had that she liked him just as much as he liked her, that Link Larkin leaned in slowly and kissed her gently on the lips.

Link savored every moment of it.

As they parted slightly, a "wow" escaped Tracy's mouth. Link smiled at her, thankful that he had done the right thing. A few moments went by, and she lightly put a hand to her forehead, looking a little dizzy.

"Are you going to be ok?" Link smiled at her, teasing delicately.

Tracy looked up at him and matched his smile, the lightheaded symptoms leaving her.

"Yes, I- I think so," she said. "I just-"

"What?" Link said, a fleeting moment of worry clouding his brain.

"Well, I had no idea you felt this way. I never really thought, in a thousand years, this would… happen."

Link was not really hurt by her words of truthful surprise, although he was a little disappointed in himself. If he admitted the truth, even as of a few days ago, he had not thought it was going to happen either. Still, he wanted to reiterate to her that his feelings were genuine, and that they were not going away any time soon.

"Trace," he said, licking his lips tentatively. "I know I haven't given you too much reason to like me. From how I've sometimes acted at school and who I hung out with," he paused as he thought fleetingly of Amber, "to what I said to you yesterday." Now he was the one looking down at the floor.

"I hope you know I didn't mean- I would never-" He was unsure of how to put it, and was thankful when Tracy spoke up.

"I know Link. Now, I know that much, at least," she said, through a small laugh.

He smiled again at her. He could feel the tension leaving the alleyway, and he knew everything was going to be okay.

"So," he said, "What's your plan for tomorrow?"

Tracy smiled again, and laughed a little. "You can't wait to hear it."

* * *

**AN: **I know, I screwed with the story line a little. Sorry guys, but I wanted a scene between them before the pageant. I hope you like it! Thanks again for all of the lovely reviews! You guys rock my socks off! Anyway, I don't know how much of the pageant I'm going to put into the next chapter, since you all basically know what happens We'll see. We'll see where the writing takes me! Thanks again you guys! 


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

That night Link Larkin did not sleep. As soon as the parting words of their conversation had ended, it took everything he had not to stay with her. But she had insisted he go home, get a good night's rest; after all, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

However, Link had no intention of resting. Not after he had kissed her lips, and held her hand in his. Not after he had whispered in her ear all of his secrets. Sleep was almost an enemy, Link believed, bent on taking his memories of today away from him and replacing them with pointless dreams. He didn't need to dream anymore, he was undeniably _living_ it.

It was the later hours of morning by the time he had creaked open his door and quietly tried to glide upstairs. He realized that his father, often drunk from one too many toasts of brandy, probably wouldn't have even realized he had come back so late. However, Link had no intention of wanting to challenge this assumption, and made sure his actions were silent.

By the time Link had successfully made it upstairs and had sat down on his bed, he was certain that sleep would not come to him. Instead, he had taken to looking up at the ceiling again, exactly like the night before, but this time with a new found sense of purpose and awakening. He tried to replay the scene over and over in his head, her breath on his lips, eyes wide, as he leaned in…

It was a giddy joyfulness that continued to play with his heartstrings. He could not believe what he had done.

He had only kissed her once. He had wanted to again before they had parted, but something had held him back.

Despite his past reputation, for some reason, with Tracy, it had taken everything he had to get up the nerve just do it once, he had been so nervous. He didn't know what the rules were any more, how fast he would go with some he cared about so much.

And this was ironic, because it had been so easy in the past. He had kissed perhaps a dozen other girls at different times, and, as Link was a little ashamed to admit, done quite a bit more than kissing with a couple of them.

But, in those few years since he had joined _the_ _Corny Collins Show_ and had had a small celebrity status, it had always been the same type of girl he had gone out with. It was always the girl that was only as deep as the makeup she wore, or the clothes she displayed. It had been a never ending circle of perfume and lace and fake laughs and typical dates. But in all that time, in all those nights of what he had thought was "romance", he had never cared nor felt this strongly about anyone. It was like Link had been blind for the last three years, and suddenly a light was turned on deep inside him, and suddenly he was alive with feeling, something he thought was always denied him.

Ever since his mother died, he had felt that way. Like the deep emotion everyone else felt, he wasn't allowed to or couldn't feel, because he had used it all up those six long years ago.

Sometimes, in the most solitary and personal of occasions, his thoughts strayed to her. It was times like these that the morbid idea came into his head that maybe it had been something he had done, or perhaps something he didn't do, that had made her sick again. It was a horrible feeling, and most of the time, Link always tried to push the guilt from his past aside. But, even in the past few hours, while being with Tracy, it was like everything he was trying to bury was brought to the surface again, and he was forced to admit that he could feel more than indifference or the occasional lust.

Although this concept was a little frightening, he knew he would get through it, because now he had Tracy. Once again, thoughts resided on her. Link closed his eyes for a moment, lost in thought. She had been so sweet, and perfect. From the kiss, to her gentle voice…

And he knew that the plan was perfect. _Leave it to Tracy to think of something that clever,_ Link thought. He had asked to be a part of it, to help in some way, but she had told him no, that all he needed to do was focus on the agents, and his big break.

Link didn't know if he liked this idea or not. He thought, for a childish moment, that perhaps he wasn't allowed to do anything because he had screwed up yesterday by not joining in on the protest. But he had let these selfish notions reside, attempting to be more adult than that. He trusted Tracy, and she had to know what she was doing. He just hoped that the surrounding powers that be would not work against her and it would all turn out ok.

It was then that a shrill cry of a telephone ringing lassoed Link Larkin back into reality. It had been so quiet the last few hours he had forgotten what noises sounded like, and the surprise made his heart jump into his throat. He got up quickly to go and get it, taking notice of the fact that the sun was already rising and shining into his bedroom. _Where had all the time gone?_

On the fourth and final ring, Link had made it to the phone and picked it up. Expecting to hear Tracy's voice, expecting to be truly let in on the plan and given a job to do, his projected happiness that had built up on his way downstairs faded at once, as a tearful, strained cry was heard on the other end.

"Link?!" she sobbed, through the line.

"Am-Amber-" Link said hoarsely, completely and utterly thrown off balance. He had forgotten all about her. About the fact she had tried to call him back yesterday, that she still probably wanted to know where he was at, and most regretfully, that they were still very much dating.

* * *

Amber Von Tussle had always been a typical character to Link, blonde, attractive, virtually flawless. She was one of many that had liked him, and to be honest, he initially had asked her out only because he was bored. Link had been into the rhythm of dating for a while, and although he had just broken up with another girl, Link had moved on easily, and had been on the prowl for someone else to go out with.

It was the knowledge of these kind of past thoughts Link couldn't help but now pair with disdain. He had tried to convey to Tracy last night that he had always been a pretty selfish person, and she seemed fine with his confession. But he realized Tracy probably had no idea how far the situation had sometimes extended itself.

With more and more girls throwing themselves at him, the quiet yet talented boy he had once been had grown cocky, and overly confident. He really had thought the reason to date Amber was because they had the same popularity status. Yet she was little more than another pretty face to him. But a couple months into their relationship, Link realized he had gotten a whole lot more than he had bargained for.

Amber was, despite her features, a very insecure person. She had had some of the lowest self esteem imaginable, although Link had never been able to figure out why.

And because of this, like many girls in similar situations, she used her insecurities to blame her problems on others. Others like Seaweed and little Inez because they were different. People like Tracy, because Tracy didn't meet and had no interest in meeting the status quo Amber tried to exceed on a daily basis.

Link, despite his somewhat growing ego, had not been, by any means, heartless. In the beginning he had tried to talk to her, help her work through some of her issues. But it seemed the harder he tried to help her, the sharper Amber's fangs became, and more than once in a full moon had she attacked him for trying.

It was then he stared to realize. It was only when she had turned on him, and he had felt the sting of her words, that he started to really see that Amber's cruelty to others was not only wrong, but on occasion irrevocably damaging. She unintentionally had begun to show him where he had been the past few years, and who he had chosen to hang out with. And he realized, that at the height of his egotistical tirade, he had actually thought himself better than other people, just like Amber did. Although he had never openly attacked anyone, thoughts like these had made Link see that he was on the same moral par with Amber. This line of reasoning now disturbed him deeply and it was something he was trying to fix.

He knew this was one of the reasons Tracy had been so alluring, and was now so addicting. It was almost as if she acted as a moral compass, and could steer Link in the right direction. He was thankful for this, and hoped she would be around for an indefinite amount of time to help him see people for who they truly were, and not who he perceived them to be.

* * *

Back on the phone, Amber had just begun.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you call me back??" Amber cried, her voice wrought with worry.

Link felt the tiniest bit guilty. Despite Amber's cruelty and prejudice, Link deducted that no one deserved to be dragged out on a line, wondering if her boyfriend of almost 6 months was going to call her back, or break up with her. Yet he hadn't been planning on doing it this morning, _today,_ when so much was going to happen.

"Listen Amber, I'm sorry, but you don't understand-" he was interrupted once again.

"I tried to call all night! Your dad answered last night finally at like, two in the morning, and he said you weren't home yet! Where were you?"

_Damn, _Link thought momentarily. So his dad was aware of his little leave of absence. _There goes another week to being grounded._

"I was just out, ok? Amber, look, I'm sorry I didn't call you back, but you wouldn't listen to me yesterday! And your Mom, well she called the police, didn't she? And you didn't do anything about it!" Link said, a sudden heat of anger in him.

"What else were we supposed to do? Those Negros were _protesting_ the station! And did you hear, that new fat girl from the show was with them!"

The sudden heat of anger in Link had just jumped up about fifty degrees.

"Amber-" Link warned, a rare and dangerous tone dwelling in his voice.

"She must really be a big idiot, Link, to join a Negro protest!"

"Amber, I mean it-"

"And then the physco just attacked that officer war veteran! I'm glad they're sending her to jail! She belongs in there! Now she won't take up so much airtime with her fat-"

"AMBER! JUST- SHUT UP! OK?" Link exploded. He couldn't take it anymore. She had gone way too far, and there was no way to for Link to deal anymore.

There was a moment's silence on the phone and then a procession of sniffles and sobs coming from the other side.

Link should have felt instantly bad. He never yelled at a girl, ever. But it was as if something had come over him, when she had been provoking Tracy, and he couldn't stop himself. And he didn't regret it, either.

Link sighed as the sobs continued.

"Amber, I need you to listen to me very carefully, alright? I do not find it entertaining, or even remotely funny when you talk like that about anyone, ok? But especially," it just came out, "especially about Tracy."

He could hear her gasp on the phone.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"I think that we need to talk about our rela-" Link began, but was, for what seemed like the tenth time, cut off.

"Why would you care what I say about her! Wait a minute, you _like_ her! Don't you! How can you _like_ her? What's wrong with you?! You like me, Link! You're supposed to like me!"

"Amber-"

"You can't like her! She's not your partner! We're dancing on the show together today, or did you forget? You'd better be there today or I'll-"

It was then that Link Larkin lost what little patience he had left and decided to, quite forcibly, hang up on Amber Von Tussle.

* * *

Two hours, a shower, and a long talk with his father later, Link got into his car and slammed the door shut.

Link had tried to explain the situation to him, but had failed to really get anything across. Realizing his father rarely understood his son, Link should have expected this. He gotten off pretty light though, just having to do some heavy cleaning later in the week.

Link looked at himself in the rearview mirror. His hair was perfection, his suit pristine, but his image, and what people were sure to perceive him as, was exactly the opposite of how he was really feeling. _Seems to be a trend, lately,_ he thought as he put the Cadillac in drive and headed for the WYZT studios.

* * *

There was a bustle from everyone. The camera crew was doing the final checks, the make up artists were running around as usual, and there seemed to be slight hum in the air from all the anticipation. This excitement could have been expected on the day of the pageant, and Link, wished for once, he was problem-free so he could join in on a little bit of it.

He still had not found Amber. He hated that he was going to have to talk to her _before _the show, but he didn't seem to know another way around it. He just wanted to have this thing resolved, but with most things in life, he was learning that things rarely worked exactly your way. As he dashed down the hallways, he realized that his time was short, as the call was made that there was only 10 minutes before show time.

_She should have been here by now!_ he thought.

To add to his worries, as Link searched desperately for Amber, every few seconds he kept thinking of Tracy, and if she was ok. He knew Seaweed and the others were taking care of her, but he could not help but worry still. He had noticed that Mrs. Von Tussle had happily brought along what seemed like the entire Baltimore police force to this little shin-dig, and their walkie-talkies and serious demeanor did nothing to ease Link's worries.

"Five minutes to show time, places everyone!" Knowing that he had searched everywhere and because he was tired of running around the studio, Link made his way backstage. She would have to be back here eventually, Link figured, if what she said was true and she wanted to dance with him today.

He watched slowly as the other members of the council began to file backstage, whispering in hushed excitement. Link bit his lip, and simply stood there for a little while. Now that the time for having a serious discussion had passed, Link just hoped she would show because he needed a dance partner to enter on stage with. It took everything Link had not to run a hand through his perfectly sculpted hair.

"Two minutes! Places!"

Finally, he looked up and saw her. She was wearing a fluffy yellow dress that contrasted nicely with the steely look on her face. Surprisingly though, she walked up to him and grabbed his arm, her voice remaining sickingly pleasant.

"Link! So, you ready to go out there and show them how it's done?"

"Amber, I don't know if we should be-"

"60 seconds!" the announcer called. Amber shushed him, and Link gave up his last attempt to talk to her about anything serious.

The last few seconds were the most painful as she clutched to his arm. Finally the weight of yesterday and last night hit him, and he wished for the first time, he had gotten a little sleep.

_Wake up!_ _For God's sake, you're Link Larkin! The agents are here! Wake. Up._

"30 seconds!"

_Trace, why didn't you just let me in on your plan? Or, better yet, why didn't you just take Amber's spot? And then I could have danced with you instead._

"15 seconds!"

_Just think about the dance, the steps, the number. God, what was he supposed to do first?_

"And we're live in five, four, three…" the announcers voice dropped away, and as Link heard the opening lines of "It's Hairspray", he prayed for a miracle.

* * *

AN: Oh I hope you guys don't hate me for some of the things in this chapter. I know, at points, Link isn't as likeable in this chappie. The truth is, I just wanted to convey Link in a real way. Despite his excessive charm, cuteness and charisma, Link is supposed to be human. I wanted everyone to see that he had (and still has) flaws, like anyone else. But he's working on them guys, he's trying his best!

Anyway, thanks again for your comments. You guys just keeping making my day! Hope to have the next chappie up sometime within this weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

As Amber yanked Link out onto the stage, she clutched his arm in a death grip, and it took everything Link had not to pry her pinching fingers off of him.

_So this is part of my punishment, huh?_ Link thought, as they walked on stage.

"Oh, Link, the agents are here. Look," Amber said forcibly, as she dragged Link in the direction of them. Link swallowed heavily. He had forgotten momentarily about them, and now, as he looked at their menacing stares, he was getting more worried by the minute. _Why had he wanted Amber for a partner?_ Amber wasn't the best dancer, and quite frankly, with her pulling and jerking him around on stage, she was making him look bad.

As they came to the middle of the stage, Amber whispered, "Maybe they'll sign us together."

_In your dreams, sweetheart,_ Link thought combatantly. Link knew Amber was in some sort of denial phase, because he was almost positive Amber realized Link had wanted to break up with her. Why else would she have hid somewhere before the show? So he couldn't do it then and there.

As Link grabbed his can of Ultra Clutch to use as a prop, he felt a sudden wave of hate for Amber. Could she have been more selfish? And why did she insist on making today, of all days, a drama infested escapade down relationship lane?

For the billionth time he scanned the audience and camera area for Tracy.

Tracy had said that she going to infiltrate the show, but Link wasn't sure how she was going to accomplish this. Link knew she was going to use her father as a diversion and she was going to sneak in, but what then? There were police everywhere, and Link couldn't see a way that she wouldn't be caught.

_God, please let her be safe_, he thought fleetingly.

As they went to a commercial break, it was hard to breathe, mainly due to the excessive amount of Ultra Clutch being used. Link had tried to act professional, but when Amber couldn't help but complain about the mass amounts hairspray in the air, Link sprayed some more Ultra Clutch on his do and then some more in her direction, just for good measure.

"Stop it!" Amber said dangerously shooting Link a nasty look. Link ignored her, but hoped he had gotten the point across that her little act was not only bugging him, but basically sealing the deal on their soon-to-be dead relationship.

As the commercial ended, they got back into their places. Now with the opening number ending, Link wondered if Tracy had indeed gotten past the security. As each girl took turns dancing, the mounting pressure he was feeling escalated slightly. He felt as if his bow tie was too tight, and he was overcome with the strongest urge to rip it off. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to run off stage and look for Tracy himself, but, considering they were on the air and on live, he just stood there, feeling helpless and sorely misplaced. Between the agents' stares, Amber's games, and Tracy's absence, he couldn't help but feel the crushing pressure of a pageant about to go wrong.

It came to no surprise that as soon as Amber finished her typical, sort of boring, dance, the board showed her winning ridiculously above everyone else. Link rolled his eyes momentarily, knowing it was almost certainly rigged. Everything about this show seemed fake nowadays, and the only real, good thing about _the Corny Collins Show_ that Link adored and cared for right now was gone, missing. Link closed his eyes for a quick second, trying to remain calm.

As Corny received the envelope, Link started to give up hope. Something had to have gone wrong. The plan couldn't have worked; she would have been here by now. When he had started considering his options and what he was going to do to help Tracy, he then felt something behind him. It was nothing more than a feeling, but he turned around to look anyway, not giving a damn anymore about breaking the uniformity. As he looked upward, what he saw next made him smile.

A certain particular rocket ship was descending onto the stage, and a certain familiar person stood inside it.

_Tracy_.

Link felt his heart leap. She was more beautiful than ever, a confident, and perhaps maybe even vindictive look on her face as she stepped out of the rocket ship. Link was smiling like an idiot, and for good reason.

The next few things happened in a blur. Tracy was singing, taunting Amber. Finally Amber rushed to Link's side and she tried to make him put his arms around her. When he would not willingly do this, she desperately tried to hold on to him. Momentarily coming out of his Tracy-daze, and reaching a momentous height of annoyance for Amber, he finally looked her dead in the eye, and with quite a bit of force, said, "No."

A look of intense rage and shock contorted Amber's features, as she dropped her arms. Knowing this was his moment to escape, Link ran to Tracy's side.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he was dancing with her, singing the lines to a very familiar and loved song. It felt so natural to be doing this, and as he felt her beside him, all of his anxiety and insecurities dropped away. It was as if Tracy was some kind of positive force, and because of her he had stopped caring about the agents, about today, about the heated conversation with his father, about his past, about everything. All that mattered, all that he cared about, was her.

As their chorus ended, their eyes met, and he couldn't help but hug her, ignoring the fact that the cameras were covering the whole thing. Link suddenly got the feeling that, despite the looming threats of the police, today was going to end well, as long as Tracy was by his side.

* * *

The studio was in a celebratory uproar as the final chords of _You Can't Stop the Beat_ were charging along. Link had done the impossible and had taken little Inez off the sidelines and into the competition, which she now had won. Seaweed and Penny had practically made out on live TV. Mrs. Turnblad had preformed a slightly proactive yet impressive dance for everyone who might have been watching. Even Velma Von Tussle had been fired, which was even more of a cause for celebration.

They had been watching the dancers from behind the cameras before, just to witness it all, but Link suddenly felt a tug on his hand from Tracy, and she led him to join the dance and end of the number.

Everything seemed to be falling into place as Link grasped Tracy's hand tightly, his eyes falling upon her once again. Despite the fact that everyone around them was still dancing, Link pulled Tracy close to him and stood there, looking down at her. Between all of the commotion, singing and laughing, Link should have been distracted, but the only thing he saw was Tracy, as he held her tightly, amidst it all.

_She's mine._

This notion was spinning round and round in his head, and that was the only thing he could care to think of. Link smiled at her again, as she looked up at him adoringly. _I could hold you like this forever, sweetheart, _Link thought, looking down at her. _What I wouldn't give to kiss you…_

_In fact…_

As he heard the closing notes of the song, he lost whatever reservations and restraint about the day he had left. Link held Tracy close for a moment more and then leaned down to touch his lips to hers. It was a long, drawn out kiss, yet it held more passion and ardor than the gentle kiss they had shared last night, than anything he had ever experienced.

She seemed subtly surprised by his actions, but gave into it more than willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Link was floating somewhere vast, in a gentle abyss of happiness.

It was only when he heard the buzz of the camera somewhere off in the distance, meaning they were off the air, he did he finally relinquish his hold on her, and they parted slightly, both glowing. He smiled at her knowingly, the yearning still tingling on his lips, the spinning feeling still numbing his head.

* * *

Link was trying to remain patient as he stood talking to Brad, everyone still hurriedly talking from all the excitement in the air. Link wanted nothing more than to get Tracy alone for a few minutes, but as soon as the show had been off, it seemed everyone wanted to talk to her. Link had let her go regretfully, but smiled as he watched her. He hung back, not really listening to Brad's comments and opinions on everything that had happened. Tracy was now talking excitedly with her parents, her mother suffocating her with a huge hug.

Link laughed slightly at this scene. It was hard to contain his joy. Everything had turned out alright, and he couldn't have been more thankful. The charges against Tracy had been dropped, and she was free to go. That had been the foremost worry in Link's mind and he was glad she was out of any undeserving trouble. Amber had only shot Link a passing nasty glance, but Link knew she had gotten the hint that their relationship was officially over. Despite her last attempt at making him angry, Link couldn't be brought down. Nothing could have altered the euphoria that was pulsating through him.

Finally, Tracy walked over to him slowly, the parade of admirers finally dying down to give her a free moment. She seemed to be a little nervous as she approached him, although Link didn't know why.

"Hi," she said.

Link laughed again. _How adorable._

"Hi there, darling," Link said, a hand reaching out to grab hers.

Tracy blushed slightly, and this amused Link even more. It was incredible that after everything that had happened, she could still be nervous.

"So…" she murmured.

"_So,"_ Link mimicked back, a little more confident in his intentions.

"Mama said that you could take me home, if you wanted," she said with a small smile.

"There's nothing I would love more, Trace," Link said, reassuring her and perhaps himself, that this was indeed real.

"Although… first," Link said with a sudden thought. He led her to a nearby hallway, where there was sure to be more privacy.

"Link, what are we doing?" Tracy said through a surprised laugh.

He pulled her around the corner and surprisingly kissed her again.

"Link!" Tracy managed to say, through a happy giggle before he continued the kiss, his hands circling her sequined waist. He could feel her smile against his lips as he breathed her in, blissfully content.

Despite the urge of wanting to live in the moment forever, he finally pulled away slightly, so he could speak.

"That," he said, through a deep breath and a smile, "was for being sensational up there today."

Tracy laughed again, her nervousness disappearing with the intimacy of their encounter.

"Well then, I hope I'm 'sensational' everyday," she said breathlessly.

"You can bet on it," Link said, drawing her closer to him as he kissed her again, a little more softly, a little more delicately.

He then drew away from her slowly, the thoughts of the past few days catching up to him. He looked at her seriously for the first time since last night, although he still was silently savoring the fact his breath was colliding with hers.

"Tracy," he began, "I- I hope you can forgive me for what I- how I acted a few days ago," Link said quietly, wanting her reassurance, her approval.

"Link, you know I already have," she murmured without missing a beat. "And, besides, today, you were wonderful. How you just pulled little Inez onto the stage, risking everything just for her…"

A slight rose color spread across Link's cheeks as she sung his praises.

"Well if I did anything right today, it was all because of you, babe," he whispered in her ear, making her almost swoon on the spot.

After a few more endearing moments of staring at each other, discovering a new way of living, Link offered his arm, in a cheesy yet gentlemanly stroke of affection.

"Shall we?" he said. Tracy smiled once again, and took his arm, as they continued into the hallway, through the back door, and out into the suggestively warm night.

* * *

As the Cadillac made its way down the streets of Baltimore, it's two passengers were barely paying attention to what was around them. Link was trying to drive straight, but having difficulty, seeing as he kept staring at Tracy every few seconds. He could not get over how beautiful she was tonight, and because of this the last thing he could concentrate on was the road.

"Take a left up here," Tracy said suddenly, bring Link out of his stupor.

"Oh, what? Ok," Link said shaking his head slightly to bring him back into reality. He had brought his eyes to the road again, but Link could feel Tracy bite back a laugh.

Link chuckled slightly. "I know, it's pathetic how distracted I am," Link said, turning onto Tracy's street.

"Not so much," Tracy said so quietly, Link wasn't sure if it was meant for him. They remained in silence as he parked outside of the Hardy Har Hut, Link turning the engine off. Finally, he looked at Tracy for the first real time since he had gotten into the car, no longer having to worry about getting them both in an accident over his love struck self.

Her hand had reached to grab the handle to open the door, but Link interjected.

"Here, let me," he hopped out of his car almost too fast, silently reprimanding himself for forgetting his manners. He opened the door for her and held out a hand as she got out of the car.

"Link, this is just way too silly," Tracy grinned, but took his hand nevertheless.

"Oh I don't think so," Link smirked, as she joined him on the side walk.

There was a moment's pause, before Tracy said, "Thanks for everything tonight."

Link could only grin back, struck speechless from everything that had happened between them.

She made a step towards the door before them, but Link held on to her hand, not wanting the moment to end.

"Trace," Link finally said, trying to find words to match what he wanted to convey.

"Yes?" she turned back to him. He looked into her brown eyes again. It was so odd, really to see Tracy so quiet and collective. Usually bouncy, courageous and bright, he hoped that she could see that she could be herself around him, always.

Realizing she was waiting for a response, Link cleared his throat.

"I was wondering, if perhaps, you maybe would- uhh…" Link licked his lips, words escaping him.

Tracy continued to stare at him, but with an encouraging smile on her face. This seemed to center Link and bring him back into focus.

"Perhaps we could go to dinner tomorrow night, and…maybe to a movie." Link said tentatively. Link was grateful for what Tracy said next, proving to act like more of true herself tonight than he had originally thought.

"Link Larkin, are you asking me out, on a date?" she said, her brown eyes playful.

Link laughed again, relieved.

"Yes, dear, that's exactly what I was trying to do," he said again.

"Then, I think I'll have to say yes," Tracy spoke softly this time. A trance was coming over him again as he stared at her, his grasp tightening on her hand.

"Eight o' clock?" he murmured quietly, completely fixed on her.

"Sounds perfect" was all she managed to say before gave her one final, lasting kiss goodnight. As she moved toward the door finally, her hand slipped from his. He stood back by his car, all the while watching her.

"You're amazing, Tracy Turnblad," Link said suddenly, from behind her.

As her hand rested on the door knob, about to go in, she turned around and smiled at him.

"You're pretty wonderful yourself, Link Larkin," she said back. And with that she went inside, disappearing from view.

Link lingered for a few moments, watching the spot she had just been, then finally moved to close the car door she had just gotten out of and walked around to the other side. Link sat down, and heard the rev of his engine as he turned it on. And yet he did not move to put the car in drive, but merely sat in his Cadillac a little while longer, trying to get his wits about him, still can't believing what he had found.

"I know it's crazy, but I think I might already love you, Tracy" Link said softly, with no one to hear but the steering wheel in front of him. With a slight nod, Link put the Cadillac into drive and proceeded into the night, the soft grumble of the car echoing, and slightly lingering, in the summer air.

* * *

AN: Ok, I didn't plan to write that much of the finale into this chapter, but I couldn't help myself, apparently. It's just such a great scene! Anyway, I hope it didn't sound too redundant.

By the way, this was sort of a decision making sort of chapter for me. I had to decide if I wanted to end the story here or continue on with a plot bunny I have hopping around in my head- and I decided to keep it rolling and use the plot bunny! Hope that's okay with you guys!

I've got a pretty hectic week ahead of me- I hope to update during it, but I'm not going to have much time. It might be until Friday- we'll see how things go. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews. You guys are simply all way too adorable.

Oh yes- and to linklarkinismylover – do I still get that six- minute encounter with Link in the closet? I was looking forward to that! Tee hee. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Link ran the comb one more time through his sleek, black hair, finally achieving the infamous flawless look he was known for. As he threw the comb up into the air and ceremoniously caught it, Link celebrated his handiwork by winking at himself.

Today, Link was on cloud nine, and there was nobody and nothing that could bring him down.

_You're pretty wonderful yourself, Link Larkin_

That's what she had said to him. All to him. Only for him. He had replayed the magical scene again and again in his mind, and as the sweet, sweet memories of last night rushed over him, it was all Link could do but to grin. Last night had been wonderful. Last night had been perfect.

He took a can of hairspray and circled his head about 10 times, sealing his carefully constructed do into place. Setting the can down as Ultra Clutch still mingled with the air, Link grabbed his dark grey jacked that was hanging behind him and threw it over his shoulder. He took one last glance and smiled boldly into the mirror. Link Larkin was finally ready to go. And he was on top of the world.

Whistling a light tune, Link took the stairs two at a time. As he arrived to the floor below, he strolled into the kitchen, finding his father sitting at the kitchen table, a great deal more groggy-looking than Link, immersed in a copy of _the Baltimore Sun_.

"Dad," said Link.

"Son," the older man murmured, from behind his paper.

This was typically about the extent of their conversations in the morning, and Link hadn't really been expecting anything else. But as Link went to grab an apple from the table, his father added a "Look's like rain later tonight."

Link raised his eyebrows slightly and took a quick look out the kitchen window, noticing nothing but a cloudless sky.

"Looks like all sunshine and good news to me," Link said happily, spinning the apple in his hand.

Link's father only grunted in response. Realizing the conversation was over, Link mentally shrugged his shoulders, spun on his heel, and walked out into foyer to grab his keys.

Link had almost opened the door and walked through it without a moment's thought before something out of the corner caught his eye. He stopped, trying to confirm what had caught his attention, and discovered that on the little table beside the door stood a nicely arranged bouquet of fresh flowers, the vase tied up with a green and yellow bow. Looking at the brightly colored daisies and lilies and God knew what else, Link tilted his head quizzically. Floral arrangements were something that never usually graced their male inhabited household.

"Flowers?" Link called out to his father, still utterly perplexed.

"They came this morning for you," his father said, his voice a flat monotone, so it was impossible to tell his opinion on the matter.

Wondering who would send him flowers, Link studied them for a moment more. Then, on a moment's whim, Link picked one of the yellow daises out of the bunch, and put it into his front pocket on his jacket. Although Link cared little about things like elaborate vases and exotic lilies and brightly colored ribbon, the little flower he had just selected might be of some use, if Link decided to play his cards right.

* * *

_Good Morning Baltimore! _Link thought as he noticed what a particularly beautiful morning it was outside. The sun was shining off of his Cadillac, making it gleam. It was the perfect temperature outside, and all Link could do was be thankful as he moved to open his car door and hop in. He took one last look at himself in the rearview mirror, checking his hair and flashing a smile of perfectly white teeth. Straightening the little flower still in his pocket, Link turned on the engine, ready to set out into the day.

The streets were not as crowded as they were when Link usually drove to school, but he had not expected them to be. Link had planned to leave about a half an hour earlier than normal, just to ensure promptness. Although he had planned for his date with Tracy later that night, he was sure to have a strategy ready for the whole day, since it was basically guaranteed he would see her at school. In fact, Link wanted Tracy to feel like today was special from dawn until dusk (and maybe even a little after that), because, putting in plainly, she deserved nothing less.

There were not many things Link had done in the last few years he was proud of. But despite his rocky and sometimes unforgivable past, he could not forget everything. There were a couple of skills, assets really, he had picked up along the way that he in fact did take pride in having. And one of the most important of all of these skills, Link had learned, was how to properly woo a female.

There was no tomfoolery or devious trickery behind this fact. He simply knew, from his experience with having a couple of different girlfriends, what women normally liked, and what usually made them happy. Compliments, flowers, making sure you (as the boyfriend) were places early or at least on time, these were all things he could use to his advantage. To ensure a second date, or many dates, he hoped in Tracy's case.

And although he knew, or at least hoped, that his and Tracy's relationship was destined to be much more meaningful than those of his past, the pleasantries of surprising and complimenting a girl he had used in dating equations before were not something he considered below him. He thought of them as just a clever way of being nice, and that was all Link intended to use them for. So, therefore, Link had left early, wanting to be there to surprise her, to thrill her, to tell her through his actions he was in this for real, for good.

As he turned in to Patterson Park high, he snagged one of the best parking spots money couldn't buy. Realizing this was partly due to his early arrival, Link casually thought that if he got to see Tracy every morning, he would get to school on time more often.

Link strolled in through the double doors a couple minutes later, reviving the tune he had been whistling before. The school was literally empty, and as he walked down the hallway, he couldn't imagine that in no time at all the place would be packed.

As he passed through the row of lockers, he finally came to what he knew was Tracy's. He stopped in front of it and simply stared at it for a moment, his whistling ceasing. It was silly, really, but now he seemed be infatuated with anything having slightly to do with Tracy. So what if it was only a locker? It was _her_ locker. Link was suddenly stricken with a terrible urge to hug it, but he realized how particularly un-cool that would have looked, even _if _there was no one around to see. So instead Link improvised, and resorted to just leaning against it, now just biding his time, waiting until she would walk through the door and make his morning.

The silent minutes seemed to creep by, but finally Link was glad to notice that a few students had made their way through the back entrance of the school. Every time the door opened, it seemed, he hoped to see Tracy's trademark do complete with bow. No luck so far though, and as more and more students filed in, Link started to get a little anxious. He had taken out the yellow daisy and was now twirling it in his hand, trying to calm himself. He had had it all planned out, but he still hadn't caught sight of her yet. Thinking for a fleeting moment that she might not stop by her locker and was already on her way to class, Link tired to push the thought away. She had to come by here; he couldn't have missed her yet.

With these panicked thoughts swirling around his head, it took Link several long seconds to realize that she just had, in fact, walked in.

Link swallowed, a bout of nervousness hitting him squarely in the chest. He almost lost his balance leaning against her locker, completely surprised by her presence, but instantly immersed in the alluring picture before him.

Tracy had always looked beautiful, but today she was simply stunning. Her chestnut hair gleamed in the morning light, similar to how it was yesterday, not ratted, but falling softly around her shoulders. She was glowing in a pink dress that was cut just a little shorter than usual, and therefore showing off a little more leg than normal, a fact that made Link go weak in the knees. She was also adorned with a golden yellow cardigan, which was setting off her brown eyes gorgeously.

_God, why had I never noticed her before?_

Why had he been so self-involved for so long? He had missed so much, playing to that popularity contest, and only now was he started to realize just _what _he had missed.

She had been walking toward him, but had stopped halfway to her locker, apparently to talk to someone Link couldn't make out from where he stood. Realizing he couldn't wait any longer, that he had to talk to her _now,_ Link changed his tactics somewhat. Instead of waiting by her locker, he approached Tracy from behind and, hovering right above her shoulder, whispered into her ear, "Good morning beautiful".

She spun around suddenly, her dress flowing gracefully with her as she looked up him, a pretty smile in her eyes.

"Link!" she said, slightly taken aback. Before she could say anything else, he planted a feather kiss on her cheek, and she laughed lightly.

"Hi," she said again, a little blush rising in her cheeks. Link smiled down at her, completely enamored as he watched the adorable little way she tucked her hair behind her ear. He liked it when she did that.

As Tracy stared up at him, Link realized that he hadn't said anything back. Thinking that he should do something other than just sit there silently adoring her, Link moved to hold out the yellow daisy he had picked from the bouquet this morning, what was sure to be a goofy smile playing on his features.

"Aww," Tracy giggled slightly, as she took the flower and put it in her hair. "Thank you," she said pleasantly.

"And how are you on this fine day?" he asked, grinning, wanting to talk to her here all morning.

"I'm spectacular," Tracy said vividly.

"Oh, really?" Link said pressingly, as he took a step closer to her. "_Spectacular?_"

It was apparent that Tracy had suddenly remembered just exactly what she had said, as she had started to blush again, the meaning behind the words from last night becoming clear.

They gazed at each other a moment more, Link wondering if it would be too bold to kiss her right here and now, before someone somewhat loudly cleared their throat beside them. Breaking his gaze, he saw that it was Penny Tracy had been talking to, who was still standing beside her.

Link cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed he hadn't noticed her there. Taking a step away from Tracy, Link nodded toward Tracy's friend and said, "And Penny, how are you?"

Penny grinned, obviously completely loving the little moment she had just witnessed between Link and Tracy. Still smiling, she finally spoke.

"I'm doing wonderful. My mother almost had a mental breakdown last night and threatened to lock me in my room, uhh again" she added with a laugh," but I finally convinced her to at least think about some other form of punishment. Anyway, things could be worse, so… I- I'm…" Penny dropped off and started to stare at something behind Link.

"Wonderful," she finished, her eyes now glazing over as she entered a euphoric like state.

Spinning around to follow Penny's gaze, Link was not surprised to see Seaweed walking down the hall. Tracy had noticed Penny's display of affection as well, and had raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Murmuring something about needing to get to class on time, Penny ran off. Link couldn't help but laugh at Penny's love struck nature, and he was relieved to hear Tracy laughing with him.

"You know, I really _don't _think she's going to make it to class on time," Tracy said through a giggle. Link smiled at her again, thankful to see the old joking Tracy was back today.

Focusing all of his attention back to the object of his infatuation, Link walked next to Tracy as they continued down the hall to the original spot Link had waited for her by her locker.

"So missy," Link taunted lightly, "are you ready for the final we have in history today?"

Tracy laughed sarcastically. "No, not at all. Which isn't very good, since I rarely pay attention in that class anyway." She said, as they reached her locker.

"Well, I'm certainly not lecturing you," Link added, watching a distracted Tracy amusingly as she attempted and failed to get her locker combination right for the third time. "I haven't studied at all either if it makes you feel better." He leaned against the lockers as Tracy still fiddled the dial before her.

Although she obviously flustered, for the hundredth time Link could not get over how perfectly radiant she was.

"It's your fault, you know," Tracy said softly, as she finally opened up her locker.

"Hmm?" Link said, still lost in a daze.

"Last night- I was thinking about you too much. I couldn't concentrate on studying." Link smirked down at her, completely thrilled about his news and utterly impressed she had the courage to convey it to him.

"You know, babe, I think that fact goes both ways." Link said softly.

He suddenly had the urge to trail a finger down her shoulder, and damning the consequences, decided to actually do it. He didn't know what it was that was possessed him to be so adventurous, but he liked it. Noticing his subtle action, she turned to him, and as soon as she did he surprised her with a light kiss on the lips, leaving whatever reservations he had behind.

"You said yourself you were spectacular today. You should have seen that one coming," Link said playfully, everything else but her melting away.

There she truly smiled, but as soon as they had gotten a step closer and she was about to say something in return, the warning bell was ringing in their ears.

"I should go," she said, pulling away.

"Trace-" Link protested gently, but let her go nevertheless. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries, not when their relationship was so new, so fragile.

Straightening up and remembering himself, Link put a kiss on her forehead.

"Go off to class and make those good grades, girly," he said, lightly mocking her.

Tracy gave him a look, and then decided to playfully swing her purse at him. He dodged it with ease, and grinned at her failed attempt.

"Yeah, and you go and study for that final we have today. Which we're sure both to fail." She added, as she slipped on her back pack.

"I'm living on a prayer, baby," Link said, flashing her a smile.

With that the late bell rang, and with a squeeze of her hand, they parted, Tracy walking in one direction, and Link having to walk in the other. But even though he was positively, definitely late for class, he couldn't help but momentarily look back at Tracy every few seconds as she walked down the hall, as if checking to make sure she was real and he wasn't about to wake from a dream.

* * *

**AN: **Hello everybody! I'm back! I'm sorry I was away for so long- but (thank god) the busy week is now finally over. Bascially, I had to work as a production assistant person for American Idol this week (they are currently in Omaha doing audtions) and it KILLED ME. I had to wake up at a brutally early time (2:30!) and by the time I got home from it, I was half asleep and therefore couldn't concentrate on finishing/polishing anything. It was bad. Yuck.

Anyway, I know what you all were expecting. The DATE! I know it's not here yet, but give it some time. I have about at freakin' 5,000 word chapter on standby that I will post here in a couple of days. I just wanted to add this bit of fluff for everyone's enjoyment. I hope you like it, and as always thank you for your lovely reviews. They are what kept me sane during this crazy week! Will update by tomorrow or Sunday!


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Link could barely get through the first part of the day. The anticipation of lunch and their history class later in the day was stifling and he couldn't wait to see her. He had taken some half hearted pitiful notes in chemistry and math, but basically had not really known what he was being taught. It didn't seem to matter anyway, with a week left of school to go, that he wasn't paying attention. His brain had wondered off, still deep in memory of more important things, like his morning with Tracy.

Due to these day dream thoughts, Link had entirely missed the fact that the bell had started ringing and people were leaving his trigonometry class. It wasn't until he received a "Mr. Larkin?" from his teacher did he come out of his Tracy-stupor, and look around to see an empty classroom. Uttering an apology, he got up from his seat.

As he walked down the hallway though, a bit of rough anticipation started to affect him.

He had already had a plan for lunch, but apparently that still didn't help to ease the mild nervousness. Every day before this weekend, Link had always eaten lunch with Amber and her friends, or with Brad and some kids from the show. And although in the last few weeks, if he had seen Tracy in the lunchroom he would wave or say hi, this was the first day he intended to sit by her.

It shouldn't have been a big thing, really. But Link was not an idiot. He knew he would be making a statement. And although they had been gallivanting in the hall for others to see this morning, lunch was another story entirely. Link knew that people, in the last two years especially, always noticed him at lunch. They watched who he sat by, listened to what he said, and sometimes, very oddly, even noticed what he ate. (People tended to order and eat the exact same things as he did, most of the time.) He had no idea why people considered his business their business, but it tended to always be that way, and anything he chose to do seemed to be the above the fold news.

And, to put it plainly, he and Tracy's differences had not gone completely unnoticed by Link. Link realized that the most people who knew him, or thought they knew him, would have expected Link to stick to a conventional, boring choice in a girlfriend, and Tracy was anything but. And although he saw and loved Tracy's attributes, he knew others wouldn't or would choose not to see them, and take her at only face-value.

The fact that Tracy would even have put up with derogatory comments because of him bothered Link immensely. But if anyone tried anything funny today because of the new situation, and the fact that he was going to sit by her at lunch, he would be ready. No one was going to attack his Trace. No one.

As he continued to walk down the end of the hall, Link kept his head up and his eyes open for a sign of Tracy. Finally, he saw her at one corner of the lunch room. She was by herself, head down. Even from far away Link noticed the change in her demeanor from this morning. It was if some of that vibrant energy that had radiated from had extinguished, and she looked surprisingly downtrodden. Walking over to her though, he started to slowly realize the situation, its ugly head rearing in Link's direction. The entire lunch room seemed to have quieted, and all eyes appeared to be on him. He continued to walk over to her, trying to ignoring the situation steadily rising.

"Hello, darling," he said with as much confidence as ever.

"Oh, hi," she said as she looked up at him, a look of worry inhabiting her features. She then turned her focus off of him, and continued to look to both sides of her. Everyone around them seemed to be staring at them both now, their faces nothing short of perplexity, and maybe slight shock.

"Link…" she said as she looked around at all the gawking, curious faces.

Link moved closer to her. He knew it would be like this, but now he knew Tracy had not expected it.

_We will get through this, it's only a high school lunch room_.

But as Link looked around, it seemed so much scarier than it what it actually was. No one seemed to be going back to their conversations, as if the only thing that mattered was the fact that Link Larkin was standing rather closely next to Tracy Turnblad. Ignoring the slight fearful feeling, he drew himself up to all of his capable height, as if accepting the challenge. He looked at Tracy again. Her apprehension seemed to not have eased.

"It's okay," he whispered into her ear. "We'll do this together." He gave her a comforting smile and a soft wink.

"Ok," she said, her response nothing more than a gentle whisper.

"Let's go get some lunch," Link said reassuringly. He grabbed her hand, and held it tightly.

It was then that they walked up the main aisle of tables, Link staring competently at any face he could look at, as if telling everyone in view: _Yes, we're an item. She's mine, I'm hers. Get over it. _He noticed Tracy take a huge breath in, the worried look never leaving her focused brown eyes as they both now started to hear the whispers. As they walked, his thumb traced softly over her skin, trying to steady her, to sooth her.

They got in line for lunch quickly, Link grabbing a tray for both of them as they followed the line.

"I'm not that hungry," Tracy said suddenly. Link looked down at her.

"Neither am I, but we should eat something," Link said, picking up a dish of fruit and putting it on their tray. He grabbed two milks and then walked over to the pay counter, Tracy following behind him.

Tracy had reached to grab her bag for money, but Link had already whipped out his wallet.

"Let me pay, sweetheart," he said kindly. She gave him a small smile, and Link finally noticed the yellow daisy still in her hair. He didn't know why this fact seemed to steady him, but it did. She had worn it all morning. And right now, it shined like a beacon of hope, a sign that their relationship, however new and however opposed, was still alive.

They would be alright. They just had to get through this.

Tracy and Link went back out to the main cafeteria floor, choosing a table on the far left corner of lunch room. As he sat down, Tracy moved to sit across from him. He took in this fact with a little remorse, craving to be as close to Tracy as possible. Wanting her to be comfortable though, he let it go, and took to smiling at her as she sat down.

He could still feel a few stares on his back, as they sat. And although most of the normal conversations had resumed, Link was sure what the topic of most of them was now. Trying to rid this fact from his head, he focused on what was before him. As he reached to open his milk, suddenly thirsty, he looked down at the tray for the first time.

"Darn, I grabbed knives instead of forks," Link said, picking up said eating instrument. He moved to get up and then stopped half way, looking at Tracy.

"No, go Link. I'll be fine," she said confidently. It was the most Tracy-esque he had seen her since he entered the lunch room. For a moment he looked at her ardently, suddenly feeling extremely fortunate to know a girl like her.

"Alright, doll, be back in a jiff," he told her, and stood. Damning the fact that he had to walk _there _and _back_ amongst the sea of people to retrieve the silverware, Link reminded himself that this, all of this, would die down, eventually. Until then, he thanked God that they only had a week of school left and the sweet tunes of summer would be here at last.

He had successfully ignored most of hushed whispers and gazing faces as he got closer to the kitchen area. But mere feet from the counter where the forks were located, the so far calm situation blew up in his face, as he felt someone grab and hold onto his hand, making him stop and look back in their direction.

It was none other than Amber Von Tussle's pale hand grasping his own, she sitting at a table with most of the Corny Collins gang.

Link looked at her in disgust, mildly sick that she had reached for him and had actually tried to stop him.

He yanked his hand away from hers, as if trying to keep it from being burnt.

"What do you want?" Link said, dangerous venom dripping in each syllable spoken.

"What in the _hell_ are you doing?" she said, her tone just as nasty. "With her?!!" she added, pointing a finger in Tracy's direction.

Link shot Tracy a look across the room. She seemed to have not noticed the goings-on. Thanking God for small favors, Link turned back to Amber.

"I thought it was clear, Amber. I'm going to eat lunch with Tracy," Link said in a way that suggested that she was actually stupid enough to not have grasped this concept.

He didn't know why he suddenly felt so much animosity toward Amber. Perhaps it was because she was the pinnacle of the tension he had felt in the lunch room today. Perhaps it was only because he was fed up with her. Either way, he had no desire to speak with her.

"I think I at least deserve an explanation from you," she continued stonily.

_No, you don't deserve anything from me, _Link thought with quite a bit of malice.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel guilty at all for the quick end to their bland relationship. He knew that she had figured that the relationship was over by what had happened yesterday, but as she gave him a sneer, he realized that she frankly just wanted to punish him in whatever way she could for it.

Not wanting to put up with it, Link summarized his thoughts for her.

"Listen," Link started. "I tried to find you before the show to tell you, but it's over. I think we both saw it coming," he added, just for good measure.

This tactic proved to be useless as she continued to give him an irrefutably foul look.

"You can't really be dating her Link. Everybody's talking about it. It's just horrible. This morning they said you kissed her in the hallway," she commented, a ugly look of revolt on her face.

"So what?" Link shot back, his anger growing.

"So you're supposed to be dating me," she said pointedly. Link rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not. And you know it too. I thought I made that clear yesterday, if only by my actions," Link finished, wanting desperately for this conversation to end. No one else from the table had interjected in this little feud, and Link was not sure if he wanted anybody to or not.

"What's gotten into you, Link? Have you completely lost it?" Amber continued, refusing to give up. "Why are you going out with that pig who can hardly dress herself?"

It was all Link could do but to try and keep his temper even. Amber droned on.

"Really Link, your tastes have changed dramatically. She's horrendous! What are you trying to do? Make some sort of erratic statement? Or wait, I know, you're just looking for an easy way to get some action. That's it! You had been so used to sleeping with any girl that would look at you. God, Link, just because I wouldn't have sex with you right off the bat doesn't mean you have to date a lagoon creature now to get some-"

At this point, not physically being able to listen to any more of her bull shit, Link slammed his hands down on the table. He saw Tammy and Shelley jump a little at his angered actions. Link was rarely so mad he couldn't control it, but this was proving to be one of those times, and everyone knew it.

Leaning over, he stared her dead straight in the eye. He was about two seconds away from trying to strangle her. He tried to keep his voice quietly cautious instead of ragingly loud as he spoke to her at her level, inches from her face.

"Damn it, Amber! Stop. Stop it right now. You've gone too far," he said, anger radiating from him. It was the first time that she had actually lost her nasty look and now only stared at him with immense shock at his outburst, and now, his words.

"Listen, it's over, alright? You figured it out yesterday and you didn't want to admit it. You could have heard my reasoning but you chose to hide from me instead. So now, I've got no reasoning to give you. I like Tracy, I'm dating Tracy. Tracy is a wonderful, beautiful girl and that is _why _I am dating her. And if you say one more word about her, one more, I swear…" Link tapered off, not quite wanting to start spouting off threats around the table.

Standing up again and straightening his jacket, he looked down at the table of people, nauseated.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend is waiting for me," he said, and walked off.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Link tried to push everything that had just occurred out of his mind and cool down in the few seconds he had to walk back to the table.

Tracy looked up at him, and judging from her expression, he figured she somehow, by some kind blessing, hadn't seen what had just happened. Link didn't want Tracy to know that the whispers and stares were, in fact, affecting him, and he sure as hell didn't want her to know what he had just witnessed over at the table across the room. He forced a smile on his face as he approached her

"Doin' alright?" Link asked, as he sat down, trying not to look distracted.

"Yeah," Tracy said. She wouldn't meet his eyes though, and Link was struck with a funny feeling. "Glad you're back," she said to the table.

Link sighed a little and now opened up his carton of milk, drinking heavily, trying not to crush the paper carton in his hand as he did so.

"Link?" Tracy suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Link murmured, his mind still back in what had just taken place.

"Where are the forks?" Tracy inquired. This statement hit Link like a ton of bricks.

"What?" Link asked, a little too suddenly and a little too rudely for comfort.

"The forks," Tracy said patiently. "You went to go get forks. Where are they?" she looked up at him with curious, perhaps even suspicious, eyes. He had started realizing his mistake as soon as Tracy had started explaining it to him. Link's mouth dropped open a little.

She couldn't have known. He and Amber had definitely been out of earshot, and the table, well, it had been on the opposite side of the room, and with all the people getting up and sitting down… Link turned to look at the spot he should have gone to get the forks. No, she couldn't have seen. Besides, she would have said something if somehow she had managed...

Realizing he should not just remain silent, Link turned back to Tracy and thought of some dumb excuse to try and explain his self.

"The forks? Oh, uh, the lunch ladies were all out." he answered lamely.

_And this morning had started off so well, too…_

"Oh, okay," Tracy said, looking down at her milk. Link thought quickly on his feet.

"Here babe," Link said, and picked up the butter knife again. He then stabbed a strawberry with it, and then, reaching across the table, gave it to her.

"Improvisation," he said, a little wearily, trying to keep a grin on his face.

Tracy laughed a little and took the knife. Meanwhile, Link picked up another strawberry and took a bite. As he swallowed, the red fruit that should have been sweet had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Taking another drink of his milk, Link tried to focus on anything else but the fact that Tracy had kept that mildly suspicious look in her eye, even as she took a bite of her own strawberry.

* * *

AN: Okay, an explanation. I know, no date. I finished the date chapter and the following important events, and the chapter, and I am not kidding you, was right at about 10,000 words long. (As you can guess it's an important part of the story) I think it flows well, but it is very elaborate, and I cannot find a way to justify posting that long of a chapter. Besides the fact that it would be ridiculously uneven compared to the rest of the chappies, it would take you guys over an hour to read!

So after much consideration, I've decided to split the huge mega chapter up into three. I don't think it works all that well, but that's what I'm going to do. So right now, you get another chapter with no date. But trust me guys, things are happening that are important.

I apologize for this craziness. It was a hard decision. The good news though, is that for the next three days straight, you will get a new chappie each day! So yay for that! (And I so had this ready to post last night, but as I'm sure you guys found out, FFN was down!)

Also, another issue, bought up by amy in a review. I think she really makes a good point, and I had been meaning to ask for a while. No matter how many times I read through a chapter before I post it, I still always miss little grammar mistakes I magically don't catch until _after _I've posted.

If anyone is interested in being my beta (aka proofreading my stuff) please pm or email me. I think I just need another brain (someone who hasn't super analyzed and looked over the chapter a million times until they can't stand it) to check for little things like misspelled words, wrongly intended words and general grammar. So if that's your forte, let me know. I really have nothing to give you in return, except my heartfelt love and maybe some virtual brownies, but if you don't mind doing it, let me know, and I'd happily let you read through my chappies before I post them.

Sorry for the awfully long author's note. Thanks so much for all of the super-cool reviews! They are, as always, appreciated. Next chapter to be posted tonight or tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Lunch had ended uneventfully. Their conversation had not been as animated as it had been this morning, mainly due to the fact of the recent circumstances. As they had turned to go though, Link gave Tracy a quick kiss on the cheek, said to her, "See you in history," squeezed her hand, and walked off, unable to contain his anger for what had happened any longer.

Link headed straight to the men's room, thankful that no one was in there. He went to the sink and looked in the mirror, his face looking substantially more troubled than it had this morning. Link turned on the water forcibly and ran his hands through it, hoping that the cold liquid would numb his thoughts as well as his fingers.

Now not only had he been messed with, but he also completely lied to Tracy, and done a hell of a job of it. Link grabbed his comb from his back pocket and ran it through his hair, trying to physically calm down.

He didn't know why he hadn't just told Tracy about what had happened with Amber. Maybe he didn't want to upset her more, maybe he just didn't have the heart to tell her, and maybe he was just a coward.

He still could not believe what Amber had said. Yes, he realized she was upset, but God, she could be cruel. The things she had said about Tracy… It was the closest he had ever come to actually think about physically attacking someone, although he knew he would never do so.

But how, _how,_ could Amber just go off and tell the whole school about his past, about his personal dating life…

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get a hold of himself. She had been harsh, and had even stretched the truth and his intentions, but as he hated to admit, not everything she had said was a lie. He _had_ gone all the way with a couple of girls in his past, two specifically, but not certainly every girl he had dated.

_Why in the hell had I told Amber that to begin with?_ Link thought, a frustrated furor on his face.

He had been a fool. He had only cared about his reputation. He had slept with someone because he thought that was what everyone else was doing. He now regretted nothing more. And the worst part was he couldn't tell Tracy any of this. He would scare her off, freak her out, lose her for good.

But now, look at what was he doing. Lying to her already? All because he had been a jerk in the past and had slept with people and messed everything up for everybody…

As his shaking hand held the comb, he seemed only to be messing up his hair even more, and finally, giving up; Link groaned and threw the comb at the mirror.

That was before, damn it. Before he had really cared about anything. He would never take advantage of Tracy, ever. And to have someone say he was even capable of it… God, he hadn't even gone out on a real date yet with her, and it was already starting.

He respected Tracy, everything about her, and their relationship was so new he hadn't really even considered… well _that_ yet. Okay, well, if he was being honest, maybe it had crossed through his mind, but he was a male after all. But still, he would never do anything, attempt anything like that, unless he had her heartfelt permission...

He didn't want to mess this one up. He didn't want to take it too fast. He liked Tracy a lot. And although he couldn't help but feel completely and totally attracted to her, that didn't mean he would risk everything, just to…to…

Link sighed heavily as he picked up his comb, running it again through his hair, and finally getting it to look the way it always did. He then returned his comb back to his pocket, trying to calm himself down.

He knew he was letting Amber get to him, that that was why she had said those things. But with Link striving to be a better person, trying to get a hold on his life, it was comments like those that really bothered him, comments about his past.

As he stared at himself in the mirror, he almost laughed at what he saw. He looked cool and calm and collected again, but the way he was still feeling was completely the opposite.

_Come on, Link. This is supposed to be a good day. Don't let it get to you. Cheer up. Think about the date tonight, about Tracy. _

Link sighed and walked out of the men's room. He went straight to his next class, mainly just to get out of the hallway. As he sat down in his desk, he thought fleetingly that he might as well have just as skipped it, because there was no way he would even know what would be going on.

* * *

As the day started to wrap up, he was torn between the feeling intense misery and utter desire of going to History for last hour. He wanted to see Tracy badly, as always, but he just happened to share that class with Amber. He wasn't sure if Amber would try anything else today, actually he doubted she would. But who knew anymore.

He was thankful that there was no show scheduled for today. Since the pageant had been yesterday, they had given everyone the day off, and were scheduled to play a show on TV today they had filmed earlier that past week. So, thank God, he didn't have to endure another 3 to 4 hours with Amber tormenting them.

As the bell rang, he got up and took his notebook with him, and he was almost out the door, thinking of how he would stay calm if something did happen, when he ran into someone, making both their books go flying.

"Trace!" Link said, completely pleased and surprised to see her.

He instantly went down to retrieve her books, gathering the loose papers that had flown everywhere.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I completely missed you there," Link said, feeling like a dolt.

Tracy had gone down to retrieve some papers as well, but after a few moments, put her hand on his and stopped him.

"Link," she said seriously.

He looked at her, trying to capture all the loose thoughts galloping around his brain as he fumbled with the papers.

"Yes?" he said.

"Are you okay?" Tracy had hit the nail on the head. Marveling at how she could detect his emotions when he tried so hard to hide them, he flashed her a half-hearted smile and then finished picking up the papers.

"I'm fine, doll. Why? Do I not look okay?" Link said smoothly, and stood, running a hand through his hair, showing off a bit.

Tracy laughed a little at his ill placed humor, but the uneasiness never left her.

"No, you look great, as always," Tracy said, blushing a little, and Link grinned at her slight shyness that still lingered about her. "It's just, you sort of ran off after lunch, and I was just wondering if you were, okay," she finished.

Link wanted to take her in a closet somewhere this instant and kiss her for long periods of time. It was just so endearing, the way she actually cared about him, and his true well being. Not just about what he was eating for lunch, like everyone else. Smiling at her, he tried to reassure her and himself.

"No need to worry about me, little darling. Sorry I had to dash, I just… had a test I had to get to," he said stupidly. Another lie. _What was he doing? _Link cleared his throat.

"The real question is, how are you?" Link changed the subject, giving her the last of her books.

"I'm fine too," she answered, still seeming thoroughly unconvinced by Link's previous answer.

"You sure? That was quite a mess in the lunch room today. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Tracy shrugged her shoulders.

"It surprised me a bit a first, but I should have known. You must really be one popular guy…" she trailed off.

Link wished now, more than ever, he was the geekiest dork in school, and not the most cherished boy that had walked the halls of Patterson Park High. If it was his reputation that was making Tracy anxious, he would gladly like to be rid of it. Anything to make Tracy feel at ease.

"But I'm okay, now," she added, looking at him, giving him a comforting upward turn of a smile.

"Good," Link said, "That's what I like to hear." Thinking about tonight, Link added, "Hey, do you need a ride after school today?"

Tracy shook her head.

"Nope, Penny actually needed to talk to me, so I thought I'd just take the bus."

"Well, okay," Link said, a little forlorn, he had been wanting to doing that.

"I'm looking forward to tonight though," she said reassuringly, a piece of news he was happy to hear.

"Not as much as I am," Link said. "We'll be out of this crazy school soon, and it will just be you and me, babe."

Tracy had a thoughtful expression on her face that bordered disappointment, and didn't say anything. Trying to ignore Tracy's sudden expression, because he couldn't even begin to guess where it had come from, he placed his hand on the small of Tracy's back and led her down the hall.

"Let's go fail that history test," Link joked, trying to keep the air light.

"Okay, let's," Tracy said, the happy features coming back to her. It was then that she did a perfect impression of him, by winking back at him. Link chuckled a little at her impersonation.

"You are just too cute, Trace," Link said as they walked to class, feeling glad to know that everything seemed to be ok again.

* * *

Class had gone by with little or no drama. Amber had basically ignored them both, a fact for which Link was grateful. Although he had regretted getting so angry, it seemed his little outburst had a least brought Amber down a notch, as she swished out of class, not bothering to say anything.

They had said their good byes, and Link had driven home to find the house empty. Grateful for the absence of his father, Link had roughly four hours to chill and then to get ready for the date, which he hoped would go immensely better than the last meal he had eaten today.

His plan was to take her to Lo Sole Mio, a swanky Italian joint downtown that didn't necessarily cater to high school students. But money was not a problem for Link, since he was currently being paid a salary not typical to an average high school student. On top of that, Link didn't spend as much money as one would think, so that was nothing to worry about.

Apart from this, the only other problem that he would have considered would have been _who_ he would take to a place like this. He had never even considered taking Amber anywhere this mature, mainly because he knew she would complain about why menu being in Italian or whine about the poor lighting or something. Everything seemed to be below Amber.

But Tracy, well, he hoped Tracy would like it. He had made reservations last night, luckily getting in at the last minute.

He wasn't completely sure yet what they would do after dinner, and he felt like he wanted to keep his options open. It all really depended on how the date went, and he wasn't going to make any calls yet. Besides, he wanted Tracy to have some say. Perhaps he would ask her opinion on what they could do afterward…

Either way, his plan seemed perfect. He thought wisely that this was just what they needed after the somewhat tense day that had just taken place, a little time to their selves, to talk, to get to know each other. He was going to do this right.

* * *

­­

At the very moment Link was considering what to do after dinner tonight for his date, another girl was privately celebrating a well earned victory. She had chosen her words wisely, and hopefully, with the little push she had just given Tracy, the oddly new relationship that had been the main topic of gossip around the school today would be over in a heart beat.

As Shelley walked away from Tracy, knowing that the girl was desperately trying not to cry, Shelley only smirked as she simpered down the hallway.

It could be argued that she was cruel, or even heartless, although Shelley knew she was neither. It was just how you played the game, and if you wanted to win, you sometimes had to break the rules.

Shelley Saunders could be considered a seductress. In fact, she liked to think of herself that way. She was smooth, the flawless image of female perfection, and always capable of best tactics known for getting the man. And when she didn't get everything want she wanted, her feminine wiles got the rest for her. She always wore clothes that showed a tiny bit more skin than the other girls, still classy, but just a little bit bad. She was a good dancer, always capable of keeping the beat. And although Amber ruled the monarchy on the power of snake like coldness, Shelley truly knew how to play the game. She had an ace in her hand at all times.

It wasn't her fault that she still noticed every little thing about him. The way he moved, acted, breathed. Link was the essence of perfection. And even though she had gone out with tons of guys since Link, she was aware of her still fervent obsession.

It had all started at the beginning of their junior year. She had fallen for him instantly. He was the best dancer, the best singer, the best smooth talker she had come across. And after much pursuing and flirtation, she had finally snagged a date with him.

She knew off the bat he wasn't really that interested in her, she knew he was only trying to keep his reputation, but she didn't care. It hadn't stopped her. She rarely gave her love, and she didn't need any in return. It was more of an infatuation really, the worst kind of drug that she was an addict to.

She knew for a fact that Link rarely just slept around, but Shelley had used every tactic in the book, and had won the prize. After two dates, a bottle of brandy from her father's liquor cabinet, and the sounds of Elvis Presley playing in the background, their playful banter in her basement had turned into something a lot more serious. She knew he didn't love her- that he was drunk and she was just another pretty girl. But she hadn't cared. He had been hers, for that one night.

It had been too quick of a realization that Link hadn't done the right thing. He had even apologized to her. She told him not to. She hadn't regretted it. And she had moved on, without him. Somewhat. Of course, she had always hoped some day that he would see reason and come knocking on her door.

So far, he hadn't.

And, God, sometimes, it would be hard to take. He would move in such a way, run his hand through his hair, and Shelley's breath would catch in her throat.

But the worst was when she saw him with another girl. Shelley loathed Amber for a reason. He had moved on to Amber so soon after her. It had hurt Shelley more than his apology had.

At least Link had never truly loved the blonde, and if he had, it probably would have driven Shelley insane. But, luckily, Link had seemed to only date Amber out of pure boredom, which confused Shelley, since she knew Amber wasn't putting out.

But Tracy was a different story. What was happening now, this, this scared Shelley. She had only been sitting at the table with Amber because she was currently flirting with Brad, Shelley's latest target, when the little spat between Amber and Link had occurred.

It wasn't really what he had said about Tracy to Amber that had bothered Shelley. It had been the look in his eyes, in those crystal blue eyes, when he had said it that had bugged her.

The question "why?" had been rolling through her head all day. If Amber had been a step down, Tracy was on the bottom of the ladder. Tracy was nothing to look at, and was only an average dancer and singer. The girl hardly even cared about her appearance, when Shelley spent every waking moment making sure she was primed and primped, looking her best.

And yet, she could tell he was falling for the girl.

The rest of the day she had been mad. She hadn't really intended to do anything. But when she saw Tracy by her locker, gazing up at a picture of Link, Shelley couldn't stop herself.

"Hi Tracy, could I talk to you?" she said, her voice as sweet as honey, as she came upon her.

"Uhh, okay," the girl said back, closing her locker. After Shelley smirked at her a few moments more, Tracy added a "What do you want?"

"Oh, sweetie, I just wanted to have a little chat, you know some girl to girl talk," she said, leaning against the lockers.

Tracy raised her eyebrows suspiciously. Shelley realized that Tracy was on guard. Shelley had expected this. Why wouldn't Tracy be, after what had happened at lunch?

"I would watch your new man, if I were you," she warned, her voice steely.

"Oh, here we go" Tracy said rolling her eyes and trying to go past her. Shelley moved to stand in her way, looking at her dead on.

"I'm serious Tracy," Shelley said.

Surprised by Shelley's tone, Tracy stopped attempting to keep walking, and paused for a moment. Shelley jumped at this opportunity.

"Do you happen to know a whole lot about Link's past? His track record, you could say?" Shelley said, knowing exactly which cards to play. The anger for Tracy was immense and this was all too easy.

A frown had appeared on the heavier girls face, as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No, and I don't want to know," she said a little more forcibly, and tried to push past her again. This time, Shelley let her go, waited two seconds and then said,

"He dated me a week."

That stopped her, and Shelley savored the look of confusion on the girl's face as Tracy turned back to look at her.

"What?" Tracy asked, shell shocked. Shelley smirked. She had her now.

"That's how long it took. A weeks worth of compliments, winks, and…" she took a step closer to Tracy and pulled the yellow daisy out of the girl's hair. "Flowers," she said in a sing-song voice, twirling the pathetic little daisy between her fingers as she did so.

The fact that Tracy had not stopped her from doing this only gave Shelley more strength.

"I was the new girl at school, and young and stupid," she continued. "I believed everything he said, so I did it. I didn't want to, but between his pretty eyes and about half a bottle of brandy, he pressured me into it."

"What are you saying?" It was more of a murmur than anything, as she gave Shelley a look of disbelief.

"Oh come on little Tracy. We're not innocent young girls anymore. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about," Shelley taunted, as she still twirled the daisy.

"You're lying," Tracy whispered back.

"Oh, am I? Why don't you ask him, mention my name, I'm sure he'll give you the juicy details." At this, Tracy had closed her eyes, as if trying to will Shelley out of her world.

"Please stop," Tracy said. Instead, Shelley took a step closer in and whispered.

"Brandy on his lips, the slow soft tunes of 'Blue Moon' filtering from the old clock radio, a whisper in my ear telling me how… spectacular I was…" she took a step back again. "All an act, of course, but what an act it was."

Tracy had opened her eyes, now brimmed with tears. Shelley grinned, she had just sealed the deal.

"I don't know why he chose you. I wouldn't consider you his type at all, maybe you're just easy. But listen to me when I say this," Shelley said, staring back with cold, steel eyes.

"He'll screw you," she said, giving Tracy the daisy back. "Then leave you. Remember that."

* * *

AN: Okay, guys this one actually physically hurt to write. As you can probably tell, I'm trying to pull that fluffy little cloud that is Hairspray back down to earth and to reality. This chapter was supposed to be a little darker. I'm trying to have life get in the way a little, so I hope this is okay.

Part three of that super long chappie (the date, finally, right?) will be in the form of chapter 9 and should be posted sometime tomorrow!

Thanks again to all you super cool reviewer people! SUPER PROPS for Nor of Kiamo Ko for doing all the lovely beta work.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Link Larkin cleared his throat. He found himself at the front door of Tracy's place, unable to knock. It wasn't that he was nervous really. But something about the front door was still menacing.

He was immaculately clean cut in his dark blue suit, complete with silver tie. All of the insecurity and doubt from today had been promptly hairsprayed away, as Link was looking at life with new hope after grabbing another shower, having some time to unwind, and becoming himself again.

The summer air outside was a little humid, and Link pulled at his tie. Sighing and shaking off his nerves, realizing that he would have to knock at some point, Link held his hand to the door. He sent up a little prayer, hoping for tonight to go well. He couldn't afford for it not to.

As he rapped gently at the wood, the door opened immediately. Expecting to see Mr. or Mrs. Turnblad he jumped at the sight of Tracy, who grabbed his hand and shut the door behind her suddenly.

"Come on, let's go," she said pulling him down the stairs and back to the side walk.

"Trace, wha-"

"Let's just go!" she said, standing by the Cadillac. He noticed, as he walked around the side, she wore a butterscotch colored dress, and a cream sweater to match. She looked absolutely delicious. Wanting to say so, Link was stopped as she made frantic hand gestures to the car door, and Link, not wanting to upset her more, got in, unlocked her door and shut his.

"Jeez Trace, you're scaring me."

"Turn the car on!" she said.

"Okay, okay," he started the engine, put in drive, and they were speeding down the road in mere seconds.

She didn't say anything else as they made their way down the street. This is not how Link planned to start the evening. He had expected at the very least a five-minute conversation with each parent to ensure his intentions were honorable, and perhaps at least another five-minute wait for her to ascend down the stairs. Instead she had just pulled him back into the car and they had taken off.

"Ok, now that we are away from your house, can you tell me what's going on?" Link said, slightly upset that the date had stated this way.

"I'm sorry," she said and sighed. "I just…had to get out of there." Knowing full well that Tracy was usually on good terms with her parents, Link raised his eyebrows curiously at her changed demeanor.

They drove a few more minutes in silence. Link not wanting to bring up anything that would make her upset.

"We had a fight," Tracy said finally.

Link took his eyes off the road for a second and looked at her. To be honest, he was astonished. He suddenly felt extremely guilty for being here on this date.

"Trace, I'm sorry. You should have called, we could have rescheduled or something," he offered.

"No it's okay, that wouldn't have let me call you anyway. It was about you, by the way," she added, a hand going to fiddle with the end of her hair.

Link gulped. This was not turning out well. Not well at all.

"Me?" Link said, hardly believing it. He liked to think that he had been on good terms with Tracy's parents, as well, just like Tracy was, considering the other evening when her parents took care of him when he was an absolute worried mess.

A new concept striking him, Link about his next words evenly.

"Trace, you didn't just run out of the house without resolving the issue, did you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I sort of did," she said plainly, as if this wasn't a big deal.

Link eyes widened. This wasn't like Tracy at all.

_What in the hell was going on?_

"Uhh, Trace, that probably wasn't the best decision," Link said carefully, trying not to upset her. "They're probably going to think that I had something to do with this runaway idea."

"Probably," Tracy said, with a little manic laugh.

Link coughed, completely taken by surprise by Tracy's wild actions. Had he missed something? Because so far his romantic date was going horribly wrong.

He was almost down town when Tracy started looking out the windows.

"Where are we going?" Tracy asked, suddenly demandingly curious.

Link was half afraid to tell her. So far Tracy had been intense almost combative. He would have never considered Tracy capable of such a twist in character, if he was not watching it before his very eyes.

"A little Italian place downtown, one of my favorites," Link said, trying to brighten the forlorn mood.

Tracy said nothing in return as they pulled into the tiny parking lot of the even tinier joint. It was small, but classy. That was why he had picked it. He thought it would have been intimate, soft conversation amongst candlelight…or something like that. Link doubted that his picturesque scene would come true now though, as he hopped out of the car and got the door for Tracy again.

Unlike the last time he had done this, when she had adored him for it, she seemed to just look at him with annoyance.

"Uhh, thanks," she said. As she walked to the main entrance of the restaurant, Link somewhat slammed the car door shut, grinding his teeth as he grew a little frustrated. How many flaming hoops would he have to jump through tonight to impress her?

As they made their way inside, the place was packed, even though it was a Monday night. Link managed to find his way to the counter, maneuvering through the clouds of cigar smoke and the clusters of people, all waiting to be seated.

"Hello," Link said, trying to smile. "I had a reservation under Larkin."

The host, a skinny man with a balding head, scanned the list, rather snootily. Link straightened his tie, trying to look older than his mere seventeen years.

The host gave him a sort of sneer and uttered simply, "I'm sorry, sir the name's not on the list."

Link looked at him in disbelief. _God, was the whole world against him today?_

"What? No, I made the reservation yesterday, it should be there," Link said, while tapping his finger on the table.

"Well, it's not," the host said and then grinned.

Link gave him a look. _Who was this guy?_

He suddenly felt a tug at his arm; Tracy was trying pulling him away.

"Link, let's just go," he heard in his ear.

He whipped around to where she was at.

"Go? But Tracy, I made the reservation!" He said, a little too loudly, and several older and more sophisticated people turned around and looked at him strangely.

"It's not important, come on," Tracy tugged on his arm one more time, and realizing he wasn't budging, began heading toward the door by herself.

"Trace! Wait!" Link called and followed her. She was already by his car by the time he caught up to her.

"Trace! What's gotten into you? I'm sure they can fix it, I can talk to the manger," Link pleaded, feeling absolutely horrible that all of this had happened.

"Let's just go!" Tracy shouted, and as she turned around, he found a few tears in her eyes.

Silenced by her emotion, Link finally muttered an "okay" before getting in the car. Tracy sat, tears silently falling down her face as he started the car, completely silent.

The next few minutes of driving were torture. He wasn't sure what to do. She was apparently very upset, but Link wasn't sure if he should ask her about it, or if she only wanted to be left alone. What were the first date rules for this sort of thing? Link doubted there were any. This was all so unusual…

After a while of driving, Link couldn't take anymore. He pulled the Cadillac over onto the curb of a less busy street and turned off the engine.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, looking over at her. He wanted to hold her, hug her, let her know everything was all right. He only wished he knew what was wrong…

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tracy asked more firmly, the tears drying away from her face. With the end of tears though, a more distant, hard look appeared on her features. While taking this in, Link partly wished she was still crying.

"Well," Link sighed, now feeling awkward to go into something like this, especially on the end of the first date. He shifted in his seat, turning toward her. He finally decided to rid himself of any first date reservations he had and grabbed her hand. She didn't seem to really respond to this action, a fact that bothered Link.

"You just seem ..." Link tried to think of how to put it without insulting her. _Emotional? Crazy? So very un-Tracy like?_

"Not very happy," Link finished.

"And you are?" she said, a frown still on her face. Noticing the disbelief in her voice, Link realized something was seriously wrong. That it was more than a fight with her parents.

The night around them seemed to be thick with confusion, and as Link looked out the front windshield he noticed the little droplets of rain that speckled his car.

"I was, that is until tonight," Link said, then instantly bit his tongue. That sounded bad…

"I mean--I just hate seeing you upset, Trace. What's wrong?"

She sat in silence.

"Come on," Link pushed, wanting to know the origin of her uneasiness. "I know something's up. Did I do something wrong?"

At this question she seemed to finally notice he was holding her hand, as she quickly grabbed it away from Link's own. As he watched her do this, he couldn't help but be reminded of how he had done the same thing to Amber today. Pulling away out of total disgust. Link sat, utterly hurt and bewildered, as Tracy silently stared out the other side of the window.

Link noticed that the little plops of rain that had hit his windshield had started increasing. A roll of thunder could be heard in the distance. But Link didn't want to give up yet, not now, not here. He tried to think of why she would be upset…

"What, was it lunch today? You had to know people would talk, but it will die down," Link said, hoping he had guessed right.

"It's not the talk," she said, a bitter tone in her voice.

Link simply sat a moment more, still trying to grasp the unreality of the situation.

"Listen, Link" she said, looking at him finally. Link fleetingly thought he had never seen such confusion infesting her normally beautiful happy eyes. "I'm sorry about tonight. I'm sorry about everything. This is just all…so hard to believe. And I know I'm ruining tonight, but…" Tracy stopped.

"What's so hard about to believe about this?"

"About you and me? Well, we're not exactly alike, are we?" she said, a hint of cruelest kind of sarcasm in her voice. Link could feel the alarm of their conversation growing.

There was a bit of silence then as the truth sunk between them. They both knew that today had been hectic, a challenge. And they both knew that they were not acting like they used to. Tracy shy and quiet, Link worried and anxious.

_What had happened to them? _

"You know," she began again, "I saw what happened between you and Amber today."

Link shut his eyes. _Damn._ She had seen them. But despite his disappointment in this statement, somehow, he already knew that she had known. He had been trying to deny it in his own mind all day.

"Did you hear anything?" Link asked. It was the first thing to pop into his head.

"No," Tracy said, her voice quiet. "But I didn't have to. She was mad at you, you were mad at her." She stopped, and bit her lip. The next thing she said tore and Link, as her voice trembled with emotion. "Why didn't you just tell me about it?"

Link sighed heavily, wanting nothing more than to reverse this entire evening, and go back to this morning, when they had both been happy.

"You know I broke up with her, she was just upset with me still. I just thought, with everything else, you wouldn't want more of a reason to be upset."

"I want you to be honest with me," Tracy said, her voice shaking.

"I am being honest with you! Trace, I'm trying," Link said, pleading with her.

"Then tell me today didn't bother you!"

He said nothing; he couldn't lie.

He realized slowly, as he stared at an upset Tracy, that her trust in him had obviously been shaken by his little attempt in a cover up today. But if he had known it would have been like this, he would have told her anything, everything.

She looked at him, and he knew she was taking it the wrong way. Yes, today did bother him. But not for the reasons she was thinking, He just didn't want to see her hurt, because of his past, because of who he was…

He couldn't seem to get these words out though, and stared at her with shock at what she said next.

"Well that's make sense. You are Link Larkin, after all. And today, sitting by me… well you had to have suffered a big dent in your reputation. Something you're probably not too thrilled about."

Link looked at her in disbelief as he felt the sting of her words. He could not believe what she was saying. She was going too far… How could she think this way?

"Now that's not fair-" Link started, trying to get a word in.

"Are you sure about that? You don't mind that I'm overweight, not skinny, not your little miss stick girl Amber?" She looked at him with blazing eyes, sarcasm laden doubt dripping with every word she spoke. Outside the rain was pounding down in sheets, and a bolt of lightning struck through the air.

"No actually I don't." Link said, his tone louder and angrier than it had been. It seemed that her impatience finally getting to him.

Ok, it was true he had never really looked at anyone who had been like Tracy before, but that was because none of them _were_ Tracy. Why did everything have to be sorted into such strict categories? Black and white? Love and hate? Skinny, and not?

"Well, you will mind, later on, trust me," Tracy snapped viscously.

"What in the _hell_ do you mean by that?" Link shouted, not meaning to, but not being able to help it.

"I mean that I'm scared Link! I'm scared you're not the person I thought you were. How do I know what to believe? I heard some horrible things at school today. That… that …" she stopped, stumbling over her words. Link jumped at the opportunity.

"What? Jeez, Tracy, what were they saying? What did you hear?" Link demanded, a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"That this is your little side project until you snap back into reality. That the only reason you're dating me… is… for one thing." She gulped.

"Oh, Lord, Tracy, you can't actually believe that!" Link said, horror in his face.

"So it's not true then?" She turned to look at him, challenging him with her brown in her eyes. "You haven't done this before type of thing before? Date someone a week and them sleep with them?"

Link closed his eyes, and swallowed as a certain type of pain gripped him. _Shelley._ He couldn't deny it. He had done that. It was one of the most regrettable things in his life. He had been drunk, and depressed, and stupid. Link sat there in silence. He wanted nothing more than to shout that it wasn't true, that it was all a nasty rumor, but he couldn't continue to lie to her.

His silence might as well been deadly.

"So, what does that mean?!" She shouted, her voice cracking. "You… you did do that? That story is _true?_"

Link wanted nothing more than to scream. As he tried to keep a hold of his pulsing thoughts, Tracy continued.

"Amber was right, then! _Shelley _was right, then! You're just trying to make a statement. Hold a bet! See how long it actually takes before you can screw the fat girl!"

Link couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to be sick. He wanted to explode.

"Tracy, look at me!" Link shouted. She looked at him finally, and he could see a few fresh tears creep down her cheek. Link didn't know how much more he could stand of this. It was killing him.

"Tracy, you know that's not true. I would never, ever take advantage of you! I've- I'm different because of you! And yeah, I can't deny my past. It's a horrible, terrible fact… and it's the truth. But there were things going on in my life then that I…" Link stopped, unable to go on for a moment. "I'm not that person anymore." He dropped his hands, feeling empty and defeated.

What he said next was quieter, as if he were softly talking to himself.

"And I am in this thing because I like you, Tracy. I truly respect you, look up to you, adore you, because of the way you are. Today bothered me, but not because of why you think. I just didn't want to see you hurt by my reputation, by who I was. You're too special, Trace. It's not a bet, a joke, a phase. I'm here right now, on this date, because I want to know you. Because I wake up, go to bed thinking about you."

"How can that be?" she whispered, through tears.

"How can it _not_ be?" Link shot back, gaining confidence. "Why are you having such a tough time believing someone would notice you, or- or look in you in that way, without it being false?"

"Because no one ever has, Link!" Tracy said, pushing her hair out of her face. "No one has ever looked at me like that! You're the first! I think sometimes, you are just so used to it all that you automatically assume everyone has your life or something!"

Did she trust him at all? Who did she think he was?

"Tracy! You're not being fair! Haven't I just told you, my life, my past, has been hell and back? That I've gone through my fair share of problems?"

"I doubt that very much," she said, sarcastically, and it hurt Link more than ever.

"Don't make assumptions," he warned her. "You're wrong."

"But it's True! I'm sorry Link, but you make it out to where you've somehow justified what you've done in the past because you've had this horrible life or something! Like you can't help yourself! You have no idea what problems are, so don't try to compare yourself! You've never had an issue, a problem that you're reminded of everyday, something that you try to ignore, but sometimes you can't and sometimes keeps you up at night! Something that makes you doubt who you are and why you go about doing things…"

"You have no idea, I do have problems like that," Link said quietly. She was quickly uncovering the very center of him, unearthing the deepest of secrets.

"No, you haven't!" She yelled back. "What could you have possibly gone through to where you were like me? What problem could possibly exist to make you feel the way that I do?"

Finally Link couldn't take it anymore. It just popped out of his mouth, before he could stop himself. She had pushed him to the limit, and he couldn't hold on anymore without falling off.

"Oh, well, I don't know," Link shouted bitterly. "How about maybe having to live through the hell of a depressed mother who committed suicide when you were only 11 years old?!! Or- or now having to live with an alcoholic father who doesn't give a damn about you or what you do with your life? Does that fall into one of your definitions of a problem?!"

Link hadn't meant to say it. Link hated to admit it, and yet, he had, and there was no taking it back.

He heard Tracy gasp a little out of shock, trimmed with terror. For a moment all that could be heard was the falling of the rain on the car, thunder still in the distance.

"What?" she said finally, her voice no more than an echo of a whisper.

He said nothing for a moment more. With the confession he had just uttered, all of his anger seemed to have been washed away with the rain. Now he just felt confused, and a bit hollow. What he said next was the truth, and it came straight from his very core.

"Trace, I have never, not once, assumed you to be anything that you're not," he said coldly. She wasn't looking at him, and he was glad of it. He continued quietly. "I never looked at you in the way everyone else did just _because_ of everyone else. I never once judged you before hand. But it's okay, apparently, to do that to me? To treat me with some sort of injustice? To just assume I'm going through some sort of phase, and as soon as I come to my senses, I'll go back to being regular old heartless Link, and I'll just leave you behind? I'd expect that from Amber, but not from you," he ended bitterly.

He suddenly felt immensely claustrophobic. Ignoring the rain, he got out of his car, leaving the keys in the ignition. She didn't say anything, and as Link felt the rain drench his hair he had tried so hard this morning to perfect, he bent over to look back at a silently crying Tracy.

"And I wasn't just lying back there. I like you, a lot. Despite everything that has tried to get in our way. Despite everything you were so quick to believe about me. I still like you, I can't help myself. Hell, Trace, I think I…might be even in love…"

There was a pause.

"And I wish you'd give me enough credit to be capable of it," he ended, then shut the door behind him. With that, he walked off into the rain, not caring about who the hell he was, or what the hell he was doing, and completely ignoring the fact that she was still in his car, and he was several miles from home.

* * *

He wasn't sure if several hours or several minutes had passed. He wasn't even sure what street he was on, or if it even mattered. The rain was still pouring down on him, and he had taken his silver tie off, and thrown it somewhere into a bush. It had been suffocating him anyway.

There were images, pictures flashing through his head, more so than thoughts now. Memories, expectations, disappointments. As the rain soaked him through, he was brought back to places he had forgotten about, but now reminded of.

_He was a little boy, standing in the dimly lit hallway. This morning he had been so proud of himself. He had gotten up early, brushed his teeth all by himself, had even made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch today. But it was time to go… and his mom wasn't up yet._

_He walked in closer to her room. All the lights were out, and he thought he heard her crying, and then his father was pushing him out of the room, closing the door. _

"_Is mama going to be ok?"_

"_Hopefully, Link. She's very sick."_

Yeah, because _that_ was the truth. There were only a handful of people who knew in the whole world that it was actually something else. Depression was just something you didn't talk about. So as a little kid, when his mother wouldn't get out of bed in the mornings and they would be late for school, he was supposed to say his "mama was sick". That's how it was always explained to him. Just sick. Link sighed. Yeah, so sick she decided one day to take a couple bottles of pills and leave he and his father both for good.

Link closed his eyes in the rain. It had been so easy to not care after that. And Link got used to not caring for a long time. Even when Shelley came along…

_His head was completely too fuzzy. The booze had made his mind weak and slow. The soft tunes of soulful music drowned all the back ground noise away as he watched her slink toward him… he kissed her slowly, hand traveling up her slim waist, higher to her breast…._

"_I'll make your dreams come true, Link Larkin," she had said, whispering in his hear before taking off his jacket. He should have said no. A little voice told him to keep going. Her hands had found their way to the buttons on his shirt, and she looked at him as she slowly undid each one…._

He had felt bad afterward. But not so bad that he hadn't gotten over it in a couple of days. He had already moved on, looking for someone else. That's when he had started dating Amber.

Link wanted to be sick again. No wonder Tracy had been so upset. Who was he trying to fool? What if he hadn't changed? What if he was still that boy, numbed from his mother's death and therefore now lacking the emotion and feeling normal people felt? Was he still that person? Link didn't know. He had hoped he wasn't.

Somehow, he made it back to his street. The rain was now a torrential downpour, making it hard to see. But as he turned the corner, he noticed the familiar stoops and arches of his home road. Getting to the door, he almost fell inside, thankful that his father had come home drunk again and had left the door unlocked. If there were any burglars inside, Link decided he would just let them steal stuff. He couldn't have cared less.

As Link peeled of his now ruined jacket, and hung it on the coat rack, he turned around and looked at the table by the door. There, still flourishing and shining for Link to supposedly admire, were the flowers, complete with ribbon. He almost laughed. He went over to the vase, bitterly amused, and just stared at it a little while. How different things had seemed from when he had left these flowers this morning. As he turned to leave them to their solitude though, it was then that he saw the little card stapled to one of the green leaves.

He hadn't seen it before. Curiosity getting the better of him, he ripped it off, despite the fact that he was still dripping wet and should have changed first. He took he little cream card out of its miniature envelope, and read.

_Mr. Larkin, we are please to announce that we would like to come aboard our agency, as we are looking at several different projects in the coming months that we would consider perfect for you. We extend these flowers as a congratulatory offer due to your fine performance at the Miss Teenage Hairspray Spectacular and hope that you will be contacting us soon at the number listed below._

Link merely read the letter once, then threw it aside. It should have been comforting news, but yet did little for him. It would have been something he would have like to have shared, celebrated with Tracy. It was only because of her that the agency had even taken interest in him.

This thought hurt, and with an indescribable amount of frustration, he moved away from the flowers and into the kitchen, staying in the dark.

He was sick on analyzing his situation. Sick of trying to impress, to endure, to make up for everything. He wasn't sure who he was, or now, who he even wanted to be.

He finally sat.

He wasn't mad anymore. Just desperately depleted. He couldn't seem to hold onto his anger toward Tracy thinking the worst of him. He liked her too much. Even when she had been sobbing, he had noticed how beautiful her hair looked in the light from the street lamp above. Even when she was accusing him of horrible things, he had only wanted to kiss her doubt away.

Link put his head in his hands. It felt completely and totally lost. He sat for a long while in the dark alone, not knowing how much time was passing. No sounds could be heard except the rain still pounding down on the roof above him, drenching him in a muffled, hazy dream.

Therefore, when he heard the rapping at his door, he was sure he had been imaging it, as it quickly drew him out of his trance. Not wanting to really answer, but going to the door anyway, he opened it wide.

Outside stood a thoroughly soaked, totally exhausted looking, Tracy. Her hair clung to her shoulders as it dripped, and he noticed the keys to his Cadillac were in her hand.

Link was speechless a moment more, as he took in the sight before him. He moved to say something, but she stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "Let me say what I came here to say."

Link would have ushered her inside out of the pouring rain, but she made no move that she had any desire to go in. So, he just stood in his door way, Tracy on his porch, and listened to what she said next.

"Link Larkin. I have liked you for three long years. And I have watched that silly show every day for that long, just because you were on it. There are pictures of you in my bedroom, my locker, taped on to my notebooks. You're an amazing dancer, a phenomenal singer, and, may I say it, great with words." She smiled at him.

"But, besides these things, you're right. I don't know much about you. I don't know your favorite color, or what your shoe size is. I couldn't even guess if you like chocolate or vanilla cake better. And it's not because I didn't want to know these things about you, trust me I did. But I never got the chance to know. Until a couple of nights ago, when you offered it to me."

"I haven't been myself lately. I've been so busy being nervous for both of us, busy trying to be that cute girl that says all the right things, busy worrying about if I could live up to everyone else you've dated, which, and let's face it here boy, have been a lot of people," she smirked at him, and Link could feel himself smiling back.

"Because of those things, I haven't had the time to talk to myself. I haven't had the time to take a step back and take a good look. And trust me, the normal Tracy, the Tracy who never would have doubted herself, wouldn't have just squandered away the chance to get to know you for who you are."

Well, I'm here to say, the old Tracy's back, Link. The old Tracy, who doesn't judge people before hand, who doesn't assume the worst in people, she's back and she's here to stay. So with that, I'd like to say, If you take me back, then I'm yours, darlin'. No questions asked."

It was as if all the worry and angst that had surrounded today had melted away. Here she was, the unexpected girl of his dreams, standing on his door step, in the pouring rain, begging for forgiveness. A smile played on his features as this realization sunk in.

There would still be many things to talk through and work out, but right here, right now, she was standing before him, wanting him back, and Link had no desire to be anywhere else.

"Is that why you're here, Tracy Turnblad? To win back my heart?" Link teased, some of the old glow filling him.

She beamed at him, took a step closer, and by tugging on his shirt collar, pulled him out into the rain.

"That's exactly why," she said, inches from him. With that, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him, in one passionate sense shattering moment. He pulled her close, not wanting to ever let her go.

As the kiss resided for a moment, in a playful tone through a flash of a smile, Link managed to say, "My hero."

She laughed and kissed him again, the rain pouring down from the sky, completely drenching them both, but neither one noticing, and neither one caring. They were at peace again, and tomorrow was sure to be all sunshine, sunshine and good news.

* * *

AN : Ok guys, I hope I did that right. I wasn't expecting to get such a huge response from the fact that I was dipping a little bit into the whole rumors plot line. I know you guys have probably read many fics out there like that. I'm sorry if you guys found that these last couple of chapters too similar to other fics out there. That wasn't my intent. I just wanted Tracy and Link to hit a few road bumps. I wanted Tracy to find out a few very important things about Link that might become important in the story later on, and it just seemed silly for him to tell her straight off, without it taking a little force to get it out of him. So I used Shelley as the pushing force to get them to talk, to get things out there.

Please know, there are still many chapters to come, and this was not my major plot line at all. We are now moving away from the high school setting (Remember, they only have a week left of school anyway!) and on to different, more integral to the story's plot, types of things.

So, if you'd like to hop aboard, come along for the ride.

Thank you again for every review. They are all highly appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Their long kiss in the rain was suddenly broken by a loud roar of thunder. Tracy jumped a little at the sound, and held on tightly to Link. He smiled at her little unsteadiness, and was happy he was there for her to hold on to.

Realizing they were both now completely drenched beyond belief again, Link nodded his head toward the open door.

"Come, let's go inside," Link said. He didn't want to be too forward, but they couldn't possibly stay out here all night, they'd drown.

Tracy looked past him for a minute, unsure of what to do.

"Are you sure?" She said, looking at the door as if it had just become something to be scared of.

"Trace, it's just my house. Besides, I'm not sending you home soaking wet, come on, my father's probably asleep anyway. Let's at least get a little dry, then I'll drive you home," he said, encouragingly

"Oh, well if it's okay," she said softly. With a hand still intertwined with Tracy's they made their way into the foyer, Link closing the door behind him.

Inside it was dark, and Link hastily reached around for the light switch. He forgot that he had been pacing and brooding in the blackness. He realized that he hadn't even gotten a good look at the place since he had been home, and, praying that the house was still clean, he was pleasantly surprised when the foyer was suddenly engulfed in artificial light.

Link, surprisingly enough, did most of the cleaning. It wasn't something he thought was restricted just to women, as, sadly, many of his friends thought. It was a ridiculous notion, and there was also the fact that, even if he had believed in something like that, there were only two males in his household, and the other did little if any cleaning. Link figured that someone was going to have to do it. Usually he was good about it, but the last few days his mind had been other places…

He knew they were both dripping all over the floor, but Link couldn't care less. Link started to ring out the sleeves of his shirt, completely soaked.

As Link tried to fix his unruly, dripping hair which was now trying desperately hard to fall into his eyes, he thought her heard Tracy giggle. He looked over to her, and realized she was, in fact, laughing at his futile attempt to still look suave in front of her.

"Okay, I know, I don't look as good as I did at the beginning of our date," Link said jokingly.

His hair having lost any type of form or function, Link realized it was probably a lost cause, and stopped messing with it, and laughed a bit with Tracy.

"You tried so hard," Tracy said as she stood on her tiptoes to brush a wet lock of his hair out of his eye.

Link smiled at her, savoring the subtle touch for a moment. They locked eyes then, although Link noticed the furrow on her brow after a moment. About to ask her what was wrong, he got his answer.

"I'm sorry it went the way it did," she said more soberly.

"Hey," Link said, taking a hand to her chin and tilting her head up to look at him. "It's okay, doll. I'm sort of glad it went the way it did, in the end," Link said quietly. She stared at him a moment more, biting her lip in a way that was entirely too enticing.

Tracy looked completely alluring, and Link was trying desperately hard not to notice the fact that her dress was hugging her hips in all the right places.

They held their gazes for a moment before Link finally blinked, realizing he wasn't being a very good host.

Clearing his throat and trying to abandon the type of thoughts that led him nowhere good, Link tried to navigate himself back to reality.

"Here, let me get some towels," Link said, trying to think straight.

"That would be great, thanks, Link," Tracy said, and looking up at him again, gave him an adorable smile.

He kissed her forehead then, uttered a "be right back" and then walked toward the downstairs bathroom. Finding another light switch the florescent lighting blinding him, he found his way to the pantry.

After retrieving a couple towels, he almost flinched when he looked at himself in the mirror. _Yikes,_ Link thought. Not only was his hair standing up in ever direction, but it felt like his long-sleeved shirt was trying to suffocate him. As Link pulled off his bedraggled button-down, he instantly felt much less like he was on the verge of suffocation. It was way too hot in this house. And the heat was doing things to his brain…

Trying to just accept the fact that he was going to look un-suave this evening, he sighed and exited the bathroom. What a day this had been.

"Hey there," he said, walking into the room, two fresh towels in his hands.

"Hey—ahh, well, hi," she said, suddenly flustered, a deep blush filling her cheeks.

Link was confused for a moment, and then it hit him. Under any other circumstance removing a wet and ruined shirt from your person in your own house would have been fine. Although he was still in a sleeveless undershirt and slacks, his shirt _was_ sticking to him, and Tracy had never seem him… well, he was always at school complete with button-down shirt, jacket or sweater.

Tracy was now looking down at the floor, becoming suddenly interested in the puddles marking the white tile.

Clearing his throat and throwing his own towel over his shoulder, Link changed the subject.

"Ahem, well, I don't know about you, babe, but I'm starving," he said, giving her a polite smile, and throwing the extra towel over her shoulders.

She smiled at him as he did so, pulling the towel closer.

"Thanks. And yeah, I am kind of hungry," Tracy admitted, the pink blush now fading from her cheeks. Link realized that today he had only had an apple and a couple of strawberries. Of course, he had been expecting a fancy Italian dinner, but that was beside the point.

"Let's see what we can't find in the kitchen, hmm?" He said, and they both made their way further into the house.

He then went to the refrigerator and looked in, Trace standing a few feet behind him.

"Ok, Trace, it looks like were lacking anything edible," he said, disappointed in the barren appliance before him. It wasn't like this wasn't the norm; they were usually lacking an abundant amount of food. This was mainly due to the fact that neither male cooked much in the house, something not to be surprising.

Hoping to be more successful in other places, Link took a quick look in one of the cabinets. Scanning the few items available to them, he started to feel a little more hopeless.

"Let's see we have, umm peanut butter, bread, mustard. That's about it," he looked at her, the hopeless feeling now seeming to be playing on his features. "Sorry, hun, umm, my father isn't much of a cook, and you can guess I'm not much of one either…"

It was then that Tracy turned around, took a few bananas from the basket on the table, and went over to the cabinet, where he stood.

"I have an idea," she said smiling. "Can you hand me the bread and the peanut butter?"

Link raised his eyebrows, getting said things from the cabinet.

"What are you up to, Tracy Turnblad?" Link said playfully.

"Peanut butter and banana sandwiches," Tracy said, "My mother makes them all the time."

Link looked at her. "I've never heard of that before," he said. It sounded good though. Link couldn't believe that Tracy continued to amaze him in everything she did. If he and Amber had been in this situation, she would have just complained about it, and told him perhaps he should be taking cooking lessons. But the girl before him…

"Oh you just trust me, they're good," she said, as she grabbed some bread. As she opened the peanut butter, he took out a butter knife and handed it to her, wanting to be of help.

She chuckled at his earnestness, and said wittingly, "Looks like we actually need the knives this time instead of forks."

Link frowned slightly. He had just been forgetting about that…

"Look Trace—" he began, but Tracy cut him off.

"Link, it was just a joke, silly," she said, handing him a plate with a sandwich on it.

They both sat at the table. And Link wasted no time to take a hungry bite of his sandwich. He swallowed, and stopped, savoring the wonderful flavor.

"Tracy Turnblad, where would I be without you?" he said truthfully.

"Like it?" she said through a grin.

"You're amazing," was his answer, before taking another bite, thankful for everything.

Surprisingly, they ate their sandwiches mostly in silence. Link wasn't sure exactly why this was, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that perhaps they had said so much tonight, there wasn't that much left to say. As he offered to get Tracy's plate for her, he took them both back to the kitchen in the sink. It wasn't till he returned to the table, though, did he realize Tracy was now reading something. A letter from the William Morris Agency that had been cast aside to the table earlier…

Link didn't sit down again, but stood behind Tracy, silently re-reading the letter behind her. He didn't know quite how he felt about all of that yet. It such a new concept in his mind, and he hadn't even really taken the time to consider its meaning. He had been too worried about his and Tracy's situation...

Tracy turned around glanced back up at Link.

"Link, did this come for you?" she said.

"Yeah… yes," link said.

"This," she said, still looking at the letter as though it was magic, "is amazing." She stood up, a new found excitement in her eyes.

"It is?"

"Yes! God, Link, they're practically signing you on! When did you find out about this?" she said.

"Umm, tonight actually, after I got…home," Link said.

Tracy's smile lessened a little, as she noticed that he wasn't as excited as her.

"This is it though, Link, isn't it? Your break?"

Link looked down at the letter in her hands. "Maybe. I don't know if you could call it a _break_ darlin'. They just want to meet with me. And besides, with a year of school left, how much could I really do to make a career out of it all?"

Tracy frowned at him.

"Aren't you excited?"

Link didn't really want to talk about it anymore. Perhaps it was because, underneath it all, he knew what it meant. It meant fame, a chance at touring, national acknowledgment. It was true he had wanted all of these things, but he wasn't sure if he wanted them all right now, tonight. But to reassure Tracy, he gave her a smile.

"Of course I am, Trace. Just in shock, I guess," he said, and taking the letter from her, folded it up and put it on the table.

"Let's forget about William Morris for the moment," Link intervened, moving closer to her.

"Why's that?" she whispered, a coy smirk on her features.

"Because I'm much more interested in what's going on right now," Link murmured quietly, tracing a hand over her shoulder. She was close enough now where he could fell her breath hit his skin, and he felt the butterflies go through him. As he was leaning it to kiss her though, they both jumped back as they heard the low tones of the grandfather clock go off in the room next to them.

Link moved away, the pressing issue of time sending off alarm bells in his mind. Tracy, noticing his movements and the clock chiming the time in their ears, put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Wait," Tracy said, a look of pleading in her eyes. "Let's stay. Just a little bit longer?"

"But your parents-" Link said, remembering the supposed fight and flight Tracy had had with them earlier. About him.

"Link, I was in trouble with my parents _before_ I left the house. I doubt an extra few minutes will make much worse."

Link looked down at her a moment. He only needed one guess now, especially since it had been conveyed to him what her troubles were, what they had been fighting about.

"Let me guess, you told them about my…ahem…past?" Link said, trying not to sound to negative.

"Link-" Tracy's voice cut through the air.

"It's okay Trace, they deserve to know," Link replied. "I'm not the most- reputable guy out there. It makes sense that they'd be… upset," Link said tentatively as he licked his lips.

"Link, don't worry about it. I'm going to talk to them. After tonight, everything's going to be fine. They'll trust you again," she consoled, taking his hand in hers.

"Why do you think that?" he questioned, barely realizing he had spoken.

"Because I trust you," she said, looking up at him.

"Are you sure about that? I haven't given you much of a reason to trust me."

"Yes, you have," she said, looking at him intently. "You've only been sweet, kind and helpful these past few days."

"Link, I don't know everything you've gone through up until this point. And you shouldn't have to tell me it all right off the bat. I'm sorry I demanded so much from you tonight…."

"Darlin, it's okay," he said, trying to soothe her.

"But it's not. I'll make it up to you, Link. I don't know how, but I will," she declared. There was a determined look in her eye that reminded him very much of the strong, brave Tracy. The old Tracy. He knew now, for sure, that she _was_ back. And here to stay.

"Well, Trace, there _is_ something you can do," Link teased, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Oh yes, there's always that," Tracy said, leaning in close to him.

He leaned to kiss her then, first nothing more than a gentle touch. But with everything that had happened today, the damp clothes between them, the salty taste of peanut butter on their lips, it didn't take long before Link he deepened the kiss substantially. One hand in her hair, the other around her waist, Link gave up on what he knew, and gave in to what he felt. Immersed in what was and what could be. Completely and totally at peace.

He drew away from her, and giving her a reassuring smile, said, "Let's take you home."

* * *

As the exhausted Cadillac finally drove up the sleepy street that was home to the Hardy Har Hut and Tracy's place of residence, they both noticed that the lights are on still. The rain had finally subsided, and except for the growling of clouds far off to the east, everything else was still once more.

"You don't have to walk me to the door, if you don't want to," Tracy said, looking anxious.

"Don't be silly, Trace. I wouldn't dream of not doing it," Link said, and got out of the car. The fact that Tracy's parents wouldn't have been so thrilled with him was still a scary notion, but he wasn't going to act like a coward. He would at least walk her to the door.

As they made their way to the sidewalk, Tracy stopped Link from walking forward and stared up at him.

"Link," she said, the look of troubled still in her eyes, "Before I leave- I didn't say this before, but about you saying you love me, well, I just don't know if I-"

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," he said, resolving her doubt for her. He knew he should not have conveyed such deep feelings so soon, and he was sure he had put her in an awkward position.

"You don't have to return those feelings, Tracy," Link said, giving her a kind look. "What matters is that we can talk to each other, and, perhaps work through some things that way."

"I do like you, Link," Tracy said, holding his hand tighter. "It's just all so new. I just want to give it sometime, you know? I want to see where those feelings take me. That's why I came looking for you. I've liked you for three years straight, there's no way I'm giving up on this thing just yet."

"Yeah?" Link said.

"Yeah," she replied.

He smiled at her. They had said so many things to each other tonight. She had learned of some of his darkest secrets, and she was still here.

He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and although gentle, it lasted just a moment more than it should have, as if telling her that everything was okay, and he was hers, for as long as she wanted.

"Good luck," he whispered to her, before releasing his hold on her.

"Thanks, darling," she said, winking at him. He chuckled at her "Tracy wink" as she walked away from him, up the stairs, and with one last wave, inside. It was funny, in that moment tonight was so similar to the night before, him dropping her off. But so much had changed. Link marveled in the fact of how far they had come in one single day. And despite the hurt of their words earlier, Link had felt more today then in six very long years. If this was what it was like to date Tracy Turnblad, then he wanted no one else, because never had he felt more alive than he did tonight.

* * *

AN: First off, I wanted to apologize for taking a couple of days to write this. As you guys can probably tell, it's nothing but fluff. And it took me 4 days to write… Truthfully, I took a little break after turning out that huge mega chappie that I split into three parts. When I was writing that, I kind of became a hermit for like three days straight, only leaving my room to go and get the essentials like diet coke and Cheez-its. Yeah, it was nuts. So I thought everyone (even poor Link and Tracy) needed a break.

Secondly, I know a couple of ya are requesting I write from Tracy's POV. Although most of the story is essentially told by Link, look forward to the next chapter, because a substantial part of it (important for the story line) is told from that girl we all know and love! So yay for that! Don't worry though, Link is back later in the chapter, and most of it is still written from his eyes.

Lastly, I wanted to thank you all for taking the time to write those reviews. I was shocked at the response I got for the last chapter, and I wanted to let you know how much your feedback, criticism, and encouragement mean to me! It helps to keep me on track, and for that I am more than grateful.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

There was something profound in the way she walked that morning, as if she had learned of a new found confidence unknown to her before yesterday. Her radio swung back and forth from her knapsack with every step she took, as always. There was a light skip in her walk, similar to before. But in the way she carried herself something had changed. It was if now all of her aspirations lined the way before her, and she could see everything in plain view. Nothing was beyond her. Nothing was impossible.

Past the evening storm, the sun shone over the rain-soaked town of Baltimore, slowly drying the puddles of last night's tears. Everything seemed to be washed clean and all was coherently clear.

She, Tracy Turnblad, had gone on a date with Link Larkin. Not only that but, she also had fought with Link Larkin, then had drove Link Larkin's car _to_ Link Larkin's house, professed her sincerest apologies, and then had went _inside_ Link Larkin's house, where upon she had _kissed_ Link Larkin, which at one point had turned into _french kissing_ Link Larkin.

She couldn't believer her luck.

_No,_ she thought to herself. _It wasn't luck. _Or fate, or fantasy. It was simply fact. True hard fact. Tracy Turnblad liked Link Larkin. Link Larkin loved Tracy Turnblad.

She had been turning that fact over in her had all night. It was a trivial fact that she had not gotten much rest. Link _loved_ her. She still couldn't get it completely through her head. It was a feeling that made her giddy and happy and wanting to burst into song and dance and emotion all at once. And although she wasn't sure just yet if she loved him back, she did intend to find out.

That's what she had said to her parents last night. A small argument had ensured following her arrival at her home. Tracy had snuck out earlier, although she was sure both her parents had known about it. Later that night, after much explanation and frustration, she finally conveyed to them what Link had conveyed to her.

"_How could you just sneak out of the house like that!" her mother said, a feeling of hurt in her words as she stared at her daughter. Tracy had never felt guiltier. _

"_I did it for a reason, I had to talk to Link!" Tracy shouted, which was something since she rarely ever shouted like this._

"_Link! That boy! It's all she talks about! Wilbur!"_

"_Edna, calm down. I'm sure…. Mr. Larkin had some explaining to do. So the rumors weren't true then Tracy?" _

_Tracy grinded her teeth. She couldn't lie to them. She half wished she hadn't relied on them to seek advice. She had told them everything once she had found out all the rumors. She had been upset. She had needed a shoulder to lean on. When they told her that hey weren't going to allow her to date Link now, she had regretted telling them, well, everything. _

_Tracy sighed. Intent on telling the truth, while still getting the message across. That's what Link had done, hadn't he?_

If he can do I can do it, _Tracy thought._

"_No, they're true," she said, and braced for the worst. It was her father that spoke first, standing in outrage._

"_And you got in the car with this boy?!"_

"_Daddy, at least he was honest with me!" She yelled, trying to make them see reason._

"_That doesn't make his reputation go away!" her mother said, a little to quickly._

"_His reputation doesn't matter! He's changed," Tracy said, desperately trying to keep her focus._

"_I'm afraid it does, sweetheart. Are you positive he hasn't told every girl that same story?" _

_In any other case, she would have had a point. Except the fact she hadn't seen Link's eyes when he had told her he had changed. It was all in those blue, endless eyes…_

"_Ma, you don't know him like I do!" Tracy protested._

"_And how well do you know him?" _

"_After tonight, much better," Tracy retaliated. _Stay calm, _she thought._

"_Mom- he's had a really hard past, and he's come a long way since then. I know he could by lying but… I just know he's not. I could tell he wasn't. He's trying to be different, and I trust him. You should have seen him tonight! He's so worried about the fact that you might hate him!" _

_Her parents said nothing as they considered this fact. She knew they only had her safety in mind. If she could just convince them…_

"_Did he not come over her the night of the protest looking for me? He cares about me! And not because he wants to take advantage of me. Because he truly cares," she argued, intent on reason._

"_Tracy," Edna said, still wary. Both stared at her. But Tracy could start to finally see the respect they had previously had for Link linger in their faces._

" _He loves me Mom!" She said suddenly. A bit of silence hung in the air. Tracy continued. _

"_And I intend to find out if I love him," she finished, confidently. _

And after more convincing, they had finally begrudgingly agreed to give Link another chance. Tracy was supposed to extend the invitation to Link to come over to her parent's house Saturday night to celebrate another school's year's end by having dinner. In code, this meant, _make him come over, sit through a dinner of intense questioning, and we will see if he's good enough for you._

Tracy smiled a little. A part of her was not looking forward to the evening; the other part of her couldn't wait for it. She knew everything would turn okay. Between her parents and between each other. She just knew it. Link had been more than honest with her last night… and what happened between them… well, those feelings weren't going away any time soon.

She had literally almost died when he came back with out his shirt. Good god, if it was possible, as Tracy was sure it was, he was more beautiful without his clothes on than with. Okay, so he essentially _had_ had a shirt on, but the way it was sticking to him… Tracy shook her head. Those kind of memories were _not _allowed that early into the relationship.

Or were they? Even though Tracy was still unsure why, she knew Link was attracted to her. It had been there last night. So he had to have been thinking things like that too, right? That should have made Tracy anxious, it _should have, _but it didn't.

And then the news about the agency. She couldn't believe it. He didn't seem as excited as she thought he'd be, but perhaps in time, he would be. Maybe it was the fact that everything had already happened that night and he couldn't get his mind around it. But Tracy could. If the agency meant anything in the letter, than Link had a busy summer ahead of him.

For a fleeting moment it had passed through her mind that no one from the agency had contacted her, but she quickly ignored the little voice saying so in her head. It only made since, Link had been dancing on the Corny Collins show for three years, she only a month. He deserved some recognition. And she, well, there would be other times for her to shine.

Standing in the square, finally the yellow bus creeped its away along the busy street. Tracy looked at it confidently; half hoping that Amber or Shelley were on the bus.

Tracy had thought about today. She had decided last night, in the early hours of morning, that today she would walk with her head tall, and if Amber or Shelley or whoever tried to get in her way with Link, she'd soundly tell them off and maybe even throw folders at them. Link was hers. And she wasn't sharing.

Luckily though, only the usual familiar faces that took the bus seemed to be present, and Tracy took a seat in the back. Now that she thought about it, she was sure both girls she half wanted to run into probably had enough money to buy and drive around their own cars.

As the bus finally made its way to the school, Tracy hopped off, ready to face the day. Thankful for the fact she was on time, she strolled toward the entrance. It was funny, because Tracy could have literally counted the number of seconds from the time she had got off the bus before she heard her name being bellowed.

"Oh, Tra-cy!"

Tracy whipped around, ready for a fight. Tracy was not disappointed as it was indeed Shelley walking towards her, that girl who had caused all the trouble in the first place.

"Did Link get what he wanted yet?" She teased her.

Shelley didn't have to walk any further because Tracy closed the space between them, only several threatening inches from the taller girl's face.

"You," Tracy said, giving her a look.

Shelley only looked back, a little surprised, a little disgusted she was being treated in this manner.

"Listen, Shelley. I just want to let you know that I'm not listening. Neither is Link. We're above this. So go ruin someone else's life, because you're not allowed in mine. Link's only with me because he likes me, and not because of anything else. I'm sorry if you think that's too difficult to believe, but it's the truth. He's smart, talented, and kind, kinder than you can ever hope to be."

"But sweetie, I was only trying to _help, _give you some _advice,_' she said smirking.

"I don't need your advice. So please from now on, shove off and leave us both alone!" Tracy said, seething. Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders, and a voice from behind her.

"I second that," the rich tenor voice said, and Tracy smiled.

"Link!" Shelley said, obviously now flustered.

"Shelley, I've talked to you before. We're done, we've been done for a while. There's no need to go and torment people. So please, in the words of Tracy Turnblad, do leave us alone."

Completely speechless, giving one last evil look to Link, Shelley stormed off, without so much as one more word to either one of them.

Tracy spun around to look at her man. Link looked like Link again, hair perfectly slicked about except for that blessed curl, looking sharp in a dark blue so rich, it made his eyes look like a spiraling endless ocean.

"Good job," she said.

"You should be getting the trophy, you sure showed her," Link said, flashing her a flawless smile, then doing a trademark lean on her shoulder.

"I did, didn't I?" Tracy said, a bold smile on her lips.

"My little warrior," Link said, spinning her to face him and then kissing her cheek. Tracy blushed a little, happy that her morning was now turning out so well.

"Want to go inside?"

"Let's," Link said, taking her arm.

* * *

­­­­

"So, yeah Saturday night. I'm just warning you," Tracy said, as she got out of Link's car. Since Link had a mode of transportation, they no longer had to ride the bus to get to the Corny Collins show every day, a fact that Link was happy about.

"Trace, it's the least I can do. I don't mind going. Besides your mom's food is amazing," Link said, getting out of the Cadillac and locking the door. He figured something like this would happen. He was still amazed Tracy had used her powers to get them to reconsider his integrity. Especially since he had only just convinced Tracy.

"Yeah but this isn't just a dinner. This is a grilling session. You'll be lucky to get our there alive. They'll ask you everything. They'll ask you for your life story, all of your past test grades, your social security number, the name of your first born," Tracy said.

Link snickered at that, amused.

"Well, if I do have a first born, no one told me about it. But you never know, with my reputation and all," Link joked and Tracy hit him playfully.

"That's not funny," she managed to say through a hypocritical laugh.

"Whatever you say, babe," Link said, still chuckling.

As they walked towards the entrance of the television studio, suddenly Tracy grabbed Link's hand pulling him back. Wondering what all of the fuss was abou,t he stopped, looking questioningly at her.

"What's up?"

"Well, before we go in there, do you know who the new manger for the station was going to be?"

Link shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't thought about that. He had no idea.

"Apparently not Velma Von Tussle?" He asked.

"Don't be a Smart Alec," Tracy lectured, although she was grinning.

"I just wanted to be prepared, you know?" she reiterated. "I hope it's someone we already know! That would be neat!"

"Well, let's go inside and find out," Link said grabbing Tracy's arm again.

As they walked inside and into the studio, he noticed most everyone was standing in groups, not getting ready for practice like normal. There were more kids than the ususal council there, and Link noticed happily a few of Seaweed's friends.

"I wonder what everyone is waiting for?" Tracy said, looking around.

"Maybe no one's told the council what's going on today," Link whispered.

"Do you see Corny or Mr. Spritzer around?" Tracy said, trying to see over people substantially taller than her own four feet ten inches.

"No, not at all," Link sighed. He really wanted nothing more than to just get to rehearsal. He hated just standing around.

"We weren't' supposed to be here yesterday, right?" Tracy said a little panicked.

"No, we weren't. And remember, everybody from the council was in school all day yesterday. They would have all been absent if they caught something we missed," Link noted.

"Good point," Tracy replied, and then seeing some of familiar members of the council, Tracy said, "Hey there's Luanne! I'm going to go talk to her for a minute, figure out what we're supposed to do," she said.

"Ok doll, I'm going to keep looking for someone who knows what's going on," Link said, squeezed her hand and parted from her.

He got about two feet in the other direction when someone shouted out, "Hey Link! Are you excited to be the poster boy of Ultra Clutch?"

Laughter from a few girls surrounding Amber, the shouter of said comment, ensued.

Link looked at her, and having no earthly idea what she was talking about, sighed heavily and decided to ignore her.

He weaved through a few more people before finally running smack dab into Seaweed. Thankful to see him here, Link smiled.

"Hey there, man, good to see you!" Seaweed said, giving Link a slap on the back.

"You too," Link replied. "Do you know what's going on here?"

Seaweed gave Link an unknowing look. "I don't know. The new manager called and invited us here, invited my mom too, but I don't know where she's at right now."

"Yeah, I don't know what we're supposed to do," Link said begrudgingly.

"Hey I almost forgot! Congratulations on the agents, Man! That's some cool stuff!"

Link looked at him questioningly.

"What? How did you know-"

"New manager told us, on the phone," Seaweed said.

"Wait, the new manager I haven't even met yet _told _you about _me_ getting signed?" Link asked, a little alarm in his voice. How was that even possible? Link was sure he and now Tracy were the only ones who knew about the flowers and all. But now that he thought about it, he guessed that made sense, that William Morris would contact the management of the station. But why would the new manager tell everyone else?

"Yeah, man," Seaweed continued, "He was like, 'we want you here on Tuesday because I'm looking forward to working some great and successful kids. And successful they are! Even one of our very own, Link Larkin, just got signed and now is single handedly going become the main icon of Ultra Clutch'-"

Link rolled his eyes.

"I love that I haven't even responded to the agency yet and the new manager, whoever this guy is, already thinks I'm on my way out of the door to national stardom," Link said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Hey, don't sweat it! It's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Link trailed off. "I'm gunna go find Tracy."

Link moved away from the group and moved to get back over to where he could see Tracy talking to Luanne, before he heard a voice cut through the crowd. Link stopped to see where it had come from.

Corny Collins, followed by Motormouth Maybelle, had just walked through the door. Link had never been more relieved, happy to see them both.

Corny was as sharp as ever in a deep purple suit and Maybelle looked decorative in a gold and green flowing dress. It was Corny who spoke first, and everybody seemed to congregate around the two

"Alright, alright! Hey guys. Hope your day off was fantastic, but as you can see, it's back to work. Hopefully you all got a phone call, telling you all what to expect now that the show, thanks to a few very special members of this council," he could see Corny give a friendly wink in Tracy's direction, "Is finally integrated!"

There were a few cheers as this fact was stated, and Link couldn't help but smile. He tried to meet Tracy's gaze, but couldn't quite make her out in the crowd.

"Hopefully you've recognized a few new faces. We are now going to be doubling the size of the council, and that means, as you've probably guessed, new dance numbers and new dance moves! So we need everyone's help in rehearsal today as we've got lots to do and know before filming the show later on. But before we go into all that, I have another great piece of news. Our own Motormouth Maybelle, will be using her talents as our new, wonderful co-host-"

More cheering erupted, and a few people clapped. Link felt a surge of happiness; he had hoped that that was going to happen. Maybelle was a great and talented host, and would do a lot for the show.

"She'll be helping me with picking and choreographing the songs, so we all need to-"

Suddenly he was interrupted by a loud opening and closing of the doors. Corny turned to see who had entered and changed his tactics quite a bit, as he took in the person coming toward them.

"Oh! Uh, yes, as you know, everyone, we had some change in management…"

People were straining to get a look at what was supposedly to be the new manager. Link, despite the fact that he was almost a foot taller than Tracy, was actually not all that tall, and had to stand on his toes to see the man who had so vividly talked to Seaweed about Link's "success". As he finally laid eyes on him, he could hear Corny talking again in the background.

"You should have all got a call from our new manager, as he wanted to introduce himself to the new and returning members of the council alike. But in person, kids, here he is, Mr. Robert J. Holland!"

A polite amount of clapping took place, but Link was way too focused on the man before him to join in. The apparent Mr. Holland looked nothing more than a sleazy type of businessman, complete with plaid tie and balding hair slicked back. Although it could have been the second hand first impression he had gotten of the man by hearing what he had said to Seaweed, and now supposedly everybody, about Link over the phone, but the moment he laid eyes on him, Link didn't trust him.

Apparently, some of the other members had the same impression, as Link noticed a few faces looking around in almost disappointment. Before anyone could really do anything though, this "Mr. Holland" had started to talk in a greasy sort of backhand voice.

"Hello to all! I'm here on behalf of Mr. Spritzer and Ultra Clutch to step in to be the new station manager! Although I'm a business man by nature, and don't normally venture into the world song and dance-"

A couple people looked to each other, and Link knew they were all thinking the same thing. _He doesn't even have any experience?_ Link looked to Tracy, and finally locked eyes with her, giving her a wary look. She returned it, but then gave Link a reassuring smile. Link wished he was over there with her, but was afraid to move because Mr. Holland was continuing his speech in such an enthusiastic a manner, it was becoming scary.

"-I'm sure we'll get along fine! As I'm positive you all know, Ultra Clutch is spreading regionally, and I think it's things like _the Corny Collins Show_ that help it to thrive. What a turnout for the Miss Teenage Hairspray Spectacular, hmm? So many viewers! And just look now, things are already changing! I'm sure you all know by now, Link Larkin, has just been snapped up by the William Morris Agency!"

He felt a few stares in his direction. Whereas moments before he had been trying to make himself taller, now he wanted nothing more than to be Tracy's height. He really didn't need this right now…

"In fact, Link, why don't you come over here!" Link cleared his throat, unsure of what to do. He really didn't want to "come over there" and stand out like a soar thumb, but somebody pushed him forward, and trying to remain suave and not trip, he was forced to step out of the crowd to Mr. Holland's side.

The man beside him gave Link a yellow smile and Link wanted to flinch, but decided against it.

"This boy, will singly handedly be helping Ultra Clutch go national, mark my words!"

Link whipped his head around and looked at him. Although he wasn't expecting his own album any time soon, Link wasn't exactly expecting to be lining up hairspray commercials with William Morris.

Now he could feel a few of the stares becoming more like glares of envy, and Link wanted to disappear. He didn't know what was possessing him to want to repel all of this attention, when, even as of a few months ago, he would have enjoyed it. But for some reason, now he just felt cheap. He had thought the real cause of celebration and attention should have been the fact that _the Corny Collins Show_ was now integrated, not that he had been signed.

He dared to shoot Tracy another glance, and thankfully she wasn't recoiling in disgust. She seemed to be listening patiently (one of the last few that was), but was keeping her eyes on the new manager.

Finally, Holland seemed to be wrapping up his increasingly long speech about how wonderful Link was, and gave the spotlight to back to Corny, who had seemed to have almost dazed off.

"Uhh, yes! Thank you, Mr. Holland! Alright everybody, you've got ten minutes and then it's rehearsal time, so make it quick!" The crowd started dispersing, and Link immediately turned to leave, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast there, champ! I plan to talk to you in private for a moment, here," Mr. Holland said. Link tried to hide the look of annoyance that was fighting to appear on his face, and swallowed heavily. Just when he had thought to be done with this for today…

He saw Tracy notice this little interaction and looked at her longingly; the words _HELP ME!, _strikingly clear on his features.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders a moment, before Holland swept Link out of the room and down a hallway.

"Follow me, my boy," he said as he led Link into a rather large and yet virtually empty office.

"Please, sit down," he said, gesturing to a chair on the other side of a desk Holland sat at.

"Sorry to pull you out of rehearsal for the moment Link, but I needed to speak with you. Besides, I'm sure it won't matter that you're missing rehearsal soon enough," he said, sitting back in the overly stuffed leather chair.

"Sir?" Link said, not quite getting his meaning.

"Listen, Mr. Larkin. Although I am an associate of Ultra Clutch, I often do deals with William Morris. Just of late I've been in contact with them and we both agree that this show may be a little too small for you, why, with where you're headed."

Link looked at the older man in disbelief.

"I assume you have been in contact with the agency?" Holland said, raising his caterpillar-like eyebrows.

"Well, um, not yet," Link said tentatively. He hated to sound like he had been procrastinating, but he _had _been busy these last couple of days.

To his surprise, Holland didn't appear to be upset.

"It's no matter. I can talk to them for you if you like, I have the number right here-"

At this point, Link put a hand on the table, sitting up in his seat.

"Please Sir, no, that won't be necessary. If it's alright, I'd rather do it on my own," Link interrupted, trying to stay in a vocal range that could still be considered "polite".

Holland looked at Link for a moment, as if surprised, then closed the drawer he had been rummaging through. He smiled again.

"Good man. I can appreciate someone who does their own work. Very good… "

"So Link, if you've noticed, this TV show has taken quite a right turn. New doors are opening, new possibilities are on the horizon. All because of bold new decisions, bold new moves-"

"You mean like integration?" Link interrupted. He hadn't meant to, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

"Integration?" Holland looked at him in question for a moment. "Oh, well yes, I heard about that and I'm glad to know that's happened. But of course, most television programs on the east coast are already that way, and it is good you caught up with the crowd-"

_Caught up with the crowd?_ Holland was _really _glossing that one over. Link knew of only a couple of shows that were integrated fully…

"But that's not what I'm talking about. It's people like you, Link. People who see beyond their habitats and want more with their lives. People who break out of normal society and really, well, _become _something of themselves-"

"By doing commercials?" Link had interrupted him again.

The man laughed at this.

"You really do have your eyes on the prize, don't you champ? Well, in the beginning, yes, commercials. You'll be the face of Ultra Clutch, of hairspray in general! And then it's on to sponsorships and negotiations and sign-ons!"

Link looked at the man with a little horror.

"And those things require talent?" he questioned.

"Of course they do, my boy! Talent, all talent! Talent's what's got you this far, hasn't it?"

Another throat clearing by Link. This conversation needed desperately to end. To put it plainly, Holland was scaring him. He didn't know what to be expecting from William Morris, but this, this was a little too much for him. He desperately needed some time to think about everything that was coming out of this man's mouth. And if he was called "champ" one more time, Link feared he might go insane. Thankfully though, Holland suddenly checked his watch.

"Darn, time's a wasting. You just run along back to rehearsal, and be sure to give William Morris a call tonight. Ok? Then we can talk more tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Uhh, yeah," Link said, standing. He went to leave, but something stopped him.

"Umm, Mr. Holland, I am still on show for this coming season though, right?"

There was a moment's pause as Holland considered this inquiry.

"Huh. Well, let's just say, for now, yes," Holland said, and then gave him a nasty wink, as if secretly conveying the fact that WYZT and Corny Collins were nothing more than a humorous farce to play along with at the moment. Link wanted to be sick.

Exiting quickly, Link stormed down the hallway. He was completely and totally exhausted, but, at the same time, outraged.

All he wanted to do was see Tracy, talk to Tracy. He hoped rehearsals hadn't started yet, just a few minutes alone with her would be enough…

He blindly walked down the hallway, through the studio where people were already waiting for rehearsal to begin, to Tracy's mirror. Thanking good sweet luck that she was there, he went over to the table.

"Tracy, I want you to get that man away from me," Link whispered animatedly as he stood, arms crossed.

"What's up?" she said, obviously all concentration focused on applying the last touch of mascara.

"What do you mean, 'what's up'? Weren't you there for that little speech?"

"Yeah I was! But this is great though, isn't it Link? You're finally getting some recognition!" she said happily, as all of this was a good thing.

"The poster boy of Ultra Clutch?!" Link said sarcastically.

Tracy sighed, realizing Link wasn't all that pleased.

"Ok, that guy was pretty sleazy, but he's the new manager, Link. We'll just have to deal with him. Besides, as far as I know, he's not the owner of William Morris. What did they say by the way?" She asked, standing.

"Who?" Link said impatiently, not following. Tracy looked slightly annoyed, as if she was dealing with a petulant three-year-old. Well, maybe he was acting a bit like a three-year-old, but that was beside the point…

"William Morris! What did they say, when you called?"

"I haven't called them yet!"

"Link!" she said, exasperated.

"Well, I've been busy," he said through gritted teeth. Tracy blushed a little, realizing this was true, and she had been actively involved in his business.

"Ok, but you need to call them. Holland could just be getting ahead of himself. I'm sure there are other things in store. Link, you need to talk to the agents first."

"You're right," Link said, taking a big breath in, trying to calm down. It was true, she had a point. Before expecting anything, he would talk to the agents himself.

Link picked up a can of hairspray to ensure his hair wasn't about to disagree with him.

Suddenly Tracy was giggling.

"What?" he said, a little too impatiently.

"I don't see why you're so against being the poster child or whatever for Ultra Clutch. You _are_ a frequent user of the stuff, aren't you?" She pointed out keenly.

Link rolled his eyes at her ability to point out his most ironic inconsistencies.

"Using it and having my face plastered to the side of the can are two different things," Link grumbled, putting the can of hairspray down.

"Ohh, I was only kidding," Tracy laughed a little more and then took to straightening his tie. "You know that whatever you choose to do, I'm behind you. Ok?" she looked at him.

"Yeah," Link sighed, happy to hear it.

"Now here, before we rehearse, have a bite," she said.

"What?" Link looked down at her, becoming less distracted.

"Baby Ruth. Here, have a bite," she said holding the candy bar toward him.

Link truly laughed there, taking the candy bar from her. He was suddenly taken back to a few nights ago when he had found the same type of candy bar in Tracy's room. He smiled at her as he ate a piece, savoring the flavor of caramel. Giving it back to her, he then adjusted his jacket, ready to go and rehearse.

"Wait!" Tracy said, and standing on her tip toes, put a finger to his mouth and gently wiped off some chocolate lingering on his lip.

Link smiled and blushed a little at her ability to notice the detailed.

"Thanks darlin', " he said, leaning down to give her a quick kiss, loving the fact that her lips tasted like candy, and quietly savoring the certainty that no matter what, she was there to calm him.

"Now, let's go dance," she said, taking his hand, and leading him to the studio floor where he could be swept into learning the new dance moves and forget, if only for a few hours, the conversation he had just had and the probable future that was supposed to go along with it.

* * *

**AN**: Okay dudes. This is how it's going down. I have three glorious days of summer left before my final year of college starts. I'm also going to be in the process of moving out. So I hope to turn out one more chappie before Monday. Hopefully. 

After school starts, expect updates from coming in every few days to once a week, maybe once every other week. I know, that's terrible. If I had it my way, I'd just write everyday and do nothing else. But sadly, writing fiction rarely pays the bills.

If you noticed, this chapter was all about the plot. I am actively trying to move this story forward now, so yay for that!

Thank you kindly for the beautiful reviews. They are a joy to read, as always!

Have a fun weekend everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Link closed the old wooden door behind him, dropping his bag, completely and totally exhausted. His feet hurt, his legs were throbbing, his neck was soar, and his mind was numb. Forget that they had learned _six_ new dances tonight on top of filming tomorrow's show, Link also had been doing nothing but considering his possible, potentially dangerous, future.

He had dropped Tracy off in exhaustion, both completely worn out from the day's events. He mentioned something about picking her up before school tomorrow, which she half heartedly replied too, before getting out of the car. It was almost impossible to keep his eyes on the road, as he tried not to drift off to sleep.

Link sighed as he felt the door beneath him. Closing his eyes, he breathed, trying to get today out of his mind. It had been too much.

The conversation with Holland had been exhausting, and he barely had had any room to respond. He didn't know what to do, and couldn't really go to many people for advice. He could go to Corny, but he the man was extremely busy, helping to choreograph and teach the new songs, whereas before his job had only been limited to hosting duties. Link had also thought about talking to Maybelle, albeit the fact that he did not know her very well. At least she seemed to be a person that knew how this business worked, besides Corny. He still didn't know though. Yet he wanted to talk to _somebody_ before making any crazy decisions.

Despite his lengthy conversation with Holland, Link still did not trust him. It now went beyond his bad businessman sleaze vibe. There was something in the way he sloughed off Link's mention of integration like it was nothing important, and continued to talk about what Link would do with his life, as if Link were a _puppet_. That's what had irked him.

And as all these troubles plagued his mind, Link recalled something about a final tomorrow and another on Thursday. He hadn't even begun to study. He now felt partially guilty about this fact, knowing he was usually pretty good about keeping up with his grades, despite his "cool guy" appearance. But since everything had been flipped upside down, circumstances had changed. He hardly knew what classes they were taking tests in, let alone what the test was supposed to be over.

As Link, still leaning against his front door, turned his head to stare at the wall, it was then he noticed that the flowers still sat in the corner, slightly wilted now, but as apparent as ever.

He had forgotten about that. He still had yet to call William Morris. Link groaned against the door, half wanting to plop down on the white tile and throw a temper tantrum. Realizing that would be partially ridiculous though, as he was a mere month away from adulthood, he harnessed all the last remnants of energy he had left, stood up straight, and grabbed his bag from the floor before slugging over to the living room.

The grandfather clock that had so annoyingly interrupted his fantastical moment with Tracy last night told him that it was now a little after ten o clock at night. Again acting as an encumbrance in his and Tracy's relationship, the grandfather clock was now scrupulously reminding Link that, wanting to call Tracy, even if they had just parted, was not an option, as it was too late. He was sure Tracy was still up, but with the newly remedied situation with her parents looming over Link's head like the darkest of clouds, he realized how incredibly unwise such actions would be.

With this knowledge of defeat barbed in his mind, Link collapsed on the couch, giving up. He lay there for a few minutes, trying to not dwell on the fact that he doubted he had ever been this sore. Eventually he kicked off his shoes, deciding that if he didn't at least even try to crack a book, remorse would surely follow.

Opening his bag that so rarely left his house or car (Link indisputably had always hated looking dragged down, or perhaps, even worse, like he actually cared about doing well in school by carrying around such baggage), the exhausted student who now couldn't have cared less what he looked like to others took out a thick, menacing book paradoxically given the cheery name: _Chemistry and You!_

The moment he opened the antiquated text and took a look at the baffling equations, Link heard a little voice in his head telling him he was done for. There was no way, even if he attempted to stay up all night, he would be able to properly study.

He sighed. There was still a trigonometry test on Thursday. If he studied tomorrow he might not be doomed as he was for chemistry. He wondered if Tracy was having the same problem…

Knowing he would have to look at the stuff eventually, Link dared to glance at the book again, laying back on the couch, staring hard at chapter 5, a section of the text he studied back in November and one of the 12 chapters that now he was supposed to be exceedingly familiar with again before tomorrow.

He stared at the words and numbers, at first, begrudgingly. But as the grandfather clock moaned every fifteen minutes, and his head leaned back a little more, his eyes becoming a little closer to shutting, Link started to feel calmer, as if he was becoming numb to everything. And after a while, the numbers and words were not making sense anymore as they danced on the page before him with a life of their own, a trick on the eyes only possible when mere moments exist between you… and sleep.

* * *

_The snow fell softly in the muffled night, coating everything in a perfect veil of secrecy. He was staring out the window, a curious mood infecting him as he concentrated on the snow. At first, he didn't know why he found the window and what lay beyond so important, but then, as if events were catching up to what he already felt, he could make out a shape in the snow, walking toward the house._

_He quickly left the little home he had been standing in and ran out into endless ocean of soft white. He remembered not feeling cold, although he didn't know why this could be, since he was only adorned with a simple blue suit made of lighter fabric for warmer weather._

_He finally had reached the spot of where the figure stood, but before he could look upon it, it disappeared. _

_This happened over and over again, and finally, exhausted and threadbare, he sat down in the snow, now finally cold, and ultimately alone. He tried not to cry, but as one regrettable, hot tear crept down his frigid cheek, he felt himself let go of all the pretension of quintessence and maturity he had used so long to build his walls, and felt like nothing more than a child again, broken hearted from a broken mother._

_Suddenly a voice cut through the night. It seemed to be everywhere, and it sounded as though it was made of fragile glass, made to be handled carefully for the fear of it breaking._

"_What's wrong, my little darling?" it said. He looked up at the sound, knowing who it was without even realizing._

"_You chose to go away, and now you're not here," he said, trying to understand where his words were coming from, for he felt as is he himself had not spoken._

"_I didn't care about you, and you didn't need me," she, the voice, said. He bit his frozen lip, the pain of doing so exhausted from the cold._

"_You still left me," he whispered._

_There was a bitter silence in his words as he stated the truth simply. The voice said nothing, because it would have been impossible to negate such a cold, hard fact._

"_How about her?" she said, nothing more than a slight interest in her words._

"_Does she need you?" she said._

_He thought of her. Her power, and drive, and will to change the world. She was strong, bold, daring. Everything he wanted to be, pretended to be, but never was._

"_No," he murmured. This was fact, one that hurt._

"_Does anyone need you?" the words were softly murmured, each syllable filled to the brim with a desperation too lonely to fully comprehend._

* * *

Link awoke with a start, breathing heavily. 

His eyes shot back and forth, but he did not sit up, for fear of the unknown. He wasn't sure where he was, whether it was winter or summer, whether he had fallen asleep twenty years or twenty minutes ago.

The only thing that penetrated his mind was the dream. It had been so realistic, and he was so sure he was still there, lying in the snow. He had been so terribly upset in the dream, and now, it still seemed he was this way, as if greatly disturbed by troubles that did not exist.

Putting a hand to his face finally, he realized quite suddenly he was not collapsed in a sheet of snow, but in his living room, still sprawled out on the couch.

The sun was shining into the living room, casting the colored rug beneath his feet in stark daylight, drastically juxtaposing his dream.

Finally he sat, groaning as he did so. His head was suddenly gripped with pain, a headache coming on so fast it might have been most unjust thing he had ever experienced. But the sharp pain of the ache seemed to pull him back in reality, as he realized what had happened the night before and where he was now.

_You're Link Larkin, _he told himself.

_You're in Baltimore, inside your house._

Suddenly the sound of the chiming bells inside the Grandfather clock also reminded him of something else.

_You're also late for school._

His fears were confirmed as he looked at the clock. He was supposed to be picking up Tracy to go to school _now_. Staring at it in horror, Link dashed to the kitchen, trying the phone.

"Hello?" Tracy's voice on the other line.

"Tracy! Thank God!" he breathed into the phone.

"Hey where are you?" The image of a waiting, perhaps slightly disappointed Tracy reminded him of something from his dream, something sad, but as the mounting pressure of stress from yesterday and now today filled him, the last remnants of the haunting nightmare had faded, now into nothing more than a persistent feeling of discomfort.

"I, uh, am just leaving now, I'll be there soon!" he said, slamming the phone down on the receiver.

"Damn!" Link said aloud to no one in particular.

Of course his father was gone to work… and of course his father wouldn't have the sense to perhaps deduct that since his own son was passed out on the couch and there was probably no alarm set and this meant his son would be late to pick his girlfriend up for school…

_Of course his father hadn't thought of that. _

And as Link Larkin shot up the stairs, throwing off pieces of yesterday's clothes and cursing the entire way, whatever troubles from the dream that had persisted stubbornly until now left his throbbing head, the poisonous thoughts departing as silently as they had come.

* * *

Exactly 7.2 minutes later, Link was parked outside Tracy's, showered, newly outfitted, and combing his hair into place just as she opened the car door. It had been the quickest he had gotten ready in his life. 

He was glad to see Tracy was smiling.

"Up late studying?" she asked.

"I wish," Link said, through a sarcastic bark. "I didn't make it past eleven before passing out."

He felt Tracy staring at him, her smile turning to a look of worry as she got in the car and closed the door. Despite the quick maneuvers he had preformed this morning, he still knew that there were circles under his eyes, a bit of stubble on his face, and that his socks, although he hoped Tracy couldn't see those just yet as he they departed her house, were two different colors.

"Hey," she said, putting a hand on his arm.

Link looked at her, as he drove.

"Are you ok?" she asked, the concern in her honey almond eyes silently mending him on the spot.

"Yeah, Trace. Just late. Sorry," he said, still disappointed in himself.

"No worries," she said.

A little silence, and then she spoke again.

"I had an idea," she said smiling encouragingly at him.

"What's that?"

"Why don't we see that after filming, we get out of those long rehearsals a little early and go to the library and study instead?" she asked.

She could read his mind. He didn't know how, but she could read his mind. He had wanted to do something like this so that he may save himself from the prominent F he would receive if he were to take the Trigonometry test scheduled tomorrow in his current condition.

"That sounds exactly what I need, babe," Link said trying to smile.

Her hand traced his arm just a couple more times, and Link then felt completely healed by the warm, quivering feeling that her touch created as he pulled into the school parking lot and parked the Caddy, their drive ending regrettably.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tracy said, grabbing her bag. Link looked at her quizzically as she searched through it.

"I brought you this," she offered handing him a perfect looking, utterly delicious pear. When he saw the fruit in her hand, he realized that he was ravenous.

_She had thought of everything, hadn't she? _

He could not have been more thankful for her generous and thoughtful nature, as he took the pear and her hand in both of his, and gently pulled her close, meeting his lips with hers. He kissed her with just a little more wanting than was probably suitable for the early morning, his tongue just slightly sliding over her lip, wanting more, but knowing this one sweet kiss was all that could be spared for now. Pulling away after a few long, sweet moments, his breath continued to be heavy, the weight of today finally catching up to him.

They stared at each other for a moment, both lost in what had just been. He hadn't known, beyond his apparent attraction to Tracy, what had initiated such a kiss.

"Umm, heh, thanks. For the pear," he said, the alluring effects of the kiss they had just shared wearing off just enough to speak.

"Any-Any time, Link," she said, her breath uneven as well, a look that gave away the fact that she was taken aback yet utterly enamored by his unexpected actions.

He winked at her then, and they both moved to get out of the car. As they walked up to the school, hand in hand, Link hoped that the flush in his cheeks from the lingering memories from their very recent encounter and the turning thoughts of a very distraught night would subdue themselves long enough so that he may be able to at least put some kind of answers down on the Chemistry exam. An exam, that if he hadn't already been doomed to do horribly on beforehand, now he was sure to fail.

* * *

Nine hours later, after a test that went badly, a day that wouldn't end, and a rehearsal Link and Tracy navigated their way out of with a successful lie, the pair walked up to the doors of the library, triumphant. 

After filming tomorrow's episode and conveniently before one of the newly instated excruciatingly long rehearsals they were having began, Link had gone to Holland saying that both he and Tracy were not feeling well, and needed to go home. Link had used the "teacher's pet" attention he had received from Holland yesterday to his advantage and had dropped little hints like, "don't want to be so sick I can't meet with the agents" and "I hope I'll be able to film the episode tomorrow". Not only had this got him out of rehearsal, it had also delayed another imminent conversation with Holland about his supposed future, as Holland told them both politely they could leave, just as long as they were bright and fresh-faced for tomorrow.

"I didn't realize you were so good at lying, Link," Tracy said opening the door for him, in a reversed-gender sign of politeness.

"Thanks," he said for her gesture. "Yeah, I've had lying down for years, Tracy. Where have you been?" Link teased walking into the library.

"Well apparently, I've been under your spell-"she was interrupted by a very cliché looking librarian who shushed them as they passed the information desk.

"Under your spell to look remarkably innocent in such situations where lying is needed," she finished in such a dramatically soft voice, Link laughed out loud.

The librarian gave him a very nasty look as well. At this, Link cleared his throat, kept his head down and murmured "let's go somewhere toward the back".

As they made their way to a table near the very back of the old library, they sat, Link dropping his very heavy bag in the chair next to him.

Tracy stood there a moment, as if about to laugh at the situation they were both in. Here they were, their relationship only a few days old, at a library, studying. Tracy sat and took out a book, looking slightly frustrated at the work they were forced to do.

"You know, one day, we're going to have to have a real date that doesn't have anything do with..," she stopped before she finished and Link looked up at her. He knew what she was thinking.

"Wild rumors or interruptive fights?" Link asked semi-sweetly.

"Well, yes that. Or a date that doesn't include my parents for one thing," Tracy said, rolling her eyes.

"Or forced studying," Link said, twirling a pen in his hand.

"_Especially_ studying," Tracy sighed, as she ironically flipped through the pages before her.

There was a moment of silence as Link looked at an agitated Tracy, knowing that she felt just as uneasy as he did about this test, and more importantly about the never ending factors that seemed to wedge themselves between them.

"Hey," Link said, running the pen he held lightly over her arm. She looked up at him.

"I promise, once some of this craziness ends, we _will _go on a real, official date," Link said, giving her the best smile he had. "Without any of those things," Link encouraged. "I know we need to, we will."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Link said, giving her a look that conveyed the want of it. She truly grinned at him, detecting his assurance as sincere.

After a few more moments, Tracy said, "We should study.." and she broke their moment by focusing her attention on the book in front of her again.

"Yes, we should," Link sighed.

"Ok, so Trig," Tracy said, pulling out a notebook.

"Trig," Link repeated, leaning back in his chair.

"What's the point of it?" Tracy asked.

"To make increasingly confusing formulas out of basic shapes?" Link said smartly.

"I thought that was geometry," Tracy murmured, her nose in her book.

"It's trigonometry too. Where have you been all semester?"

"Asleep," Tracy looked up at him and smiled devilishly.

Link laughed at this, knowing that this was, in fact a true statement.

"We should just start with chapter one and work through a few problems," Link finally offered, putting his chair back on the floor, and actually opening his book.

"Ok, that's probably best," Tracy said.

She started working on some particular problem, and Link supposed he was to do the same.

At first, everything was fine. Link had managed to get through a number of problems successfully, and had managed to squeeze a few theories into his head. But as the silence continued to be prominent, especially due to the fact they were in the inner most depths of library, he noticed his concentration waning, as his mind wandered.

He wondered if Tracy thought about the whole agency thing. She seemed happy for him. Link still marveled at how un-selfish she was. Link shot a quick glance at her. She was currently focused on solving some problem…

_Exactly what you should be doing right now, _Link thought. With this reminder in his brain, he looked down to his page again.

_Find the values of all trigonometric functions of the angle 0 3000 degrees._

He knew this time to study was precious, that he gone to great lengths to get it. He knew that she had also risked an important practice to learn the new numbers to study with him, something she didn't have to do. He knew he had probably failed his chemistry test and therefore needed to pass this one. He knew all these things…

But… this, this was torture.

_Observe that an angle of 3000 degrees is equivalent to 8 whole revolutions plus 120 degrees… _

He wasn't observing anything but the fact that Tracy's hair was curled in soft ringlets today.

_Hence, the angles 3000 degrees and 120 degrees intersect the unit circle at the same point __Q__x__y__)…_

Hence he had the strongest urge to reach out and stoke her hair…

_Furthermore, the angle of 120 degrees makes an angle of 60 degrees with respect to the x-axis…_

Furthermore, Link noticed Tracy now had that thoughtful look she sometimes got on her face, her brow furrowed in concentration and her mouth parted slightly as she bit the edge of her pencil slowly. This was just enough to make Link go insane.

_Homework, homework, homework!_ His mind screamed. He looked back down at the paper for a second more, than slammed his hand down on the table, the word "dammit" involuntarily coming form his mouth.

Tracy was jerked out of her concentration in surprise.

"Are you ok?" she asked, the concern from this morning suddenly jumping back in the game.

Link felt himself go red. He didn't mean to actually say anything out loud, but now that he had…

"I can't do this," Link said. Tracy raised her eyebrows.

"Study? Are you stuck on a problem?" she asked, concerned.

"Sort of," Link mumbled. Tracy pulled his work over to her, looking down at it.

"Well, I don't know how much I can help you but-"

"Oh you can help me," Link said, pulling the paper back from her and then standing, suddenly full with a remarkable amount of confidence.

"Link, what are you doing?!" Tracy said, watching him walk around to her side.

Link grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Come here," Link said as he led her between the aisles of books. No one else was around, but quite frankly, he really didn't care if someone _did_ happen to be there.

As soon as he had her behind a shadowed shelf, he was kissing her like never before. His lips moved in the way they had this morning, and it only took a moment's before he deepened the kiss substantially, his tongue gently playing with hers. Tracy gave a small gasp against the shelf, half surprised and half seduced, from the sound of it.

She finally broke the kiss for a moment. "Link," she managed to breathe. "We're in _public!_" she said, although she made no move to escape.

Kissing her once more before breathing in, he uttered in no more than a heavy whisper to her ear, "Tracy you make me crazy. I can't help it. I can't pay attention with you around. And besides, I don't give a damn who sees."

"What about Trigonometry?" she gasped.

"_Screw_ Trigonometry," he said, his hand playing with a curl of her hair. It was as soft as he had imagined it to be.

Tracy smiled a little, and then moved to kiss _him. _Her hands were traveling up his chest, and it was all Link could do but to not go crazy. She silently moaned as he kissed her again with new found aggressiveness, his hands venturing a little further than normal, one running along her side, one hand tracing the curve of her back. He might have been going too fast, he hoped he wasn't. But he couldn't seem to help himself. He was obsessed with her, and to not have gotten the time to kiss her properly even once yesterday seemed a crime to horrid to endure. And their kiss this morning. It had left him wanting more, and he wasn't about to wait until their next official date.

Every problem seemed to melt away as he kissed his girl, and the general feeling of frustration and discomfort he had felt from surrounding factors, and a dream he barely remembered, dissolved in an instant, as he became lost in her, and she in him.

* * *

Approximately 20 minutes later, they entered the main portion of the library, both flushed and giggling. No one had encountered their little make out rendezvous among the books, although this wasn't a cold hard fact, since Link had obviously been too distracted to really watch out for passers by. 

The both had decided to study for the rest of the test at home, regrettably away from each other. "It's the only way I'll get anything done" Tracy had said through a shy smile.

Link didn't feel guilty at all for sabotaging her study time. In fact, was glad he did. But the intense encounter which they had just experienced had made them both tentative on the drive home, unsure of how to get back into a real swing of conversation without remembering what they had just been doing.

By the time Link's car was sitting in front of Tracy's house though, the shy and awkward quietness that had surrounded them slowly disappeared as Tracy brought up a topic Link had already been thinking about.

"So, tonight's the night, huh?" she said.

"Yep, I plan to call them when I get home," Link said through a regrettable sigh.

"Are you nervous?" It was a fair and honest question, although Link did not like admitting the answer.

"A little. Just because it's all happening so fast," Link said quietly.

"You'll be okay," Tracy smiled as she looked at him. Link hoped he would.

"I thought about talking to someone about it all," Link said.

"You mean for advice on what to do? How about your Dad, isn't he a businessman?" Tracy asked, looking at him.

Link gave her one look that let Tracy know that yes, he was a businessman, and no, that was a horrible idea.

"Oh, oh yes," Tracy said, the look on her face revealing that she had just recalled what Link had said about his father being a supreme alcoholic.

After an uncomfortable pause, Tracy asked what Link wished she hadn't.

"Is it because of your mother?"

Link jerked his head around to her. His parents, besides that lone stormy night of their first date, had not been brought up. He knew eventually it would have to be, but Link wasn't expecting it so soon, especially sitting out in front of Tracy's, where he was sure her parents had noticed his car was parked and were waiting for to stop diddle-dallying and come inside.

"Maybe. Yes. Deep down," Link said, still uncomfortably gripping the steering wheel, pretending to watch the setting sun in the distance. He was not used to talking about such things. Never did he talk about these things.

"I'm so sorry, Link," Tracy said quietly.

"It's life, you know? I can't change what happened," he murmured, wanting desperately to move off the topic.

Tracy said nothing.

It was then, in that bit of cold silence that the dream came back to Link. The blowing snow and wind, the numbing feeling of helplessness and the frigid voice telling him that no one really cared. He kept telling himself that this wasn't so, that many people cared for him, but when times became stressful or hard, like this week, that feeling of doubt rotted like a pit in his stomach.

"Tracy?" Link asked.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't scare you at the library today, did I?" Link said, licking his lips. It was a concern he had harbored ever since they had left, and something about recalling his dream had brought it up in his mind.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, turning to face him and watch him intently.

"Well, if you hadn't wanted to, you know, fool around, I wouldn't have made you or anything," Link said awkwardly. _This was coming out wrong._

Thankfully though, Tracy stopped him before he could to continue to try and explain.

"Link, I'll kiss you when I want to kiss you, because I want to kiss you," she said a coy look of confidence on her features. "And right then, I really wanted to kiss you."

He smiled at her, a little relieved. She was biting her lip, as if wanting to say something, and then finally decided to do it, as her gaze never left his profile.

"Link, I sometimes get the feeling from you… that you have to be a certain way with people. Like you have to seem perfectly ok with everything around you. You know, sometimes, life goes bad. Your past can be crappy. You can have bad days… or bad tests, for that matter," she said through a smile.

"But you should know, you're sometimes allowed to be upset, be worried, be your true self. At the end of the day, people will still care about you, no matter what."

Link could not believe what she had just said. If he had been unsure Tracy and he were not on the same chord, now he was for certain that they had always been playing the same tune.

"You think that?" Link asked.

"I know that," she said back, giving his hand a squeeze.

* * *

A mere half hour later, Link stood in his kitchen, the phone in one hand, his fingertips hovering over the number dial by the other. 

He wanted to get this over with. He needed to talk to the agency, and Tracy had given him the confidence he needed.

Finally, he chose the numbers, swinging the dial around to contact William Morris.

Two rings, and then a pleasant female voice answered.

"The William Morris Talent Agency, how may I direct your call?"

"Uhh, yes, hi. I'm Link Larkin. I was contacted by the agency… you, umm, sent me flowers…" Link said lamely.

"Larkin?" the secretary said on the other line. There was a moment's pause. "Yes, of course. Hold one moment, I'll patch you through."

"Thank you," Link said, still holding on to the phone tightly.

"Mr. Larkin?" another voice said, distinctly female again.

"Hello, yes. I was contacted by the agency…"

"You were indeed, Mr. Larkin. I had the pleasure to watching you at the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant a few days ago. I must say, you are an extremely talented young man," the lady said.

"Well, thank you, ma'am," Link replied politely.

"Well I haven't even introduced myself, have I? My name is Caroline Goddard. I'm one of the head representatives for William Morris in the Northeastern region of the country and I am the one who contacted you. I wanted to simply extend an invitation to speak with you, Mr. Larkin, at your earliest convenience."

"Well, yes, that would be great," Link said. Unlike the uneasy feeling of the man that was masquerading around as their new manger, this woman's voice was friendly, trusting and warm. He instantly found some of his reservations about the agency leaving his mind.

"Splendid. Is there a time that works best for you? Monday, perhaps?"

"Monday's fine," Link said, now a touch of excitement in his voice.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take a train into Washington, that's where you're calling to now. Is one o' clock on Monday suitable?"

"Yes, of- of course," Link stammered.

"Ok then, our address, as you might have noticed, should be on the back of the card we sent you," the woman said.

Link flipped it over. The address was, in fact, there.

"I'll be there," he said.

"Excellent! We look forward to speaking with you, Mr. Larkin. Your talent is remarkable and we would love to be part of your business."

"Thank you" was all Link managed to say.

"Good evening and we will see you Monday," she said, before there was a sound of a click as she hung up. Link did not move to do the same, but a smile had appeared on his face.

_This was going to be ok._

They seemed truly interested in him, and he, for the first time since he had received the flowers, felt excited for what could happen. Finally moving to put the phone back, Link took the stairs two at a time.

That night, Link studied with a new found ambition, successfully working through and comprehending each problem. His time with Tracy still abided in his mind, but it was no longer grounds for distraction. It simply sat as a happy memory now, proof that his life, however stressful, was still working in ways that pleased him.

Setting the alarm and going to bed a little early than his usual time, in mere minutes, the pleasant Mr. Larkin was asleep. And as he slept, there were no longer dreams of cold, ghostly voices of memories that disturbed him relentlessly throughout the night. There were no dreams at all, just the peaceful lull of a mind currently content.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, I know I didn't update when I said. I've literally had a few precious hours to myself that didn't involve work, school or moving. And I've spent those hours writing, just for you guys! So I hope you enjoy it! It's also almost 6000 words long, so hopefully that makes up for my week of non updates. 

Ok, a touch more angsty in the beginning. Sorry guys, I can't help myself. It's in my nature. And I always promise myself I won't write dream sequences, and I always end up doing so. I just think it is a great way to perhaps see inside Link's mind in a way he doesn't even realize.

By the way, I hope you loved the first part, where Link is trying to study for finals. I completely just put in some of my own stressed-out-worried-over-school self into him for his thoughts over school. All writers put themselves into their characters to some point, I think.

Oh, and yes, the overall theme for this chapter: _Who knew trigonometry and libraries could be so sexy…_

And it's on those words I'm going to pass out and go to bed. I hope everyone has a great weekend._  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

Link gave Tracy a foolish, knowing smile; amused that she had turned around to look at him for, what had been, exactly the fifteenth time since class had started. Although he was usually put out by the fact that Tracy sat so far away, and he in the back row, the adorable little habit Tracy had fallen into today was making Link grin.

They were currently in their last class of their last day of junior year. Although the school day was not supposed to be over until after 3:30, all of the Corny Collin's kids were counting down the last minutes until 1:15, whereupon they would be able to leave, to go to the show, free from the shackles of another ending year of tormented academia.

Twenty minutes left to go.

Link could have not been more grateful. He had managed, although he still had yet to figure out how, to snag a C on his chemistry final, scraping by with a B- overall. He knew he usually would have normally held an A, but he wasn't going to complain. After everything that had happened, he was grateful for the B. Besides, it wasn't like William Morris was going to turn him away when he showed up in Washington on Monday because he received on letter grade lower due to a silly Chemistry exam.

In Trig, Link had fared much better, coming out with an A on the exam and an A in the class. He had Tracy to thank for that. Her words of encouragement had sparked a fire [in him that had given him the determination he had needed to study properly. He utterly owed his success in that class completely to her. And oh, how he intended to thank her. That is, if he could get her alone for a solid minute.

Number sixteen. This time, when she glanced back at him, Link licked his lips in a way that could have been perceived as suggestive; he could tell Tracy was suppressing a giggle and a blush as she turned to the front again, trying to, but not really, paying attention to Mr. Flack's last lecture on "becoming an adult" and "taking history with you into the real world".

Yes, he would desperately need some time alone with her, and soon. But it was proving harder than Link had thought. Ever since their library encounter, there had been no free time. And although he saw her quite often in school, sat by her at lunch, and danced with her until a very late hour at the show, it still was not enough.

Eleven more minutes.

And tonight was no exception. Although it was the Friday of an ended school year, Corny himself had reminded everyone that another long rehearsal lay ahead. He apologized, but reminded them that they "had to live up to different standards as professionals."

_Different standards indeed._ He had gone home exhausted every night. It seemed even the confident Mr. Larkin had been brought down a notch by the brutal rehearsals, as was painfully reminded that physical shape he thought he was in wasn't exactly that amazing. Or, at least, he had been forced to think this, because by the end of the night he could barely move, let alone breathe. He always felt depleted of energy. This realization, along with the fact that his girlfriend, who even though had only been dancing on the show for a little time, never ran out of energy during rehearsals, was starting to irk his (still slightly large) ego. Tracy was always motivated, and always willingly did whatever she was told to in practice, never running out of the gusto needed for the five to six hour rehearsals. Link marveled at her charisma, wanting some of whatever she had that kept her going.

Seventeen times. Link winked at Tracy as a response this time, but before he could properly see Tracy's reaction, he heard a silent groan to the right of him. He had been ignoring Amber, and she him, it seemed. Until the seventeenth time Tracy had looked back at Link. Finally she turned to him, giving him an ugly look, clearing communicating, _must you be so disgustingly annoying?_

Link only shrugged his shoulders at her, not really caring that she was bothered.

Amber rolled her eyes. Link knew that this was more of an act than anything; that [she had been over Link within a few days. There were already rumors flying about that she has been, ahem, _interested_ in one of Seaweed's friends, a black guy. This had been sort of shocking to Link, since he had been sure Amber had held the same opinions as her mother, but again, it always goes to show you, anything can happen. Of course it was only a rumor right now, but Link knew that the ending of he and Amber's lack-luster relationship was not, by any means, causing Amber _too_ much pain.

No, her nasty looks at them both was more of an attempt to try to make Link mad, to get revenge for dumping her so quickly, which, by the way, was not working. Link knew good and well that everyone at the Corny Collins show, except for the obvious few, Shelley and Amber included, endorsed he and Tracy's relationship. This was largely due to the fact that he had the support of great people like Seaweed and Inez on his side; but Link had made sure that in everything that he had done, each action he took, made it clear to everyone that, yes they were a couple, and no; he was not going to "come back to his senses" any time soon.

These actions overall had seemed to work, as by the end of the week the school had taken Link and Tracy as a couple in stride, the initial shock having worn off. No longer were there stares in the lunch room and whispers behind his back. Although Link was sure some were still a little confused by his decision, it had become old news, as the knowledge of summer being upon them brought more stimulating, excited conversation.

So, with this knowledge, he ignored Amber and looked back to Tracy, who was staring ahead again. Link sighed and looked up to the clock. 1:13 - two more minutes.

Finally, after a few seconds of want, Tracy looked at him one more time. It wasn't just a glance though; it was a dead-on, longing, "_class-needs-to-end-because-I-want-you-now"_ sort of look that made Link literally almost jump up from his seat, dodging past students and desks alike to run and kiss her; which he had planned to do anyway, as soon as the bell rang.

One final minute; Link was going mad. How long could one minute last? A thousand different things were flying through his head which seemed like it would take months to get through. Link thought about how this was his last summer between school years, and how everything, a year from now, would be changing. He thought about how much he would love the sweet summer that lay ahead with Tracy. He thought about William Morris. He thought about everything that was going to happen, everything that had happened; everything that was happening in those final ticking seconds.

And as the bell rang, marking the end of junior year, something seemed to have slipped through his fingers. Perhaps it was the loss of another year to youth, or perhaps it was the feeling that he knew life would never be the same after this moment. Whatever it was though, he ignored it as he walked over to Tracy, kissing her fully on the lips, everything else around him fading away as he embraced her tightly.

* * *

Tracy Turnblad stood in her bedroom, staring at herself in the mirror, facing a conundrum. The dress she was currently outfitted in just didn't feel right, even though she had picked it out specifically for tonight. She twirled about in front of the mirror, trying to find the proof that it had been a good decision to wear it. Biting her lip in disturbance, she fought the overbearing urge to choose something else to wear.

The dress was short sleeved, little beads embroidered in periwinkle blue, and before, when she had picked it out, she had thought it had been perfect. It was certainly modest enough to be acceptable for her parents, with whom she would be spending the evening with, but it was also just flirty enough for Link, with whom she would also be spending the evening with. It should have been just right. And still she felt, well, _weird _in it.

And the frustration continued, because she knew this was not how the usual Tracy normally thought. She never fretted this much over any type of clothing, whether she was going spend the night with Link or not. But what if he didn't like it? What if it was too much? What if he would be able to sense her apprehension and figure she wasn't as all that confident as he thought she was???

_Tracy Turnblad, you're being ridiculous, _a little voice said in her head.

Giving up the feeling in her stomach, she decided to keep her choice, trying to keep faith in her previous decision. Walking over to her vanity, she sat, pulling out some makeup. As she applied some of her favorite pink lipstick, she unexpectedly started to notice the many pictures of Link staring at her. It had been a while since she had stared back at them, now that she had been preoccupied with dating the real Link Larkin.

He had wanted to spend time with her earlier today, had said so at practice last night. Usually she would have been completely for it, but something gave her the feeling that it wasn't a good idea. She needed tonight to go well. Although Link was never really on the same keel with his parents, Tracy was; and she needed them, _wanted_ them to see Link was a great, fantastic, respectful human being.

She wasn't really worried about how Link would behave tonight. She knew they had that field locked. She was a little worried how her _parents_ would behave. Tracy fiddled with the flush blush in her hand, unable to keep still.

_Nothing bad was going to happen. It couldn't._

She focused on Link's pictures again, each photograph displaying that same beautiful, if not slightly cocky, smile. The picture seemed to say, "Hello! I'm Link Larkin! I'm beautiful and I know it!" She smiled at him for a moment, but as she started to study the photograph more, her smile dropped, a small frown on her face. Something in his blue eyes, a blue in which the black and white photo sorely could not depict, told her something else. You had to look hard, or you'd miss it, but it was there, and it gave him away. She was suddenly reminded of a couple of nights ago, after the library.

"_But you should know, you're sometimes allowed to be upset, be worried, be your true self. At the end of the day, people will still care about you, no matter what."_

"_You think that?" Link had said, a look of disbelief, and perhaps even worry in his eyes._

"_I know that."_

She was finding that out quickly that underneath his stereotypical smile, Link wasn't necessary at all like his cardboard cutout image _the Corny Collin's Show_ necessary portrayed him as. There were many levels to Link; she knew this now. And although they had been merely dating a week, a couple of times, he had scared her a little.

She thought about his mother. She had been surprised he had admitted it so soon, although Tracy guiltily knew she had sort of pushed him into confessing _that _one. But she had been even more surprised that Link liked to think he was past it. She didn't know if she completely believed him on this account. How could anyone, even the infamous Link Larkin, really ever get over something like that completely?

She felt a rare, sudden surge of anger against the faceless woman. It was surprising Link was this composed, considering. How could a mother do something like that? Leave her child forever? Perhaps it was just because Tracy had grown up in such a warm and loving household. Perhaps that was reason why Tracy couldn't comprehend it.

These facts were not something that made Tracy want to turn away from Link. She was only concerned for him. And she certainly was not opposed of taking care of Link, if he needed it, but over the last couple of days she had started to worry she didn't have the right experiences to give him the best advice he could receive.

She had wanted to ask her mother about it, but right now, with her and Link's relationship in her parent's eyes so fragile, she had to just get through tonight. And right now, an enticing smell was wafting through the hallway to confirm her mother was almost finished with the pot roast, a traditional favorite of the Turnblad house. And although the menu seemed friendly enough, Tracy was just hoping the conversation would be, too.

Finally finishing the last touch of mascara, she took a good look at herself in the mirror. She looked positively acceptable. But just that. She would have to be okay with it. She knew Link would look dashingly handsome tonight, as he always seemed to look.

But as Tracy heard the doorbell ring, getting up to leave her room, she thought not of Link as he was bound to look tonight, perfectly manicured and hair-sprayed. Instead, the image of him standing out in the rain, his hair dripping wet and falling into his eyes, became clear, because it was a time when all of his reservations had been lowered. That was when she had liked him best, when his act had been down. Because she believed times like those would be the only times that she would be able to see into the real him.

* * *

Link couldn't stop fidgeting. His hands gripped the lilies as he stared at her front door. He sincerely truly hoped this time around would go better. This very could determine how difficult or possible it was going to be to see Tracy this summer. And although Tracy had reassured him, he still wasn't convinced. He had to get on the Turnblad's good side for many reasons, especially if he intended to ask Mr. Turnblad one particular question that had been on Link's mind.

As the last moments passed before he knocked on the door, Link Larkin took a final breath in, solidifying the act of charm and poise he knew so well, ready face the lion's den. But he wasn't going to mess this up. He _couldn't _mess this up.

Edna Turnblad opened the door, not to Link's surprise. Suddenly out of complete instinct, Link held out the batch of white lilies for her.

"For you, ma'am, for having me over for dinner," Link said, trying to smile his most genuine smile.

Link could automatically tell Edna enjoyed the flowers, but was trying severely hard not to. She smiled politely uttered a "thank you, young man" before ushering him into the warm house. Despite Mrs. Turnblad's attempt to act potentially stricter than normal, Link still felt a pleasant fuzzy feeling, being inside Tracy's house. It was cozy and complete, the kind of place he wanted to live, but didn't. He felt so at home here, even though, if he were counting, it would only be his second time inside.

Link wasn't counting.

Just inside, Tracy was waiting by the stairs, a look of apprehension mixed with happiness on her features. She looked absolutely adorable in blue, a color she didn't, in Link's opinion, wear enough. Trying to reassure her, he smiled at her, nodding his head approvingly, finishing it off with a wink. Tracy blushed, obviously pleased. Link was all smiles, until he heard a voice coming from down the hallway.

"So, is our guest here, yet?"

Link gulped. This would be Link's biggest conquest tonight. Mr. Wilbur Turnblad. Normally a funny, laid back sort of man, except, Link presumed, when he felt his daughter was threatened. Link cleared his throat as he heard Mrs. Turnblad say, "Why yes, I just let him in dear. I believe he's still in the entry way."

Without a moment's thought Link stepped closer inside the house, not wanting to appear cowardly by clinging to the front door forever. However, he did not move an inch closer in Tracy's direction, although he wanted to, badly. Link wasn't about to be the victim of any horrible first impressions, however subtle they may be.

In less than a second's time-span, Tracy's father appeared in the hallway. He wore a smile on his face, but Link wasn't sure if it was fake or not.

"Well, come on in, boy. We won't have you standing there all night. The living room?"

"Umm, yes, sir, that would be great," Link said trying to shake off his nerves.

Tracy gave him a look that visibly showed the terror Link was feeling from within as she followed him into the living room.

Mr. Turnblad turned to sit in one of the present arm chairs, while Tracy sat on the couch. Taking a second's pause to analyze the situation, Link decided to sit on the couch as well, but on the other side, a safe amount of room between he and Tracy that, he hoped, said that he respected Tracy and wanted to sit next to her, but not close enough for any funny ideas. Link was taking no chances.

Edna Turnblad appeared from the kitchen.

"Drink's for anyone while you wait? Dinner should be done in a few minutes."

"Whiskey on the rocks, darling," Wilbur said. This surprised Link. Wilbur Turnblad didn't seem like the type of person who would drink, but then again, Link was comparing him to his father.

"You too, Link?"

Link snapped back to reality, and turned to the man.

"Excuse me sir?" Link said.

"Whiskey for you?"

Link stared at Mr. Turnblad in shock. Alcohol was something he was not a fan of, as he saw its damaging effects on a first hand basis in his own father. And every time Link had stupidly drank, it always ended up with him making some bad decision. Link wasn't about to forget Shelley.

But was Mr. Turnblad's move behind this offer? Link studied the older man for what could have been only a mere moment, but seemed much longer as he stared back. He wasn't serious, was he? Yes, Link _had_ had alcohol a few times before… Wilbur Turnblad couldn't have known that, though, right? Was he trying to see if he were man enough to order the same thing? Or was he merely testing him, to see Link was a common rule breaker, jumping at the opportunity to drink as a minor?

"No sir, I don't think so," Link breathed, at the same time, catching a look at Tracy. The slightest of nods from Tracy was not gone unnoticed by Link, and it expertly said, _you've passed the first test. _Wilbur Turnblad, in the meantime, was raising his eyebrows in surprise, as though he had almost thought for sure Link would have jumped the chance to get his hands on some booze. Link cleared his throat, trying not to look as uncomfortable as he felt. Finally, Mr. Turnblad spoke again.

"Oh? Alright, then. Lemonade sound okay? Tracy, lemonade hun?"

"Yes, daddy," Tracy said.

"Sounds great," Link managed to choke out, the stage smile still on his face.

"All right, kids, be right back," Edna said disappearing again from the room. Link wished she hadn't of gone. He felt as if she were more on his side than her spouse was.

"So, Link, Tracy says you've been requested by a talent agency?" Mr. Turnblad asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Oh, yes sir. William Morris. They were at the pageant last weekend. It's only a meeting though," Link added, wanting to not sound too conceited.

"Still sounds substantial. You could be something big in a couple of years."

"Perhaps," Link mumbled, unsure of where this was going. Link pulled on his tie, feeling slightly suffocated. Perhaps he needed to wear ties less often, with the choking feeling he seemed to be getting all the time.

"Fancy cars and grand venues? By the sound of it, you'll be on your way to stardom by the end of summer." Understanding the older man's drift now, Link wasn't necessarily enjoying Mr. Turnblad's assuming tone, especially when he added more.

"Bet you're happy about that."

There was a stifling pause. This was unlike the Mr. Turnblad Link had known a few days prior. But Link wasn't about to give this one up. He'd make him see. With this thought present in his mind, Link leaned forward in his seat and looked at the older man.

"Not quite," Link challenged him. "There are a lot of surrounding factors. And I'm only as good hard work I put into whatever talent they see in me," Link said, completely truthful. This wasn't an act, this was a fact (and perhaps a fear) that had been present in Link's mind ever since he had received the flowers.

"Wise words for someone so young," Mr. Turnblad said evenly, staring directly into Link's eyes.

"Well, it's about time. I'd like to think I know what I'm doing. I've been foolish in the past, and I'm trying to slowly make up for it," Link said in just as even a tone. It was the speeding bullet of disguised responses. Link very well could have been saying, _I recognize I have used a couple of girls in the past, but I'm not that person anymore. Your daughter won't be one of them. _

Wilbur stared at him a moment more, before his wife re-entered the living room, a tray full of drinks. Link could not have been more thankful for the attractive beverage Mrs. Turnblad placed before him. After the drinks were handed out and the thank-you's given, Edna spoke.

"Tracy, hon, I'm just finishing up the last few touches on dinner, do you mind giving me a hand?"

As she said this, Tracy dared to shoot Link a look of intense remorse of having to leave Link at such a crucial point in time in, what should have been, polite pre-dinner chat.

Link gave her a small smile, telling her it was okay. She got up and left the room, and the uncomfortable feeling Link had felt tripled.

"So, what does your father think of all this?"

"Of the agency?" Link asked.

Wilbur only nodded.

"Well, honestly, I doubt he cares very much either way, sir," Link said carefully. He really didn't want to go into the fact that alcoholism was the main reason behind this indifference, especially when Mr. Turnblad had a drink in his own hand.

"Why's that?"

Link cursed to himself, but continued on anyway.

"Well, he is first and foremost a businessman, but only of the provincial kind. Any type of business with the word 'show' in front of it means little to him, I think. I get the feeling that most of the time he perceives what we do at _the Corny Collins Show_ as trivial."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Wilbur said, for the first time, something else was in his tone besides threatening, probing curiosity.

Link shrugged his shoulders.

"His opinion means little to me anyway, if I was being honest, sir. He is not exactly… a role model… for me," Link finished. At these words, Link did look down at the melting ice in the amber colored liquor that Mr. Turnblad held between his hands.

Wilbur noticed Link's glance, and, perhaps sensing the bitterness in Link's last statement, decided to cease the questioning of that particular topic.

"I never cared too much for the business world," Wilbur said through a brisk laugh, gesturing in the direction to his joke shop.

"Well, if I was being honest, me neither, sir," Link said, laughing a little with him. It was then Wilbur smiled at Link, and Link realized, although he didn't know how, that he had passed another test, if only by relating with Mr. Turnblad.

"Dinner's ready, you two!" Edna shouted from the kitchen, and both men stood up, drinks in hand.

The room that had before been stacked with piles of laundry, which, Link assumed, was for the business Tracy told Link her mother ran, had been cleared away, and now the dining room table sat, fully set with several different dishes of steaming hot food before them.

As they all took their seats, Link sat beside Tracy. She smiled at him, trying to give him a look of encouragement. This, mixed with the fact that he was making some progress with Mr. Turnblad gave Link the guts enough to reach across and grab her hand underneath the table, squeezing it a moment before letting go.

Tracy seemed a little surprised at so bold a secretive move, but pleased.

"This looks wonderful, Mrs. Turnblad," Link said, trying to be exceedingly dashing as he flashed the older woman a smile. Apparently, his looks worked on all Turnblad women, as Edna blushed, murmuring, "it's not that much."

Link was surprised to see that Wilbur laughed at Link's excessive attempt to be charming. With the awkwardness of unspoken tension lessened by this gesture, dinner commenced rather safely and Link was glad to see that the topic of conversation had turned off of him.

As everyone was served, Wilbur was the first to start up the conversation again.

"So, Link, how's our Tracy doing on that show of yours?"

"Well," Link said, setting down his knife and fork. "I'm sure you've seen how long our practices are going…" Link said.

"And it's been horrible! Tracy hasn't gotten home until ten on some nights! I assume you need it though, because of the new members?" Mrs. Turnblad asked.

"Exactly," Link said. "But Tracy is-" Link looked at her for a moment, beautiful in blue, her honey almond eyes dancing as she listened to him. "Let's just say Tracy is blowing us all away. I thought I could dance… she never gets tired. Everyone else will be complaining from sore limbs and Tracy is as enthusiastic as ever. I wish I had her stamina," Link finished, smiling at her as she played with her own fork.

"Well, you know Link, Tracy has loved dancing forever," Edna said playfully.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Link said politely, careful he was still under the watch of Mr. Turnblad.

"Even as a little girl-" Edna started.

"Oh, mother, please don't," Tracy said through a half concerned, half amused look.

"It's true! She's always loved it! Tracy, remember the time-"

"Please, don't say it-"

"You took ballet lessons?" Edna finished.

Link's head whipped around to Tracy, as the rest of the Turnblad's laughed at Edna's comment.

Tracy was an unusual shade of pink, her head in her hands as she tried not to laugh, or perhaps cry.

"Ballet? Tracy, you never told me that!" Link said, through a surprised laugh of his own.

"That's because it's not something worth to tell, even though my _mother_ thinks it is!" Tracy said, looking to her mom, who was desperately trying not to laugh through a sip of lemonade.

"Oh come off it Tracy! You were really good! It was way before the time of the "stricken chicken" or whatever moves you kids do nowadays! You should have asked her back then. She was completely obsessed with ballet dancers for three months solid! We took her to the dance lessons, too. She had the whole outfit, tutu and all!" Edna exclaimed.

"Tutu?" Link asked, amused.

"I was five. Give me a break!" Tracy said, still embarrassed.

"That sounds cute," Link said, smiling at her genuinely, loving the enduring, head over heels look he was receiving from her. Link could feel her parents witnessing this moment that had passed between the younger two, but didn't care enough to look at anyone else but Tracy.

Finally, Wilbur Turnblad cleared his throat loud enough to break their gazes, and Link instantly brought his stare down to his mostly empty plate, realizing that he, no matter how many tests he had passed so far, was not out of the dog house yet. Or, at least, that was what he was going to presume, until somehow circumstances changed.

"Let me get these dishes squared away," Edna said, getting up from the table as the conversation had died with Link and Tracy's moment.

"I'll help you Mrs. Turnblad," Link said, grabbing his plate.

"Well, would you look at that, Wilbur? The boy cleans up after himself! Perhaps you should take some lessons from him!"

Wilbur smiled. "You know I do half the cleaning around here," Wilbur said.

"I know, sweetie," Edna said, giving him an enduring pat on the head. "I'm just teasing." The woman then turned to Link.

"Don't worry about it young man, Tracy and I can do it. Wilbur, why don't you take Link outside and set up the patio furniture and set on some music? It's so nice out tonight; we should bring our conversation out there. Also, I've got dessert for you!" She said, and as Tracy followed her mother once more into the kitchen, Link followed Mr. Turnblad outside.

Expecting to go down the wooden stairs to the yard below though, Mr. Turnblad had stopped on the porch, and leaned against the rail looking over the expanse of laundry lines and dying grass before him.

Link watched him for a moment, unsure of what to do. He had wanted to ask this man an important request tonight, with still making sure Link was still on his good side. He didn't know if he had achieved the latter quite yet, but there was only a precious window of time to talk with Mr. Turnblad alone, and perhaps, with this opportunity before him, he could still succeed in doing the first.

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

Mr. Turnblad almost seemed surprised that Link had spoken, as though he had been in some sort of trance of his own world.

"Yes?" Mr. Turnblad absently asked, still staring out at the shaded sheets waving among the setting sun.

Link licked his lips. This wasn't going to necessarily be a piece of cake, however much he wished for the frosting.

"You know I respect your daughter, and her support means the world to me," Link started, feeling odd as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Why had he thought it was a good idea to bring this up now? He didn't seem to remember his reasoning from seconds before.

Wilbur Turnblad said nothing, and this irked Link even more.

"I wanted to know if she could accompany me to Washington DC on Monday, to be there, to support me," Link said cautiously.

Nothing still. Link wondered if he should stop while he was ahead, but he pushed forth, wanting an answer.

"It would only be for a few hours, and I'd hate to do it alone. It would be better, I think, if she was there."

"Have you discussed this with her, does she know about it?"

"About her going with me? No, not yet," Link replied. He had wanted to get Tracy's parents' permission first; that's why he hadn't brought it up to Tracy.

Wilbur sighed, finally turning to Link. In that moment, his strict, fatherly persona seemed to drop away and he was more himself, slack-shouldered and threat free. In that moment, he looked like simply a man, and a tired one at that. It seemed they had both been putting on acts tonight, trying to impress and outdo the other. But now, all guards were dropped, verified by Wilbur Turnblad's next words.

"I'm having a hard time understanding you, Link," he said.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Mr. Turnblad," Link treaded carefully, trying to figure out if that was an answer to his request or not.

"Well," Wilbur said, biting his lip in a way remarkably close to Tracy when she had something on her mind. "I see you with my daughter, and you treat her with a lot of respect, kindness and, may I say it, affection."

"I would like to think so, sir," Link said, still a little confused. "I do care for her."

Wilbur nodded his head, as if agreeing. Link hoped he was.

"In addition to this, you also seem like a responsible, hardworking and intelligent individual," Wilbur continued.

These were great compliments to be paid from someone Link desperately wanted trust from. But Link still noticed the unsettling frown on Mr. Turnblad's face, and he knew everything was not all right.

"But then I am told these things about you, son. Things that maybe make me doubt your integrity."

It was Link's turn to bite his lip in nervousness.

"You know that I-" Link was cut off by the older gentleman.

"And of course, my first impression of you was a good one. So when Tracy told me those things, I thought, of course they couldn't be true!"

"But then she confirms that these facts are true… and I start to think this is some sort of cruel joke. I know you are one popular guy, Mr. Larkin, loved by all. But you dating her? I start to think that you're only in this to hurt her, or even worse, break her heart."

"I would never-" Link was stopped again.

"I don't want to let that happen, Link," Wilbur finished.

Link felt a foul taste in his mouth, certain it was from a surge of disappointment that was spreading from the pit of his stomach. He had lost. Despite everything, how hard Link had tried, his reputation always seemed to catch up with him one way or another. Link was looking down at his shoes, still shiny from the good thirty minute polish he had given to them earlier day. His appearance had been perfect to the last detail. Apparently to no avail though. He was a fool to think he could have changed it, could have made it all go away. A classic fool.

Link took a step back, thinking that Wilbur Turnblad perhaps did not want to be in Link's company anymore. But right as Link was about to descend the stairs, Mr. Turnblad spoke again, surprising Link, both in timing and in content.

"And yet, despite my, her mothers, practically everyone's doubts now about your character, she still goes on trusting you."

Link looked at Wilbur sharply, disbelief unraveling his thoughts. Meanwhile, a little bit of hope was trying to escape from Link's heart. He tried to ignore it, for fear it would be short lived.

"I know there's always not much room for second chances. And few people, especially nowadays, grant them. But my daughter still does, and I believe she likes to think, hope for, the best in people. But she's no fool. She has one of the best senses of judgment I have come across, and usually knows when people really, truly deserve those second chances."

"Sir?" Link could not believe what he was hearing.

"So what I mean is, if she trusts you, Link, I do too. Still. Despite your past." Wilbur finished, looking at him with honesty and perhaps the edged frill of patched trust.

Link eyes were wide, euphoria tugging at his senses.

"Than-Thank you sir," Link managed to say.

"No need to thank me son, thank your girlfriend," Wilbur said matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, the door opened and Edna stood in the entry way, a large strawberry shortcake on a plate in her hands, Tracy behind her with plates and napkins.

"You two surely are slow! The table's not even set up set, Wilbur?"

Wilbur looked to his wife.

"Sorry, hon, we were just having a little chat. We'll get it for you now," Wilbur said, taking the stairs two at a time. Edna followed him, Tracy and Link taking up the rear.

"So, how's it going?" Tracy said, giving him a nudge.

Link was still smiling.

"I thought I was done for good, but now, I think it's okay," Link whispered, but Tracy could not afford to respond as they were at the bottom of the stairs and in the company of her parents again.

A few minutes later the cake had been cut, the music was playing, and the table set.

As Link took a bite of the fruit and cream, he had to close his eyes in satisfaction. It was probably the most amazing desert Link had ever witnessed, and Link told Edna so, much to her liking.

Conversation went on easily after that, the ice now fully melted in the warm air. And as a hazy fog of an early summer evening rolled in, it brought the June bugs with it, singing to the lull of a lazy harmony. The sweet atmosphere of a peaceful night, the frosted sugar of a cake well made, and the good news of situation largely fretted over, had made Link feel content. He sat back in his chair with a new found ease, lazily happy.

He smiled when he was told a Turnblad memory, laughed when he was presented with a good joke, and couldn't help but lovingly look at Tracy when struck with a chord of affection for her, which happened to be every few seconds. Link was watching the Turnblad's with a special amount of elation, relieved for his reprieve, and thankful, now, to be a part of their company. This was how a family should have been; this was how his family should have been.

As the old record player gutted out an old forty's tune, talk began to die down, as the sun set and the feeling of sleepiness had seeped in.

"Well, you know, I should probably get going," Link said finally, looking at his watch and standing. Tracy gave him a longing look and he could read her mind that they both would have, despite the general ending pleasantness of the evening, killed for a few moments alone together.

"Thank you for everything, dinner and desert were delicious, Mrs. Turnblad. And Mr. Turnblad thank you for the talk, I'm glad we had it," Link said, nodding in his direction. There was a twinkle in the older man's eye, although Link wasn't sure why.

"I'll see you out," Tracy said, standing as well.

"Woah there, Tracy. Hold on. Link, isn't there something you would like to do before you go?" Wilbur asked. Link looked questioningly at him, not really getting his drift.

Luckily, Mr. Turnblad answered his own question for him, the twinkle from before finally realized.

"Tracy, baby, do you think you can get out of Corny Collin's practices for Monday?"

"Why? What's going on Monday?" Tracy asked, turning to her father.

"Well, I intend to let Link here take you with him, to Washington."

Link grinned. He had forgotten about that, mainly due to the depths of his conversation with Tracy's father and the merry evening he had experienced after.

"Washington?" she said, still not completely grasping the concept. "Wait, isn't that the day of your interview?" she asked, spinning around to Link.

"I'd love your support. I'd hate to go alone. That's why, I thought, perhaps you wanted to go. If that's okay?" Link chimed, hoping that it was.

"You want me to be there?" she still asked, although her lips had turned upward into a grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, babe," Link said.

She gave him a look that specified she wanted to do more than just smile at him, and, to Link's surprise, Wilbur spoke.

"Well if you want to give the boy a hug, don't let us stop you."

At this she jumped toward him and did hug Link, he just having enough time to open his arms to embrace her rightly.

He held her close, unsure of how the simple request had received such a big thank you. But as she stayed in his arms tightly, he felt her swiftly whisper in his ear "how did you do it?"

Link knew she was referring to how he had regained back her father's trust, and knowing the simple answer, he whispered back, "it was all you baby."

And as he embraced her, he could have sworn for a little moment, but nothing more, Wilbur had winked at Link from across the table, conveying his approval for Link. And it was in this one gesture Link could not be more thankful, because if everything was right with the Turnblad's everything was right with the world. It was gesture that said everything. A gesture that meant more to Link then all the strawberry shortcake and lazy summer nights' happiness could dare to fathom.

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys. Yup. I know. I took way too long to write this. I have an excuse, if you'd like to hear it. My baby, aka my laptop, decided it would be a lovely idea to _**CRASH **_on me. All of my writing (not to mention all of my music on intunes) is gone!! But you don't have to feel sorry for me! Trust me, I've spent my time grieving enough as it is. I was practically glued to that thing 24/7.

Anyway, I've had to resort to writing in school computer labs, which hasn't been that fun. But I didn't give up! It took me some time, I know, but I'm still getting this out in a reasonable week and a half!

Anyway, your reviews rock, as always. Hope you enjoyed this chappie, it was, despite the places I had to write it, fun to write.

Next chappie up in a week or so! (Tons of Trink in store!) In the mean time, thanks for being patient with me.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

The light shown in through the gigantic windows of Pennsylvania Station, casting everything in a warm-hued glow. Despite this beauty, most of the travelers usually ignored its rays, wrapped up in where they were going or where they were coming from. People flowed from everywhere, in every direction, as always. A man in his forties, wearing a business suit and tie, darted across the main hall, hoping to catch the next train on time. A classy brunette promptly set her luggage in the next available taxi, giving the cabbie directions to a house. Children sat on the long benches, playing games nosily, and then were silently reprimanded by their mothers for being too loud. Lovers said goodbye, friends said hello; businessmen shook hands, old ladies kissed cheeks.

Everyone was doing something, it seemed, as they always had, as they always would. So when the concierge in front of one particular young man beckoned him forward, Link Larkin took a moment to respond, caught up in the grandeur of it all.

"Sir? I said may I help you?" the clerk spoke from behind the wooden counter. Finally paying attention, Link stepped forward, moving the angst ridden line of waiting customers up one, Link all the while blushing slightly in mild embarrassment for holding everything up.

One of the reasons he had not initially responded was because of the man's use of addressing him as "sir". Link tried to ignore the odd feeling that he doubted very much he should be addressed as sir, especially since the man currently assisting him was perhaps 40 years his senior. Telling himself reasonably that it was for propriety's sake and that everyone in the real world used such language, Link stopped wondering and whipped out his wallet.

"Yes, sorry about that. I need two tickets to Washington, non stop, please," Link said smoothly. Although he had perhaps been slightly irritated by Link's slowness, it was easy to tell that the old man was a kind one, and he gently took Link's money and moved to hand him two creamy tickets, winking at the teenager boy.

Link gave the man a smile, and uttered a quick thank you, before taking his wallet and exiting the line. Entering the hall, Link looked around for Tracy, who had seemed to wander off. Well, that wasn't exactly true. She had told him that she was going to look around, and much to his amusement, he spotted her, reading some type of plaque on the marbled wall before her.

She was wearing a red and white polka dot dress that displayed her lovely curves, lace white gloves that looked dainty on her small hands, and, topping the outfit off, was currently fitted with a brilliant red hat, which she looked absolutely adorable in.

Link secretly loved the fact that Tracy had dressed up for his interview, even though they both had guessed she wouldn't physically be in room while it was happening. Link was pretty sure he would be asked to go in alone, and although he had donned a classier black suit, he felt ten times more comfortable knowing Tracy had dressed up as well, making them quite the congruent pair.

Link finally stopped just amusedly watching Tracy read in concentration, and moved behind her, tapping her lightly on her shoulder as he did so. She spun and smiled at him.

"Did you know that this train station was built in 1911 in the _Beaux-Arts_ style of architecture?" she asked.

Link raised his eyebrows, surprised. Usually Tracy was not about history, neither wanting to study or truly discuss it in a way that was considered scholarly.

"Really? I had no idea." Link said, much more interested in the fact that her hair was shining beautifully underneath her radiant hat.

"I don't know what the _Beaux-Arts_ style of architecture is. Do you know what it is?" she said, looking up at him.

Link couldn't help but laugh a little at her new found curiosity.

"I couldn't tell you. But why are you asking, doll? What's so important about it?" Link said, wrapping his arms around her as they both looked at the plaque. Link could feel Tracy's cheeks redden a little, as his face was close to hers, and Link assumed Tracy knew she was also acting out of character.

"Well, it's just a pretty building. I was just curious, I guess. This is my first time here, you know?" She said, turning to face him again. "Well, that I can remember at least. I think I came here as a small child once, but that's it."

Link was slightly astonished by this fact. He was sure he could picture the Turnblad family going on a vacation every summer, as happy a family as they were.

"Did you fly instead, to go on vacations and what not?" Link voiced his assumption.

"Link, my mother hadn't left the house in 11 years, remember?" she shrugged her shoulders. "We haven't taken a vacation anywhere in a long time," she finished.

Link had forgotten about that fact. The Turnblads, had been, at least before Tracy's coming-out in Baltimore television society, strictly homey people. But, again, that had been in the time before he had gotten to know her, and anything before that time was still a little fuzzy. Thankfully though, it was slowly becoming less mysterious as he steadily grew to know more about her.

"You know Trace, it's been a while for me too," Link said, rubbing her shoulders.

A fleeting moment raced through Link's mind as Link remembered exactly what had been the last 'family' vacation he had went on. It was two months before his mother died and it had been probably one of the least enjoyable outings of his life. They had flown to Martha's Vineyard for a week. Although inclusively non-threatening in description, in had been one of the worse trips in his life.

Still, he had gone to visit long distance cousins a few times, always leaving from Pennsylvania station. But even as he had done this, he never had noticed the architecture, let alone read the history of the place. He admired Tracy for her never failing ability to admire everything that she deemed important or beautiful, even when others didn't see or perhaps were too busy to see the beauty themselves.

"Well, whoever this… let's see…" Link took a step closer to the plaque, "Kenneth M. Murchison guy is, I'd say he's a pretty good architect," Link said smiling, walking back towards Tracy.

Holding on to her purse, Tracy suddenly stood on her tip toes to give Link a kiss on the cheek, and although Link wasn't sure why she had felt the urge to do so, Link loved her for it all the same.

As Link stood in a little bit of an enamored daze still, he asked playfully, "What was that for?"

"That was a thank you," she said, adjusting her hat.

"For what?" Link asked, still a little confused, but loving this type of game.

"For being Link," she said, smiling.

Link grinned like a fool for a full moment, before Tracy politely broke him out of his dream.

"So, got the tickets?"

Link shook his head slightly to clear his mind as his hand automatically checked his pocket for the slips of paper he was sure not to loose. He held up the tickets for Trace to see, verifying that they had everything they needed to be on their way.

"We should probably head down to the platform, the train's here I think, and I'm pretty sure we can get on," Link said assuredly.

"Alright then," Tracy said. And then, donning a cute British accent, she added, "Shall we go, Mr. Larkin?"

Without missing a beat, Link replied, "Why I do believe we shall, Miss Turnblad" just as cheesily, concurrently offering his arm. Tracy laughed at his natural acting ability, and took his arm purposefully. With that, the suavely dressed couple made their way down a row of benches, headed towards the steaming trains that awaited them.

On the lower floor, even more people seemed to be present, swelling in every direction. It was hard to see over the crowds of people, as Link was once again reminded that he was not as tall as all that in comparison to some men. Not wanting to get lost, Link moved to grab Tracy's hand, and held it tightly, not wanting to lose his girl in the tumult of people.

Finally seeing the number nine in bronzy silver, Link led Tracy through the massive amounts of crowds, finally coming to the correct destination.

Link regrettably let go of Tracy's gloved hand as they boarded the train, but he was amused by the fact that he could still feel Tracy's happiness of the novelty of it all. Them two, free for a few hours from parental restraint, gallivanting around the east coast, boarding this train and that, as though they were a married couple. Kissing each other's cheeks and calling each other "darling"…

_Wait, _a little voice said in his head. _Back up._

_Married?_

_That _concept had certainly never entered his head before. Sure, lying awake some nights thinking of Tracy was to bring foremost to his mind some taboo thoughts, but nothing like_ that_ had ever tracked its way through his brain.

Link shook the crazy idea from his mind, as it must have been the steam from all these old fashioned train engines that was doing it. He liked Tracy, a lot, wanted to be with her at all times. But the thought of… well, it was entirely too early for that. Still though, Link smiled at her knowingly as he looked back at Tracy, an obvious look of excitement in her eyes as he led her down the compartment hall, and that moment he was glad Tracy could not read his thoughts. Or at least, he hoped she couldn't.

Link had forked over the extra money to have a private compartment on the train. So far, Link's nerves were not getting to him, but he doubted very much that being compacted into a crowded general car would do much to improve an anxiety he might be feeling as he approached Washington. Plus, he wanted the best for Tracy, since she had decided to accompany him on this little trip. As they reached their assigned space, Link opened the door for Tracy and followed her inside. Link gallantly offered Trace the window seat, and moved to sit beside her, rather than across.

"I feel like that couple in _Roman Holiday,_" Tracy said, looking out the window at the frantic late comers boarding the train below.

"Well you certainly look are as pretty as Audrey Hepburn, especially in that hat," Link said, tapping his foot on the floor beneath him. Tracy turned to him.

"I _do not_ look as pretty as Audrey Hepburn, no matter what hat I wear," she said, rolling her eyes slightly, hands automatically going to the red brim to take it off.

"Agree to disagree," Link said smoothly, a coy smile playing at his lips.

"Whatever, boy," she said sassily. And then, staring down at the hat, she added, "It's kind of silly though, isn't it? I think it's sort of old fashioned, but you know my mother. She wouldn't let me leave the house unless I was 'properly attired' for travel," Tracy finished, readjusting her hair.

"I don't think you look silly in it," Link said, giving her a smile.

Tracy smirked at Link for another moment, before her gaze traveled downward to notice his tapping foot.

"You're nervous," she said.

"What? No! I'm not," Link declared, giving his best look of disbelief.

"You are! You're foot's tapping. Your foot always taps when you're nervous," Tracy said pointing to said evidence.

Link automatically stilled his foot, realizing she was right. _She must be physic,_ Link thought. But, on closer consideration, he realized there was no possible way she could have known that. He certainly had never told her those two were connected.

"Wait," Link interjected, the question coming to him instantly. "How do _you_ know that ?" Link asked suspiciously.

Tracy's cheeks had just probably gone as red as the hat she had just previously worn, as she murmured what she said next quietly.

"Oh! Well, I used to, umm, pay attention, you know. Watch you sometimes, before a song number or something. Sometimes, you'd get this worried look on your face, and if you were sitting, your foot would be tapping… and I put the two together. It's funny, because when I finally realized that it was because of nerves, I was like, 'Now there's a thought! Link Larkin _does_ get nervous then!'" she sai,

Link laughed at this, amused by her ability to notice the detailed, and even more amused that she had been watching him all that time they had danced on _the Corny Collins Show_ together before he had started dating her.

"You know you'll blow them away," she added, finally looking to him.

"Hmmm," Link replied, disbelief over his features. "I don't know about that. I don't plan to dance or sing for them today, you know, Trace," Link said, a little too depressed in that moment probably for his own good.

"No, I'm not talking your talent, silly," she said swatting one of her gloves at him. "It's that winning personality of yours that will do the trick," she said, finally sitting back in her chair, as they both felt the train start to move beneath them.

Trying to ignore the growing insecurity for the meeting ahead, Link invested his time in other areas of thought.

"Winning personality huh?" Link asked moving closer to her. "Now just exactly what do I win?" he said, playing with the glove Tracy still held in her hand.

"Oh, so it's to be this game, hmm?" Tracy said, her hand entwined in both his and the glove in between.

"Well, mister, maybe you should just come over here and let me show you-"

It was then, just as she had pulled on his tie to give him a proper lessen, a harsh knock vibrated through the door behind them, making them both jump away from each other.

"Tickets please," a thick voice said from behind the door. Link gave Tracy a quick longing look, before jumping to his feet, tickets in hand, and opened the door. Giving the tickets for the man to punch, the man gave him a very dominate, lecturing look, that clearly stated, _there will be no shenanigans aboard _this_ train, whether you have a private compartment or not._ Link gulped a bit, shot the guy an innocent "what did I do?" type of smile whereupon the man handed back his tickets, without saying another word. Link chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

"Now, where were we?"

Tracy giggled as Link jumped back to the seat.

"I was only going to give you a kiss, Mr. Larkin," she said, fiddling with his tie.

"Hmm, well, what else did you think I had in mind?"

He had only said it to make Tracy blush. He very well knew they hadn't taken any other steps quite yet, and Link knew they wouldn't proceed with those steps quite this early, and certainly not for the first time aboard a moving train.

"Well, I…uh…" Tracy stammered, and Link shushed her instantly with a slow, long, deeply intense kiss, grounding her in the racy reality of the current decade. And despite the _Roman Holiday_ romanticism still swimming around them with each train whistle and puff of steam, Link would not have chosen to be in any other time, because it was only in the 1960's that he was able to kiss her girl, hold his girl, like this.

* * *

As soon as they stepped out of the train station, Link could hear Tracy gasp. If there had been a tirade of people at the Baltimore train station, it was nothing compared to this. Taxi's lined the street and never seemed to end and people rushed here and there, and Link was subdued in his thinking that no one took the train anymore.

The nervous tapping of his foot from earlier was only the first extent of the anxiety Link felt. A sudden lurch attacking his stomach, that's what was next. He tried to ignore it as he stepped to the curb, beckoning a taxi.

As Link finally waved one down, they both climbed in, Link giving the cab driver the card with the address on it.

"I don't know quite where this is, sir, but I assume you know?" Link asked politely, as the cab driver was already nodding. In just a few moments they were off, driving down Constitution Avenue.

Link barely had time to look out the window at the capital before him before Tracy was already pointing things out.

"Link, look at that!" Tracy whispered in elation as she pointed to the Washington Monument off in the distance.

Link tried to look as excited, but the imminent dangers of a very important meeting were keeping him from really enjoying the scenery.

"Uh, yeah, it's great, Trace," he managed to say. Tracy didn't seem to pick up on his attitude that had lessened in charisma a bit, as she was too entwined with environment around them.

"Ooh, I wish I had a camera! Hey! Do you think the president is here?" she asked, suddenly looking around the car, as if JFK was supposed to be taking a ride with them.

"I don't know Trace, maybe," Link replied.

Tracy looked at him, stars still lingering in her eyes, but finally noticing the distracted nature of his comments. "Link, are you going to be okay?"

Link knew that he would be, at least he was telling himself he was.

"Yeah, Trace. Of course I am. Just got to get this stupid interview over with, you know?" he said, now pulling at his tie.

Finally, all of Tracy's attention was focused back on Link, although Link was sure the White House had just flashed through the taxi window.

"Oh, you know this interview is not stupid. It very well may change the course of your life," Tracy said, trying to make shed some positive light on the situation.

She wasn't helping.

"Huh, thanks Trace. I was trying to dumb it down a bit, not make so important," Link said, still fiddling with his collar, only half way teasing.

Tracy smiled. "I know you were. I'm sorry. I just built the pressure back up for you, didn't I?" she said, her hands reaching to fix the tie he had been fiddling with. As she did so, Link could feel her fingers casually brush his chest.

"But you know, you'll be great, sweetheart."

Link was melting underneath her touch as her hands continued to work his tie, although he had no idea why he was so susceptible at the moment. Still, he was instantly reminded of their library encounter.

He had been replaying that scene over and over again in his mind, wanting to perhaps replicate it one of these days….

_Her soft touch on his chest, her hair in his hands, the way he had her up against the books…_

Link shook his head. He was almost positive his heart rate had almost doubled, and now he could himself break into a sweat.

"Darlin' you are not making me any less calmer," he said, closing his eyes.

"Oh, don't be silly, Link, let me just finish your tie," she said still fiddling with it.

_The surprised look on her face as his hands traveled her body…_

"I'm serious!" Link practically yelped. He could feel the cabbie look back at the two for a moment, and, probably by a wise decision, decided to stay out of the situation.

Link had now actually physically put space between them, scooting away from her dangerous hands. The moment he had, he wished he hadn't, judging by her reaction.

Although he hadn't meant it to be insulting, (in fact, it was supposed to be a compliment) Tracy looked a little downtrodden, taking her hands off his tie, as she now had to uncomfortably reach for it anyway as he had moved so far away from her.

"Oh, okay then," she finally said, to the floor of the taxi.

"Trace, hun, I just meant-" Link tried to explain but was cut off again.

"No, it's fine Link. Let's just focus on the interview, okay?" she said a little too coldly.

Link sighed, too nervous with anxiety to try to explain himself, and too exhausted from anticipation to beg for an apology.

* * *

The tension only accumulated as both teenagers looked up at the impressive building before them. Although not very high in stature (probably due to the rule that no building could be taller than the Capitol in DC, Link figured) it was still sculpted in the latest technology, and had the "future vibe" Link had started to see creep up in the ritzier places of Baltimore nowadays.

Tracy seemed to be just as threatened with the formality of it all, and he could see that she adjusted her gloves and hat accordingly, knowing she was about to walk into a place that was very important. Link also noticed that she still carried that hurt look on her face, one he wished he could wipe from her features.

He couldn't understand why Tracy was mad at him, for something he didn't even do wrong. She was supposed to be there to support _him, _and instead, she was ignoring him altogether.

A bellman opened the door for them as they walked to the entrance, and the first thing Link noticed about the places was how well, _clean_ it was. Pristinely so, like it had never been inhabited. However, this theory had to have been proved false as a sharp looking woman sat at a desk in the main lobby, a room too enormous really for reception to beits soul purpose. However, this _was_ William Morris, and Link assumed that reception here was supposed to be grand.

Link approached the desk a little more meekly than normal, the ever present nerves finally sending crashing waves of doubt in his stomach. Tracy stood behind him, and before he turned to the woman in front of him, he tried to wink at Tracy to get her to smile, which didn't work.

Sighing, he turned back to the front desk.

"Yes, hello, I have an appointment today," Link said, suddenly taken by a grip of fear, as the older lady in front of him was staring at him as if he were an annoying bug flying around her ear, just waiting to be squashed.

'Name?" She said, rather crossly, in Link's opinion.

"Larkin. Link Larkin," he said, trying to keep his hands to his side so they would not attempt to mess with his perfectly sealed hair

The lady was now looking through a small stack of white papers, and finally she pulled a single piece of paper from the pile.

"Let's see, Larkin. Oh… oh my. _Larkin,_" Finally, as if they had not been there before, the lady truly looked at Link, as if suddenly realizing he was a person, and not an insect. An increasable amount of respect filled her eyes as she took in his features, and Link wondered what the change in character was about.

"If I could, Mr. Larkin, ask both you and your guest to walk up the hall to the left of you? There are several elevators there, and you can take one of them up to the _14__th__ floor_. The right people will meet you there."

"Oh, okay," Link managed to say.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

There was that "sir" again.

"Umm, no ma'am, I'm sure we will be alright," Link said, and then walked to his left, while he heard the lady calling out, "Have a marvelous day!"

Tracy only offered Link a shrug of the shoulders at this change in demeanor, but didn't seem to want to discuss it further, as they headed down the hall.

The whole silent treatment was now irking him. This was not the time, not the place, to be upset. He'd apologize later, she had to know that. Just because he wasn't groveling on his knees the very second he screwed up didn't mean he didn't care… He just had more important things to worry about.

It didn't seem to matter that old-Link types of thoughts were finally infecting him today. He was not entirely surprised, raw with anticipation as he was at the moment. But as his annoyance didn't seem to be leaving him, he decided he just would have to know when to bite his tongue, so he wouldn't say anything he would regret.

As they boarded the elevator, it was deathly quiet, the cheesy elevator music you sometimes hear in such situations refusing to play. It was this unnerving fact along with the knowledge that Tracy was still mad, and still currently ignoring him, that was making Link increasingly agitated

It was as if with every foot they ascended, he lost a bit more patience, a bit more of his cool. By floor three he was pacing, trying to remain calm. Meanwhile, Tracy did not seem to notice him, as she was staring at the numbers at the elevator entrance, not paying attention to the fact that he was slowly going crazy.

This was a meeting of a _lifetime_. The meeting of _all_ meetings. He needed her reassurance, her support. Her "go get um" type of pep talks. The agents were probably waiting for him at the elevator entrance, they'd be watching his every move, his every comment. Even a small smile from Tracy would have been better than this.

Finally, because Link couldn't take it anymore, he spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry Trace. Ok? Please don't just ignore me." he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"There's no floor thirteen," was the first thing she said. The first thing that had come out of her mouth since the taxi ride. It took Link a second to figure out what she was saying.

"Huh?" Link asked, his mind still dwelling on what was looming ahead of him. "What are you talking about?"

Tracy pointed to the buttons in front of her. The button for thirteen was plainly missing. Realizing why, Link explained.

"That's just an old superstition thing. Thirteen is supposed to be unlucky."

There was a bit of silence as she didn't say anything.

"So, are you still mad at me, or what, Trace?" Link said, grinding his teeth.

"But, aren't we going to the 14th floor?" Tracy asked. Link looked back at Tracy, utterly perplexed that she was not answering his question,.

"Yes," Link said, sounding a little too much like he was annoyed, giving away his thoughts.

"Well, technically, isn't it still the 13th? Isn't that still unlucky?" Tracy asked.

_Why in the hell was she bringing this up?_

Something told him to act nicer, that if he only were polite than she be happy with him again, but the adolescent hormones that had been suppressed all day by a teenager trying to act like an adult were making him act otherwise.

"This is show business, Trace. It's the name that's important. Image means everything," he snapped.

He had known what he had said the moment after he had said it. It had just rolled off his tongue, like the last few weeks had not happened, and he was still that egotistical cocky boy who looked down on others. He hadn't intended it to sound that way, but the innuendo was still there, all the same. She finally turned to him and looked him straight in the eye, fuming.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" she demanded.

Link gave her the shushing gesture, afraid if he spoke he would be louder than her.

"Are you _shushing_ me? For God's sake's Link! I'm not five!"

"Well, don't act like it then!" Link said.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have your expertise, Mr. Hotshot Larkin! I was just trying to help you in the taxi and you completely take my head off! I travel with you all this way just so you treat me like a little girl who doesn't-" Link cut her off.

"Please, Tracy, just be quiet!" Link whispered forcibly. "We are on in _elevator_, a very slow one, but still, it's a _William Morris _elevator! Where I'm actually headed to talk to the _William Morris Agency! _I'm sorry about the taxi, but I'm sort of nervous here and the last thing, _last thing,_ I want to know about is how I'm on an unluckiest damn floor of the-" he was quickly cut off, as the elevator doors had just opened, right in the middle of their conversation.

"Building," Link finished, underneath his breath as they both stared into the room the elevator brought them to. They were now on floor number fourteen, or thirteen, depending on your point of view.

* * *

A gaunt looking man with thin hair and large eyes greeted them on the other side, coyly smiling. Link automatically got a weird vibe from him.

"Having trouble?" he asked slyly.

"No, not at all," Link grinned through a stage smile. He could feel Tracy radiating anger beside him. To an extent, Link had been partially right on the elevator. It was all about image in the show business industry. If he kept on looking happy, he would be all right. At least, that was what he was telling himself.

"Ahh , well good," he said, ushering them to the expansive waiting room in front of them. The two teenagers followed him, Tracy still shooting ugly looks at Link, meanwhile Link biting his lip at her, shaking his head slightly, as if saying, _just don't start anything._

Finally, the man stopped and swerved to face them with a ceremonious grace.

"Mr. Larkin, I'd like to welcome you… to the _14__th__ floor_," he said, putting his arms out to gesture to the space around him. Link could hear Tracy's brisk laugh at the man's corny delivery, and Link shot a glance at her, the severe lecturing look on his face deepening substantially.

The man, noticing her somewhat rude acceptance, looked at her finally

"And who might you be?" the man interrogated, in the most sickly sweet manner Link had ever heard from a male probably ever. In the time Link had been in a staring contest with Tracy, he had forgotten to introduce her, and with a quick mental charge, his manners kicked in.

"Oh, sorry, she's with me, she's-" Link tried to spit out before interrupted.

"I'm Tracy Turnblad," she said, stepping forward, and then giving an "I'll-introduce-myself-thank-you" sort of look as she raised her eyebrows at him.

Link silently cringed. This had turned out nothing like he had planned.

"Well, hello there Miss…Turnblad. You may sit here in the waiting room while I take Mr. Larkin back to Caroline," he ended, gesturing for Tracy to sit on one of the sleek black leather couches that furnished the modern room they were standing in.

Link didn't look back at Tracy. He was almost certain she would stab him with the daggers she was using to stare at his back, if he did look at her. Link tried to, right then, block the girl completely from his mind, and followed the snooty man down the long, sleek hallway, knowing for sure that there would be hell to pay when he came back. In fact, if the interview turned out to even be the tiniest bit better than the elevator ride up, Link thought darkly, he would be in business.

* * *

Link was instantly reminded of being led down a hallway when he had first met Holland, although he had to admit the current situation held a lot more clout in his eyes than the first instance. Link had briefly mentioned to Holland that he was going to be here today. He had to, to get out of rehearsals yet again. And much to Holland's enjoyment, a pep talk about today had ensued.

_Go in there all smiles son, but don't let them get to you. They may be intimidating people, but you can intimidate them as well._

Link wasn't sure if he particularly liked this advice. He didn't feel the need to intimidate anyone. That was not, at least from what he figured, how you go about things in polite adult conversation. However, he hadn't really had that good of track record today, as far as polite adult conversation was concerned, anyway.

Soon he was at the end of the hallway in front of a door. The thin man knocked on the door lightly twice, when a pleasant voice from behind it uttered a "come in please."

As soon as he heard the voice, Link wanted nothing more to be out of the hallway with the guy that was now starting to creep Link out the way he was staring at Link, and into the room with the lady he had talked to before. The lady with the cheerful voice.

As he entered the room, Link almost physically sighed in thanks. It seemed everything, to Link, joyously mirrored that voice. The sun seemed to shine a little brighter in her expansive office, and everything was a sky blue or white, reminding Link of an endless sunny day. The lady herself sat behind her desk, short like Tracy, sharing his girlfriend's hue of hair as well, although, unlike the current moment where he was sure Tracy was planning on ways to kill him and dump his body somewhere in the backstreets of Washington, this lady had a nice, crisp smile on her face, obviously happy to be in Link's company. It was refreshing.

She stood to shake his hand, as the creepy man behind them said, "Mrs. Caroline Goddard."

Link automatically used the line, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Goddard" as he shook her hand.

"Oh please, do call me Caroline, it's the name my mother gave me, so I've been using it all my life. Mrs. Goddard is just a touch to formal for me," she said warmly, gesturing him to sit in a pale blue arm chair facing her desk. Link felt instantly at peace here, as if all the stormy clouded troubles awaiting him back in the waiting room with Tracy had all disappeared instantly.

"Is there anything else I can get you two, Caroline?" the man said.

"Oh yes, coffee would be nice. Link? Coffee for you?"

Link hated coffee, but found himself, saying yes, he would love some.

Link rested a little when the man left, closing the door behind him.

"And how are you today, Mr. Larkin?" Caroline said.

"Please, Link will do," he said, thanking the lord above she was not calling him "son", "kid", or "boy". "And I'm fine," he added.

"It is a lovely day out today. I trust you're enjoying the weather?" she asked, while she took out a manila folder, which, Link noticed, had his last name on the front of it.

"Yes. I'm planning to do a little sightseeing too. It's a lovely city you've got here."

Caroline Goddard paused for a moment, and looked at Link. She seemed to be at last taking him in fully from the way her eyes searched over him, as if searching for a flaw.

"Yes, it can be," she said. Despite this moment of questioning, Link was determined to keep a smile on his face.

At this moment, in a lightning fast display of coffee-retrieving, the man returned with two tiny coffee cups on a tray, set the tray down, and left as quickly as he had come.

As Link picked up the tiny little mug before him, he shot the lady across from him a look.

"Espresso," she said. Link still stared at the cup as though it were from another planet.

"So, how old are you, Link? 17 still?" she said, now flipping through some papers in the folder.

Link had just drank a swallow of the coffee before him, and it took everything he had for him to keep from choking on the bitter liquid.

"Ahem. Yes, 17. I'll be 18 next month, though," Link managed to say, setting his mini cup down as if it had poisoned him.

"Brilliant, brilliant," she said finally organizing the papers and shutting the folder once again, looking directly at him.

"Here's the deal, Link. We liked what we saw last Sunday. We've seen clips of you dancing from the last three years, and we liked what we saw there too. You're a great dancer, and your singing is very impressive for someone so young. In fact, you remind us a lot of Elvis," she said, through a grin.

"Well, thank you," Link said, flattered.

"However, we don't want to turn you into him We want to make you something all your own. And we really think you have the potential to do something great. Something outside of Baltimore and Ultra-Clutch. Something national," she said, giving him a brilliant white smile. Her words were a symphony to his ears. _Something outside of Ultra Clutch. Something big. Something national._

"We have, of course, talked to your stage manager, and he is fighting very hard not to lose you from the local Baltimore crowd," she said.

"It seems he wants you to do a few commercials for Ultra–Clutch," she said, giving him a wink, "to boost their sales."

"Yes, I had heard that," Link said, remembering his uncomfortable experience with Holland.

"Now of course, this is all up to you, but let me tell you what I see for you. Yes, maybe throw a few commercial's Baltimore's way for a little while, just to get you some experience. Then move on to a couple of national commercials, just a few, mind you, not too many. We do not want to pigeon hole you to one type of category of acting."

Link was speechless as he listened to her. She was throwing him this pitch very fast, it seemed, although he could have swore she was still talking at her regular pleasant-timed tempo.

"But really, here, our goal for you is to get you on a new television show airing here within the next year. It's something new in the works, and William Morris has been on the ground floor of it, trying to pick and choose those who we think might be worthy of auditioning."

"What type of show is that?" Link asked.

Caroline Goddard licked her full lips, hesitating just slightly.

"You must realize there is a large teen surge in American society. 'The baby boomers', they're calling you. And I must say, it's got a nice ring to it. NBC has taken interest in this surge, and wants to create a program solely for teens like you."

"NBC?" Link asked, eyes wide.

"Think of the Corny Collins' show, but make it grander. Forget local day time TV, this show will air once a week, Thursday prime time at 7pm. Think a live audience for every show, because every time it airs, it will be live. That means it has to be good. Double the amount of kids, double the amount of songs, and we want you, or at least, this is our plan, to be in the front. The lead dancer. On national TV."

Link was having trouble digesting this information. When he always thought of agents, he thought maybe they would consider him for a bit role in some movie, or perhaps as a back up singer to latest rock group. But to have a secure job? This early in the game? It was ideal.

"When will auditions be held?" he asked, and she smiled at him, as he confirmed his interest in her pitch.

"For you? Well, it's a little different for you. I've requested a private interview with you and the producers, because your role is so large. That is, of course if you're interested."

It almost sounded too good to be true. Almost.

"Yes, of course I am," Link said, sitting up in his chair.

"Great! Well the interview would be in about two month's time, at the start of September. They will be doing the auditioning process during the fall and then getting the cast together by the spring, rehearsals beginning roughly six months before hand. They plan to do a test run next summer, to see how ratings stand. Then of course, the real season would start next year."

"Amazing" was the only word that would come out of Link's mouth.

"Shall I confirm the interview?" she asked.

"Yes, but… wait. You know, Mrs. Goddard-" Link thought on a moment's whim.

"Caroline," she politely corrected him.

"Yes, sorry, Caroline, I still have a year left of school-" Reality was starting to seep into his brain as he deducted what this kind of a job would mean.

"Yes, I've been aware of that," she replied. "What we could have it arranged, if your commercials go well and you don't object, to have you graduate at half term. For commercials and things like that, we can work around school. But for the rehearsals, well, we will need you around quite a bit more often. In fact, since you will be 18 here, in January, we suggest you move to New York."

"New York City?" Link asked blankly. Caroline nodded.

"That's where the show will air. And truthfully, Link, even if the show falls through, and it doesn't get to go into a full season, which I highly doubt, you will be much more useful up there. We can get you bigger parts for things up there, where there are more opportunities."

Link stomach lurched, and right now he couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He needed to think all of this over, he needed advice, opinions… it was all way too much for him.

"I…umm… this is quite a bit of information. Is there any chance, perhaps I can digest it?"

Caroline looked at Link as if though this was exactly what she expected him to say.

"Yes of course! No need to rush, Link! But as far as the interview goes, I will need a decision now. These producers, you know, want things done early. And obviously, it's not set in stone, even if they love you and you love them, and you decide you do not want to do the show, you can certainly still say no."

"Great, that's great. Schedule the interview. I'll- where is it at?"

"New York," she said.

"Great, New York, makes sense," Link couldn't help but still trip over his words, fondly aware that today might have been the strangest in his life.

"Now what do you think, Link, about graduating at term so we can get you out of school and into the heart of show business?"

It was an important question, one that he wanted to answer with a swift, "yes that's sounds fantastic", and give this lady who like to be called Caroline a big shake of his hand, but still, he had to think about it... He had to talk to people about it … Know if it was the right choice to make.

"At this point," Link said, through licked lips, gradually tip toeing around the issue. "It looks good for me, Caroline. But I'd like to see where I'm at after a few commercials and then, how the interview goes…" he drifted off, hoping that that answer was satisfactory. It seemed to be, as Caroline Goddard was nodding her head in agreement.

"Splendid," she said finally, smiling that soothing, calming smile. "Splendid."

* * *

After roughly an hour, the rest of the plans were patched out. Caroline was going to be Link's agent personally, and from the gist he got of it, Caroline didn't have a lot of clients, being she was so far up in the company. Link was flattered by this and listened intently. They would take a percentage of his cut as payment as his gigs progressed, and Link was happy he did not have to fork over any money today. He was also supposed to talk to Holland tomorrow afternoon, whereupon Holland would set him up for two Ultra-Clutch commercials to air locally. One shooting in a few weeks, the other at the end of the summer. Then he would interview with the producers, meanwhile shooting a national commercial, whose product was yet to be determined (Link hoped it wasn't hairspray) and then they would go from there, whatever Link's decision may be. It was a lot to digest, and even as Link was standing up to leave, he felt as if he had if it hadn't really happened, and it all was some sort of odd dream.

As he moved to stand. Caroline stood as well. Finally, after glancing out of the window for a moment, after goodbyes were exchanged and the dodgy looking man was holding the door open for him, something odd and nothing to do with what they had just talked about popped into Link's head and he couldn't help but say it out loud.

"Oh yes, and Caroline?" he asked, lightly.

"Yes?" she said.

"Do you… by any chance, know if the president is in town?"

Surprised that he asked this, but happy to answer, she replied.

"Yes I do believe he is." She looked at him questioningly for a moment and then asked, "Plan to have tea with him?"

Link lightly laughed at this.

"No, no not at all. It's just, well, my… my girlfriend was curious." It was the first time he had thought of Tracy during the entire interview. And it wasn't because he hadn't wanted to think of her, it was that he hadn't let himself think of her. There were just too many loose ends and too many what ifs to sift through right now, and to think of her, probably still mad at him, sitting and waiting for him to get out of his glamorous interview, was more than a little heart breaking.

"I guess you could say her family loves him," Link said, turning back to the woman in front of him.

"Well, that's one thing you could say about John F Kennedy," she said through a laugh. "I think we all love him, whether we like to admit it or not," she said and smiled at him one last time, before he was led out of her office, and the hazy blue room that had so much hypnotized Link, was no longer in his sight.

* * *

**AN: **Ahh, I don't know about this chapter guys. It's actually half of one chapter I chopped. So I guess you can think of it as a two-parter. Obviously though, Link and Tracy's adventures in DC aren't over. And I so wanted to make it only one chapter, just to keep the flow up, but guys, 10,000+ words is just too much for one chapter, in my opinion. So I have to break it here. Sorry dudes.

Oh, and Link's reference to the elevator being slow- I'm making fun of myself. When I reread the argument I wrote, I was thinking "the elevator should have been there by now," but I didn't want to cut their argument, so we all have to imagine that the elevator is very, very slow. :)

And you know I don't own NBC. (Did I ever even mention I don't own Hairspray? If anyone had any doubts- I don't own that either!) I was going to make up my own network, but using NBC… I don't know, just felt a little more real.

Oh, and I apologize if there are a few grammar mistakes. It was a long one guys, there was no way everything could be caught. ;)

Hope you guys enjoy. Next chappie (mostly written already) will be up in a few days.

PS- Sorry for the delay in posting. I hope the length (and the next chapter to come very soon!) make up for my stupid lack of posting.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Pre warning: This chapter is exceedingly long, and you need a good bit of time to read it. Enjoy! **_

**XV**

Link walked out of the office, a bit of the go dream of the future choosing to stay with him. His mind had not even begun to process what he had just heard. There was too much information to think about and too many choices to be made; and as he was whisked back through the hallway by the man who had served him that disgusting coffee espresso, Link had almost forgot Tracy was probably still mad at him. However, this concept not exactly proven entirely correct, though, for as he walked back into the waiting room, Tracy nearly catapulted up from her chair, happy to see him, and obviously thankful he was finished.

Link gave a nod to the espresso man who had moved to sit behind a reception desk. Link realized that he had never really even seen a male receptionist, if that was that man was. His thoughts moved immediately off this odd gender switch though, as Link moved toward Tracy.

He still felt the lingering essence of frustration, although he could tell her curiosity was getting the better of her. There was a certain excitement in her eyes, as they walked toward the elevator. She managed to contain her excitement until the elevator doors shut behind them, and then she automatically jumped on Link.

"So, what happened? How did it go?"

Link merely looked at her, still a little confused. He had barely digested the information; how was he supposed to relay it to her (especially the difficult parts)?

"It… uh… was good," Link said, messing with his hair as elevator descended.

"Good?" Tracy said, looking a little put out by his answer.

"Yeah," Link replied, knowing that he had just added frustration back into a recipe for disaster.

"That's all?" Tracy said, and Link could tell she was disappointed.

Link looked at her, quite similar to how a puppy tries to look innocent even when it knows it has done something wrong.

"_Good?"_ Tracy said again, still waiting for a more acceptable answer. However, Link was saved by the elevator, as the doors had opened. Tracy immediately quieted as they walked through the reception area, obviously wanting to keep a good impression up.

The lady that had so rudely accepted them initially was there, talking rather negatively with the bell hop. Link couldn't help but over hear a bit of their conversation as they walked out, although he thought little about it.

"I don't care what you think, Paul. That's ridiculous! No one would riot in the financial district! Maybe in Georgetown; now that I can see. They're all liberals over there anyway, but here? Huh!"

"Think whatever you want Shirley, I'm just telling you what I heard. It's been in the news for the last-"

The door was pushed open and suddenly the couple was outside, and Link's thoughts turned to the fact that he had finally escaped the confines of the corporate building, thoughts off the conversation he had just heard.

After the pressure was lifted and they were both outside, Tracy attempted again.

"Okay, buddy," she said, still miraculously keeping calm. "You've got to give me something just a little more detailed than 'good', or I'll go mad." She was gripping her gloves tightly, in a way that scared Link a little. She was more nervous than he was about this entire situation, and she hadn't even heard the news.

Link sighed heavily, starting to pace, even though they were in the middle of an occupied sidewalk.

There were a thousand questions swirling around his mind, all of them without answers. Was this type of show something he saw in his future? Among the pale blue ceiling and espresso laden drinks it had all seemed wonderful, but did Link want a future in TV? What about New York? Could he even leave Baltimore? Link would have 'yes' in a heart beat a few months ago…but now… what about now? What about Tracy? What should he tell her? Should he tell her about New York? Would she know if he left things out? Should he ask for advice; especially if she was still mad at him?

Link had never felt this confused over anything.

He couldn't tell her everything. Not right now. He didn't even know what _he_ wanted to do. And could he expect to ask Tracy's opinion?

"I don't know if I can," he murmured. Tracy simply stared at him as she received this information, obviously shocked and a little confounded.

"Link…" It was a hurt response. Link usually loved the sound of his name on her lips, but the way she said it now… it was torture.

"I need to walk," he said quickly, suddenly taking off down the sidewalk. All he needed to do right now was let off steam, sort through his thoughts. And he could not have a waiting Tracy, especially a waiting Tracy looking like that, at his side, tapping her foot for an acceptable answer.

He knew he was being jittery, irresponsible even, but he also knew that if he stayed in that one spot he would crack. He half hoped Tracy got the gist and followed him, just so he wouldn't lose her, but the other half of him wanted nothing more than to be alone.

"Link! Link, where are you going?" Link could barely hear her, as his thoughts shot past him at lightning speed.

It was true; they had only been dating for a very short amount of time. But he had been encompassed for feelings a lot deeper than he had ever felt, all for Tracy, and he wasn't sure now what to do with them now.

He knew it was entirely too soon to start talking about the future, and yet, what was he supposed to do when he was just forced to hear it? It was as if William Morris was daring him, making him see all that lay ahead. They were almost demanding if he saw Tracy in his future or not.

And he did want her there; he hoped so at least. But he couldn't tell her that, couldn't scare her. Damn it, he already scared her with the "I love you", which she had said she didn't feel just yet in return.

It didn't take long for Tracy to catch up with him, despite the fact that he had turned the corner.

"Wait up!" Now she was walking along side him, having to walk twice as fast, because she was so much shorter.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I told you, Trace! I needed to walk! I'm walking!" Link said foolishly.

"Link!" Tracy said again, still walking briskly to keep up with him. It seemed Tracy refused to give up.

"I wear this ridiculous hat and these ridiculous gloves…" she breathed, trying to look at him without running into people walking past. "I wait for almost two hours in that spaceship room with that freaky guy offering me black coffee every five minutes…" He could tell she was growing more upset. "Just so you run away from me like I have the plague the moment we leave William Morris?!"

Link stopped suddenly again and turned to her. Tracy had almost run into him, unable to predict his sudden decision to halt his manic tirade in the middle of Washington DC.

He glanced at the extremely agitated Tracy beside him. She looked almost on the verge of tears, and Link felt instantly guilty for having been the cause of them. Link sighed, the flight syndrome slowly draining from him.

This was ridiculous; he couldn't just run away from her. And he couldn't just run away from what he had heard, what he had been offered… but it sill didn't make the situation any easier.

Finally, Link spoke, trying to stay calm, so that he may convey the situation clearly to Tracy.

"Look, I'm sorry, Trace. I just, had to get out of there. Clear my head, you know. I had to think for a second."

Tracy still didn't seem pleased with this explanation.

"But why don't you just-" she began, but Link cut her off.

"Listen, doll. I'm sorry I snapped at you on the elevator. But can't you see why I did it? I was nervous; I was stressed. And that stress? It hasn't gone away. So give me a second to cool off, and then we'll talk. Okay?" he said, his voice a little too loud for polite sidewalk chatter.

"Okay, Link," Tracy said quietly. She then looked around at the crowded sidewalk, people pushing past them in both directions, hurrying off to wherever they were headed. "But could we please, maybe, just sit down, though?"

Link looked at her for a moment before he realized the simplicity of her request. He suddenly felt embarrassed for appearing this disheveled and off-kilter.

"Uhh… yeah, we can sit."

Tracy surprisingly grabbed his hand and moved them over to an empty bus bench, she sitting first, and then pulling Link down with her.

As Link sifted through his thoughts, he knew he would have to talk eventually. But before he had worked out what he wanted to say in his head, how to approach her with the information, it was Tracy who spoke first.

"You're right, you know," she said, turning to him. Link looked at her in surprise as she continued, "I should have seen that you were upset, and I just…" She paused for a moment, and then added, "I was supposed to go in there supporting you; and, you're right, I acted like I was five, pouting the whole way. It wasn't very… professional of me."

Link seemed to release a breath he had been holding, although he didn't know why. He felt a little grateful for her exceeding kindness, but mainly bad that she was apologizing when he was the one acting so rashly.

He wanted to apologize too, but before he could start, Tracy spoke again.

"But sometimes, Link," she said, adding more. "You make me so _mad._"

Link simply stared back at those eyes, confused by this addition to her apology.

"It's nothing huge but- well, you're just about darn perfect, Link Larkin. But when you do something I don't expect, something less than perfect, I don't know _how_ to react. So you should cut me a little slack for getting upset… or being a little confused."

"Trace- I'm sorry. I know I should have-" he attempted.

"Sssshh," she said, placing a finger to his lips for a moment, as if he was now five years old.

"No," she continued. "Stop apologizing. You're perfectly entitled to be upset or anxious. And if that means you snap a little, or say something rash, or unexpectedly storm off into a jog down the street, I shouldn't get too mad at you. You have every reason to be nervous or upset, and I should have let you had that moment before."

Link suddenly felt the immense guilt of actually having been annoyed by Tracy earlier today, the one person who had been standing by his side the entire time. Even more guilt plagued his mind because he had half hoped she wouldn't follow him around the corner, when he had started walking. Link must have been crazy at that moment, because she had now just seemed to heal all of his doubts and worries, in one single smile.

They shared one of those small, special moments that Link loved so much. A moment where they simply looked at each other, not talking; both wanting the other in a silent, yet powerful way. A way that made Link go weak.

What Link said next surprised him. It was the first thing to pop out of his mouth, the first rational thought that entered his head that had nothing to do with his future.

"It was espresso," Link said.

"What?" Tracy said through a confused tilt of the head.

"That black coffee you were talking about… it wasn't coffee, it was 'espresso'." Link said. "That's what they call it. I guess it's a new thing."

"Was that why it was so disgusting?" Tracy said through a look. Link laughed as Tracy's adorable little nose squinched in mild disgust as she remembered the taste.

"I guess so," Link said.

Tracy laughed then too, looking relieved that they were joking again, and not at each other's throats.

"When did you become such a coffee expert?" she teased.

"I never claimed to be," Link said. "The lady just offered it to me when I was in the interview. It went badly too, I almost spat it out during one of her questions."

"Well I hope the whole interview didn't go like that!" Tracy said through a laugh.

"No," Link said, his chuckling stopping as he remembered exactly what had happened. "Not quite."

Link looked down, realizing they had come back to what he was dreading to tell her. Tracy seemed to sense his apprehension, and Link felt her fingers brush his in consolation.

"Was it all that bad?" Tracy asked, worried.

"No, not really. Actually," Link said through a bitter laugh, "most of it was good news."

"Then why so worried?" Tracy said, trying to smile.

Link looked at her. He wished, for a moment, that looking alone would be able to tell her everything so he wouldn't have to say it himself.

"There's so much to say," Link finally murmured.

"Well, just take your time," Tracy replied. "In fact, let's get up off this bench." With that she stood, pulling him up with her. "Do you remember what you promised we would do after your meeting?"

Link smiled, thankful that she was such a kind and patient person.

"Yes I do," Link said. "I promised that we would sightsee."

"Exactly," Tracy smiled. "And I don't know about you, but I was looking forward to it. So, let's do a little looking around, do a little shopping, and get some dinner. And somewhere, in between that time, you can tell me everything." Tracy smiled.

It was a nice enough invitation, although Link sensed the knowledge that Tracy _did_ by the end of the day, at least, expect him to tell her everything, and not an ounce less.

* * *

The cabbie sat in the sputtering beater car, gas puffing away as he waited for the pedestrians to cross.

He wondered briefly if he should buy groceries tonight, knowing full well that today had been too slow of a day to actually put a real amount food on the table. Still though, he would have to come home with _something._

To tell his wife, let alone his kids, that this had been another slow day, well, it seemed almost too much to bear.

He took again to looking at the pedestrians slowly making away across, lost in a world unobtainable to him. A couple of kids, they couldn't have looked more than eighteen, strolling along the financial district, wearing finer clothes then his kids would ever hope to ever see.

He hated this part of town. Too many people with too much money. The radio fizzled in and out, before the familiar sound of a local news bulletin filtered through, and the cabbie turned it up, needing a distraction.

"And we repeat, as the night riots continue in some parts of Georgetown, we urge you, your family and friends to stay in doors. The Washington police are working very hard to keep this situation under control and we are doing all we can to inform you of upcoming inflictions."

The cabbie turned the radio back down. Old news. All it meant was another night in the family tonight. He just hoped he'd drive enough people to make sure that didn't necessarily mean another night without food.

* * *

As the day went on, it got better. Link and Tracy had gone back into the more tourist-traveled parts of Washington, going by a couple of different museums and memorials. The day could not have been more beautiful, and the sun was casting everything in a golden, sunny light. There were people; but not more than the normal Baltimore crowd, as it was Monday, and most tourists flocked to DC on the weekends. The weather, along with the essentially stress free environment, had clamed Link.

As they saw the sights, Link had told Tracy about the fact that William Morris had ideas other than just to use him as the poster boy of Ultra Clutch; which she responded to happily. He told her that yes, perhaps he would have to do a few commercials for them, but William Morris was also thinking about using him for several national commercials; although Link wasn't sure what product he would be advertising.

"Hopefully not hairspray, hmm?" Tracy had said, which Link laughed at, remarking that he had thought the same thing.

As the day died down, though, Link had only briefly mentioned the concept of maybe doing something with TV. He had said briefly that there were several "opportunities" William Morris was looking at for him. Link hated being discreet with Tracy, but he still was not sure how much he should tell her and how soon.

But, later that day, at dinner, it seemed to be destined for the issue to come up again.

Seeing everything important Washington DC offered, they had traveled a little farther off the beaten path finding a local restaurant north of Georgetown to eat at. It was a promising looking Italian joint and Link had mentioned briefly they should eat there, after having been denied Italian food on their first date. Tracy had playfully swatted her gloves at him again, due to his teasing, but gracefully accepted.

Dinner had started off well, Link managing to get through ordering and the arrival of drinks before the conversation dangerously started to lean in the direction of waters uncharted.

It had all started out innocently enough. Until Link stupidly said something he shouldn't have, that is.

"I can't believe the president's in town!" Tracy exclaimed for the tenth time, taking a sip of her ice water. "Wait until mother hears! She is absolutely in love with Jackie Kennedy. I mean, my mother even styles her hair like hers!"

Link laughed at this, happy that Tracy was happy.

"That was sweet of you to ask, you know," she said. "You didn't have to do that, while you were in your interview and all."

"It was nothin', Trace," Link said, smiling.

"I'm still hoping we run into him though. Wouldn't that be groovy? Meeting the president? Maybe we'll see him on our way to the train station?"

Tracy's occasional naiveté was something that Link perhaps loved more than anything. He chuckled, amused.

"Darlin', I doubt it. I think he's under pretty tight security. I think I have more chance to run into a celebrity when I go to New York than running into the president here in Washington."

As soon as the words fell from his mouth, Link wanted to pick them up and put them back in again.

"When are you going to New York? Is that something for William Morris as well?" she asked, just a hint of suspiciousness in her voice. She had responded to his blunder right on cue, without missing a beat. Tracy never missed anything.

"Hmmm?" Link stupidly said back.

"New York, Link, New York. When are you going there?"

He hadn't told Trace about the "interview" in New York City for a place on the new show that Tracy also knew nothing about.

Suddenly, quite like the elevator earlier today, the situation was interrupted, as the waiter returned to their table; now setting two steaming plates down in front of them. Link darted his eyes away from the skeptical Tracy, trying to make the entire problem disappear.

He murmured a thank you for the food, trying to telepathically communicate to the waiter, willing him to stay at their table.

They both remained silent for a few moments before Link responded with a forcibly cheerful, "looks good" response to the food now in front of them.

"Link," Tracy said, not having touched her plate at all.

"Yes?" Link said back, fiddling with his fork.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Tracy asked.

_Damn, damn, damn!_ Link thought. Now, not only would he have to tell her, he was also caught red handed in the act of omitting important information, an issue, unfortunately, that had caused problems a week before in their relationship.

Link took in a deep breath.

"Trace, you read me like a book," he said, all the while looking down at his plate of spaghetti.

Tracy didn't say anything and Link sighed.

"Well, you remember what I was talking about when we were walking around the Washington memorial, about additional opportunities?"

"I thought you were being a bit vague there," Tracy said abruptly.

_Damn._

"Well, when I was in the meeting, they did outline one specific, erm, 'opportunity' I could take."

"And?" Tracy said, obviously expecting more. Link took a look around the restaurant. Everyone else, it seemed, was having a great time, enjoying a romantic candle light dinner. Why did he feel this was more of interrogation session?

"Well, it's this show, you see?" Link began, licking his lips. "Like- like the _Corny Collins Show_, but it would be on national TV, and only once a week. But the same thing- dancing, singing; you know, the works. And they really wanted to meet with me… I guess they think I should be the lead male on it or something ridiculous like that. But yeah- I'd have to go to New York for the meeting."

Link was not happy even though a joyful smile had appeared on Tracy's face. _Don't get too excited just yet, sweetheart, _Link thought.

"Link! That sounds great! That could be your break!" A small frown suddenly appeared on her face for a moment though, as she said, "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Link gulped.

"There's more," he said, knowing he was about to make things extremely awkward and potentially depressing.

"Okay," Tracy said, a little quieter.

"Rehearsals would start, well, in January." Link hated himself already for bringing this up. But, he wondered, would there ever be a good time _to_ bring it up?

"Umm hmm," Tracy said, willing him to continue.

"So that means I'd have to graduate at half term," Link said cautiously.

Tracy was still frowning. "Can you do that?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, they can arrange it for me," Link said.

"Well then, you get done with school early." Tracy said. "You'll miss prom, but I'm sure you'll survive," she added, through a half-hearted laugh.

"There's more," Link said biting his tongue in hate for it.

"There's more?" Tracy said, and Link assumed she had started to figure out where this was going.

"The reason I didn't want to tell you, doll…" Link drifted off.

In no other dating circumstance, no matter how much scrutiny he would have to endure, would he have brought this up with any other girl he only been dating a week. But Tracy- Tracy was different. If he thought about it hard, he had already seen her face in his future. Not only for the summer, but for the next school year too. And maybe, just maybe, after that as well. The truth was, he couldn't imagine _not_ dating Tracy, whenever that might be.

Realizing he needed to finish his sentence, Link just came out with it, damning the consequences.

"Well, I know we haven't been an item for that long and… I know I…scared you… a few nights ago with the 'love' thing. But before I say anything, and I hate to bring this up hun, but I need to know, Trace. Do you care enough about me, perhaps to see this, well, really going somewhere; of really seeing this work out?"

"What?" Tracy said, obviously a little dumbstruck.

"I just meant-" Link sighed. "Look, Trace, I really, really like you. In fact, and I can't explain it but you know all the same, that it's even more than that. But darlin', it hasn't been that long, and I was unsure of how much you wanted to talk about, you know, the future."

"Oh," Tracy said softly.

"Because what I have to say next directly affects our- well, my future," Link corrected. God, he was messing this up. "So before I say what I say, I just wanted to- well, have you, pictured us perhaps going steady?"

It was probably the un-savviest he had ever sounded. He wasn't making sense and Link knew it. But he hadn't had the time to really plan this out; he didn't even want to tell her right now.

"I- " Tracy began, stopping herself. He wanted her to say something, anything, but she seemed to be speechless. Link didn't know what this meant, and couldn't even begin to decipher it.

Out the window, the sun was a blood red. The last setting rays were illuminating everything in a dull light, and he couldn't help but feel that his mood was similar to the world outside.

_Ah, to hell with it, _Link thought. He took a deep breath in, and then looked Tracy dead in the eye.

"They want me to move, Trace. In January."

"What?!" Tracy said, obviously upset now. In a way, Link immediately took a little comfort in the fact that Tracy would be so upset and the prospect of him leaving. Her hesitance a few moments before had scared him.

"The show's live, Trace. And they film it once a week. Live. But they won't film it in Baltimore, or even Washington. It's- it's going to be in New York; and they want me to move there." Link finished.

It was all too much. He could see how upset she was, and it was no longer a fact that was comforting. It wasn't fair really, to have to deal with something so determining so early into their relationship. Link could have waited to tell her, could have waited until the end of the summer, but he doubted he could keep a secret from Tracy that long. And besides… what would he say to her then?

_Well, I've been lying to you all summer, because remember back in June when we went to see William Morris? Well I actually found out THEN that I'm moving to New York and I decided to keep it from you…_

For a few more moments he just stared at her, the truth lying between them on the table. Finally, Tracy spoke.

"And you'll –you'll go then?" Tracy said, and Link noticed a small tear flow down her cheek.

"What? No, Trace! I didn't agree to anything. Hell! I told her I'd go to the interview, and see how things work out. But- Trace, if you, well, don't want me to go-"

"But- but it's a chance of a lifetime!" she said, although Link was sure to count the second tear to creep down her face. He noticed she hadn't even touched her food, let alone picked up the fork.

"Yes, it could be important. But I'm worried about- what I mean is- what about-" Link started.

"Us," Tracy finished for him.

The sun had set, and the lights had dimmed as well, to create a more romantic feel. However, Link just thought it to be too dark, and for a moment, he still wished he had the sun to keep him company.

Link looked around, obviously a little uncomfortable to be talking about this in a crowded restaurant, but really seeing no other choice.

"What are we going to do?" Tracy said. Link closed his eyes. He didn't know. He didn't know what they were going to do. He had been trying to be an adult all day, make adult decisions, but he didn't_ have_ all the answers, and he didn't _like_ making all the decisions. He wanted to receive advice, not give it. He wanted to sit down with a father that would actually listen to him and for him to tell Link what he figured the best thing to do would be. He wanted a mother who would console him and tell everything was okay. He wanted all these things, but to no avail. Link tried not to sigh again, and attempted to think of something smart to use to ensure Tracy that everything would somehow work out in the end.

Before he could say anything though, he noticed that an unusual amount of people were getting up from their chairs to go to the windows. Suddenly hushed whispers, not quite unlike those he had endure in the lunch room last week, filled the restaurant as more and more customers were standing up to see what's going on.

"Link, why's everyone getting up?" Tracy said with a hint of caution in her voice, standing from her own chair.

"I don't know, Trace. Stay here," Link said. They were farther to the back of the restaurant, so Link couldn't really see anything from out the darkened windows. As he moved to take a step closer though, for the quickest second in time, Link thought he smelt smoke.

Suddenly, several things happened in quick succession. A woman screamed, the sound of breaking glass could be heard, a quick rise in temperature could be felt, and Link, not even thinking, jumped from the place he stood and darted over to Tracy, pulling her out of the way of as a foreign object flew right over their table and back behind someone else's.

Chaos ensued. People were now running for the door, more women were screaming. Link was wondering why he was having trouble breathing when he realized that the smell of smoke tripled in his nostrils. The air was instantly filled with gray clouds of the stuff, and finally, as Link grabbed hold of Tracy's hand firmly, he realized what had happened.

Someone had thrown several flaming bricks into the restaurant front window, shattering the glass. A sense of complete shock took hold of Link as he came to this realization and he stared at the brick, still burning against a table to the right of him.

People were pushing past them to get out, as the flames caught hold of the dangling white table cloth. The instant doubling of the blaze seemed to knock Link out of shock long enough to realize they had to go, now. Link, still grasping Tracy's arm, pulled Tracy, but she had stopped, and was simply looking at the ever dangerous thing that had been used as a weapon.

"Tracy, we have to go," Link said, pulling on her arm again. She still didn't move.

"Tracy! Let's go!!" Link shouted again, using more force.

"Who would do something like that?" she whispered, still staring at the burning table cloth. He realized she was probably just in shock, but everyone was almost out of the restaurant now, and the smoke was starting to rip at Link's lungs.

"TRACY!" Link said, jerking her hand, hard. She finally seemed to come out of her stupor, having no choice but to follow Link, both of them now choking on the smoke that rolled into their lungs. Link somehow managed to find the front door, eyes watering. They both stumbled outside, Tracy catching her breath, but Link still pulled her forward, not wanting to stay close to the burning building, which had just become brighter with flames as more things inside caught fire.

If the restaurant had been smoke-filled, the street was just as bad. Link could barely make out anything, except a person or two almost running into them as they escaped. He grasped Tracy's hand tightly, making sure he didn't lose her in the heat induced fog.

As they made their way to the next street, he heard more shouts; although whereas before they had been screams of fear, Link swore these were more, well, angry. It was then that he felt the heat of fire again, and could now make out the sound of protesting cries. Realizing what they had just walked into, Link took a step back.

"Link," Tracy said alarmingly into his shoulder, clutching his arm tightly.

They were rioters, an angry mob walking through the street, shouting obscenities. Fights were breaking out everywhere; and Link realized, to this horror, more than one building was on fire. It was unlike the gentle and meaningful protest that Tracy had took a part in Baltimore in every way. This was blood thirsty, Link thought wildly, as angry shouts and screams of bystanders filled his ears. Link pulled Tracy closer than ever, threatened and confused, not sure of what to do.

Link swore he heard the shouts like "burn, baby burn" and "fuck the business man" screamed from the crowded street, as he came to a realization quickly. Most of these protestors were black. And Link and Tracy were exceedingly white. Link knew the focus of the protest was not intended for them, but there was no way Link was going to get caught up in a brawl _because _of the color of his skin.

There was no way in hell they could go this way. _No way in hell_. But he now was having trouble thinking. His mind was throbbing from the chaos, his eyes still wet of forced tears from the billowing smoke. He didn't know what to do, or where to go; and the screaming from hateful and fearful voices, along with the fact that Tracy was still clinging on to his arm desperately, made Link's mind number than ever.

Suddenly, the sound of a particularly loud scream very close to them, jump started Link's instinct; and instead of just standing there, an adrenaline rush of purpose took over. Suddenly Link was tugging on Tracy's hand again, pulling her down the way they had come.

"Come on!" he shouted.

"Link! We can't go back that way!" Tracy screamed from behind him.

"Tracy! We can't go the other way either. Now, COME ON!" He shouted, so very unlike himself.

The restaurant, where only five minutes before they had been quietly discussing Link's potential future, was now almost completely engulfed in flames. Link hoped there was no one inside, did not want to even consider the fact that someone may still be inside.

They ran past it quickly, Link thanking God above that the street was virtually empty.

The wild sense of instinct that had taken a hold of Link was not backing down, and the only thing that seemed to race through his brain was _get away from the riots._

_Get away from the riots. _

They ran for a long time, turning down this street and that, the yells and shouts becoming more distant as Link navigated through the deathly silence of a town supposedly sleeping. Finally, he could only hear the sound of their own breathing now, the mind-numbing fear ebbing in the peaceful streets they now found themselves on.

It took Link a few moments to realize that Tracy was saying something from behind him.

"-isn't this good? Listen to me Link! Let's stop, please. My feet are throbbing," she cried, finally pulling him to a standstill, as he was not listening to her. They were on some back street, quite far away now from the riot, although Link was sure he could still smell the smoke.

Something in Tracy's voice broke the spell over Link, and Tracy's pause in Link's flight had brought him back to his senses, the shock of raw instinct finally releasing its hold on him.

"Okay," Link managed to whisper. "We'll stop. Just for a moment though," he said through harsh breaths. But before he knew it, his legs wouldn't hold him any more and he leaned against the wall slowly, before sinking to a sitting position to the ground.

"Link!" Tracy said, kneeling down next to him. "Are you all right?" She frantically put a hand to his face, wiping the hair out of his eyes. Link looked at her truly since the first time he had been in the restaurant. Her hair was everywhere, strewn from calamity and shock. Her face was soot stained save the tracks of the many tears that had fallen from her eyes, either from smoke or fear, Link didn't know.

"Yes," he said closing his eyes momentarily. "Are you?" he said squeezing her hand.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

It was then they just sat, listening to their own sharp intakes of labored breath. Link couldn't feel anything else now but the rise and fall of his chest, telling him he was breathing, although he barely believed it. They were both miraculously alive, and virtually unharmed. But still, the shock they had suffered from what that had seen, the fear from what they had heard, had done something to both of them.

Somehow, perhaps when he had first laid eyes on the burning brick, or perhaps in Tracy's words "who would do something like that", he had figured it out. Link knew he had tasted the grueling concoction of what was to be the 1960's. It was in those moments, those fleeting moments of a fear he had never felt before, that he had opened his eyes to a time where everything was changing, and nothing was at peace.

And as both still choked on the air and the world around them seemed to rage, Link could only think of something his mother used to always say, something about the fact that it is that not in years, but in moments, do people grow older and truly change.

* * *

Several hours later, Link and Tracy had finally made it back to Union Station. The night that had fallen had now aged substantially, and Link knew that it had to be past ten o'clock at night, at the earliest.

They had both walked an extremely long way, Link insisting that they not walk the main streets, for fear that the riot was still taking place. But, because of this, not one taxi could be found to take them to Union station, since they were in the residential parts of Washington. So walking was the only thing they could hope to do, to try to get to the train station on time.

It was during those few, quiet miles that Link had done the most thinking. If he had felt guilty this afternoon, it was nothing compared to now. Here he was, trying his best to win over Tracy; and instead, he had led her straight into a fire riot. During those few seconds of total fear, Link had never felt more useless in his life. Although everything had turned out alright, it could have easily not. This knowledge scared him more than ever, and although he did not voice his woes aloud, he clung to Tracy's hand like death to the damned. Nothing would happen to her. _Nothing._

The worst part about it though, was that it had been _his_ suggestion that they go to Georgetown. He had thought it had been a great idea at the time, to get away from the usual restaurants and eat somewhere more cultured; but looking back, Link could have not been more stupid. Why had he not watched the news? Why had he assumed everything was going to be okay? He should have been paying attention to everything around him, to what that lady was saying in the reception area. He was so worried about his damned future, his own damned life… how could have he had put Tracy's safety at risk? How could have he have been so _foolish?_ He should have done something more… something more to save this from happening.

They had not spoken at all about the conversation before the riot. There seemed to be no need right now. Although, if Link were being honest, the issue still increasingly ate at him, even more so since everything had fallen apart. Still though, it was not brought up by either of them. Perhaps they could simply not stand to talk about it. Perhaps they didn't have the strength; they were hardly talking at all.

By the time they reached the train station, it had been dark for hours. The crawling fear in the back of his mind that the last train had already left had been gnawing at his thoughts for hours. Link knew fully well, that even without paying for dinner, he only had eighty dollars left in his wallet. That was enough for dinner and two train tickets home. It was not enough for a taxi ride all the way back to Baltimore.

Link opened the door for Tracy, and he suddenly felt as if he were in a tomb; it was so quiet. He saw no one around, and for a moment, he thought that perhaps the entire station had closed down. But, finally, he noticed a sign of life. An old man, quite like the one who had helped him at the Pennsylvania station in the morning, was behind the counter. Link briefly thought that, although Pennsylvania station had only been a few hours ago, it felt like a decade had passed.

As they approached the counter, the clerk took in their appearance, a little confused at the frazzled people before him. Link could tell he was cleaning up shop, and even before he asked the question, Link knew the answer.

"Sir, the last train out to Baltimore-"

"Left thirty minutes ago, son."

Link closed his eyes, wanting desperately to scream. He could hear Tracy sigh in a flustered frustration beside him, and he tried not to look at her. If Link did see that disappointed look on Tracy's face, he feared he really _would_ scream. He felt as if he had failed in every way possible, and nothing else could go wrong. Still, knowing it was probably useless, Link tried again.

"Are you absolutely positive there are no more trains going out tonight, sir? We _need_ to get out tonight."

The clerk gave him a nasty look, obviously saying he couldn't help but be bothered. Link silently took back what he had thought about the man being similar to the kind clerk who had helped this morning.

"Then take a taxi, sonny. They're out front. There are no more trains leaving for Baltimore tonight. The last train that hasn't left is the New York express, which does not stop in Baltimore, even if a couple of teenagers are begging it to." With that, he shut the glass door in Link's face, scowling as he did so.

"How incredibly rude!" Tracy yelled back, but Link took Tracy's hands and led her away from the desk.

"How could you let him talk to you like that, Link? Couldn't he see how tired we are? He could have been a little nicer, even if there were no more trains!" He realized Tracy was crying again, and it tore at Link's heart.

"Trace, calm down, hun," Link said, knowing her anger wasn't really for the clerk, but for the thousand other cursed things that had happened to them tonight.

"Trace, hun, we have to call your dad," Link said clearly, trying to get her to focus.

"What? My dad? Why?" Tracy said, through her new tears.

"Tracy, a taxi ride back to Baltimore is probably about double the money I have left, if not more. It's too much, and I can't afford it. We need him to drive down here and pick us up, or something."

"Link, my father doesn't have a car. His work is downstairs from our house," Tracy said, realizing their situation.

Link breathed, he should have known it. It only made sense. _Damn_, he thought, he would have to try his own father. Link groaned a little, and started walking to the pay phone. "Come on, we have to call someone," he said to Tracy.

Link finally reached the receiver, thanking God for the change in his pocket. He dialed his house, and hoped for a miracle.

The phone rang three times. No answer. No surprise.

Link tried again, although he knew it wouldn't be any good. His dad had to be out, or drunk, or passed out in his room.

"Tracy, I'm calling your parents," Link said, already dialing the number, as much as he didn't want to. Link knew he was done for. How would he explain this to Mr. Turnblad? _Well, I know I just won back your trust and everything, but I need you to somehow get down here, so you can pick us up because I almost let your daughter become a riot victim…_

His thoughts were immediately subdued as he heard Mr. Turnblad's voice on the phone.

"Hello?" it said.

"Mr. Turnblad?" Link said, his voice hoarse.

"Link! Thank God," the older man replied, obviously relieved. "Are you two alright?" Link looked at the receiver for a moment, confused. Unless Mr. Turnblad had the uncanny ability to read Link's mind, there was no way he could have known about what had happened. His uncertainty was explained for him though, by what Mr. Turnblad said next.

"These riots- they're all over the news. Please tell me the reason you're late was because your train just broke down or something and you weren't caught up in that."

Link sighed, giving Tracy a look. He had to tell the truth.

'I'm afraid we were, sir. I took Tracy to do a little sightseeing before heading back to Baltimore, and we were grabbing some dinner before heading to the train station, when, umm, the riots happened a few streets down."

Link didn't feel like mentioning the burning bricks and rallying protestors just at this moment.

"Dear Lord," Wilbur said.

"Tracy and I walked the long way back to the station, sir, just so we could stay out of harms' way, and it seems we missed the last train out." Link said, hating every word. It could not possibly get worse.

"Boy, you surely don't have enough money for a cab?" Wilbur asked.

"No- no sir. I brought enough for a train ride, and perhaps a fancy dinner, but I wasn't expecting, well, _this,_" Link said. He could feel his voice wavering.

"Ok, Link. I need you to listen to me carefully, alright son?" Link was nodding his head, as if Wilbur could somehow see this gesture through the phone.

"How much money do you have on you, Link?" Wilbur asked.

"About eighty dollars," Link said tiredly into the phone.

"Perfect. Okay, Link, this is what I need you to do. Find the nearest hotel, preferably one in the tourist part of DC. It should only be about sixty dollars or so for one night. I want you to go there as soon as I get off the phone with you, do you understand?"

"I- yes sir," Link said.

"I don't want you two running around DC at night. Apparently these riots have been going on for a week, and who knows when they'll stop. You go somewhere that's safe. Meanwhile, tomorrow morning, I'll take the first train that leaves and pick you both up at the train station; alright Link? Can you do this for me?"

"Yes sir. But what should I-"

"Link?"

"Yes sir?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I trusted you. Make sure she gets some sleep, and make sure she's okay. I don't care if you have to stay up all night and physically keep rioters from trying to burn the place down. Take care of my baby girl, son."

"Ye-yes sir," Link managed to choke out.

"Now let me talk to her, please" he demanded and Link was handing the phone to Tracy, who was still crying.

"Daddy?" Tracy sobbed on the phone.

Link took a step away from the phone, giving Tracy privacy. His head was spinning again, but heavier than ever before; loaded with responsibility Wilbur Turnblad had placed upon him. Meanwhile he hoped, and prayed, this wasn't more than he could handle.

* * *

By the time Link and Tracy had paid for the room, taken the elevator to the correct floor, and gotten the key in the door, Tracy was almost asleep, leaning on Link's shoulder as he fiddled with the key.

They hadn't spoken since the phone call. Link wasn't sure if he had simply ran out of words, or if he was just too tired. Tracy seemed to be the latter, eyes momentarily closing for a few seconds every so often.

Finally, they got inside. It was a tiny room, with only one bed, a desk, and the smallest bathroom Link had ever seen. Not that they needed much, but Link, for the hundredth time that night, wished he had brought more money, if only to get a better room. Tracy meanwhile, was still leaning against him, probably oblivious to the room's quality.

Not even bothering to turn on the light, Link held on to Tracy's hand as he guided her to the bed, not sure if Tracy was awake enough to find it on her own.

"Hey Link?" Tracy said, scaring Link slightly, as he didn't think she was coherent enough to talk.

"Yes, Trace?" Link managed to say, as he pulled back the covers for Tracy.

"I'm exhausted," she said through a yawn.

"Yeah?" he asked, sitting her down softly on the bed.

"Ummm hmmm," she said, lying down instantly, eyes all the while closed. Link smiled for a moment, and moved to put the covers over Tracy, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Hey Link?" she said again, through closed eyes.

"Yes, darling?" Link whispered into her ear, still bending over her.

"I want to stay with you," she whispered back, more on the verge of slumber than ever.

"I know, Trace," Link said softly, playing with her hand.

"No matter what," she said.

Link knew she was talking about New York, the future, all of it. They were brave, brave words, and Link was surprised she had said them so close to sleep. But they meant everything. Link smiled again, happy to have her here in this moment and happy to protect her.

"Me too," Link whispered into her ear, before kissing her soft cheek gently, all the frustration of the day seemed to melt away for a moment, as he felt her close to him. She smiled her in her sleep, and gave a "hmmm" sound of utter contentment.

"Good night, Trace," Link said, before standing up. She said nothing back, now obviously completely asleep. Link sighed, and moved back to the desk, exhausted. He took off his jacket and threw it on the table along with his key and wallet. Tracy's hat and gloves were long gone.

Link moved to sit in the desk chair, fully intending to keep Mr. Turnblad's promise of staying up all night. Besides, unlike Tracy, he doubted he would be able to sleep, the shock from today was affecting him too much. Link put his hands in his ruined hair, trying to remain calm.

Despite Tracy's endearing request, Link felt as confused as ever. There were no answers, and he was increasingly dreading tomorrow morning. He still felt an intense amount of guilt for having even put Tracy in this situation, and dark thoughts had wondered meekly into his mind. Even if somehow it all worked out, and they stayed together with Tracy somehow managing to go to New York with him, how would they do it? Link couldn't protect her for a few hours today, let alone get her home safely. How was he to become an adult in a few short months, when he was confused, so unsure, about everything?

These types of thoughts kept Link up until the late hours of the morning. But somehow, in between the angst and worry of the night, Link had managed to doze off to sleep, even while sitting up in the desk chair. It was one of those light, merciless sleeps, where you're not sure if you are awake or dreaming, but it carried him off nevertheless, subduing confused thoughts, and quieting all of Link's worries.

Whispers in the night, soft breath of words missed just so in the darkness. The unnerving time between reality and dream, asleep and awake.

_They were at Martha's Vineyard. It was the same as it had been when he remembered it. Cold, rainy, and frustrating. Link was only eleven years old, but it felt like yesterday._

_Link remembered playing in the sand by the beach, on one of the afternoons the rain had let up, despite the fact that it was still freezing. He had asked his father this time, because he knew he would get a yes. If he would have asked his mother, it would have been no, as usual. It was always "no" with her. _

_But now that he had successfully played the two against each other, he could fool around on the beach as much as he wanted, and that's exactly what he was doing, that was, until his mother found him._

_For most of the trip she had been in bed, sleeping. He remembered his father rarely tried to get her up anymore;, but that trip he had tried, as it was the first family vacation they had in a long time. But it hadn't worked. Or Link thought it hadn't, until he saw her thin form walking toward him._

_He remembered feeling blissfully happy. He had thought she had come out here just to spend time with him; but as she got closer, he realized she was mad. _

_He had known, early on, that his mother was beautiful. Her jet black hair was always somehow naturally loosely curled, cascading around her thin neck. She always walked in a way that reminded Link of royalty, despite her common upbringing. But today, today she was not pretty. Her eyes wear red, tear stained and the look on her face proved that Link knew he had done something wrong._

"_I cannot BELIEVE you are out here!" she yelled at him, and Link automatically jumped up._

"_It's thirty degree's outside, Link! What are you doing?" She reached to grab his arm and pull him up, although, that year, at 11, he had gone through a growth spurt and was almost as tall as her._

"_Father said-" Link began, but then stopped, to see that his mother was crying._

"_Father said! Father said! Is it only your father you listen to? Did you know that it was his crazy idea to come here in the middle of March? Now get up, go inside!" she yelled._

_As he gathered his things, and started to walk back to the beach house, in only a whisper unintended for him, he had heard something that would never leave him._

"_What if I walked straight into that sea, right now, and drowned myself? What would happen if I never came back?_

The hard wood jutting into his side was the first thing that jolted him awake; his back aching with pain from being confined to a place so small. A sweat had broken out from his forehead. Link moved to wipe the salty drips from his eyes, panicking for a moment, unsure of where he was. All he could smell was the fear from earlier, reawakened by his horrid realistic dream. And then, he realized, they were still in the hotel in Washington, and he had fallen into a fitful sleep

"Tracy?" he said. It was the first thing to escape his lips. He felt his eyes straining in the darkness, looking around for her. What if she had gone? What if they had taken her while he was asleep?

_Tracy. _

There.

He could barely make out her slumbering form, but she was there, asleep, safe in the darkness. Still though, this was not consolation enough.

He felt himself get up and move across the room. It was pitch black in the darkness, but he somehow knew where to go, as if inexplicitly drawn toward her.

He felt the cotton of threaded sheets beneath him as he stretched out beside her, running an arm down her own, grabbing her hand and entwining it in his. She had been peacefully asleep, a dreaming song in the darkness; but as if all senses were pricked, she had felt him there as soon as he laid down next to her. She could sense his warmth, and his presence.

He felt the grasp on his hand tighten and she turned to lay her head on his shoulder. He felt his chest rise and fall, his heart beating rapidly beneath her rested hand above it. His hand stroked her silken hair softly, soaking her presence in and knowing that everything would be alright, as long as Tracy was there.

"Link?" she murmured, less than a whisper, so soft he didn't know if it were real, or a dialogue to a dream.

"Yes," he whispered into her ear. It wasn't a response, or a question. It was a promise. Yes, I will be there for you. Yes, we can do this together. Yes, we will be all right. Yes. I need you. Yes. I love you. Yes. _Yes._

He didn't even have to think as he pulled her close to him in the darkness, as if doing so was habit, nothing more. Like he had done this every night, forever. Despite the fear they had felt mere hours ago, and despite the argument they had shared earlier that day. None of it mattered. Nothing mattered, except that she was sleeping soundly in his arms, wanting to be close to him. It was if this was all they were ever expected to do. All they were ever meant to do.

With her, dreams were kept at bay; memories were stilled. With her, no matter what they faced, he knew he would be alright. With her, the world, no matter however much it changed, would still be perfect.

And as that world slept around them, so did they; just another moment's breath of love, a passing turn in the ebbing darkness.

* * *

**AN:** Okay guys. This is going to be the longest author's note in the world, sorry.

I know that was deep. It was supposed to be. I'm sorry if it was too deep for Hairspray, but I'm putting Link and Tracy into "Real World 101". You must know every chapter, _will not_ be that dramatic, but this chapter sort of had to be… BECAUSE

This is the last chapter of part one. Yes, I've decided to break this story into three "parts". It really doesn't mean anything substantial, except perhaps that the next chapter, that will begin "Part 2", will take place a couple months after the ending of this chapter. It's really a tool to help shape the story and move it forward. I've got ideas people, real ideas.

Also- I need to apologize. I just spent the last few days in New York City, and I had planned to have this chapter polished and completed before I left. But alas, I had so much to do before the trip that I didn't have the time. However, I hope in the future I can make up for my lack of updates.

New York was wonderful. I got the chance to finally see the stage version of Hairspray, which was spectacular. It was a wonderful experience, and if that spark that was originally ignited by the movie this summer was dying a bit due to the stresses of school and life, it was just relit with my experience seeing the Broadway show. It was an experience I'll never forget.

Again, thank you for being so patient with me. I apologize for the longest lapse of an update this story has seen yet and I hope it doesn't happen again. But if it does, I'll be sure to let you know next time.

Thank you all for your support through "Part 1" of this story. You guys are really what keep me going. Now, I'm going to leave you with my favorite quote from the Broadway musical I saw on Saturday.

Tracy: "Amber, you have acne of THE SOUL!!!!"

Cheers,

ILWB

PS- if you ever are wondering where a chapter is at, or why I haven't updated, please check my profile. I usually will post a blip right at the top telling you where I'm at with a chapter, especially if that chapter is delayed!

PSS- I give my love to Yani Cardaria. She's the one that thought of the idea for a riot. Just a note- these riots DID actually happen. I might have fudged it by a year or two, but this was real.


	16. Chapter 16

**PART TWO:**

**You Want the World to Change; You Want to Change the World**

**XVI**

_**Pre-warning: Okay guys- there is some, erm, "progressive" and somewhat more adultish material in here than other chapters. Nothing that I think exceeds the T rating, but I give you fair warning, just in case.**_

Link backed away again as the lady came at him with a make up brush.

"Darlin', you are going to have to sit still if I can do this properly," the lady said, through the chewing of bubble gum. The gum fit right in with her persona; there were girly pig tails in her hair and she had enough makeup on, Link thought somewhat rudely, for the both of them.

"Must you?" Link said. He realized he was being a bit difficult, and that a little makeup was necessary for the commercial. In fact, he had to resort to a bit of "stage make up" several times before, but never had he been attacked by a flush brush with such persistence.

"Yeah, I must sweetie," she said through another pop of her gum. Link tried not to show his disgust as she attacked his face, although he did decide to release a sigh when she did so.

All he wanted to do was see Tracy. This was, officially, their last week of summer. They were to return to Patterson Park High next Monday, supposedly fresh faced and ready for their senior year. It was almost a joke, Link thought, as this summer had been anything but relaxing.

The summer had flown by, with Link shooting several different commercials. And throughout that time, his thoughts were always on the future, on tomorrow. In fact – Link deducted that the only pure, good thing about the summer had been that Tracy had been by his side the entire time, their relationship growing with the summer warmth. They had gone on a real date, one that hadn't involved fights or parents or burning bricks. And then there were many other dates, of course, that had followed. There had been the time they had gone to the drive-in, the time they had made out in Link's Cadillac while the rain poured down around them, and the time they had snuck Tracy in one night when they had passed her curfew.

They couldn't seem to get enough of each other, Link and Tracy. Passionately obsessed, every day had been a day he wanted more.

But, along with their heated rendezvous and growing admiration for each other; more importantly, Link and Tracy had also become good friends. They had watched each other's favorite movies, and read each other's favorite books. They had laughed at each other's jokes, and shared childhood memories. He knew it might be silly; but for once, Link finally felt like he had someone he could depend on, trust, and tell his secrets to.

All week he had been thinking about these things; and all week he had been thankful. Because if he were to put in plainly, there were some other things about this summer that hadn't been so lovely. _The Corny Collins Show_ had continued, and his constant dealings with Holland had resumed. Holland's never-ending, often unappreciated lectures on how important of an example Link was setting for everyone else on the council were especially excruciating, and the following commercials for Ultra Clutch had been equally painful. He had stood in front of a camera in a small studio, smiled like an idiot, and said the cheesy new line, "and remember, Baltimore! I'm Link Larkin, and I choose Ultra Clutch!"

Link cringed when he thought of the first time he had seen the commercial; and most of the time, he tried to forget it. However, following those commercials, the "poster boy for Ultra Clutch" comments steadily worsened; although most people, to Link's disgust, were idolizing him because of it. He hadn't even done anything of real value or talent to earn their admiration, and he felt exceedingly stupid in light of it all.

The national commercials had been better. This was his second and luckily, it had nothing to do with selling hairspray. It was actually for a popular line of suits, and the whole commercial didn't just involve him talking superficially into the camera. They were here, in New York, shooting on a sound stage. It was supposed to be on a city street and Link, wearing a Walter Wallace suit, would walk down the street while several actresses pretending to be passersby would turn back to look at him and stare as he continued to walk. He then had strict instructions to look smugly into the camera, and give his soon-to-be-patented wink; something Tracy enduringly called his "Link Wink".

Okay, it was still a little cheesy, Link thought; but it was still miles ahead of Ultra Clutch.

Link had quickly learned over the summer that he was not cut out for the commercial business. He rapidly had discovered that he hated selling things, and hated selling himself through the process of selling things. It all seemed immensely fake and forced; although Caroline Goddard had assured him every famous singer or actor usually started out similarly, somewhere like this. Trying to take her advice in stride, Link had forced on a smile, and filmed the commercials. Although if he were to be honest, he was looking forward to this being his last commercial for a while.

The woman with the pigtails had finally finished his face, and was now gathering her many different brushes and containers, looking smugly satisfied with her job.

"Now that's more like it," she said moving out of his line of vision for the mirror. Link looked forward to find himself staring back. In the end, she hadn't done that bad of a job. Most of it was subtle, and Link was thankful for it. Still, even though he kindly thanked the lady – trying desperately to make up his initial rudeness – as soon as make up artist left, he moved to get up from his seat to the connected bathroom. He ran his hands through the cool water and then dabbed a bit here and there, trying to tone down the make up. After a while, he thought he looked a bit more like himself. At least, a television commercial version of himself, Link thought somewhat bitterly.

Link always remembered something Seaweed had said about stage makeup.

"_It's a necessary evil man__ but then again, there __are__ a lot worse things."_

Link smiled a bit, remembering his friend's outlook on that particular topic. Seaweed was always good for advice, for a wide variety of topics. In fact, Link was particularly happy to call him _friend_.

Obviously, being that Tracy and Penny were so close, they had initially been out on a few double dates. At first, Link thought this concept to be odd since he had never, surprisingly enough, been on a double date before; but one night with Seaweed and Penny had changed that. They were both fun, likeable people – and Link found himself enjoying their company immensely. However, it wasn't until a couple weeks later, after one particularly long talk, that Link started reserving a certain amount of immense respect for his counterpart in Seaweed.

Link remembered that day vividly, because it had been so, so hot out.

* * *

"_Why are we doing this again?" Link asked, as he gave Tracy a whiny pout._

"_Because, we need to spend time with Penny and Seaweed," Tracy said, staying a pace ahead of him. She turned back to look at him. "Don't you want to spend time with them?" _

"_Of course I do, Trace," he replied__. He hated it when she put it that way. "But why again, does it have to be a picnic?" He asked through another huff. They were climbing a small mountain of a hill, a very heavy picnic basket in tow. It wasn't that he particularly disliked picnics, but it was hot as hell outside, and the air seemed to cling to him, despite the fact that he had on a linen shirt. And Link didn't see Tracy carrying the picnic basket, he thought grumpily._

"_Because it's an adventure," Tracy said, turning around once more to smile. He hated it when she smiled like that. There was no way he could refuse any requests of Tracy's when she smiled like that, even if he was dying of heat exhaustion._

"_Now, come on slow poke!" she said, and dashed to the top of the hill, where Seaweed and Penny where already waiting with blankets. Link tightened his grip on the basket, sucked in a deep breath, and followed Tracy. _

_Later that afternoon, the girls had gone off for a walk down the hill, and the boys remained by the picnic baskets, both claiming to be too lazy and too tired to go with them._

_But as they left, and Link was without Tracy's company for a few minutes, Link started to feel a little worried for not offering to go with Tracy._

"_Should we have followed them?" Link asked, looking at Seaweed as he threw an apple up into the air and caught it again._

"_Huh, don't worry about it. With those girls? They probably can't wait to get out of earshot to talk about us," Seaweed replied._

_Link stopped throwing and catching the apple when he heard this, his eyebrows rising in suspicion._

"_You think they're talking about us?" Link said, mildly alarmed. He had never considered that possibility before._

"_Of course. Girls talking about boys? It's their favorite topic of conversation," Seaweed said through a large smile._

_Link bit his lip, obviously not as amused as Seaweed. He knew girls gossiped, but Tracy didn't seem like that type of girl. Still…_

"_What do you think they're talking about?" Link asked._

_Seaweed laughed as he started to notice Link's apparent paranoia._

"_Chill out, dude. It's nothing bad, I don't think," Seaweed added. This didn't ease Link's nerves, although he realized, if they were talking about them, there was really nothing Link could do about, except hope it wasn't bad._

_Link sighed, still seated on the picnic blanket. The sun was finally setting off in the distance. They were a little ways out from the city, Tracy suggesting that they visit this particular park, claiming it to be a favorite of hers as a child. And it was nice. It stretched for miles, with winding paths and lots of grass, something that was immensely lacking in downtown Baltimore._

_Both boys were silent for a while. To tell the truth, this was probably the longest time Link had talked to Seaweed, by themselves anyway, and Link wasn't sure what else to say. Putting it plainly, he wasn't so sure how much he would have in common with Seaweed, being they were from completely different worlds._

_Luckily, Seaweed saved the dying conversation, by speaking next._

"_So, you two are really in this thing for real, huh?" Seaweed asked, more to the picnic blanket than to Link._

_That woke Link up. He turned to face Seaweed, a little shocked the boy had just asked the question he did._

"_What, did you think it was just some sort of prank?" Link said, through a laugh, although he was sure to have just a hint of caution in his voice. He didn't mean to appear standoffish, but Link had to defend his relationship so much already, and it was almost out of instinct that he thought that a person was out criticize it._

_Seaweed sat for a few moments in silence, not really appearing to be that affected by Link's cautious tone. Finally, he spoke._

"_Honestly man, in the beginning? I wasn't sure," Seaweed said, finally looking at him. _

_Apparently, Link had given him a questioning look, because Seaweed elaborated._

"_Well, it's just… You didn't have the best rumors flying about you, as far as wooing women went, did you? And Trace- well, she's our leading lady. She's our girl, so, I was a little leery at first. I don't want to see her get hurt," Seaweed said._

"_You won't," Link replied defensively._

"_Let me finish," Seaweed interjected. "What I meant to say was that I know that now. I know we've only hung out a few times, but it's easy to tell, you're a decent guy."_

_Link bit his tongue, feeling automatically guilty for snapping at Seaweed so easily. He should have known that Seaweed was someone he could trust, not an enemy, but a friend. In fact, it was apparent that Seaweed was pretty decent too, especially if he was going to ignore all the wild rumors about Link __– __some true and some not __–__ and simply view him as a normal, honest guy._

"_Well, uh, thanks," Link finally said, still feeling bad. "Sorry I snapped. I guess it's just been kinda hard, with everyone giving me grief," Link finished quietly._

_Seaweed sighed, fiddling with the edge of the picnic basket._

"_Trust me, I know all about that, man," Seaweed replied, staring off into the distance. _

_Link__realized, as he watched Seaweed, that he and Tracy's situation was not that different from Seaweed and Penny's. Both faced unfair and sometimes unruly criticism, but if Link really thought about it, he was sure that Seaweed and Penny were facing at least ten times the amount that he and Tracy had to endure. But still, Seaweed and Penny had managed to stay together. For some reason, this seemed to center Link._

"_But I don't think I've been giving Tracy enough credit," Seaweed added. "She's a good judge of people, and I should have trusted that. She saw right off the bat that, even though you had a bit of an ego..."_

_Link looked down, and sighed. He'd never out live that one._

"…_you were still one of the good ones. And she loves you for it, you know?"_

_Link looked sharply at Seaweed with this last comment, exceedingly intrigued by Seaweed's insight, and completely curious as to why he had mentioned it._

_Putting in plainly, Tracy hadn't said the "L word" quite yet, hadn't even mentioned it since that night a week into their relationship when they had been standing in the rain. And yet, this acquaintance, someone he barely knew, was saying to Link that Tracy loved him?_

"_I don't know about that particular insight," Link said, through a bitter laugh. "Trace hasn't said anything about _love_. Isn't it a little too early for her to be thinking that anyway?" Link asked._

_He knew he was being hypocritical, that he was actually in love right now and he would have not thought it too early at all. But he wanted to fish out the confirmation, the affirmation, in Seaweed's thoughts. If Seaweed thought Tracy was in love with Link, Link wanted to know about it. If anything, that would help Link to see they were hopefully still both headed in the right direction. It wasn't that he had been particularly worried Tracy hadn't said __anything; but now and then, for little bits of time, it__ would bother him. _

_As he waited for an answer from Seaweed, Link noticed their two girls climbing back up the hill, both of them talking animatedly._

"_You can deny __it __if you want man," Seaweed finally said, quietly, "but love happens anytime." Link couldn't help but notice that Seaweed was staring at Penny in a certain, longing way. _

_Seaweed turned back to Link, and right before the girls were in earshot, he added, _

"_But your girl, Trace? She's in love, whether she wants to admit to you yet or not."_

* * *

As soon as he had made it back to the mirrored room; a short, stern lady clutching a clip board popped her head in.

"Link, five minutes 'til shoot time," she said, and then left just as quickly as she had come. Link, after the experience of this summer, didn't question why a person he had never met knew his name. Somehow, everyone at these types of studios knew everything about you before you walked into the doorway. Link wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if the janitor knew his class rank and GPA.

Still, the lady's message had been a blessing. Five minutes, especially in the show business world, was precious; and Link had no intention of wasting it.

Link moved to close the door and then walked over to the phone. He stared at it for a moment, a little confounded as he realized this was one of those new touch-tone telephones, and there was no need to spin the dial to ring. Pressing the buttons awkwardly, he dialed the number that he knew by heart, and waited.

One ring, two rings, and then a sound of a pick up.

"Hello?" Tracy breathed into the phone.

"Trace?" Link said, utterly euphoric she had answered.

"Link! How's it going so far?" she said excitedly.

"Well…" Link sighed into the phone as he looked around the bland dressing room and then once at the clock. "It's going."

"Oh, don't be like that. I bet it's wonderful. Is it wonderful?" she exclaimed. Link almost wanted to laugh at her adorable, never-ending enthusiasm.

"Well right now, honestly Tracy, I'm just in the dressing room."

"Well, you're going to tell me all about it once you leave the dressing room and see something interesting, okay?" she pressed.

"Okay," Link agreed, smiling. He had found out long ago that Tracy's happiness was highly contagious.

"Is everything else alright? How are you doing?" The sincerity in her voice was music to his ears.

"I miss you." Link said. It was the truth.

"You saw me yesterday!" Tracy laughed into the phone.

"Not enough," Link said, a raw sort of truthfulness in his voice.

"You're seeing me tonight," Tracy pointed out.

"Not_soon_ enough," Link said.

He could almost feel Tracy roll her eyes teasingly through the phone, although she was still laughing.

"Speaking of tonight," she added. "Do you think you are going to be there in time?"

Link looked at the clock again. It was still uncommonly early. The commercial was supposed to film for a few hours, at least his bit, anyway. And then the train ride home…

"Yeah, I think so. Yes," Link said. "Seven o'clock right?"

"Yeah, at Seaweed's," Tracy reminded him.

As it was the last week of summer, Seaweed's mother was hosting a get together for all of the Corny Collins council. Although Link wasn't sure all of them would show, he was looking forward to getting to spend time with Seaweed, Penny, Inez and the rest of his friends. And of course Tracy. Always Tracy.

"I can't wait to see you," she said.

"You have no idea, babe," Link said into the phone, imagining her lips close to the receiver; and how kissable they'd be, right in that moment.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as the clip board lady was poking her head in again and pointing at her watch.

"Jeez, that fast? Okay Trace, they're telling me I've got to go," Link said regrettably.

"Well, I guess I'll let my star get back to work," Tracy said cutely into the phone. That time Link rolled his eyes, although he secretly loved the proud and possessive tone her voice had taken.

"See you tonight," Link said softly.

"Bye, doll" Tracy said, in a perfect impression of him.

Link smiled as he heard the receiver click –all the sweet moments that had happened during the summer forever present in his mind –as he still grasped the handset tightly, not wanting to let go of it.

* * *

_The old grandfather clock was the only noise between them as it anciently knocked from side to side. His living room was hot in the muggy temperatures of early July, coating everything in a steamy sort of heat. Tracy sat with her feet on the couch, their conversation having died several long minutes before. _

"_You know I meant what I said, Link," she said with a certain finality, quietly to the floor._

_Yeah, he knew she meant what she said. She had confirmed it several times over the past month. But Link was slowly starting to wonder if she was saying it to confirm it more for herself, as well as for him. _

"_If you go, I go," Trace said still, it seemed, interested in the floor. _

_This was almost too much for him. He didn't want to think about the future, and here they were, talking about it again. It seemed to infect everything they did now, and there was no use trying to escape it. Tracy, although firmly seeming to make up her mind on the topic, was supposed to have told her parents tonight of what was happening. And yet she had hesitated, not gotten around to it; and had confessed to Link that she, in fact, still had not yet told her parents that after graduation she was heading to New York and not to college. _

"_I promise to tell them, Link. I just have to think of a good way to put it,"_ _she had said._

_This disturbed Link on many levels. He didn't want Tracy to even remotely consider putting her future on hold for him, whether college had originally been in her plans or not. Also, if she was hesitant at all, Link wanted to know, because he did not want to make her feel as if he was pulling her to go to New York. _

_And yet another side, a more selfish side, desperately hoped she wasn't having second thoughts. If she was there, his brain rabidly thought, everything would be okay. He would be okay._

"_Are you sure babe, about going with me?" he asked, a response he had given her as many times as she had confirmed this is what she wanted to do._

"_You ask me that every time," she said, a little bit of the worry fading from the words on her lips as she moved to smooth the signature curl upon his head. "Why do you do that?" she asked, her voice sweet with seduction._

_Link asked because he wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear the certainty in her voice that proved to him that this was more to her than just a fling, more to her than just a summer romance. He loved to hear it, and it somehow calmed him, despite the looming future beyond._

_Not wanting to give himself away though, Link said nothing; __simply taking Tracy's__ hand in his, and softly str__oking__her skin there._

_The fact was he needed her reassurance, someone's reassurance, that he was doing the right thing. Because right now, Link was beginning to feel like the daunting year before him was nothing but a garbled tie of knots, none of which he knew how to untangle. It was a constant conundrum that kept Link awake at night, something that constantly plagued his thoughts. He had __been considering, questioning, evaluating, and re-evaluating all of it. And he didn't want to do it anymore. He was almost upset by his success, in a way; if only because it was currently robbing him of the typical carefree, summer thoughts that should have been going through his mind._

_He just wanted to sit here with his girl, and make out with her on the couch, like any other normal high school guy would do. His father wouldn't be home for hours and damn it, he wasn't going to be denied that right at such a perfect, opportune time, he thought._

_Link, to grab her attention more than anything, moved closer to Tracy on the couch, his hand now traveling up and down her arm. _

_It was just enough to get her to look at him, and that's all it took. She was under his spell and he could see the last of the uncertainty from their earlier discussion fading in her eyes, replaced with the intoxicating heat of summer, of the moment. Link was also highly aware of the fact that Tracy's fingers had just lightly brushed his leg._

"_Link," she said, knowing his game all too well._

"_Tracy, let's not talk about it anymore. Let's just…" he said trailing a finger down to the small of her back, making her shudder._

_They hadn't gone that far; hadn't done that much. It had only been a month. But Link, despite his vow to be a gentleman, wanted more tonight. Just a tiny bit more._

"_Let's just…what?" she said softly, although she was already leaning into him, as if almost expecting his lips to make contact._

_Wanting to prove her predictions correct, Link leaned in to give her a hot, sweet, and tempting kiss. Moments passed as the kiss lingered, Link more aroused and allured than ever. All of his senses tingled as she moved her lips against his, and he could feel the last logical and orderly thoughts leave his brain with another caress of her mouth._

_He felt himself leaning over, slowly taking her back onto the couch. His hands had memorized her curves over the last month, familiar with her and already knowing which ways to touch her just right. It was the best feeling in the world, knowing Tracy was satisfied. However, he hadn't taken it further than the suggestive touch. The idea flitted across his mind that tonight might be the night to change that._

_As he found himself becoming more and more entranced as his hands moved across her, she continued to explore his mouth with reckless abandon and more bravery than ever, at one point even nipping his bottom lip. Link growled in response as he forcibly kissed her back, their breath steaming in the surrounding heat. As Tracy moaned at the presence of Link's tongue, begging for entrance, Link suddenly had the urge to taste more of her. He proceeded to surprise Tracy by kissing her neck; a much slower, wet procession in which his tongue tasted her warm, sweet skin._

_The feel of her body against him made him go wild, and the lingering touch of her hands in his hair made all thoughts incoherent. In fact, only one thought seemed to be at all possible at the moment, at that was the constant wondering if she would smack him for trying to unbutton her blouse. But that was exactly what he wanted to do tonight, the next step he wanted to take. In fact, it was all he could think of doing. Maybe… just a little?_

_He felt his hands move, as if on a dare, to the top of said blouse, moving to unbutton the first button, mainly just to see if he was going to be reprimanded._

_However, much to his delight, Tracy didn't scold him; or even move away from him. If anything she was kissing him with more passion and vigor; and Link, trying desperately hard to read the signs correctly, took this as a go-ahead. But as he went to the second, sure to be more revealing, button, Tracy's hand stopped his._

"_Wait," she breathed. Link felt a surge of disappointment, for himself and for the moment. He had moved too quickly, he hadn't kept her feelings in mind. He should have asked her aloud. _

"_You- if you get to do it…to…to me…" she managed to say. Link looked at her curiously, trying to understand what she meant, until she reached over to his own shirt, and unbuttoned one of his own buttons._

"_It's only fair," she whispered. As she moved towards the next button, Link smiled devilishly, loving her more than ever in this one moment._

_So he was to be first, then._

_He helped Tracy with the second button, telling her through his movements that he was okay with being first, as long as she was second._

_Link realized, very quickly, that this was going to be harder than originally imagined. The way Tracy was moving down his shirt had Link trying desperately to hold on. The way her fingers nimbly worked the edge and how they gracefully made contact with his chest was enough to drive him crazy. _

_After a moment, Link realized her hands were shaking. Trying to calm her, to show her everything was okay, he leaned in to kiss her passionately as she finished the last button. Link felt himself shed his now undone long sleeved shirt in an instant, throwing it carelessly to the floor, his arms gleaming with sweat of the hot night. He kissed her again, and he could feel her hands slowly move beneath his undershirt. Link almost gasped in pleasure at the feel of her soft fingers on the bare skin of his chest as she moved the shirt up higher and higher until it was over his head and off of him. He had closed his eyes, straining uselessly to maintain his composure. When he finally opened them again though, he discovered Tracy undoubtedly staring at him. _

"_What?" Link said hoarsely, not even realizing he had spoken._

_Tracy was blushing like mad, and in a tiny voice, she murmured, "Y- You're… beautiful." _

_Link smiled, highly amused and exceptionally aroused by her blunt admiration. It was then that he moved toward again, this time in a slightly more possessive, almost primal way._

_His lips reached her ear and so softly he could barely hear himself, just a moment's hot breath on her lobe, he whispered "your turn"._

_Tracy's breath caught in her throat as he said those words, mortally afraid and yet insanely seduced. She breathed heavily as she saw Link's hands, his oh-so-perfect hands, move toward her blouse again. She tried to calm herself, tried to convince herself that he would not take off running by the third button. But then, she couldn't think straight anymore, because the third button had just been undone, and her breasts were fully exposed against her creamy bra. Tracy kept her eyes down, afraid to watch Link's reaction as more skin was exposed._

_His hands worked her buttons slowly. He was still blissfully lost; completely unable to comprehend he was actually here, in this moment. His eyes hungrily demanded more as they began to make contact with the telltale lace of bra and a soft curve of her breast. So immersed in her, he almost didn't notice that something was wrong. He stopped half way, noticing that Tracy was trembling._

_Slowly, as his lucid mind tried to catch up with actual thoughts, Link started to deduct why she would be acting this way. It was then that he realized that Tracy had probably never gone this far with anyone before, ever. He was suddenly plagued with a bout of guilt, firstly for being so selfish and not considering this fact, and secondly for realizing that his own experience – he had done this probably about a dozen times before – was to blame for his inconsiderateness. _

_Take a step back Link, he thought._

_Trying not to get lost in the feel of her beneath his hands, he said her name._

"_Tracy."_

_She still couldn't bring her gaze up to meet him, but then she felt a hand on her cheek, lifting her chin._

"_Look at me," Link said, almost a demand._

"_What?" she managed to murmur. He leaned into her close enough for two gentle words to flow off his lips. _

"_You're beautiful," he whispered softly._

_Tracy genuinely smiled then and laughed a little as he flirted with the very words she had used moments before. After a moment he started to fiddle with the next button, plainly asking if it was okay to go on. She nodded, and then he felt her sigh, whether still in anticipation or relief he did not know. What he did know was that he could smell the sweet scent of her hair, as he allowed his fingers to slowly and finally undo the last of the buttons._

_His hands grasped the soft cloth and moved to slide her shirt off completely, it pooling to the floor while both of them continued to breathe the night air in heavily. They sat still on the couch, and they simply existed that way for a few moments, lost in a new world unknown to them before today. _

_He looked into her eyes while he softly began to trail a hand down her neck and then in between her breasts, craving the silken feel of her body. He hoped that, through his movements, he could convey the things that simply couldn't be put into words. How much he was insanely attracted to her, how much he wanted to prove it to her, how much he wanted to prove that this was right and that everything was okay._

_The initial fear was overwrought with a sensation unknown to her before now, as she heard his words hit the hazy evening air and felt his touch on her skin. His eyes were a deep, longing sort of blue as they passed over her body; and she knew right then that she could do this, they could do this. Breaking the stillness, she moved close to him and then kissed him; hard. It was a kiss that said everything. Thank you for loving me, wanting me, being here with me tonight._

_He passionately returned it, and could not hold off from feeling her beneath him once again. He moved to hold her tightly as her own hands – wanting more of his naked, flushed skin – ran down the muscles in his arms, his back, and his chest. She suddenly was overcome with the most foreign and strongest urge to want to touch him in every place she could think of. Everything that was taught, warm, and tempting._

_Link closed his eyes, a breathy moan escaping his lips as her fingers passed over the sensitive skin of his abdomen. _

"_Trace-" Link said, through an involuntarily sharp intake of breath._

_He had been touched before, but God, never like this. A few more touches like that and he swore he would have trouble stopping himself from going even further. _

_He tried to focus as his own hands, tracing every curve, taking in every inch. His hand moved higher and higher until finally, it rested on one of her full, beautiful breasts. _

_She gasped ever so slightly, not ready for his touch, but loving it all the same. I'm yours, I'm yours, she thought, her mind rapidly racing as they kissed. No matter what I have to do, how hard it is, I'll follow you._

_Link heard her gasp, and he grinned a little through another hungry, devouring kiss. You're mine, he thought. And there's no way in hell I'll let you ever, ever doubt it._

* * *

"Link, okay, could I have you look a little bit more into the camera? Thank you. Alright, here we go! On my count; 3, 2, 1 and action!"

The music started playing and he casually started to strut down the make believe street. First, a bombshell blonde walked past him; and although Link was supposed to still face ahead, he could feel her acted gaze turn back to him as he walked, the camera backing up in front of him as he did so.

And then it was the typical fiery redhead, acting in the same way, then the brunette. After all three had done their part Link stopped his stroll, and uttering his line perfectly, he said, "They must know I'm wearing Wallace." Add the wink; and…

"Cut!" the director called and a buzzer went off.

"Good! Okay, hold tight everyone!" he called out over his clipboard as he went over again to the camera.

They had done this exact same routine about twenty different times, but judging from the look on the director's face, Link was hopeful that this had been the most successful. Several important people were standing around the camera playback, and Link was hoping that was a good sign. In the mean time, he checked his watch.

_Damn._It was already almost three. Tracy had avidly agreed to meet Link at the train station, and Link desperately did not want her to have to wait. It was getting later in the day, and Link would have to be getting to the train station soon, if he hoped to make it there on time.

The evaluation of the footage didn't seem to want to end though, as they all stood around. Link, not knowing anyone here well enough to want to strike up an awkward conversation, stood off by one of the fake buildings by himself, minding his own business and slowly counting down the minutes.

All around him, people seemed to be doing something. Crew members were running here and there, and Link had almost made a friend out of the makeup lady from this morning, as she had returned to the sound stage several times to touch up his make-up – much to his regret.

As the crew prepared for another possible run the rest of the actors, those being the three women who were supposed to "check out" Link as he strutted down the street, stood in the corner. They had been keeping to themselves all day but not, Link thought, because they hadn't necessary taken a liking to him. In fact, he could now hear laughter coming from their corner, one of the actresses flitting a glance over to him that Link couldn't help but notice. This had happened a couple times today, but Link had tried to act oblivious when the situation presented itself. He had no idea what kind of game they were playing, and in all honesty, he had no desire to play it.

However, as Link noticed the director was not about to give any more direction for the time being since he was still completely immersed in the playback, one of the actresses that had given him the glance – the redhead – actually had started to sashay over to where he stood.

This, Link concluded, was a new deviation to the game; something they hadn't done before.

As the girl walked up to him, Link realized he couldn't remember her name to save his life. He had been hurriedly introduced to all of the actresses earlier in the day, but that was it. And now, as he realized there was no escape and he couldn't just leave the set, it was looking like he would have to talk to her – whether he knew her name or not.

"Hello there," she said, in an almost sickeningly sweet voice.

"Umm, hello," Link said back, looking down at his polished shoes.

"Me and my co-workers, we just wanted to… congratulate you on what a great job you're doing… for a commercial virgin and all," she said silkily, pulling for a moment at his Walter Wallace tie.

Link cleared his throat, taking a step back at her advance, obviously uncomfortable. Apparently, the sexual allure of the suit worked off the set too, Link thought sarcastically, as it was growing steadily apparent that she was flirting with him. From the outside, Link figured the situation would have appeared almost comical. She was several inches taller than him, and Link was guessing here, a few years older as well.

He tried to think of something professional to say.

"Well, um, I'm just breaking into the, uh, commercial business," he stumbled, quickly glancing over to the director in hopes of salvation. It was to no avail though, as she stepped to the side to block his view of the direction team.

"And do you plan to stay long here, in this business?" she asked softly.

"Well, I don't know," was all Link could say, while thinking, _I'm out of this business as soon as the director comes over here and tells us we can leave._

"How old are you, anyway?" she asked, while toiling still with the silk blue tie.

Link looked at her. He had been so lost in the disturbing and highly distracting fact that a complete stranger was so avidly fiddling with his clothing; he had almost missed the question.

"I- uh, 17. I'm 17," Link replied. He was lying. He had turned 18 last month. But he was desperately hoping the fact that he could possibly be underage and therefore illegally off limits for her to go gallivanting off in the night with would be enough of a deterrent so he could have his peace and go back to counting down the minutes until he would be on the train safely home to Baltimore.

"So_young_," she said, in an approving sort of way.

Or, apparently not.

Link closed his eyes, trying to will her away by using mind power. It wasn't as if he was trying to be cold or unapproachable; but he was exhausted, tired, and the makeup lady hadn't left his face alone all day. Also, time was getting rapidly close to when he needed to leave, and the last thing he needed was the scent of another women's acrid perfume on his clothes when he hopped off the train to meet Tracy.

Finally, as though his wishful hoping had somehow worked, the director was calling the commercial a wrap; and Link realized slowly that sweet freedom would soon be his to taste again. Realizing that he was to be a lost cause, the redhead whose name Link still didn't know sighed and stood up straight. He hadn't even realized she had been leaning to meet his eyes at face level. However, before she turned to leave him, she was sure to plant a kiss on Link's cheek, her perfume still lingering in the air beside him.

"Maybe I'll see you 'round, little youngster," she said teasingly, jerking on his tie one last time. Link rolled his eyes somewhat rudely as she walked away from him.

_Youngster my ass, _he thought. Link hated being talked down to, no matter what the circumstance. Perhaps it was a part of his old ego thing that he could never get rid of, but in all honesty – he wasn't sure it was something he wanted to be completely rid of it. He had to have some self esteem, for God's sake.

Besides, he felt as though he had lived a century in the past few months; probably doing more commercials and having more in the works than all three actresses combined.

_Okay, that was mean, _Link decided, silently taking it back. It had to have been the frustrating day that made him this way. Only when stressful situations occurred did his ugly ego, and sometimes selfish personality, come out; and always at the worst of times. Link sighed as he walked back to his dressing room.

Looking back, he realized sorely he probably should have told her he was eighteen, seeing as she only seemed to be turned on by the fact that messing around with Link would have been highly, and dangerously, illegal.

* * *

_The day of his eighteenth_ _birthday, his father had made sure he wasn't home to celebrate. Link didn't know where he was, didn't want to even entertain a guess. Besides, it was not like Link had been expecting a surprise party or anything. Ever since his mother, he was lucky to get a card or even a "happy birthday" wish. Putting it straightly, it was times like these celebratory ones that brought back painful, hushed memories. This was always when his father would drink the most. It was times like these that Link spent most of the day worrying whether or not _–_ on one Christmas, birthday, or anniversary of his mother's suicide _–_ his father would drink himself to death. _

_That morning, he had gotten up early; took his time getting ready. He didn't have to be at the _Corny Collins Show _to shoot until two in the afternoon, but even now during those long summer days, Link could not manage to sleep in too late. _

_He had been trying to clean the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring. His father had left a mess everywhere; and Link was currently trying, with much force, to wipe off some sort of sticky residue from the table top. It look liked a rum imprinted stain from the bottom of another glass. Could his father not even use a coaster, Link thought bitterly._

_The sound of a ringing doorbell in his ears made Link give up on his conquest of removing the stain, a bout of happiness starting to hit him as he thought about the one person who would be at his door at nine o'clock in the morning on a lazy summer day._

"_I was hoping you'd stop by-" Link said, while opening the door. The immediate shock of blonde stopped him mid sentence though, as he saw not his short, beaming Tracy at his door; but a taller, more solemn individual._

"_Amber," Link stated, jaw slack from surprise. "What are you doing here?" _

_She looked like her usual self; pretty, tan, and thin. She was displaying a pink silken dress, perfectly manicured hair, and done up face as normal. In fact, Link was having trouble placing what could be different about her, because, despite her physical flawlessness, something surely was. _

"_Hi, Link," she said softly._

"_Hey," Link managed to say._

_It wasn't that he hadn't seen Amber. In fact, he saw her all the time with the _Corny Collins Show _filming. But he hadn't talked to her in… God, weeks; actually, not since the Shelley fiasco a week into him and Tracy's relationship._

"_Goodness, it feels weird to be standing here," Amber said, surveying his doorstep. Link tried not to laugh bitterly, as he was growing slightly angrier. It _should_ feel weird for her to be standing here, he wasn't dating her anymore. And if she expected him to just invite her inside, well; she was going to be mistaken._

_Why, God in heaven, did she have to come here; and on today of all days?_

"_What do you need, Amber?" Link said, the feeling of a standoff leaking through his voice._

"_I- I don't need anything," Amber said, sounding surprised and, for once, unarmed._

_Link said nothing. He was trying busily to figure out her motive for coming here, although he was having trouble coming up with one. The truth was, Amber didn't seem as if she had a plan of attack, something rarely discovered he thought. What she said next surprised him, too._

"_I heard about the commercials," Amber said. "Congratulations."_

"_Well, um, thanks," Link finished awkwardly. He had been so ready to fight her that now, he was unsure to handle this calm, lucid version._

_Silence danced between them as they both stood outside in the warm morning air. Finally, Amber spoke again._

"_Link, I'm sorry I'm here, I-" Amber started, biting her lip in stilted frustration. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to finish what she was trying to say. "I just wanted to-" she began again, walking a little closer to him. Out of pure instinct, Link took a step back. Amber stopped her advance, taken aback and looking obviously hurt by the distance he had just put between them. Link hadn't meant to be hurtful, but the remarks of a stained past had made him jumpy._

_After a moment, with her eyes glistening, she moved to start rummaging through her pristinely white handbag. Finally, she retrieved what she was searching for, and she handed him a small box with some pink ribbon tied around out._

"I didn't forget," she said. As he took the box from her, Link couldn't help but notice that when his hand brushed hers, despite the summer heat, it was cold.

"_Happy Birthday," she said finally. Her voice wavered as she spoke to him, and then she was running off the steps, turning the corner down the street. Link couldn't help but watch her as she left, the tiny box lightly balancing on his palm, the pink ribbon gleaming in the morning light._

* * *

She had given him back his class ring. It all seemed so trivial now; Link had actually forgotten about the thing. In fact, she could have kept it for all he cared. But, for some reason, she had felt it was her duty to give it back to him.

However, he somehow got the idea that was not all she had planned to do that day, standing out there in the morning sun. She had started to say something else, and although it didn't bother Link too terribly, it still struck his curiosity from time to time.

"Baltimore Express now approaching." Link's ears pricked as he heard the magic words. Getting up from his chair, he took his briefcase with him; something Caroline had insisted he needed to carry to look older.

That was always the thing now. In the few of times he had spoken with William Morris, his age had come up frequently. It was always: what could they possibly do to make him look older? There were always new ideas. It was a classy suit, a new brief case, the combing back of his signature curl that he had previously always donned.

_We're just trying to give you a broader audience, _Caroline had said.

Link wasn't sure if he liked any of it. In fact, after every show business venture he had taken part in, he was sure to bring back his signature curl, if only because it was familiar; something he liked. He knew it was slightly juvenile and maybe even a little narcissistic to care so much about a hairstyle, but there was something in it that kept him sane. Something that reminded him he was still a teenager, still a student at Patterson Park high, still a part of that world.

Link was trying desperately hard not to think about the fact that, come this December, all of that might disappear forever.

He boarded the train just in time, grabbing a window seat as he did so. The sun had started to fall on the city, and Link knew he was running late. However, despite all his worries and previous frustration, he was now just thankful he was going home; home to Baltimore, home to sanity, and finally – home to Tracy.

* * *

_Later that day, on his birthday, things had taken a turn for the better. His father was still not home, but he hadn't cared; because mere minutes after Amber had left, Tracy had arrived. He had been exceedingly grateful Amber had chosen that time to come, because he didn't know how he'd explain it if they had bumped into each other, one leaving Link's house, and the other arriving._

_Tracy, in an adorable yellow dress, was full of a bright, sunny energy. She had given him a lovely birthday kiss, even though she was carrying several grocery bags in her hands. As he helped her take the bags to the kitchen, Link had given her a curious expression._

"_I'm going to make you breakfast," Tracy had said through a smile._

"_Breakfast?" he asked, loving it all._

"_Umm hmm," Tracy said in a sing-song voice, already turning on the stove and taking out the butter._

_And then all morning, the kitchen had smelled wonderful. There were fried eggs and cooked tomatoes on toast with syrup and butter on pancakes; along with jams, jellies and peanut butter on bread. Grapes, tangerines, and mangos also made an appearance; and it was all delicious, all amazingly perfect._

_They talked for hours, spent the whole morning lazily chatting about the fact that Link was now eighteen. He had tried to remember all of his childhood birthdays, back in the early days, before his mother was too sick. She told him about her own birthdays, about the time she wanted a pony and her father had gotten her the next best thing and taken her horseback riding for a present. _

"_Was that the same year you wanted to be a ballerina?" Link teased, in which Tracy promptly threw a grape at him. Afterwards, the food was put away, the table cleaned, and they had gone over to the couch; the same couch that had been the setting a few weeks before on that fateful, warm July night._

_Tracy smiled as she handed him a blue wrapped box._

"_I know they're having a party for you at Motormouth's tonight and people are giving gifts there _– a_nd I've got another to give you tonight. But I just wanted to give you this now. It's just something small, but… special."_

_Link smiled as she sat close to him on the couch and took the gift from her kissing her softly, a long and wonderful thank you._

_He untied the blue ribbon slowly, savoring the moment. He lifted the cover of the box off, and looked inside._

_He knew what it was before even fully taking it out of the box._

_Inside laid a stack of handsome, creamy paper; and with it, just as many matching envelopes. It also included several nice looking fountain pens, stamps, and a sealed card._

_Without even asking, Link knew what the stationery was for, and it ripped at his heart in a bittersweet way._

_Tracy had finally talked to her parents about New York. Although they had reasoned that she was able to do what she wanted after she graduated, it was only until then that she could go; and there was no way she could graduate early like Link. So that meant if Link were to go to New York _– _and it was looking like it more everyday; he still hadn't met with the producers yet, but Caroline had kept him informed on the show's progression _–_ they would be apart for at least 6 months. They could steal some time on weekends hopefully, but that was going to be all._

_So she had given him paper and pens to write letters. Link looked at her slowly, that bittersweet feeling tugging at his heart strings. _

"_For when you're in New York," Tracy said softly. He noticed she herself was a little upset, but trying desperately hard to remain happy. He leaned in to kiss her again, a sweet union of lips and tongue, as he thanked her once more. _

_After they parted, Link picked up the sealed card, looking at it curiously._

"_Wait! Don't open it, quite yet. Could you, could you wait until I'm gone?" Tracy asked, putting a hand on his. Link set the card down and looked up to her._

"_Sure, babe. Whatever you want," Link agreed._

"_Good," Tracy finished, nodding her head slightly._

_Later that afternoon, after she had left, Link had come back to the card. He had to admit that his curiosity was peaked, wondering how much only one birthday card could say. Still though he was sure to take his time with it, managing not to rip open the envelope, but rather undo it slowly._

_It was free of all decoration or illustration, and on the front a mere Happy Birthday was inscribed in Tracy's handwriting. But inside, a very different kind of message was written, again in Tracy's slanted cursive:_

_I didn't just like you for three long years._

_I wasn't just infatuated with you for three long years. _

_I wasn't just interested in you for three long years._

_I was in love with you. And I still am. _

_I love you Link. _

_I'm sorry it took me so long to say. _

_Yours,_

_Tracy_

* * *

The steam was rising off the platform as he stepped off the train, thoroughly exhausted. He clutched his briefcase tightly, only because he was afraid it was going to slip through his tired fingers. The night was already starting to fall around him, although Link wasn't exactly sure what time it was, and was obviously too lazy to lift his hand to check his watch.

As he walked through the small crowd of people, his eyes darted around for Tracy. He had spoken to her while at Grand Central in New York to let her know he was running behind by an hour or so. Hopefully everything was okay, and she was here somewhere.

Finally, he thought he heard someone call his name.

"Link!"

Link whipped around to see her, standing further down on the platform, starting to walk over to him.

He smiled as he began to walk too, navigating through the people, trying not to lose sight of his short yet adorable gal. Finally they reached each other, Link dropping his brief case as he put his arms around her, kissing her right then and there for everyone to see.

"Well, hello to you too," she managed to say through a laugh.

"Sorry I'm late," Link said, still holding onto her.

"It's fine, you're not that late," she said, smiling. Finally, as if noticing him for the first time, she added, "you did your hair differently."

Link's hand automatically went to his head, as he realized that even though he had taken a little time to be fully rid of the stage make up, he had actually forgotten about his hair.

"Yeah, um, William Morris wants me to oust the curl, for commercials at least," Link said cautiously as he picked up his brief case, trying hard to ignore the little frown that had appeared on Tracy's face. "They say it makes me look young, or something."

"Why do they want to make you look older?" she asked, still a little perturbed.

"I really don't know, Trace," Link said, as they still stood on the platform. "Come on let's go; that's just one of the many stories I've got for you," he added, taking Tracy's hand. She finally smiled at him again, obviously lured by the idea of details.

They made their way down the outside steps of the train station to the parked Cadillac outside. It was an uncommonly cool day for late August, Link thought, as they both got in the Caddie.

"Are we still set to go to this party? Ready to make a late entrance?" Link asked, trying to steer the conversation back into a happy place.

"If you want to," she said.

"Well, I want to," Link said, grinning, "but then I was hoping for a little alone time with someone special…"

Tracy giggled. "Oh really?"

Link looked at her, hoping it conveyed what he was currently thinking.

"Well, maybe we can leave the party… a bit early," Tracy finished, smirking at him.

"It's all I ask," Link said through another grin.

As he started the car, he was happy to be in it once more. Trains were all fine and dandy, but nothing compared to being in his own car, with his girl sitting beside him. They talked animatedly over the length of the 15 minute drive, conversing about the makeup lady Link had encountered, his cheesy line and wink he had to perform perfectly over twenty times, and about the ridiculously long ride back to Baltimore. Link had chosen to leave out the part about the redhead and her obsession with his tie.

"You know, I guess we're going to have to get used to that train ride though, considering…" Tracy said, sighing.

Link had thought about that. It was over three hours long, but he realized he would be taking it quite a bit if he planned to see Tracy as much as he wanted to come January.

"Hey, come on Trace. No sadness. You know it's gonna be alright," he looked over to her for a moment. "Besides," he added, "you know I'd hitchhike back if it meant a few hours with you."

This comment had the desired effect, as Tracy was smiling again.

"But it's all happening so fast. I mean, where did our summer go? I can't believe it's our last Friday before school," Tracy said quietly.

"Yeah," Link breathed, hands tightening on the steering wheel. He was trying not to think about it. The start of a new month and a new school year meant summer was over, and the time when Tracy and Link would have to part was closing more quickly than ever.

As the conversation dwindled, Link pulled up to the street that housed Motormouth Maybelle's records. It was brightly lit, and obviously full of people inside, the party still very much in swing.

"Let me drop you off here babe, and I'll try to find a place to park," Link said, realizing that particular task was going to take some time.

"Are you sure? You've had a long day, let me park-"

"Trace- it's fine. Go inside and find Penny and Seaweed. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She smiled at him again and murmured an "okay". Giving his hand a squeeze, she got out of the car and shut the door, but then leaned back into the open window and said, "I love you, Link Larkin."

Link smiled, he still couldn't get used to how good those words felt coming from her. He breathed in heavily, and said back to her, "love you too, Trace."

She smiled and then turned to walk away, leaving Link regretting more than ever that the long, hot summer of '62 was now sadly, at an end.

* * *

**AN**: Guys- I finally, _finally_, have my baby back. Writing just feels right again with my own laptop, let me tell you.

Anyway, sorry for the two week delay. I'm smack dab in the middle of midterms, and I wasn't going to sacrifice the quality of the chapter to get it up quicker, so I kept it on the back burner while studying, and polished it after a couple of tests were over.

I hope the flash back scenes weren't too confusing. I wanted to jump forward in time, but I also wanted to recount on what happened in the lapse of time I chose to skip. (Important things!)

Also- just for a clarification - If you get the author or story alerts – it's going to say I added another chapter besides this one, but it's only because I'm editing chapter one- just to add to the beginning of it. (It's so I can make chapter one also say it's part one of the story too.) So, it's going to look like I updated again, but it's just a quick edit. Sorry, dudes, I don't update that fast. -laughs-

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this. I really tried to put some thought into this one. Thanks for the wonderful reviews on the last chappie, they were a joy to read, as always!


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

Amber did not want, nor had any intention of, going to the party. For one thing it was on the other side of town, and most exceedingly off limits to her; and although she was beginning to think most of the Negroes from _the Corny Collins Show_ were ok, there was no way her mother would let her go to the side of town which was full of them.

She sat at her pearl and ivory colored vanity, applying a light layer of pale pink blush. She wasn't going anywhere tonight, she kept telling herself, and yet she still reached for her powder.

Also, _he_ was going to be there. She had managed to avoid him all summer, arriving at rehearsals not a moment before two and staying not a second later than needed. It wasn't that she was exactly _hiding_ from him; she refused to look at it that way. It was more that she would not let the opportunity for talking exist because she was afraid of what she might say.

She twirled the blackened tip of her mascara wand bringing it to one blue eye, slowly painting her lashes, making sure not one was missed.

And besides – if she thought about it too hard, it all started to seem so damn ironic. When she had been dating him, she could have cared less. She hadn't necessary loved him then; it was more of everyone expecting them to be a couple, and she had went along with it. But now… now that it had all been ripped away from her… Now that he was something she couldn't have; well now, it mattered.

She had almost done it on his birthday. She had almost told him how she felt. She wanted to say she was sorry for being so mean to him when they had been dating and that her heart had changed. She had wanted to say all these things, but one tiny gesture had silenced her. He had recoiled from her advance, as if disgusted. Amber didn't pretend that it hadn't hurt. To be treated that way, as if someone loathes the very core of you, is truly unsettling.

**­­**

* * *

"And of course, my mama says to her, 'there's no way in hell, Blondie!'" The circle of friends erupted in laughter, wiping tears and choking on Coca-Cola. Link couldn't help but chuckle as well at Seaweed's story as he leaned against one of the brick walls of the record store, grateful to be back where things were familiar.

The party was in full swing now. Motormouth had decorated the shop in streamers and balloons and the smell of wholesome, delicious food filled the place. More people from the_ Corny Collins Show_ showed up than he would have thought, and Link found himself having a surprisingly good time. He was happy to see that Brad, along with a few other of the white council boys, were even present – something that would not have happened a few months ago. _It was only because of Tracy that it had even happened._

Link eyes darted over to her. Luanne was animatedly talking to her about something while Tracy nodded along. She was so cute in her dress, her curls bobbing with every nod of her head…

"…Link?" someone said from behind him.

"Oh – uh, what?" Link said, spinning back around into the conversation.

All the boys broke into another laugh and Link sighed, realizing that he had just been caught in the act of ogling his girlfriend.

"Boy, you're completely love-struck! Did you hear anything about what I just said about Holland?" Seaweed asked, giving Link a little shove.

"What, that he finally broke down and started showering?" Link said smoothly, leaning against the wall again and coming back with a joke.

All the boys broke down again and Link realized that Fender had just spit out the Coke he had been trying to swallow. He smiled as the laughter kicked up a notch at Fender's expense.

They all knew Link didn't like Holland. Well, in fact – no one really liked Holland; but it was more the fact that they all knew Link, and they knew he wasn't in control of all the crap Holland kept spewing at them to try and make Link seem better than all of his friends. Luckily, they were all on Link's side.

Although if he thought about it; he hadn't told any of them about the national show. He had this tiny, funny feeling that when, and if, he did – some of the friendly ties that he so commonly shared just might start to become severed from jealously. Maybe not from Seaweed and couple of them – but everyone else; Link would almost bet on it. It wasn't that Link cared much anymore, but the esteemed and valuable place of "leader of the pack" that Link still held would no longer be his to call his own. People tend to like you less when they're jealous of you.

Finally, the laughing had died down. After catching his own breath, Seaweed managed to say, "No man, although that was a good joke. Do that again to Fender any time you like. What I was talking about was how Holland has some crazy idea to extend the practices back to like what they were in June. Can you believe that?"

Link frowned, "really?"

"Hell yeah! I mean, schools starting. And I gotta try this year, too; put some effort into it if I want to do something with my life – but with extended practices? It's gunna be hella hard… I was just saying why didn't we have those long practices in the summer, when we weren't so busy?"

"Damn," Link muttered under his breath. If this was true, then that meant double the work for Link. Link had asked if it were possible to graduate early from his school, and found out that it was, but under certain stimulations. He was going have to meet before school with a teacher to take two courses on an individual basis, in order to graduate. Of course, this was in addition to his normal courses; and now extended practice? And, God forbid, if any more commercials were thrown into the mix? How in the hell was he going to ever be able to spend time with Tracy?

Seaweed must have noticed the worried look on Link's face.

"Hey Link," he said, clapping him on the back. "Keep it cool tonight, don't worry too much alright? Enjoy your last week of summer. Worry about it all on Monday, okay?"

"Huh, I guess your right." Link said, although the feeling of easiness still made waves in his stomach.

"Besides, I see a pretty little girl over there making goo–goo eyes at you." Link noticed Tracy across the room observing him; and for a tiny moment, he held her gaze, then all was right. Finally he turned back to Seaweed, but not before giving Tracy a devilish wink.

"Now, how could you think about anything else with that pretty face staring back at 'cha? Seaweed asked.

Link laughed at this, "and how about you man, where's your sweetie?"

He was quick to notice that Seaweed's eyes got a little darker as he offered a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know, crooner. She was supposed to be here. Uh, she's been having a tough time with her ma I think, so maybe that's why."

If Link thought about it, he realized that he had not seen Penny at the party yet. Well, to be honest, he hadn't seen much of anybody in the last few weeks; and for this, Link felt a bit guilty. He had been so wrapped in all of this future stuff that he was missing the little time he had left of high school. The fact was that all the little ins and outs of Baltimore had started to go unnoticed by Link.

Still, Tracy hadn't brought up anything about Penny missing a lot recently – and they were best friends. Link bit his lip. He hoped it wasn't family problems. Everyone knew Penny's mother was absolutely crazy – or at least, so strict that she appeared insane.

Link toyed with his lip still as he looked around the room, seeing no sign of Penny. Perhaps Tracy knew something. He shot a glance over to where Tracy was, only to see she was gone from the spot she had been standing moments before, and was no where in sight.

* * *

Luanne had drifted away from the conversation when she realized that apparently, Tracy had stopped listening. She had been staring at Link for three minutes solid, and although she felt partially rude for dropping out of the conversation so abruptly, it couldn't be helped. The crowd had parted, and it was impossible _not_ to look at him.

Link was standing across the room in a very good suit; it had only been an hour or so since they had arrived and they had both agreed to make the rounds, talk to other people. Sadly, Penny had mysteriously not shown up yet – and there was nothing really new to talk about to anyone else. So this left Tracy with hardly any options and all she really wanted to do was to talk with Link again.

Although if Tracy thought about it – this current point of view, the one from a distance, was becoming increasingly intriguing to her. Link stood, leaning against the wall and hands in his pockets, laughing along with something Seaweed said. She smiled because Link was smiling, but although he was laughing along with his friends, it was impossible not to notice the difference. Maybe it was the fact that Link was missing his signature curl, maybe it was that he had on a suit that probably cost more than all her clothes in her wardrobe combined, or maybe it was just because the lights were low. But, whatever the reason, it couldn't be helped. Link looked like an _adult_tonight Not like a kid trying to come off as an adult; but a real, life like and fully mature person.

It was just then, as Tracy dealt with this realization, that for a quick moment Link turned Tracy's way and locked eyes with her. It was only for a second, but it was a piercingly deep, wanting look. She could practically hear his whisper in her ear… "_I want to kiss you so bad."_ Tracy smiled back before Link gave her a final wink and then turned back to Seaweed. She giggled slightly, an induced state of euphoria setting over her. It was then, with her head spinning from their little exchange, in which her heart jumped into her throat when she felt someone tug on her sleeve from behind her.

Gasping, she turned around to see Penny lurking in the shadows of the corner.

"Tr–Tracy?" she said.

"Penny! Jeez, you scared me!! I didn't even see you come in!" Tracy said, still catching her breath.

Penny said nothing; Tracy could hardly even make her out in the darkened corner of the old record shop.

"Can we go outside?" she said suddenly, in an almost hurried sort of way.

"Uh, yeah, sure Penny," Tracy said, giving Link one last longing look, even though he was still wrapped up into listening to the occurring conversation. "But, hey – Seaweed's right over there, don't you want to say hi first-"

"NO!" Penny practically yelped, pulling Tracy fully into the shadows.

Tracy stopped, finally able to realize that Penny was upset and was crying; or at least had been. Feeling bad for missing this, Tracy lowered her voice.

"What's wrong?" Tracy asked.

"Please- let's just- quick before someone sees," she said and then she was pulling Tracy again, outside and into the night. They walked out of the store and around the corner, into a dark, somewhat familiar alleyway. Even despite her friend's distress, Tracy fleetingly thought that this was where she had shared her first kiss with Link…

Hearing Penny sob again, Tracy brought all of her attention back to her friend.

"Penny! This is ridiculous!" Tracy said. "What's going-"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Penny shrieked. Tracy took a step back, obviously shocked at Penny's tone and even more flabbergasted at the eruptive venom so scarcely seen in her.

"Oh well, I'm sorry. You see, my parents went out tonight and I had to pick Link up at the train station today- and- and before that I had to go get his car and-"

"Oh, of course, Link! Perfect Link!" Penny cried, suddenly sitting on the cold ground. Tracy merely stared at her a moment. To Tracy, it seemed Penny was acting delirious, and Tracy was automatically reminded of Penny's mother. Never before, in all their years as comrades, had she seen the quirky blonde ever act like _that_. Knowing something was desperately, truly wrong now; Tracy slowly sunk to the ground to sit beside her friend, the euphoria from this afternoon leaving her as her sympathy for Penny took hold.

"Penny, what's this about? Has your mom gone and done something again? Do you need to stay at my place tonight?" Tracy asked gingerly.

Penny only breathed in heavily through a sob.

"I didn't even mean to come here tonight. I didn't want to come here tonight! But I knew you'd be here, and- and- you wouldn't answer your phone and I needed to talk to you!" Penny said through tears, Tracy could only pat Penny's arm, still confused about the root of Penny's sadness, and why she wouldn't have – this being their last Friday night of summer – _not_ want to come to her boyfriend's party.

After listening a little while to Penny's crying, Tracy tried again.

"Penny, what is it? Please, just tell me what's going on- you can tell me," Tracy pleaded, still giving Penny's arm a condoling pat.

"Oh, it's such a mess, Tracy!" Penny responded, through a new wave of tears.

"What's a mess? Penny, I can only help you if you tell me… it's okay," Tracy said quietly.

Finally after what seemed like a long time, Penny took in a deep breath, and began to speak.

"It's not my mother, although she's been no help. It's- it's about Seaweed," she said.

"Seaweed?" Tracy asked, eyebrows rising.

"Yeah," Penny said softly.

"What about him?" Tracy asked, trying not to push Penny, but at the same time trying desperately hard to discover the cause of her friend's pain.

"Well, it's sort of hard for me to talk about…" Penny said to the ground. Suddenly Tracy had a good idea what topic this conversation was about to fall into. She kept silent though, hoping it would urge Penny on. It worked.

"Well, we were, um, m-making out this one night…"

Tracy took in a deep breath. Thoughts confirmed. They both were dating their first boyfriends, and although they had giggled about these type of things in the past, truthfully there had been few times yet where they had seriously talked about… well… what had happened in that arena since those said boyfriends.

Penny continued, "So I just, it would have been like any other time, but this time – I don't know… I got, distracted I guess."

"_Distracted?"_ Tracy asked, trying to catch her drift.

"Caught up in the moment maybe? I don't know what you call it; but Tracy, I just let things go way to far… and I don't know what came over me," she said, through a dry sob. It seemed she had run out of tears for the moment.

Alarm bells ringing in the back of Tracy's mind, she made sure to be careful in how she asked the next question. "Penny, he didn't… force anything… did he?"

Penny's head whipped around quicker than what Tracy would have thought humanly possible.

"Oh! N-no. No! Of course not! No, Trace- Seaweed's- Seaweed's not like that. In fact…" she paused trying to get the words out.

"In fact, he kept asking me, 'are you sure?' and 'is this okay?'. It was me, Tracy! It was all me! I just kept saying yes, yes, because I was just feeling so free from my mother and rebellious and real for once…"

A picture of that hot night on the couch back in June flashed across Tracy's mind. She knew that feeling. Even though she had been scared stiff by what Link would think of her, she had still felt that feeling of _want, _of_seduction_… and after she had realized everything was ok, the feeling had increased tenfold. Tracy knew it was a lot more powerful than anyone let you think it was.

"So we were about to… you know," Penny said quietly. Tracy's ears pricked.

"What? Penny! You don't mean- you didn't- You haven't even been dating him that long!"

"No! No, I didn't, Tracy!" Penny interjected. Tracy's heart rate slowed. By the extent of Penny's crying she was starting to think Penny was pregnant or something. _At least it wasn't that bad, _Tracy thought.

"But Tracy, I almost did," Penny continued. "I would have, but it was like – all of the sudden, I finally snapped back to reality and a little voice seemed to say to me, _not yet._ I really don't know what it was;but then because of it, it was horrible! I suddenly got scared and y- yelled at him and everything…" Penny said, fresh tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, Penny!" Tracy exclaimed. "Oh… you yelled at him, really? Poor Seaweed…" Tracy dribbled off.

"I know; it was horrible! What do you think he thinks of me now?! I know he's tried to call me back, and I've been too scared to answer! I just didn't know what to do, you know? Mother never told me about these things… I mean as what to do when and how far you should go… and I know I love him Tracy; and I think that's what your supposed to do when you love someone, but… but I just didn't feel ready… And now Seaweed probably hates me!"

Tracy stared at her friend in mild horror.

"I'm sure he doesn't-" Tracy tried to speak.

"I don't know what to do, Trace! What do I do?" she asked, holding her best friend's arm so tight Tracy thought she might lose it to Penny's embrace. Tracy was once again reminded of Penny's delirious mother.

The fact was Tracy had no idea what to do. Penny always came to her for advice, but this? She was on the same level as Penny; although she and Link hadn't, well, encountered this problem yet. In fact, she didn't even think they had _talked_ about it yet, besides that first date when she accused him of being capable of a one night stand. Suddenly her mind was flooded with questions. What were _they_ going to do? What_was_ Link expecting? And further still, what was she expecting from Link?

Tracy shook her head, feeling that her circulation now was surely cut off. Gently loosening the hold on her arm, Tracy shushed Penny's crying in the way her mother did when she was upset, and tried to give her the only advice she could think of from what she knew about Seaweed – and about Penny.

"Listen Penny, ok? I know there's no way Seaweed can hate you, _especially _for that. He's too good of a guy. But I do think he'd be worried about you, especially if you haven't returned his calls," Tracy said, trying to work through the knots in her mind.

Penny nodded her head, holding on to every word. Tracy felt a stab of pity for Penny. Her mother never gave her advice; at least, advice that wasn't completely insane or worthless.

"And you can't just sit here and cry. You have to _talk_ to him- it's the only way you'll get through this. I mean, when Link and I had that big fight – you know, back in June? The only way anything got better was when I let him know how I felt, when I told him what I was thinking, even if- even if I didn't want to."

"And Link listened?" Penny asked.

"Yes, he listened," Tracy said, almost smiling at this. "He _always_ listens; and so does Seaweed. Plus, you know what, _he's_ the one probably feeling guilty right now. He probably thinks he pushed it on you… or something. So you need to talk to him; it's important, ok?" Tracy finished, giving her friend's hand a squeeze.

"You really think that, Tracy?" Penny asked. Tracy paused for a moment. It was the same question of reassurance Link asked so her many weeks before, when they had been coming home from the library.

Tracy looked at her tearstained friend, saw the alleyway, felt the whistling of the late August wind. They had all grown up so fast this summer, facing their fears and their futures. And Penny: crying in an alleyway about sex while Tracy consoled her? What happened to the times when Penny would sneak into Tracy's house and they'd have tea parties and talk about how gross it was that Sketch picked his nose today at school? Where did those times go?

Perhaps, Tracy thought with a little bit of sadness, perhaps they were _all_ becoming adults.

"I know that," Tracy said boldly, giving her friend the same answer she had given Link, all the while making sure she had on the best smile she could muster, at least – on such short notice.

* * *

Amber took out her frustration as she always did, by putting all her effort into making herself look beautiful. She took meticulous time, but she was almost about finished. She was putting on the final touches, making sure to make her lipstick just right. Running the frosty pink across her lips though, her hand suddenly shook a little, startled by the telephone ringing in her ears.

"_Damn," _she said, noticing her chin had received the lipstick intended for her bottom lip. Wiping it away quickly, she stood up at once, suddenly desperate to answer the phone before her mother. Rushing to the phone and leaping over her bed in a way that wouldn't exactly be considered ladylike ensured that she was successful in her attempt.

"Hello?" Amber said.

She was not surprised to hear Tammy's voice on the other line.

"He's here."

"Tammy, I told you – I don't care," Amber said with a sniff.

"You never let me finish, Am! I said he's _here _and she _isn't. _At least, I don't think she is. I just got here, I mean – but I'm looking around the room right now, and I don't see her."

"Luanne's friends with her. Did you ask if Luanne's seen her?"

"I thought we weren't talking to Luanne," Tammy huffed into the phone.

"Oh yes," Amber agreed. She was finding it increasingly difficult to remember who they were and were not talking to nowadays. "That's right," she added.

"And besides, why don't you believe me? She's not here, so get over to this rundown store and pull Link in a corner somewhere and tell him!"

"You really think so?"

"Yes," Tammy said forcibly, hanging up the phone.

Amber could hear her own whine accompanying her sigh as she hung up her phone as well.

Well, if _she_ wasn't there, and there weren't too many people; maybe she could…

She suddenly had an image of her dragging him off to the alleyway, kissing him rapidly and telling him how badly she wanted him back; her long, slender fingers working through his jet black hair…

Amber shook her head a little. Okay, so she'd go to the party. If they hadn't come together… that meant something might be wrong. Perhaps they had hit a rough patch, or perhaps even they had ended…

She stopped. She didn't want to get too ahead of herself. But this was good; he was there alone. This way, she'd at least be able to talk to him. Excited now she had a solid goal in line, her mother's rulings meant little to her. Yes, technically it was against the rules to go to that part of town; but Amber figured her mother never played by the rules, so why should she?

* * *

The music gently flowed in and out of the room, the slow tunes of a love song. A few people were even dancing at this point, swaying to the record. All would have been perfect; except that Link wasn't dancing because he didn't have anyone to dance with. He looked back and forth, still unable to find Tracy. He had excused himself from the conversation with Seaweed by saying that he was going to get a Coke, not to cause a scene, and stole away to look for her. Unfortunately she seemed to be nowhere in sight, and now Link had taken up to wandering aimlessly about the record store, even though he was positive she wasn't here. Had something happened? Did she leave? How was she going to get home?

Link's eye desperately scanned the room. There was Sketch and Fender snickering to each other and Inez talking to a gaggle of younger boys. Luanne and Darla were sipping punch. Amber was walking towards him. Brad talking to….

Hold that thought.

Amber was walking towards him. Amber was walking _purposefully_ towards him. Link gulped, realizing that there was no where to escape to without being obviously blunt.

He was shocked to see that she had made an appearance at the party. This was not at all what you would call "her scene". Amber never associated with the pro-Tracy part of the council, even though nowadays that was the overwhelming majority.

Still feeling the anxiety of a missing Tracy, he looked at Amber, who had stopped just three inches from him.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"Amber, I'm sort of busy at the moment, I'm trying to find-"

"I need to talk to you _now_," she tried again, a forced whisper.

Link only looked at her. Amber had the uncanny ability of showing up at the most random of times, demanding obedience. Despite both their being on the show, they hadn't talked in weeks; since his birthday, in fact. Link was shocked by her bossiness. Since when did he follow orders from her? Well – since they broke up, when had he followed orders from her?

"No. I can't talk to you right now, Amber. And stop making a scene, people are going to see," he warned through gritted teeth. Where _was_ Tracy?

"Link, _please!"_ Amber said a little too loud; and Link noticed a couple of people, as if on cue, start to notice their interaction. She was upset more than mad, this he now knew. Scanning the room one more time only to not find Tracy, Link sighed.

"Alright, okay," he said, leading her quickly to one of the backrooms. He unceremoniously led her to the door way, half pushing her through, and then quickly closed the door behind him. Amber looked a little hurt by his lack of usual style and grace, but Link found he simply didn't care all that much.

"Where's Tracy?" Amber said. Link stared at her, with a little amount of disgust. He felt cheap just being in here with someone who was not Tracy, let alone his ex. It felt like he was trying to hide a secret, although he had no idea what that secret was. He figured that Amber was about to tell him, though.

"I don't know," Link finally responded. "She was just here a minute ago. That's what I was trying to tell you, I was busy trying to find her."

Amber stood there, a quizzical look now on her face, as if profoundly confused by his words.

"So… you two _did_ come together?" she asked.

"Of course I did. What did you think, Amber?" Link shot back.

"Well… I thought… I thought…"

"What, you figured I've finally come to my senses?" Link said.

Amber again looked hurt by his sharp remarks as she sat down on some dusty boxes. The whole situation was becoming increasingly odd. It was almost as if Link was now the one with the quick quips while Amber had to endure the torment.

"No… no. I just thought she wasn't here, that's all," Amber said quietly to the floor.

"Well, you're right. She's not anymore," Link retaliated again, even though he was technically agreeing with her.

Link suddenly found himself mad at Tracy. Mad at her abandoning the party without so much as a moment's notice, mad at her for deserting him here alone, and mad at her that she had left him to deal with Amber by himself.

However Amber, just like on his birthday, was not being combative. It was at this realization, that she seemed more on the verge of tears than anger, that Link manually forced himself to go down a notch in his level of frustration.

"I'm sorry for what I said- at lunch that day. I just, you- broke up with me so fast," she trailed off.

Link really had nothing to say to this. He had been down this road a hundred times, and was wondering why it was coming up again. If Amber was still harboring no resentful feelings toward him, and had not planned to come here in attack mode, what was she getting at?

On the whole, Link was having a tough time figuring out Amber. Most of the time, she had wanted nothing to do with Link – or anyone else. To be honest, ever since the summer, Amber's popularity was at an all time low; everyone seemed to not want to hang around her. It seemed all that time she, especially in the beginning of the summer, had spent into battling Tracy was ultimately wasted as most people now not only accepted Tracy on the show; but thought she was one of the best. It also hadn't helped Amber's cause when the show had become integrated and her mother had lost her job.

As for the second half of the summer? Amber had almost been nonexistent, keeping mostly to herself. It was all a mystery; and tonight was not helping Link try to unravel it.

"I heard you're leaving in December," Amber said softly. Link came back out of his thoughts of Amber and listened to this. It was impossible for her to know that. No one knew that except Tracy and her parents, William Morris, and Holland. Holland had not been by choice, but William Morris had said it was necessary; although Holland was under strict instructions not to say anything to any one, not even Corny, as the deal was not finalized or set in stone. Besides, Link had kind of wanted to tell Corny and Maybelle himself, when the time was right. But now here he stood, with Amber telling him his own news.

"Holland told my mother," Amber said, explaining before Link even had a chance to ask.

"How does Holland even know your mother?" Link questioned, obviously irked by this fact.

He saw Amber grow slightly embarrassed, turning the color she so often liked to wear. "Well, even though mother was… let go she sometimes, will, you know – will check on everything. And I guess Holland tells her things…"

Link rolled his eyes. He should have known; Mrs. Von Tussle would not give up that easily. She would at least want to know what was going on at her station, even though it wasn't technically hers any longer.

"We'll she go with you?" Amber asked suddenly.

"What?" Link responded, thoughts still on Mrs. Von Tussle's nosiness, unable to comprehend her inquiry.

"Tracy- we'll she go with you- you know, to New York?"

Link looked at her, finally understanding her question, although it didn't make matters easier. He felt depleted and at a loss of what to think anymore. Why would Amber even want to know this? It wasn't her place to ask, Link thought, although most of his anger had dissipated with Amber's solemn tone.

"It's really none of your business," Link said defensively, although he could feel the emptiness behind his tone.

"I know," Amber said quietly, wringing her hands together. "I'm sorry- I just… wondered how… serious it was."

It was as if a light went off in Link's mind. Amber wanted to know how serious it was… she hadn't thought Tracy and he had come together… She had wanted to talk to him for a long time… It wasn't that she wanted him back. That meant nothing. It was as if… well, she actually _cared_ for him.

"Well," Link went on, because he didn't know what else to do, "after graduation, yes,"

Amber finally looked towards him and, barely above a whisper, said, "I think- that would be hard to face." For a second, their blue eyes met, as two people who had stumbled through life together for a while simply stared at each other.

"We'll face it together," Link murmured, still staring at her intently.

"Yes, I supposed you would, wouldn't you?" she almost mouthed the last part. Link noticed a shiny tear seep down one cheek. She didn't move to wipe it, but let it roll down her face and fall off her chin, making a little wet spot on the pressed lavender skirt she wore.

"You really do love her, don't you?" she finally whispered, inhaling deeply, her breath wavering as she did so.

Without a second's hesitation, Link responded.

"Yes, I do," he said. As he noticed another tear escape, Link awkwardly wondered if he should console her. But something kept him at bay, for some reason it just didn't feel right. So he continued to lean against the old wooden wall, feeling uncomfortable. All he wanted was to be out of there, and for everything to just be sorted out and alright. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with the twenty questions.

"Amber," Link said cautiously, licking his lips. "Why are we here? I mean, why did you want to talk to me?"

She said nothing, but Link was alarmed to notice a few more tears, even though Amber was hurriedly trying to wipe them away. He also was sure not to miss the quiet murmuring of the words "stupid" and "foolish" to herself under her breath.

He tried again. "Does this have something to do with why you showed up at my house on my birthday?" he pressed, finding he had stopped leaning on the wall, and had stood up straight. Meanwhile, Amber seemed to have given up hiding the fact that she was extremely upset, and now was crying freely.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I just…" was as far as she got before a wave of tears cut her voice off. Link watched in mild disturbance, frozen to the spot.

"Amber, please, don't cry. Look – I'm sorry for snapping at you," Link said. "It's just-" he stopped himself suddenly, afraid of going too far.

"What?" Amber managed to ask through her tears, and Link was surprised she had even been listening.

"Well," Link said through another sigh, moving finally to sit on a box similar to Amber's a few feet away from her. "You haven't made it that easy for me in the past… you know… to be nice."

He wasn't sure if she had even heard him until she started murmuring the words "I know" softly, over and over again.

Link's worries increased tenfold as Amber continued to talk to herself. He wasn't sure what else to say though, as he had never found himself in a situation even remotely similar to this before. However, Amber stopped mumbling after a while and finally spoke clearly again.

"It's still sad," she finally said as she held her head in her hands.

"What do you mean? What's sad?" Link asked quietly, trying to comprehend. At this she long last looked at him, through blurry tears, the mascara staining her pink cheeks.

"I just won't ever know what that's like, you know? Because… you love her so much, and you never loved me."

Link sat stalk still, obviously dumbstruck. What was he supposed to say to that? How was he supposed to answer? He couldn't negate the fact, because Amber was speaking in harsh truths tonight. She was right; Link knew he had never really loved her, but to see Amber not only realize and to lay this fact out in front of him, through hurt tears… well, it was enough to make Link more than a little guilty.

Ultimately, he said the only thing he could. He knew it was harsh, perhaps even cruel, but it was the reason why he hadn't been able to truly ever feel anything for her.

"Did you think perhaps, I tried?" Link uttered softly. "That I tried to love you? Because I did, but maybe… just maybe…. it was just too hard. Too hard to love you, in the end…" Link trailed off.

He thought this would bring a new wave of fresh tears, but he realized Amber had straightened at his words, wiping her hand across her eyes one last time. It was as if this last statement brought her back to reality, and to the current situation.

"Yes, I think you're right," she replied, a bitter tone still present. "It would be hard to love me, wouldn't it? I'm- I'm not a nice person, I don't think. I don't know how I got that way… but I- I'm realizing a lot of things like that right now… about myself."

Link merely took in this information, not knowing if he were more shocked at the fact she had discovered this about herself, or the fact that she was now freely admitting this for him to hear. He still said nothing, out of words that worked it seemed, as Amber took in one last, deep breath. Finally she moved to stand, straightening her never less than perfectly planned outfit.

Link watched as she walked towards the door and then paused, only to turn to him one more time.

"But still," she said softly, her fingers fiddling with the door handle, "that doesn't mean it stings any less."

With that she opened the door and left through it, leaving Link sitting among the dusty old record boxes, alone in the dark.

* * *

Tracy sighed as she saw Penny off. She had tried to convince Penny to go back inside, to the party and to Seaweed; but Penny had graciously declined, saying that this was something they would have to talk about in private. Tracy had not fought her on it. It was, after all, Penny's life – and she had to make her own decisions.

Tracy stood in the middle of the alley, taking a breath in. Sometimes, it was hard to be the good friend who listened. Tracy hoped beyond hope that she had offered her friend sound advice, because at the moment, she felt a little unsure of herself.

Slowly, she started to make her way to the mouth of the alley. During her walk, she noticed her watch for the first time, and she realized that it was a lot later than she thought. She had been talking to Penny for well over an hour, she deducted guiltily.

A gust of strong wind hit her soundly, and a silent creeping feeling surrounded her. It was probably not the best thing, to be alone in an alley at night. The music had died long ago and Tracy thought that the party was almost over.

She hoped Link hadn't worried too much. She hoped that he was distracted enough to not have noticed her disappearance. And yet, the thought _"small chance of that" _floated through her mind, despite her wishful thinking.

Suddenly, she was brought out of her thoughts as she heard something move. Gasping slightly she stopped, realizing she really had no where to escape to if someone was to meet her dead on in an alleyway. She hated to be so dramatic, but after the trauma of the riot this summer, it was easy not to pretend that she wasn't a little jumpy from time to time.

Finally her heart wrenched again as she was certain she heard footsteps coming closer, but the tightening sensation was instantly loosened when she saw his profile.

"Link!" she said. He nearly jumped five feet in the air, spinning towards her.

"Jesus Christ! Tracy! You scared me!" Link breathed, obviously caught off guard. Realizing who it was, he finally started to breathe properly again, all the while leaning a hand against the old brick wall.

"Where in the hell were you? You disappeared over an hour ago! I've been looking all over for you!" Link demanded an answer.

"So this is my search and rescue party, hmm?" Tracy joked. She was finding it adorable and yet increasingly amusing how concerned he was about it all. One look was all it took to notice Link wasn't laughing along, though.

"Trace – that's not funny. I was worried!" Link said, still a little jittery. Tracy kept back another laugh. He sounded just like her mother.

"Link, calm down sweetie," she said, giving him a pat on his arm. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you were I was going – Penny basically hijacked me from the party-"

"Penny was here?" Link interrupted.

"Yeah, she was upset too. That's why I'm out here; she wanted to talk some place private."

"That's going on quite a bit today, hasn't it?" Link murmured, now taking to straightening his tie.

"It has? Who else?" Tracy asked, curious.

Link's eyes widened and he instantly put his hands in his pockets. "Oh, uh, I don't know- a party- seems like secrets always are unveiled at parties…" Link trailed off, obviously uncomfortable.

Tracy had suddenly jumped from amused to suspicious. For one thing, she hadn't missed the hands in his jacket pockets move. When Link was vague, quiet, or didn't want to talk about something, he would put his hands in his pockets. Meanwhile, Link was trying to change the subject.

"So, Penny's alright?" he said.

"She will be, I think," Tracy murmured, now fully taking in Link's demeanor. There were circles under his eyes, his hair finally escaping his do and falling into his face. He looked burdened and troubled, and more like an adult than ever.

"Link, did something happen to you?" Tracy asked quietly.

"I just- nothing," Link said, stamping the dirty cobblestone with his polished shoe, covering the shoe in a layer of dust. "I have been worried about you – that's all," he finished.

Link sure didn't look fine… in fact he looked… disturbed; and it irked Tracy more than anything when she didn't know the cause of that disturbance. Still though, if Link didn't want to talk, Link didn't have to talk. Tracy sighed as her thoughts turned to what she and Penny had been discussing.

For the hundredth time that night she wondered about what she were to do if she were in Penny's shoes. If Link wanted her to do more, would she be able to stop herself and say no? Ironically, if on one of those nights, Link had asked or had perhaps insinuated that's what he wanted; well, Tracy didn't think she would have been as strong as Penny. But the question kept popping into her mind: did she even want to say no? She could handle it all, couldn't she? Why was it so bad to say yes? It scared her a bit, all of these thoughts.

Meanwhile, the wind gave them both another bite as it whipped through the alley, and Tracy shivered. Link gave her a condoling smile, and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You're freezing," he said.

"No, I'm ok-" Tracy tried to say, but Link was already shedding his coat and placing it around her shoulders. She smiled in thank you, hugging his jacket close. It was intoxicating, it even smelled like him; swanky cologne, hairspray, and expensive material.

_See_, she thought. It was moments like these that made Tracy lose all valuable thought and reason. Tracy bit her lip some, and then proceeded with a question.

"Link?"

"Yes, darlin'?" Link asked, grasping her hand as they walked toward the entry of the alley.

"We're okay, right? I mean, with everything between us, we're right where we should be… right?" Link stopped walking and looked down at her. She could almost see the cogs working in his head behind his focused blue eyes.

"I think we're exactly where we need to be," he finally said, giving her hand a tighter grasp.

"Me too," Tracy whispered. They smiled at each other then, and after a moment began walking again; although the lingering essence of distraught seemed to follow Link out of the alleyway with him, and Tracy had no idea why.

As they made it to the main street, Tracy noticed all of the cars were practically gone. The lights were also dim at the shop, with most of the people gone home. The absence of any apparent music disappointed Tracy and on a whim, just as they had approached the car, she said "you know; we never got to dance at the party tonight."

She looked back at the shop with a tinge of regret. It was a pity too; because that was the main reason she had wanted to go…

Tonight certainly had not turned out like she had planned, she thought sadly.

Meanwhile, Link had been making his way to the other side of the car; but at her words, before she had even finished the sentence, was back at her side.

"Than let's dance now," he said, and Tracy had to mentally focus to keep from swooning as Link had snaked his hand around her waist, his other hand holding hers.

"Link, that's crazy! Dancing with no music? Right here on the side of the street?" she asked, although she found herself in no way resisting.

"Right here, right now," Link whispered into her ear as he held her close. His sudden spontaneity and choppy movements, which would have usually worried Tracy, didn't bother her as she breathed into his neck; all thoughts about earlier vanishing. After a few minutes of swaying in silence, Link was suddenly humming a line in her ear, one of the songs that had played earlier that evening.

They danced like that for quite some time, although Tracy had no real idea of how many moments had really gone by. After he ended his humming Link hadn't started on another tune, but had returned to being quiet, until finally and quite surprisingly he spoke.

"You know you're the one for me. No one else," Link said. Tracy smiled, lifting her head up to look at him.

"Yeah, babe," she said, still floating in her reinstated euphoria.

"Because if I've ever let you believe anything besides that-" Link continued through a worried gaze, and Tracy's sonar came back on. Link had his eyes cast down again, obviously in deep thought. This worried Tracy more than anything, and bringing her hand off of his shoulder, she brought it to his cheek.

"What's this about?" she said softly. He said nothing, but only held her closer; as if he were afraid that if he let go, she would slip away again into the night, never to come back.

"Nothing, Trace," he whispered, "I was just… checking. That's all."

* * *

AN: Okay guys. I'm so sorry for waiting this long to post. Really, I could give you a ton of excuses (I have a lot) but in the end, this is what I'll say. Even though life got in the way a whole lot this time 'round, I could have posted sooner. But it would have been pretty crappy, half developed writing. I had someone very wise tell me that writing should not be a chore, it should be something you want to do. So, I'm trying to keep it that way by not rushing my stuff, and giving myself some time.

HOWEVER, you shouldn't ever give up on me guys! Have faith- I will update. I will not leave this story hanging to dry. Haven't given up on you yet, have I:) But know, with Christmas just around the corner and finals staring at me in the face, updates may come a little less frequently.

But to all of you hairspray fans still out there- I'd like to send a big thank you out for sticking with me. I know the movie's done and the craze had died down a bit, but I wanted to thank each and every one of you that still takes time to read my little story. It means a lot to me, and I really do appreciate it!

Ok, I'll stop being gushy. Hope you enjoyed this! Stay warm everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

The amber liquid seemed to dance in its glance, swaying back and forth. It was a dreary, dull day; a day to stay in and forget the world existed.

The deal had gone bad. That was the third business deal this month and it was starting to show. He was losing clients and he was losing money. His business was slipping, the business his grandfather had built with his own two hands, and everyone knew it. His coworkers had stopped inviting him out for drinks after golf. In fact, they had stopped inviting him to play golf at all.

The brandy taunted as it swirled around in the sifter. He was losing momentum, he thought. He couldn't remember how it started or why it had started, but here he was, lost.

He took another heavy swallow of his drink, proceeding to look around the living room. The magazines were stacked evenly by the end of the couch, the TV was dusted. The floor showed no sign of scuffs from shoes of spills from brandy. It was remarkably clean, he realized. _Who in the hell was cleaning?_

It was then that Edward Larkin heard the phone ring.

He groaned as he stood, slowly scratching the stubble on his well worn cheeks. Meanwhile, the phone rang again.

Edward finally strode over to the handset and picked it up on the third ring, and noticing the scrubbed counter tops and swept floor, he finally concluded that it was _too_ clean_. Especially for two males living here alone…_he thought stubbornly.

As he held the handset to his ear, an exuberantly happy voice shrilled on the other line, making Edward pull the handset away a little, now finally forgetting his anger about the clean house he currently inhabited.

"Hello! Mr. Link Larkin?"

"I'm his father," the older man replied gruffly into the phone.

"Is Link at home?" the voice asked.

"Who is this?" he demanded, running a hand through his thinning brown hair.

"Oh, I apologize, Mr. Larkin. I'm a secretary calling on behalf of the William Morris Talent Agency," the voice said, as if suddenly this made everything clear.

"Yes? And?" Edward said, aggravated.

"Oh, well, as you know, we have been working with your son on securing him a position on _Stepside_, and I am here to let him know that his meeting with the producers has been scheduled?" she said. The secretary's voice went up an octave as it formed the last part into a question, as if realizing perhaps this Mr. Larkin did not know anything about William Morris, _Stepside _or what his son was currently up to.

"Step what?" he asked.

"_Stepside,"_ the lady replied. "It is a dance show premiering next year on NBC?" There was another voice-octave-raise into a question.

"Well, Link's not here," he said blankly.

"Oh, well, that's unfortunate. Perhaps, if you're willing, would you please pass along the message that the meeting is scheduled for two weeks from now on Saturday, September 21st at 1:00 pm?" the voice said.

"Yes, yes I can," he said, in a sort of an absent way.

"Thank you very much, sir," the lady shrilled again, and then added a cheery "have a great day!" before promptly hanging up, a click of a receiver ending the conversation.

Edward Larkin merely stared at the phone, perplexed. And while in one hand the swirl of brandy in a cold glass numbed the tips of his fingers, the other held the handset of dead ring tone that had just informed him of one of his son's best kept secrets.

* * *

Edward Larkin had always been a quiet man. There was never a need, he figured, to talk if he had nothing important to say. In this way, he usually came off as cold and indifferent. Before, rarely had he been either of those. But now, he figured he was probably both.

In the days before Margaret, everything had been different. The last name Larkin had always meant something. In the old days, it had always been something to be proud of.

As a child, Edward Larkin had been born into a fortunate family. His father was an owner of a very successful business that made automobile engines, and with the car industry forever booming, the word money was never something that brought a look of worry to anyone's face.

And what's more, Edward and his father had always had a great, striking relationship. He had acquired all of his father's skills for business and used them accordingly, taking over the business at his father's retirement, just like his father before him.

In the first couple of years, Edward was fairly successful. In fact, some said that he was surpassing his father, what with Edward's superior knowledge of all things business. Things were looking bright, that is of course until a fateful day in the year 1929.

Nobody could have predicted it, and yet everyone was affected by it. Everywhere stocks fell, everywhere people were suddenly unemployed, and everywhere businesses were closing their doors forever. Even among the upscale families, families that had been friends to the Larkins, many lost money. Even the Thatchers, a well-to-do Baltimore family, were bankrupt by 1932.

That day Edward saw the Thatcher's business go under was the worst. Phillip Thatcher had been a long time best friend of his father. A light-hearted jolly man most of the time, that day he had stopped by the Larkin residence to tell his father the news… that was a day Edward would never forget.

The man who had been so jovial, always willing to crack a smile and give Edward a pat on the shoulder, now had a look of sheer desperation on his face. It was the look of agony, a look of man completely and totally lost.

It was on that day that Edward realized no one was safe from the depression. Surely, if the Thatchers, a family who personified the essence of class, were now destitute, had gone under, so could the Larkins. And so, working harder than he ever thought possible, Edward continued to hang on to his business, going to desperate measures to make deals and barter engines, anything and everything to keep the family afloat.

All things considered, Edward had little time for romance. Heavy glasses rested on his face, and he was quiet demeanor was never something that seemed to attract women. So, after a few romantic flings back in college that had long since been over, and the depression the only issue that was ever seemingly on his mind, Edward had stopped trying. He instead dedicated literally all of time and energy for the family business.

That is, until Margaret knocked on his door.

Margaret Lucy Thatcher was the daughter of Phillip. Edward had known Margaret and Phillip's other two sons for many years, but he had never really paid them an unusual amount of heed, other than the courteous greeting and the every-so-often dinner conversation. Besides, the age gap was far too wide, and, to Edward, Margaret had always seemed nothing but a little girl, he being thirteen years her senior. But the summer of 1940, leading into the tenth year of the depression, would finally change everything. It would certainly change Margaret.

She had always been a fiery, passionate sort of girl, but when Edward saw her for the first time after she had come back from college her sophomore year, it was as if her fire had been harnessed and turned her into something truly radiant. She possessed long, dark, curly hair that fell around her shoulders in away that looked carelessly alluring. Her crystal blue eyes were enough for a man to drown in, and her soft, sweet voice would make anyone weak in the knees. The moment he saw her, Edward was instantly infatuated; he couldn't help himself. Margaret certainly had changed, and it seemed that, entranced by her beauty, quiet, bumbling, glasses-wearing Edward tended to forget that he was dreadfully out of her league.

The Thatchers had never really recovered from the bankruptcy, and after only two years at school, Margaret was ordered to come home, and start work in order to try to keep a hold of the house that had been in the Thatcher family for decades. Edward had always thought that they should have sold the ridiculous old manor; they would have been a lot better off, he had figured. But it seemed pride was never too far away from any of the old Baltimore families, whether they be destitute now or not.

And so, as these stories often go, Edward had hired Margaret, a little out of pity, and a little out of the developing, secret crush he had for the girl.

That long, hot summer had been the worst. Margaret had a horrible habit of showing up to work always beautiful, tempting and forever luring Edward into a state of unrest. However, while Edward paid attention to every tiny detail, every little action, every single word that passed from her soft lips, Margaret, even though currently employed by Edward himself, tended to pay him little heed.

Edward was sure Margaret had many gentleman callers, but one in particular had seemed to have won her heart for good. A college beau, this mystery man had been recently shipped off to France, for a certain war had started and a certain draft had begun.

Edward had not been drafted. Due to his age (he was already in his mid thirties) and his horrible vision, Edward was promptly told by the United States Army during enlistment that he was not to be taken. It wasn't necessarily a tragedy, all things considering. The more important fact that seemed to mold his and Margaret's future was that this nameless stranger Margaret had so avidly been in love with _had._

Still, Edward would find Margaret standing behind the counter, doing little work, and instead writing letter upon letter to him. Edward couldn't pretend it didn't bother him, but there seemed to be little harm in it. In fact, Edward making sure he never told her this, most of her letters came back to the address she sent them from, the obvious return to sender stamp on the front. Edward didn't think it was too heinous to hope that the boy over in France was too busy fighting Nazi soldiers to have love on his mind. Edward even hoped, over time, the lack of responses Margaret received from her lover would cause her to eventually fall out of love. However, much to Edward's dismay, she never stopped writing that year, even as the war raged on.

There were, of course, the few precious moments when she would pay attention to him; talk to him a little. It was those short conversations that Edward had always kept close to his heart. He always remembered a cold day in late November. Edward was balancing the check book in his office, and he hadn't even heard her come in. Apparently, she'd been watching him for a while, for what she said next surprised him.

"_All you do is work," Margaret said, her slender form leaning against the door frame. Edward looked up quickly, surprised to find her there._

"_Oh, uh, Margaret! I apologize, did you need something from me?" Edward asked, about to stand from his chair. Her slender hand stopped him, motioning him to stay there._

"_Please, you don't have to get or anything. I was just…you know…marveling at the fact that all you do is work," she said quietly. Edward looked down at his checkbook. She was probably right. That's all he ever did. _

"_You should leave the shop every once in a while," she said, all the while brushing her hair off her shoulder. Edward gulped._

"_Work won't get done by itself," Edward murmured, shuffling through some papers, trying to be distracted._

"_But does work really need to be done on a late Friday night?" Margaret asked, a playful note in her voice._

"_I'm not really the young man I once was, Margaret. I don't really have the time for Friday nights anymore, so I'll leave them for you," Edward said, more to his check book than anything else._

"_You're not that old. You just think you are. It's all about your frame of mind, Edward."_

That's what she had told him. It's all about the frame of mind. Never had he heard anything more truthful. He often wanted to relay her words back to her during those long hard years later in their lives, when things were bad. _It's all about your frame of mind, Margaret. Can't you see that?_

Into that next year, things for the Thatchers went from bad, to worse. Despite Margaret's attempts to hold on to the house, the Thatchers had to sell it. Phillip Thatcher was long since dead, and with her mother holding on to life, Margaret had been severely reprimanded for "continuing this frivolous nonsense of waiting on her beaux" and had been instructed "to do the only thing a woman should do to truly ensure money for her family."

Edward proposed the minute he had heard the news. He had been helping the family out monetarily for as long as he could remember, and didn't think marrying Margaret would make much of a difference, but he was the plausible choice. Margaret knew him well, and he was considered a respectable man in the Thatcher's eyes. Margaret's mother had given her permission, and Margaret had said yes, although the essence of a forced smile and a feigned expression of joy had given her away instantly. It was obvious she had been forced to say yes.

Edward knew what he was doing. He knew she found him boring, unimaginative, everything she was not. And he knew that the reply had never been out of love. But still, for some reason, he had thought, hoped, that as time went by, perhaps, just maybe, she would grow to love him.

Edward had been a fool.

They were married in the summer of 1942, the United States still at war, Margaret only 22, and Edward 35. By 1943, Margaret was pregnant; and by 1944, they had a son.

At least, during those years, during the war, she had been alive. The spark hadn't left her; she did her job as wife and mother dutifully. Although she was never terribly close to Link, she still had been everything a mother should be to a son, going through all the necessary motions as best she could.

But it was also during those years Edward wondered if she kept on with the life she never wanted only because she was biding her time. Edward often feared that once the end of the war drew near, one lonely night he would find her gone, perhaps in search of the boy she had parted with over four years before.

She had always been alive, until the day that _he_ died. Only a mere two days before victory was declared in Europe, Margaret had received the news. That man, the man Edward loathed with such a viscous envy for so long, had been shot square in the head by a German POW outside of Munich.

Edward had no doubt that Margaret's passion for life, the bright fiery flame, was snubbed out that day. It would be the start of something ugly. A depression unlike anything Edward experienced, even during those long ten years in the thirties. But this depression only belonged in Margaret's thoughts, and nothing he did, no matter what he tried, would be able to stop that long and laborious eleven year spiral into a frame of mind that would consume her whole.

And so, with Link only a year old, everything had gone to hell. Everything had been hell ever since then.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment, finally hanging up the handset and taking his brandy back into the living room. And now here they were: Margaret dead, Edward careless, and Link alienated.

Link knew little of the story. There was never a need, Edward reasoned, to tell Link a tale that had no happy ending. Link never knew the cause of Margaret's depression, and Edward wasn't sure what Link thought of it. But Edward figured it didn't matter all that much, since Link seemed to always get by anyway. It was as if nothing ever fazed the boy, despite his rocky childhood and interrupted past.

Edward always thought that it might have been better if Link had been just a tiny bit like his father. But it seemed, most of the time, that none of Edward shown through in his son. Where Edward was good with numbers and smart with logic, Link always had trouble. And where Link always had a melody in his mind and a tune to hum, Edward was nearly tone-death. Link had even inherited the black hair and blue eyes: all Margaret's. Always Margaret's, never his. Edward would never admit it, but each time he discovered this about his son, his heart sank just a little more.

Link could have cared less about Edward's business, the business Edward had sold his soul to save. The business that proudly carried the Larkin name, the business his father had managed and his father before him. No, Link had to be different. Link had to be like Margaret. Link had to dance, sing, and run off to that damn TV show everyday. And now, finally, it looked like the circle was complete: because just like Margaret, Link was leaving, planning to run off for good. Edward wasn't sure if this was what he wanted to see happen or not. He doubted he could stop the boy; and he doubted his opinion would have any weight.

And so, in a relationship between father and son long since dead, instead of wasting time mulling over his son's secrets, Edward just took another deep swallow of his brandy. And as he set the glass down on the table, Edward noticed that the last of the ice had finally melted away, like hope that is finally laid to rest.

* * *

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, and just for good measure, damn._

Link Larkin was late. Ridiculously late. So entirely late that he should have just given up on the day, and slept in. And yet, he was now running down the hallway, frantically trying to get to class. It wasn't hard; the halls were empty. Everyone was already where they should be.

It was a nightmare. School had only been in for a week and Link already had so much work he could barely think. On top of a whole mess of classes, (Calculus, English Literature, American law, and Advanced Physics all included) he had opted to meet with his science teacher outside of class to take Advanced Biology, and his history teacher to take European history. Of course this had to be in the mornings, before school. All so he could have the possibility of graduating in December.

_William Morris failed to mention the additional workload, didn't they?_ Link grumpily thought. And the most ironic thing was he hadn't even met with the producers yet.

"_They are very excited to meet with you- and it looks like it will be in the beginning of September sometime."_

But now it was the beginning of September, he still hadn't met with anyone. Link was starting to get nervous, a feeling he rarely felt, and wasn't liking very much. Crazy thoughts had started to taunt his brain, spiking his growing anxiety. What if there had been a change in the plans? What if they thought he wasn't talented enough? What if they didn't even like him? Then Link would be going through all this crazy stuff for nothing. Plus, the horrible news from Seaweed had come true. _The Corny Collins_ _Show_ practices were already running later than normal, sometimes not getting done until 8 or 9 at night. With addition, Link was running full speed, with no sign of slowing down.

Link had completely missed his lesson for European history this morning, and now was running late for Calculus. Which was bad, because Tracy was in Calculus, and she would take note of his tardiness. In the little time they had shared together over last week, she had already been fretting over him.

"_You look tired, are you getting enough sleep?" and "You shouldn't be doing so much."_

Thoughts confirmed. As Link opened the door to the classroom, every student was staring at him, Tracy included. Link tried to become shorter than his height as he slinked in the room, wishing this morning had started differently.

As he passed Tracy's desk, Link was sure that his hand brushed hers deliberately and on purpose. It was an "I'm okay" type of thing. She gave him that lecturing, motherly look that Link couldn't help but adore, despite the fact that he knew he was in trouble. He slid into his seat, right behind Tracy's, and tried desperately not to look guilty.

"Mr. Larkin?"

"Yes?" Link asked in the most innocent tone he could muster, despite the fact that he was obviously, blatantly guilty.

"Do you intentionally mean to start the semester off badly?" Mrs. Cochran said.

There were a few things you could say about Mrs. Cochran. First off, Link figured she was probably as old as Baltimore itself, which was saying something. Link and Tracy had both noticed she always was frowning. And there was also the fact that she probably had never been happy a moment in her life. Well no, scratch that, Link thought. She did seem pretty joyous when she was reprimanding students, especially when that student, for some odd reason unbeknownst to him, was Link.

"Uhh, no ma'am, not intentionally," Link murmured to his books.

"Then you're just not able to help it, is that what you're telling me?" she said with a considerable amount of poison. This was ridiculous, Link thought, it was just a tardy. And it had been because he had been working so much. It wasn't like he was smoking something behind the dumpsters before school or anything.

"Do you have anything else to add, Mr. Larkin?"

Now Link was angry. He wasn't a fan of her condescension, but now she was teasing him too? Link was also well aware that the situation was becoming increasingly embarrassing. People were starting to snicker, and people weren't supposed to snicker at Link Larkin, whatever the situation was. Feeling the prideful, stubborn side get the best of him, Link opened his mouth before he could think more wisely on the matter.

"Look Mrs. Cochran, ma'am, I didn't mean to be late, but it's been a rough week! I've been runnin' around like crazy! You try having to study- OW!" Link's rant was suddenly cut off by a sharp kick to his shin by Tracy, making Link yelp in pain. Before Link could retaliate, she was already turned around and giving him a shut-up-right-now-so-you-don't-get-in-any-more-trouble sort of look.

"That's enough!" the older woman said, promptly ending the battle staring battle Link and Tracy were now currently engaged in. "Save your excuses Larkin! You can tell me all of them after school's out."

"But I've got _the Corny Collins Show_ to be at-" Link started.

"You're celebrity status does not concern me, Mr. Larkin. My office, after school, no questions."

* * *

"Jeez, Trace, I think you bruised me," Link said, as they both made their way out of the classroom an hour later, Link trailing behind Tracy, at the same time trying to bend down to further inspect the damage to his leg.

"Well you wouldn't be quiet; I was trying to save you," Tracy said matter-of-factly, turning around to face him.

"I didn't need saving. I was doing fine by myself," Link said, as he stood up once more

"Oh, come on, Link. You know you were headed for trouble," Tracy said as she started straightening his tie. "Where were you, by the way?"

"I woke up late," Link said, getting a better hold on his books. It was the first time in Link's life that he was carrying books to class. So far, his friends had not let him live it down.

"Link what did I tell you about that? That's the second time this week you've been late. What time is it exactly you going to sleep?"

"Sleep, what's sleep?" Link said jokingly.

"Don't be smart," Tracy scolded, finally relinquishing him from her tie straitening duties.

"Yes Mother," Link shot back, giving Trace a wide grin.

Tracy only glared at him, looking a little annoyed, but also more than a little amused, as they started walking in the direction of their classes. In the mean time, Link tried to redeem himself.

"Look, I'm sorry, doll. I'm getting sleep. I just, got a lot goin' on. With the extra classes and everything…." Link trailed off; trying not to get lost in the long, long list of stuff he had to do before tonight.

"I know. That's why I'm worried. And then of course the extra practices at the show…" Tracy added.

"And yeah, about the show, how in hell am I gunna get out of this one? Why does Mrs. Cochran have to talk to me after class?" Link asked.

"Well, I'm assuming it's because you started talking back and tried to give her pointless excuses. You know you can't win with that woman," Tracy said smartly.

"Yeah, but why doesn't she just throw me in detention like everyone else?" Link said, as they managed to walk past a group of gaggling freshman, all shooting love-struck glances in Link's direction.

"I don't know," Tracy said, suddenly distracted by the group of lowerclassmen eyeing Link. Link could suddenly feel Tracy's hand snake around his arm, much to Link's amusement. "She doesn't like you though," she added, as they stopped walking.

"Really?" Link asked, raising his eyebrows. "I thought everyone liked me," he said suavely, nodding his head in the direction of the girls they had just passed.

Tracy rolled her eyes and playfully hit him with her notebook. It was then that the warning bell rang, and people started scattering. As Tracy turned to go, headed toward a class opposite Link's in the hallway, Link pulled on her arm stopping her.

"Hey," he said, twirling her around to face him.

"Yeah?" Tracy said.

"Thanks for worrying about me," Link said through a smirk, running his hands over her arms slowly.

"You're welcome," Tracy smiled, as she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"That's it?" Link pouted, surprised by the chaste gesture. He had been expecting a little bit more.

"Get to class earlier and perhaps that'll change," Tracy teased, before turning around to go. Link watched her sashay down the hallway, as she threw one more "he's mine" stare at the group of girls from earlier.

She certainly was something else, Link thought, as he walked off to his next class, all the while the dull ache from a kicked shin throbbing with every step he took.

* * *

Link knew something was wrong the moment he entered his house.

It had been a long day. What had been a bad morning had grown into a miserable afternoon. After a way too quick lunch with Tracy, and a few classes in which Link tried to take some scribbles of notes in, the dreaded "one on one" time with the now infamous Mrs. Cochran had come upon him.

He had literally sat in her office for two long and boring hours. She didn't let him do anything, not even a stitch of homework.

"_If you're late for my class, than it must be all right to be late for everything else too." _

Link hadn't said much, and had mainly just watched the clock as the minutes slipped by, the time to when _The Corny Collins Show_ started filming ever nearing. Even as he raced to the show after being released from the grasp of Mrs. Cochran, he had been late, and

therefore couldn't just jump on during the middle of it. Because of his tardiness, he had sat the entire filming process out, and then, on top of his professional mishap, had to rehearse all night anyway. By the time he had dropped Tracy off at her house, he was already reminded of this past spring. That had been only a week long and he'd almost dropped dead. How in the hell was he supposed to put up with an entire semester?

But all of these scary thoughts about how busy he was, the frustration he felt from William Morris not calling him, and the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion had instantly flown out of his brain when he closed the old wooden door of the Larkin house hold.

His father had been smoking. Or was smoking, from the smell of it. This, to perhaps any other family, might have been something considered normal and therefore nothing to worry about. But in the Larkin house post-1955, it usually meant something was desperately wrong. From what he knew, his father had always smoked when he was younger, but had pretty much kicked the habit after his mother died. Except for those few occasions, Link remembered. Usually, on those occasions, when his dad starting thinking with a cigarette in his hand, all hell broke loose.

Confirming Link's fears, he could see the cloud of smoke billowing up from where his father sat on their couch, an empty glass and an empty bottle on the coffee table. Being as quiet as possible, Link took the shortcut to the kitchen. He didn't know what his father wanted, if he even wanted anything at all. But whatever it was, Link didn't know if he could deal with it just quite yet. In the mean time, as he got closer to the kitchen, Link realized cigarette smoke wasn't the only thing he was smelling. In fact, it smelt almost as if something was burning…

The sound of a sudden thud could be heard as his briefcase, bag and school books hit the floor, Link dropping everything as he ran over to turn off the burner currently incinerating a pot on the stove. The steam from the oven and the burning smell was everywhere now, and as Link turned down the heat, he went to move the pot off the burner. He realized this was a mistake as soon as he touched it; and for the second time today, Link vocalized his pain.

"God Dammit!" Link yelled at the burner, clutching his scalded right hand. Racing over to the sink, Link flipped on the cold water, gritting his teeth as he held his hand under the numbing liquid.

"God Dammit, Dad," Link said more quietly, as the painful throb seared up his arm. His father hadn't even seemed to notice Link's shouting or obscenities, let alone the burning smell from the kitchen. This fact irked him more than anything.

Trying not to scream again, Link finally got a hold of himself enough to shut off the water, before grabbing a hand towel to remove the pot from the still-hot burner. Link couldn't even tell what it was his father was trying to cook before the incineration, but now it was looking like some sort of congealed, burnt substance. Dropping the hand towel, Link breathed deeply for a moment, still cradling his hand.

Link realized as he stood there that he was growing increasingly angry. What was his father thinking? Was he trying to burn the entire house down? Suddenly Link's feet were moving on their own accord as he entered the living room, his father in the exact same spot Link had seen him in when he had come in the door.

"Dad," Link said, rounding the couch so he was standing opposite his father, who was staring absent mindedly off into space.

"DAD!" Link said louder, taking a step closer.

His father looked at him, recognition finally there. Meanwhile, Link continued to stare at him in disbelief; it was as if before this moment his father had been flying off in a dream somewhere, and now was rudely awakened.

"There's no need to yell, Link," his father said, rather calmly, as he took another breath full of cigarette smoke.

"Dad," Link said, taking another deep breath. "You can't just leave the stove on. The house is gunna go up in flames!"

"What?" his father said, giving Link a blank look.

"Dad, the stove. The stove was still on," Link said slowly. It was unremarkable. His father had always been distant, but this was completely different. He had never seen his father like this. Ever.

"Well, I was cooking something," the older man said. Remembering the sludge molded to the sides of the pot, Link decided not to ask his father what he had been indeed cooking.

"Well, you've got to watch it Dad, you can't just leave it sitting there," Link said, trying not to focus on his aching hand.

No response. Link didn't know how much he could help him right now, and to be honest, he just wanted to be in a different room. And Link also guessed that his father considered the conversation over. So with a final frown in his father's direction, he turned to leave the living room.

He wasn't four steps towards the kitchen when his father spoke again, completely surprising Link.

"You had a phone call," he said. Link stopped dead in his tracks. His father never took down his messages.

"Who?" Link asked.

"William Morris," his father said, blankly.

Link felt a grip of panic take him. He had made sure he failed to mention all and everything to do with William Morris to his father. He wasn't sure why, but Link figured mainly because he thought his father could have cared less. Even after a few wrenching moments, Link couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Something about a meeting," his father said.

Silence infected the room. Link couldn't believe he was hearing. Here they were, his father having discovered one of his biggest secrets, and his father was completely unresponsive? It was utterly ridiculous, it should have been so much more than it was.

Link wondered if he would forever remember that moment. He standing there in the darkened living room, the smell of burnt food and smoke in the air. His hand still throbbing from being burned. The sense of desperation and careless thought hanging between father and son.

Finally, Link spoke, quiet and defeated.

"Shit, Dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it… I meant to…."

"It's fine Link. It doesn't matter," the older man murmured.

Doesn't matter? His entire future? That didn't matter? He was about to give up on the Larkin dream for good and not go to college or into the family business and that didn't matter?

"But-" Link started again. "But it does. It was so big, you know? This could change my whole future…" Link hesitated. How could he make him see? How could he make him understand?

"It means everything to me," Link finished, quietly. It was the only thing he could say; it was the truth.

But his father wasn't looking at him. His father wasn't listening. His father had shut him out once more. Link was five again, pleading for his mother to hold him, begging for her love. He should have known. He should have realized.

Seeing that it was pointless, Link sighed and left the room, stopping in the kitchen to pick up the fallen books and papers. Then he made the slow trudge up the narrow staircase, exhausted and depleted. It wasn't until he closed his bedroom door though, shutting himself out from his past, that Link realized he was ending something. It was a delusion, he thought. It was a delusion he had fooled himself into believing for a very, very long time.

That night, Link made sure to lock his bedroom door. It was something he hadn't done in years.

* * *

**AN: Two months, five finals, hours of paper writing, and weeks of guilt worth later… I've got a new chapter for you guys. I want to apologize for the long, long time in between. All I can say is it's been a busy semester. I hope everyone knows though I worked on this chapter whenever I had time… and it was always in my mind. Luckily, I've got the whole break to write… and that's what I plan to do!**

**I hope everyone has a spectacular holiday. Wherever you are, whatever you're doing, I hope the work stops for a few days… and you have peace. As always, thanks for the reviews, and as always, happy reading and happy writing to you all. Merry Christmas!**


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

Tracy Turnblad turned on her side, trying to ignore the hands on her alarm clock that were pertinently pointing out it was two in the morning. She _knew_ it was two o'clock in the morning, and staring at the hands would not make time go any faster. She sighed, pulling the blanket closer to her chin.

This was the third night in a row that she couldn't sleep. And although she highly objected to this becoming a habit, she couldn't seem to help it.

She breathed in slowly, trying to slow her thoughts down. There were a million things flying about her mind, and she wished she could get a hold on even one of them. She should go to bed. She was having trouble at the show; she hadn't finished her school work. She couldn't help but notice Link looked exhausted today.

Tracy flipped her pillow over. These were only a few of the worries currently flying about her head, and she was troubled by the fact she didn't have solutions to any of them.

As far as the _Corny Collins Show_ was concernedshe was currently having trouble with a new dance on the show, which was, for some reason, really irking her. Usually she could get everything down by the second try. And Link hadn't even been there this afternoon to learn it, so she couldn't rely on him to help her.

And then, of course, there was her calculus homework. It didn't help that Mrs. Cochran had assigned them a ton, especially for the first week of classes. There was so much of it, she hadn't even dreamt of finishing it all tonight. _What a crazy old woman_, Tracy thought. And, on top of everything else, how could she pick on poor, exhausted Link? _He's already stressed enough as it is._

Thoughts turning over again to Link, she wondered for the eightieth time what he was doing right now. He probably was asleep, poor thing. At least, she hoped he was. She wouldn't wish this kind of torture on anyone. For some reason, it bothered her to see Link so stressed. It wasn't like him.

Finally, after five more minutes of constant thought rambles, Tracy decided to give up._Sleep is overrated, anyway_, she thought. Through another sigh, she threw back the covers, grabbing her slippers and slowly opening the door to leave her room.

It was completely black as she stared down the hallway, and for a moment she felt the fear of a child, frightful of the unknown. Shaking her head slightly to get a hold of her fears, Tracy reminded herself that she was older than that and the only thing that lay at the end of the hallway was the kitchen. Finally taking a step in that direction, Tracy made sure not to walk on any of the spots where the wooden boards liked to squeak. She didn't think it necessarily fair to wake up her parents with her insomnia.

She didn't know quite what she was doing, or why she had even decided to leave her room. There was no real purpose in mind; perhaps she just needed to get up, walk it off. But as soon as she entered the dark living room, she felt mildly foolish. _What was she doing?_

Finally, after a little bit of stalling, she decided to sit on the couch, at a loss for what else to do. It was only after a few minutes of sitting alone in the living room though, whereupon she was currently debating whether she should just try again to go back to sleep, when suddenly and quite unexpectedly, the telephone decided to ring.

Tracy yelped a little in surprise, and then guiltily put her hand over her mouth at the noise she had just made, looking back in the direction of her parent's room. The surprise was mainly caused from the fact that the phone never rang this late at night, and the unexpected sound scared her.

For a moment she wondered who would be calling, but instantly she remembered the tired look on Link's face and the mentioning of the fact he had slept in late. It looked like someone else might have had trouble getting to sleep as well.

By the third ring, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said, making sure her voice wasn't above a whisper.

"Yes! Hello? Umm… oh, shoot." There were a lot of scuffling sounds as Tracy tried to comprehend what was going on the other line. It sounded like Link, but she really hadn't had proper time to determine-

"Hey, sorry, I dropped the phone," Link said. Tracy smiled at the confirmation.

"Listen, Trace I need your help. I'm trying number fifteen in the homework Mrs. Cochran gave us and I can't get past the-"

"Link?" Tracy interrupted.

"Yeah, what?" Link said, sounding distracted, as she continued to hear pages being turned in the background.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Tracy said, still half-way whispering.

"What…time? Here, let me check. It's- uh. Oh." Link stopped himself.

"Yeah," Tracy said.

"Oh, God, is that really the time?" Link asked.

"'Fraid so," Tracy said, quite taken with his complete surprise.

"Jesus, Trace. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry. Jeez, I can't believe it's that late! I swear it was only eleven two minutes ago-"

"Link! Link, it's okay-" Tracy interjected, cutting him off. _Boy, he was jumpy. _At this point in time, Link was making Tracy appear serene, despite her insomniac whirlwind of thoughts. "I was up. I was already awake. I'm in my living room….I can't sleep," Tracy added as an afterthought.

That finally stopped Link for a second.

"Can't sleep, babe?" he asked, sounding concerned. As Tracy heard him breathe into the phone, her heart did a flip. It seemed everything Link did made her weak in the knees.

"Is everything okay?" he added.

"Yeah… yes, of course," Tracy replied. "Are you okay?" she asked, although she did not know what possessed her to do so.

"Uhhh… yeah. I guess," was all Link could manage to say.

"You worry me, sometimes, you know," Tracy said. She could hear him laugh slightly on the other line, although she would almost but money on the fact that his laughter was caused by unease.

"You don't have to worry about me, doll. Everything's swell," Link said, in a rather fake voice, Tracy thought.

"Link, you called me at two in the morning," Tracy pointed out.

"I know. I'm sorry. I…well, actually no, I take that back. I'm not sorry," Link said smoothly. "I'm very happy I'm talking to you," he added.

"Don't try to change the subject…" Tracy warned.

"What, you want me to be sorry?"

"Oh, stop that. You know I'm glad you called," Tracy said, as she played with the phone cord, twirling it around her finger. "I missed you."

"You saw me today," Link said, his voice playful.

"Yes, but I was thinking about you," Tracy said, through another silly smile, her worried thoughts abandoning her for a moment.

"And?" Link asked, obviously wanting more. Tracy was struck with the funny feeling that he asked because he liked hearing it.

"And when you're not here, that makes me miss you, I guess," she said, through a blush. _Now you're just babbling_, she thought.

"You know I plan to take you out on the town tomorrow," Link said smugly.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked, now just trying to think of things to say to keep him on the phone, so she could keep listening to his voice.

"Anywhere my gal wants to go. Your choice," Link said. Tracy smiled again. "What sounds good?" Link asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to think on it," she said through a giggle. "You know what though, Link?"

"What, doll?"

"It's always hard for me to wait until tomorrow," Tracy said, not caring at all if she was being a bit cheesy.

"Trace, you have no idea," Link said softly.

And there it was. A dead give away- right in his voice. Tracy blinked away the spell she had been under as she realized everything was _not_ all right. Something had happened; something was wrong.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you _sure_you're okay?"

The dead air on the line for a few seconds confirmed Tracy's thoughts.

"I- yeah, babe. Just had a rough night, that's all. My dad and everything…" Link trailed off.

This was news to Tracy. Link never talked about his family. Mentions like these were extremely few and far between, and she was hanging on to every word.

"Link, I'm so sorry. What can I do? Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"You're already helping, babe," Link said quietly.

And as Tracy smiled softly at his words, still sitting on her parent's couch in the dark, Link had a small smile on his face too, sliding to sit in the floor of his room, math book long-tossed aside, homework forgotten.

"Link, I have mentioned that I love you recently?" Tracy asked through the line.

"Maybe, but I want to hear it again," Link said softly, tightly holding onto the handset.

"I love you, Link Larkin. I love you so much."

Link closed his eyes, content for a moment, despite the damage today most likely caused._What I wouldn't give to have you here right now,_ he kept thinking, fiercely.

"Love you too, Tracy," Link said, her full name not sounding the slightest bit odd on his lips, although he rarely used it. "Love you too."

* * *

Two weeks later, Tracy fell into the seat of Link's Cadillac. It still smelled like him, she thought, that wonderful scent of some swanky cologne mixed with hairspray. She sighed as she leaned her head against the steering wheel, still warm from his fingers gripping it moments before. She had just said goodbye to him at the train station, and now she was left alone with only his Cadillac for company. She had felt bad about taking the car, but Link had insisted otherwise.

"_Don't you have to meet Penny today?" Link asked, once again handing her the keys. _

"_Well.. yes…" Tracy stammered. He was winning the argument. Why was he winning the argument?_

"_Take it," he said a little more sternly._

"_But Link," Tracy whined a little. "I feel bad…"_

"_Hey," Link interjected. He took a step closer to her speaking to her ear, "as long as you're there waiting so you're the first thing I see off that train tomorrow, take it."_

"_All right," she said, giving up the fight._

Today was finally the day when Link would meet with the producers. From what Link said, she got the idea that it was a casual, get-to-know you type of thing, to see if he was right for the show. Because of this, they (well, her parents mainly) had decided that it was probably best that Link go this one alone, just in case. Also, he was planning to spend the night in New York, if only because the rigorous train rides here and back in one day was tough, and Link didn't know necessarily how long the meeting would take. So, Link was now officially gone and away from Baltimore for a projected twenty four hours and, meanwhile, Tracy was supposed to bide her time and try to make the most of her Saturday.

Starting up the Cadillac, Tracy still didn't move it for a moment, trying to get a hold of her feelings. She had already decided she was not going to worry too much about today. There was nothing she could do at this point until Link called her later this evening with the news and she knew the anticipation would probably be too much if just thought about it all day. Besides, she wasn't sure what she wanted to hear when Link called her today. Of course she wanted Link to be successful, but Tracy realized the potential reality that New York was going to come back with him if he was. Everything she had wondered or worried about would now be set in stone, and that frightened her.

As the Cadillac made its way down the drive, she dispelled the last thoughts on the matter. Link would be okay, he always was, and there was no use fretting over the situation. Besides, she was set on having a good day, and she was going to live up to that promise to herself. Today was going to be pleasing, productive, and wonderful, because today was going to be a day to do something fun, something she hadn't done in a while. Today, Tracy had decided, was the day to _shop._

As Tracy finally approached downtown, she thought that the weather could not be more perfect. It was unusually warm, and brilliantly sunny. As Tracy made sure to carefully parallel park the Caddie outside of People's department store, she sighed with contentment. Today was going to be good, she could just _feel _it.

Penny was already waiting out front, purse in hand, looking very grown up. As she saw Tracy walking down the sidewalk, a big grin appeared on her face.

"What a nice car, Trace! Looks an awful lot like Link's though. Perhaps you should have got it in a different color?" Penny asked, teasing.

Tracy just playfully rolled her eyes at Penny as she went to hug her friend. "Link wanted me to have it today."

"Which is a good thing, right?" Penny asked, obviously detecting the melancholy hint in her friend's voice.

"Well, yeah, but all it does is make me think of him." Trace said through a sigh.

"Hey, no worries. Today is shopping day!" Penny exclaimed, gesturing to the store behind her.

"Exactly," Tracy said happily, as they walked inside the store the clerk had just unlocked the doors of.

Today's goal, as was already predetermined, was to find something Penny looked drop dead gorgeous in. Penny, despite the lack of her mother's permission, (but when had she ever had it?) was going out tonight. The recent problem Tracy was made aware of a little over a week ago had apparently been resolved, to Tracy's knowledge. Penny had explained that she and Seaweed had had quite the talk, and everything was even keel again.

"_And Trace, he just feels so bad for it all, even though I've told him over and over again that it wasn't his fault!"_

However, despite Penny's attempts to make Seaweed feel okay about it all, he had demanded that he had to take her somewhere nice to make up for it. And so now, a fancy dinner was to be the end result. It was all very sweet, actually. If Tracy adored anything more than Seaweed, it was Seaweed and Penny together.

And so, the search for the perfect dress began. As Tracy combed through the racks of clothes, she tried to find something cute enough to be worthy of such a date, although she was realizing it was going to be more difficult than she thought. Most of the winter things were already here, and it wasn't that cold outside yet.

"Where did you say you were going again to eat?" Tracy said to Penny from a few racks down.

"Haussner's," Penny said, currently sizing up a pink cocktail dress.

"What happened to seafood at Marty's?" Tracy asked. Even though a pyramid of stacked shoe boxes, Tracy could see Penny's face grow pinker than normal.

"Well, uh, we don't really go there anymore."

"Was the service bad?" Tracy asked on a whim.

"I guess you could say that," Penny said, breathing out. Suddenly, Tracy was very aware of why. If Tracy had ever thought she and Link might have trouble because of their differences, Penny and Seaweed were another story entirely. Tracy hated to think of some of the things her friend might have to deal with, just because of the ignorance and hatred of others.

"Hey, Tracy! What about this?" Penny asked, breaking Tracy away from her thoughts. Tracy turned around to where Penny was. Thinking that Penny had found a dress, Tracy was surprised to see Penny had wandered a few aisles down, and was now holding up a shoe. Tracy looked at the questionable merchandise rather skeptically. Granted, it was an adorable shoe, but it had a heel on it. As soon as Penny saw the look on her friend's face, she frowned too.

"What, not good?" she asked, looking at it again.

"Uh Penny, how tall are you?" Tracy asked, walking over to Penny.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I get your point. I'm taller than Seaweed, aren't I?" Penny asked, through a goofy smile.

Tracy laughed at this and said through a grin, "With those on, yes, you would be."

"Then you should get them!" Penny said, handing it to Tracy. Tracy looked at the shoe and then looked back up to her friend.

"Are you nuts? I'd look ridiculous in those!" Tracy said, finally taking the red pump from Penny for closer inspection. They were cute… but they were something, well, a _woman _would wear.

"Try them on! Just for fun!" Penny exclaimed.

"Penny, I don't think-"

But Penny had already plopped Tracy down into a nearby chair and was rummaging through the boxes. "What size are you?"

"Hmmm, I don't know- a six? A seven?" Tracy said, still holding the shoe, examining it. _Could she even get away with shoes like these?_

"Jeesh, you have tiny feet. I'm a size nine. Here we go!" Penny said, giving Tracy a shoe box. "Try the six," she said. Tracy looked down at the box.

"Penny, aren't we supposed to be looking for you?" Tracy asked, even as she moved to take her shoe off.

"How is it that fun for you?" Penny asked, wandering off again, to probably look at more shoes that were too tall for her.

"It is fun for me!" Tracy called back. "You know I love helping you pick out-" Tracy stopped, and looked down at her feet.

"Clothes," Tracy murmured. The shoes fit perfectly, like they were made for her. They were red and classy and reminded her of something her mother would have worn back in the forties. And, to top it off, she did feel a bit taller.

"Oh, Tracy those look adorable on you!" Tracy heard Penny say somewhere off in the background.

Tracy walked over to one of mirrors, curious. As her reflection stared back, for a moment she was taken down the road a few years, an image of her all grown up.

"I bet Link would love you in those!" she heard Penny say.

Tracy didn't respond, but at Penny's words, images of she and Link at a jazz-filled restaurant started to seep into her head. Link in a dark suit with silk tie. They talking softly over dinner. She laughing at one of his jokes as she sipped champagne. Them slow-dancing the night away…

"Uh, Tracy!" Penny said, coming up to tap Tracy on the shoulder, "Earth to Tracy."

Tracy blinked a few times, finally coming back to reality. Realizing where she was, at what year it happened to be, Tracy looked at herself again in the mirror before shaking her head. She _was not _waltzing with Link out on the town. She was shopping with Penny in a department store. And she was being silly.

"Penny, this is ridiculous! Come on, let's- let's go to another store," Tracy said, as she sat down and started taking the shoes off.

"You're not getting them?" Penny asked, obviously surprised. Tracy could feel herself grow pink with embarrassment, even as she placed the shoes back in the box.

"No! Of course not, Penny. I have nothing to wear them with!" Tracy said pertly. Penny just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, then," she said.

"Did you see anything for you?" Tracy asked, finishing the laces on her normal shoes.

"I thought these were cute?" Penny said, holding up a brightly colored gold shoe. Tracy raised her eyebrows at her friend's choice in footwear.

"They are adorable, but what will they go with?" Tracy asked.

"Oh, you never know," Penny said, as she looked at the shoe with a dreamy daze. "We could find something…"

"Penny," Tracy said, standing up. "If you find a dress to match those shoes-"

"-you have to promise me we'll come back in here to buy them. And those. For you," Penny said, pointing down at the shoe box Tracy had relinquished back to its shelf.

"That's _if_ you find a dress that matches," Tracy said, as she began to drag Penny away from the shoe department, and away the shoes that had caused such a clear and vivid daydream.

* * *

Five shops and two hours later, Tracy patiently waited outside of the dressing room. Tracy swore Penny had already tried on at least thirty different dresses, which was truly saying something. Yet, if Tracy thought about it, ever since Seaweed, Penny had become increasingly interested in fashion, and as it amusing as it was to Tracy, waiting outside a dressing room for a good half an hour really didn't have the same effect.

Finally, behind the door, Penny made something of screech.

"Tracy! Tracy! Look at this!" she exclaimed, throwing open the door. Tracy stood there, stunned. It was a rosy gold type of color, perfect for September, cut just a little bit shorter than normal. As Penny continued to stare at the mirror, Tracy quickly checked the price tag.

"Not too much money either. Penny, we got lucky," Tracy said, smiling.

"Ha! I win," Penny said, twirling about in her dress.

"What? What do you win? I don't- oh," Tracy said, remembering the shoes from earlier. Penny had a huge smile on her face.

"You know which store we're going back to," Penny said, pointing down to her feet.

* * *

Later that afternoon, arms full of bags, the perfect dress, and two sets of shoes from People's department store in tow, Tracy and Penny made their way back to the car. As Link's shiny Cadillac came into sight though, Tracy stopped. Despite her shopping attempts, a little nagging feeling of anticipation had begun to well up inside as it got closer to the time when she would be expecting a call from Link. She knew that the sooner she went home, the longer she was going to have to wait. Finally, looking to her right, Tracy got an idea.

"Penny, can we make just one more stop?" Tracy asked, pointing to the store next to them with a handful of bags.

"Furniture?" Penny asked.

"I know it's silly, but my mother's birthday is coming up… and I just thought we could take a peek. It's just one more stop," Tracy said, pulling Penny toward the door. Penny looked at the gleaming Cadillac longingly, but followed her friend into the store anyway.

It was a very nice place, Tracy thought, as she wound her way through the maze of chaise lounges and dining room tables. What she had said to Penny was certainly not a lie. Her mother's birthday was coming up, but as Tracy got an idea of the store, she was becoming aware that all of the furniture in here might be very much out of her price range. All she had been looking for was something small anyway, like a centerpiece or a wall hanging or a…

"Ooh, look at this!" Penny said, from across the way. It was a modern-looking and probably ridiculously expensive lamp.

"A lamp's a good idea for a present," Tracy said, walking over to where Penny stood, "but I'm not sure _that's_ exactly along my mother's tastes."

"Oh. Well, I guess you're right," Penny said. As Tracy turned to do some more perusing though, Penny spoke again. "Hey! I know! You should buy it for you and Link!" Penny exclaimed. Tracy whipped back over to her friend, mouth partly open.

"What?" she finally said.

"For you… and Link?" Penny said questioningly, as she noticed the shock on Tracy's face. "When you live in New York together, right?" Penny asked, as if this was something that was to be expected.

Tracy's eyes grew even wider, as she continued to stare at the chrome fixture. She was completely at loss for words as her head tried to put the pieces of what Penny had said in place. _When she and Link lived in New York…_

"Together?" Tracy blurted out.

"What, you're not going to live together?" Penny asked, obviously surprised.

"I- I don't know," Tracy said, still staring at the light.

"Well, haven't you talked about that?" Penny asked.

_No, we haven't talked about it. Why hadn't we talked about it? _Tracy thought. The truth was…she had been so wrapped up in _just _the fact that she would be accompanying Link to New York, she really hadn't thought about… well… exactly how it was all going to go.

"Well, no. Not about that," Tracy said, growing red, embarrassed. And then, as the thought sprung upon her, she said with a certain amount of panic, "Don't you have to be married to do that?" This time Penny looked alarmingly at her friend.

"No! Well, I- I don't know. Maybe," Penny said, stumbling over her words. Realizing she wasn't helping by the look on Tracy's face, she added, "How about this wall hanging for your mom?" walking over to a nearby display wall, dropping the conversation.

But the damage had been done. Penny's change of subject was a hopeless attempt. Tracy felt extremely foolish all of the sudden, and very naïve. It was if all the specifics of what moving to New York with Link meant had been locked away in a vault in Tracy's mind, a vault she subconsciously never tried to, or never wanted to, unlock. But at Penny's inquiries, the vault suddenly had been thrown open, flooding Tracy's brain with questions, all with no answers.

As they drove back to Penny's place, shopping bags in tow, Penny had made sure not to bring it up again. But even as Tracy dropped Penny off and wished her luck on her date, the subject refused to leave Tracy's mind.

The fact was, she didn't know _what_ she wanted to do. Tracy had figured before they would just live somewhere close by… but now that she thought about it, she thought about this summer… that seemed, well, exceedingly innocent. Too many things had happened, and there were too many factors to take into account. But she had to remind herself that, although she knew Link very well and it seemed like quite a bit of time, she hadn't actually been dating Link_ that_ long. Taking that into account, she supposed she didn't even have the authority to even suggest that they should…well… live together.

_What does "living together" even mean anyway?_ Tracy thought anxiously, as she drove down the street. Was there a common definition for this type of thing? Was it sharing the same kitchen, or the same living space, or the same, and Tracy grew even redder at the thought, the same bedroom? And did one have to be married to do all those things?

If it did in fact mean,_marriage,_ Tracy gulped at the word, she didn't know if she could do it. Sure it was one thing to dream about dancing the night away with Link, married and happily mature, but it was completely another to actually go through with it. She wasn't ready for that, she thought. How could she be?

As she chased these thoughts around in a circle, Tracy could feel herself getting frustrated as she parked Link's Cadillac outside of her house. _And you weren't supposed to be thinking about Link today at all, _she scolded, grabbing her shopping bags and heading towards the door.

Trying to dispel the rabid thoughts, Tracy entered her home, only to hear that somebody was home. As soon as she passed the by the kitchen, and got a glimpse of her mother though, Tracy's thoughts exploded again.

_Oh, God, her parents_! What did they think? She had to consider that. With no engagement ring around her finger, she was almost positive that they expected she was going to live by herself, just in the same city as Link.

"Goodness, hun! You and Penny did go shopping!" Edna Turnblad called after her.

"Yeah," Tracy said distractedly, dragging her shopping bags through the hallway, focused on reaching her bedroom.

"How was it, darling?"

Tracy whirled back around, trying to think of something normal to say, as to not give what she was really thinking about away. Sometimes, Tracy swore her mother could read her thoughts, and suddenly Tracy had no desire to be within ten feet of anybody.

"It was… interesting," Tracy finally decided upon. As soon as she said it, she turned back around and ran to her room, closing the door behind her.

Her back to the door, Tracy breathed out a sigh of relief, happy that her mother didn't come stalking after her. But as she continued to stare ahead, all of her shopping bags still in her hands, she almost instantly started to feel silly.

_What was she doing?_ Driving Link's car around in a frantic frenzy, running around the house like a crazy person, shutting the door in her mother's face…

_Just…calm down,_ she thought.

Slowly, Tracy moved away from the door and put all of her bags in the floor, except for one. She took the box from it and placed it on her bed. The red pair of shoes. As she opened the lid, Tracy stood there for a moment and simply stared at the brand new shoes, still nestled in their tissue paper. She remembered her little dream of what life could be like in a few years, and for the first time, ever, suddenly she had a much clearer picture.

Picking up a shoe and holding it close to her, Tracy looked around the room. Everywhere, pictures of Link still were there. He had teased her about keeping them up… She remembered a few weeks ago at the end of the summer. They had both been in here, talking after a dinner her mother had made for them all.

"_Trace, why do you still have all these pictures of me up?" Link said, looking at the walls._

"_Why would I take them down?" she asked, walking over to where he was standing. Even though the door was open, and her parents were right down the hall, she came behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, and then began to run them down his back. As Link turned around to face her, he smiled._

"_Because you've got the real thing," he said._

That was the most important question, Tracy thought, as she clutched the shoe. Link. What did Link think about all this? It was his future they were both planning to embark on, his decisions. Why hadn't he brought it up? Had he been too afraid to ask? Or worse, had he just assumed this entire time that living together was what they were going to do, while Tracy had assumed something else?

What bothered Tracy the most, as she continued to look at one of Link's pictures, was that she knew she hadn't been focusing on her future recently. Sure, she had plans to eventually go to college, or something like that, but in the last few months she hadn't really given it that much thought. She had been so devoted to Link, thinking about Link's chances, Link's career, where Link was going to live, his life, she had put hers to the wayside. And this thought, as she came upon it, scared her a little.

She knew she was getting ahead of herself. Link hadn't even got the job. What if he didn't get it? Then all this worrying would be for nothing, she thought. She needed to wait, to see what would happen… then she could try to figure out this mess…

Suddenly, she heard her mother calling from the hallway.

"Tracy! Telephone!" Her heart froze in her chest. _Was it already time? Could it be…_

"It's Link," her mother said, as she opened her daughter's door.

* * *

Tracy simply stared at her mother for a moment, thoughts blank.

"Tracy?" Her mother asked, looking at her with a considerable amount of concern.

"Oh, uh yeah, okay," Tracy said, coming out of her daze.

As she made the long walk down the hallway, following her mother, her feelings came back to her instantly. If it was possible, she felt utter exhilaration, complete dread, and sheer hysteria all at once, all while having the one and only question pulsating through her thoughts.

_Did he get it? Did he get it? Did he get it?_

As she made it to the living room and her mother handed her the handset, Tracy gulped. Her future was on the brink of being discovered, everything set in stone, one way of the other, and Link was waiting to tell her.

_Just take the handset,_ she said to herself. _It's as easy as that. Just…take it._ Her hands were shaking like crazy, her heart beating a mile a minute. Finally, she took the phone, closing her eyes as she did so, as to drown everything else away but Link's voice.

"Hello?" She said, her voice wavering.

"Trace!" Link said.

"Link?" Tracy said back in a leery way, eyes still closed.

"I got it," he said.

_He got it. _

Tracy suddenly opened her eyes, and screamed happily, almost dropping the phone.

"Oh. Oh, God. Link! Link! You got it! You got it? You got it!" Tracy exclaimed, her plight from before forgotten. She could hear Link laughing on the other side as she began to jump up and down.

Her mother had run back into the living room at the sounds of Tracy's spastic celebration. She must have made quite the commotion, as her mother was staring at her daughter alarmingly.

"He got it," Tracy mouthed to her mother. Her mother smiled wide, hands on her hips. As Tracy continued to smile at her though, Edna Turnblad gestured back to the phone, raising her eyebrows in encouragement. Link was still on the line.

"Oh, yeah," Tracy said, embarrassed, holding the phone up to her ear again.

"Link? Sorry, mother wanted to know why I was screaming," she said excitedly. Another chuckle from Link. Tracy smiled.

"So… what happened? How did it happen?" she asked.

"It's been so crazy, Trace," Link said. "I had to run from the train station to Rockefeller plaza…well, actually, I took a cab, but still… I was hurrying to get there on time. I swear it was something out of a movie, Trace. And then I didn't know exactly where to go…so I walked around the building a little while, then I asked the attendant."

"Were you late?" Tracy asked, gasping.

"No, thank God, no. Right on time, actually," Link said.

Link had been directed to go to the fortieth floor, in which Carol Goddard from William Morris had been waiting, along with some very important people from NBC, including the producers of _Stepside_.

"It was really weird, Trace. I thought I was going in for an interview or something, but instead it was really laid back. They just wanted to, I don't know,_chat _with me. So I just talked about everything going on right now. We talked about the _Corny Collins Show_, and school, and you," Link said.

"Wait, me?" she said, surprised.

"Yeah, with the whole Miss Teenage Hairspray thing. They really liked how it all turned out, by the way," Link added, and Tracy's smile was wider than ever.

"And then what?" Tracy said.

"Oh! And they asked me what I wanted out of my career…" Link said.

"And what did you say?" Tracy asked, trying to imagine it all in front of her.

"I don't know- I talked about singing and performing and how much I thought a national dance show was a good idea. And they said great, well that's what we want to put on the air. And we want you to be a part of it. They said it- just like that."

The excitement in Link's voice was palpable. It was as if all the doubt from this summer had been dispelled, and Link was finally excited about the whole idea. Tracy was happy for him, and happy for this.

"Link, that's amazing. I can't believe it. I just…" Tracy said, through a laugh. "I'm speechless."

"Tell me about it, babe," Link said.

"So what about rehearsals, when do they start?" Tracy asked, trying to think of more to say.

"Rehearsals start in January, like they've been saying all along. William Morris called the school I guess, and as long as I pass- I'm finished in December," Link said, still enthused. Tracy blinked a couple times at this statement, as it hit her. _He'd be done. _

"I'll be done," Link said, vocalizing her thoughts.

It was right about then that her previous worries caught up with her and Tracy fell off of Cloud Nine. This was real, this was happening. He'd be done. Link Larkin, gone from the Corny Collins Show, Patterson Park High, and from Baltimore. And, in the end, she'd be going with him. Tracy gulped as she swallowed this fact. Meanwhile, somewhere in the background she heard him talking.

"I talked to Carol a long time after and she gave me a lot of information about places to rent in New York, and how the best way to go about it."

At this point, Tracy was brought down a level more, as the anxiety and questions she had felt this afternoon hit her like a ton of bricks. _Places to rent, places to rent…places just in general or places as in one place for her and one place for Link?_ Right then, Tracy wished she hadn't had the lamp epiphany earlier today. Better yet, she wished they had talked about New York more. And even still, she wished she knew what she wanted, if only so she could imagine her future a little more clearly than what she was doing now.

"Trace? Ya still there?" Link asked.

"Sorry… just lost in the moment. So, it's real then. It's all finally happening," Tracy said.

"Yeah, it is," Link said, with some finality. "Of course though, I'll have you with me."

She couldn't bring it up now. She'd wait until he was home, safe and home and in front of her.

"Yeah, you will," Tracy said, her voice quivering again.

After the conversation had ended, after their goodbyes and I love you's and established plans that Tracy would meet Link at the train station at ten tomorrow, only then could she breathe.

As she hung up the phone, Tracy noticed she had been holding onto one of her new red shoes the entire time. Studying it for a moment, she finally walked back to her room slowly, carefully.

They would talk, she thought to herself. After he came home, they would talk about all of the specifics of New York, start to make plans, and she would bring it up in a civilized manner. Everything was going to be okay. She wasn't going to freak out. She'd freak him out with her freak out. Still grasping the shoe, she fell down on her bed, sighing.

She could wait that long… at least, that's what she would need to keep telling herself.

* * *

"BRIIIINNNNNGGG."

"Nmph," Link said into his pillow.

"BRIIIINNNNNGGG."

"Alright, okay," Link murmured, finally lifting his head up.

Link moaned, realizing where he was. He had finally managed to fall asleep in the hotel room in New York, after hours of lying awake. The idea of thinking the alarm was culprit guilty of stealing the precious hours of shut eye Link had finally been successful in obtaining was dispelled though, as he realized it was the telephone.

"BRIIIINNNNNGGG."

Moaning again, Link threw back the covers and tried to stand, an act in which he immediately almost fell over, since his foot was asleep and didn't seem to want to go wherever he was headed. Catching himself quite unceremoniously, Link loped over to the phone on the hotel desk, still obliviously sleepy.

"H'lo?" he answered, on the fourth and final ring.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" a mortified voice said on the other line.

"Huh?" was all Link managed to say.

"Oh my God, I did. I'm so sorry Link! And you've had such a long day! I'll call back later- I'll-"

"No, no- wait, hun. Babe, wait," Link said, finally real words coming out of his mouth. "What's wrong?" he asked, thinking the worst.

"Where are we going to live?" Tracy asked frantically. Link blinked a few times as this question tried to register in his brain.

"What?" Link asked, pondering if he was still asleep and he was dreaming the whole conversation up.

"In New York? Where are we going to live? We've been so busy talking about everything else, your job, your chances, but what about this? Are we going to live together? Can we even do that? Why haven't we talked about these things? What are we going to do?"

"Whoa, Trace! Trace, calm down!"

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry, Link. I tried waiting to talk to you until you got home, but I can't! It's been driving me crazy! I can't sleep! I saw this lamp in the furniture store today,"

"Wait, what?" Link asked, obviously lost.

"The lamp! The lamp! I saw this lamp and Penny said, 'Tracy, you should buy it for you and Link.' And I thought, me and Link? What does she mean by that? And then I realized Penny thought we were going to live together! And I felt so stupid, because I didn't even think of that… I mean can we even do that? Is it even legal?"

She was rambling so fast Link was still having trouble keeping up with her. Finally, on one of Tracy's intake of breaths, Link cut her off.

"Hey there- Tracy, slow down! Let me catch up," Link said, finally sitting down in the desk chair, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"You're talking about in May, when you move to New York…" Link began.

"Yes," Tracy said, trying to be patient.

"And you're wondering if you should move in with me… or live someplace else?" Link asked.

"Yes, it seems so much more confusing than that, but yes," Tracy replied.

"Well, darlin', I think it's whatever you want to do," he said to the telephone, as he thumbed the phone cord in thought.

"What I want to do?" Tracy repeated his words questioningly. "But- how about you? Haven't you thought about it?"

"I-" Link stopped. Of course he had thought about it. He had thought about ever since the night in DC when Tracy had said to him through a sleepy haze that she wanted to go with him. He had wanted to bring it up to her - ask her what she thought about it all - but he didn't quite know how to go about it. He didn't want to insinuate anything… or pressure her to make one choice over another. It _was _ultimately her decision. And although Link would love to have her to hold every night… he realized that it was of the common opinion (and probably the opinion of her parents, too) that one had to be married to do that. And he hadn't been sure if Tracy thought along those lines or not. Finally Link said the only thing he could say, all the while trying to reassure her.

"Of course I've thought about it, Trace. And you know, doll, I love you, and I would love to have you close to me. But you're doing this thing for me and you're giving up so much. So it's what you want to do; whatever you feel comfortable doing.

"But," Tracy whined, "but I don't know what I want."

"Well, who says you have to make all those decisions now? I don't know about you babe, but I'm still thinking about all that calculus homework. I'm not even near ready to be thinking about moving just yet…" Link trailed off.

"But you were so excited about all that advice from Caroline today about places to rent," Tracy reminded him.

"That's because I have no idea what I'm doing," Link interjected. "I was just happy to have someone helping me. Listen, Tracy. How about we take it one day at a time, like we've always done? Let's just see how things go… and we'll decide what's best when we need to."

"You think so?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, I do," Link said. And, as the thought came to him, he added more. "And Tracy, I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me, doll. About anything. It's you and me, babe. We're doing this thing together, that's the whole point, right?"

"Right," Tracy said, her relieved laugh reassuring Link, making him smile. "You're absolutely right."

And as Link sat at the hotel room desk, Tracy sat on her parent's couch, where she had been two weeks prior. She had felt extremely bad that she had dialed him, but, now glad she had done so. It was amazing. Two weeks ago, she had felt constant worry for them both. But now, as she heard his voice, and listened to his thoughts, she felt nothing but relief. Relief for the fact that she had told Link her fears and gratitude that he was so willing to listen.

Their future was set. And that was scary. But that didn't mean that they couldn't decide things for themselves, still make what they wanted out of their lives. They had made it so far, Tracy thought. They would be all right. After all, like Link said, it was him and her. No matter what path they chose to take, no matter where they lived, and no matter what shoes they wore, they were still Tracy and Link.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, this took a little longer than orginally planned, but still a much better turnover than two months, eh? Hope no one's too mad at me because I decided to forgo witnessing the meeting from Link's POV. I just thought it would be a good idea to see where Tracy stood on the entire matter, since we haven't seen things from her eyes in a while.

Anyway, thanks again for all of your support and for the reviews. It always means a lot to me- they keep me inspired!

Also, just for clarification, the restaurants Tracy and Penny mentioned did exist in Baltimore in the 1960's and of course I don't own them. That would be super awesome if I did though!


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**

Link's eyes were glued to the black and white screen. The music had been what had caught his attention; there was no way that he could have forgotten it. He had heard it non stop all that day they were filming, forever burned into his brain. Link watched the television grudgingly as the girls passed the TV version of him one by one, then turned back to look him, that same nameless tune all the while playing in the background.

Then the TV Link did his wink and said the cheesy line. For a moment, it was almost as if Link was standing in the mirror, watching that close-up of his own face. He could feel a little shiver go down his spine, although he didn't know why. As soon as he got a hold of himself though, the commercial had cut out and had been replaced with a commercial for Chocolaty Crunch Cereal.

Link sighed as he stared at the television screen. It wasn't that bad. It could have been worse. And he knew it would have to come out sooner or later. Unfortunately, it looked like it was sooner though. Actually, if anything, Link was surprised at how fast they had turned it around.

It was as he moved to stand though, that he realized that he had _sat down_ to watch it; and, slightly embarrassed by his immersion in the commercial, he immediately stood. He had been doing the dishes when he heard the music of the commercial come on from the television. Link guessed his father had left it on from earlier, an action which had been the catalyst that had beckoned Link into the living room. As he moved to click off the TV, he noticed he was still holding onto a soapy dish in his hand. Now, Link moved to go back into the kitchen, realizing the water from earlier was still running. Taking a deep breath in, Link ran the dish under the faucet, thinking about what he had just witnessed.

It was of no wild presumption that Link already knew what the topic of conversation for Monday would be about, both in school and at practice for the show. Hell, he could almost hear the voices now. _"Link we saw you on that commercial!"_ and _"Link, that was amazing!"_Typically, he would have thanked everybody as usual for the compliments and admiration and then gone on his smiling way, but this week would be different.

Monday was the day he was planning on telling Corny and Maybelle he was leaving the show. And sometime pretty soon after that the council would have to know too. If he knew anything about anything, that's when he figured the jealously would set in from people he would consider friends. Passive-aggression like none other. To Link's knowledge, none of them had gotten any offers from the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant but him, and although he could downplay his meetings with William Morris, he could not soften the blow in the fact that he was leaving for a national television job, for a show that was bound to be much brighter and better than _The Corny Collins Show_. And the commercial? Well, if anything, it would only make things worse. The timing could not have been more ironically prompt.

As he turned the facet off, he moved to pick a hand towel to dry the clean dishes. Perhaps it could all be more bearable if he weren't insanely busy. It had only been two weeks since the interview in New York, but it had felt like two years. Everything was suddenly ten times more difficult at school, knowing his career was on the line if he didn't pass. Even today, which was supposed to be his day off, had been anything but relaxing. He had made the unfortunate sacrifice of giving up time to sleep in this Saturday morning to do some more homework.

He had actually gotten a lot done, he thought; but after a few hours of mind numbing equations, Link couldn't take it anymore, and had moved downstairs to do some cleaning. His father wasn't at home, and Link didn't know why. But what Link did know was that the only time to clean was when his father was indeed absent, and Link had been so busy it had been a week since he cleaned anything substantial, so it had to be today.

As Link dried each dish, he could feel a small helpless frown forming on his face. It wasn't that he necessarily liked cleaning. If anything, he hated it. But his father never made an initiative, and something had to be done. Even after a week, it was ridiculous, and it was almost impossible to imagine what the place would be like if Link didn't clean. The whole situation frustrated Link because, like anything concerning his father nowadays, it was extremely difficult. His father wouldn't offer to help him, but this had been it, Link figured it wouldn't have gotten on his nerves all that much. But on top of it, now his father had taken to the habit of snapping at Link if he saw him cleaning, giving ridiculous excuses about how it was too clean for two males living here, or that cleaning was only for_women. _

"_Dad, it's not the woman's job, it's whoever made the mess's job. And besides, if you recall, no women live here," _Link had finally snapped. His father hadn't said anything back.

So Link had taken to cleaning while his dad was out, which, in all actuality, was becoming easy nowadays. Link had stopped asking where his father was going; he doubted he would like the answer.

Besides, Link reminded himself, there was no time to clean later tonight. Tonight, Link intended on taking Tracy out for an actual date that didn't involve the show or school, something becoming ever rarer nowadays. Plans for dinner and dancing after were set, and with every counter Link scrubbed, his anxiousness grew. All he wanted, all that he couldn't wait for, was to be holding her in his arms while they swayed to some soulful tune, the lights low and his girl close.

As Link finished the drying, he rolled his sleeves back down and grabbed his watch from the counter, putting it back on. Turning on his heel, he looked around the kitchen to do a survey of his handiwork. Not immaculate by any means, but at least better than it had been.

Moving to the living room next, Link proceeded to pick up the mess of papers that were lying on the floor. It would seem that as of late, his father was now taking his work into the living room to do, although he had his own office and Link had no idea why he felt inclined on the move. As he continued to harbor negative thoughts about his father's messiness, he was sure that while he stacked and straightened the papers, Link glanced at each one.

Link did not feel the slightest bit guilty for going through his father's paperwork, especially if his father had chosen to strew it all out on the living room floor. But Link always had a reason for everything and double checking all paper work was no exception to that rule. If he was being honest, over the last few months, Link had started to wonder if his father was sober long enough to remember to pay the bills, and often Link would search through the mail or random stacks of papers for receipts to make sure the bills were, in fact, paid. So far, they hadn't shut the power off or anything, which was good, but something inside Link kept telling him just to check just to make sure.

As Link thumbed through the stack though, his continued sense of caution seemed useless; at least for today, as no notice of discontinued service popped out at him. The only thing that seemed to be present was the usual: invoices for motor engines, corporate correspondents, business cards... As Link finished gathering up the papers, he walked down the darkened hall he hated going down and opened the door on the right.

He didn't go into either his father's office unless it was absolutely necessary. Therefore, it was part of the house – along with his parent's old bedroom, which of course now only his father slept in, but in which Link still couldn't bring himself to enter – that Link didn't clean, and it showed signs of this. The light never seemed to shine in this part of the house. The curtains were always drawn, and the whole room was always submersed in a musky scent of unopened books and old mothballs. Everything was thirty years older in here. As Link's eyes adjusted to the dull light, it seemed a hopeless mess. Papers were strewn about the floor, quite similar to the living room in fashion. In the middle of the room sat his father's ink and dust encrusted desk, things in just a badly disarray. Link always got a spooky feeling when going in here, although he didn't know why. Even before, when he had been young and his mother had been alive, he had hated this room. He used to think it was haunted; and although the childish notion of spooks haunting the place had disappeared, the lingering essence of a deafened chill had not.

Moving to tiptoe around the mess, Link set the papers down on a bit of free space. Wanting to leave as soon as possible, Link turned to go, before noticing something out of the corner of his eye. It was a lone letter, in bold black ink sitting on top of a mess of books. Not being able to help himself, Link picked it up, curious.

It was in the Larkin family business letterhead, addressed to his father. This is what caught his attention, because usually, only letters sent _from_ his father were the only ones with the family business letterhead. Wondering if it was old, Link checked the date. October 5th, 1962. Yesterday. Link read through it quickly, trying to trudge through the technical jargon. From what he could make of it, his dad had been blamed for the loss of three deals this month due a lack of attendance. Link's frown deepened as he read further down.

_We realize that times are difficult for you, Mr. Larkin, but we feel that it is best we freeze both the Harper and Braddock deals until your condition betters._

Freezing deals? Link wasn't exactly up on what was what in the business world, but even Link knew you just didn't drop deals with important companies, even if the boss was out of the picture. It just didn't sound right. In fact, if Link didn't know any better, it almost sounded as if they weren't freezing deals, but rather freezing his _father_. It sounded like his dad was being fazed out of his own company.

Whatever it was, it had to be bad. Link didn't even know how they could get away with such a thing; but, as Link thought about it, he guessed a parade of lawyers and a few charges against his father for coming to work trashed might actually be enough to end it for his dad.

Suddenly, Link felt nauseous, the paper wrinkling in his tightened grip. Realizing he was still holding onto it, Link instantly set the letter down and left the room quickly, not being careful enough not to walk on the piles of paper all over the floor.

He didn't know things were this bad. What if they did fire him? What was he going to do? The house was theirs. They owned it, so that was taken care of; but what about the rest of it? Link wondered what kind of retirement plan his father had, if anything was set up at all. He doubted his father cared much now, but back in the day, when he was younger, surely he had taken care of this stuff. Right? Link thought about how much money he personally had saved. Enough for a deposit and a few months of being able to support himself in New York, until his salary from_Stepside_ kicked in, but that was it. It was enough for Link, but not enough for the both of them. Link sighed; he guessed he could sell the Cadillac if he needed more money…

He cringed at the thought. The Cadillac had been a present to his mother from his father. It had been a birthday present, the February before the May in which she would take her own life. Yes, his dad had hauled out some change for it, but his mother had been so depressed for such a long time that it had been viewed as a final, fruitless attempt to put a smile on her face. Link had remembered that; the first time sitting in that car, driving it home with his dad from the dealer. His dad had been so excited.

"_We're doing this for Mom, something special just for her. I know she'll love it."_

She hadn't. The whole thing had been a dud. She had shrugged the car off with the simple reasoning that she never went anywhere, so why would she need a car? So, she had never ended up driving it. Not even once. And then, after a few months… there was no one left to drive it. So it sat out front of the house for a few years, until Link turned 16. With Link pressing his father about how swell it would be if he had a car, his dad had suggested rather unenthusiastically that he could have the Caddie.

Link had remembered feeling scared, climbing into that car. But it wasn't the normal fear an average teenager feels about getting behind of the wheel. It dealt more with the fact that Link had always felt that the car was rightfully hers, and even though she had never even opened the door, and now never would, Link felt like he was breaking some sort of crazy rule she had imparted on him.

But, in the end, he realized she wasn't there to stop him. His father said it was his, that he could drive it. And after a while, it did become his. And now, standing there in the darkened hallway still, he didn't know if he had the heart to sell it. If it came down to it… maybe.

It was then as Link glanced at his watch, noticing the significant amount of time had passed, that Link let the letter slip away from his mind. There was nothing he could do about it tonight, he thought, and there was no way in hell he was going to be late for this date, even for such a thing as speculated bankruptcy.

* * *

"Oh Link, I love this song! Turn it up!" Tracy said enthusiastically, bobbing up and down in the passenger seat as the Cadillac made its way downtown. Even before Link could make a move to do so though, she was already reaching for the knob. Link laughed at her eagerness, and honed into to what song she was talking about.

"This song again?" Link said giving her a look.

"You know you love it," Tracy said smiling as she started to hum the tune of _Break It to Me Gently._

"It's too slow," Link said, although he was smiling.

"Link! It's a love song!" Tracy exclaimed, and then started to sing along to it.

"A depressing love song," Link interjected. Tracy only sang the song louder though, staring at him with that pair of lovely honey eyes, as she slowly leaned her way towards him.

"_Make me feel that you still love me, if it it's just for one more daaaayyyyy,"_ Tracy sang, nuzzling her head to his neck.

"Trace, I'm trying to drive, babe," Link meekly resisted, although he was starting to realize that all attempts were probably futile.

"Than park," Tracy said, before she continued singing.

"And miss our reservation that took me two weeks to get?" Link asked, although if he were admitting it, the offer was becoming more tempting by the second, and Tracy wasn't letting up.

"_The love we shared for oh so long," _she murmured softly, now currently kissing his ear. Link shuddered, trying to focus on staying in the correct lane.

"_Is such a big part of me," _her hand was sliding across his chest, and he swallowed back a gasp.He was currently gripping the wheel so tightly he could have probably broken it, completely afraid that if he let go, he would instantly proceed follow in putting his hands all over her and forget about the fact that he was driving.

"Trace," Link breathed.

"_If you must take your love away,_ _take it graaaddduuuaalllly!" _Tracy said a little more jokingly. Realizing she was probably severely distracting him, she gave it up and leaned back in her seat, although still through a playful laugh. Link breathed in deeply, half grateful they hadn't driven off the road and half upset that she had stopped. _A complete and total tease, that's what she was_, Link thought, still breathing deeply, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Tracy, you're evil," Link said, glancing at her. Tracy only giggled.

"There, you see? Now you like that song," she said, flipping her hair back smugly.

* * *

Despite the song's distraction, they made it to _Lo Sole Mio_. They had decided to try the restaurant again, because along with the supposedly excellent food, the band was supposed to be supreme – and there was dancing on Friday and Saturday nights. So far the service had been substantially better than the last time they were here; this time, they had actually had a record of Link's reservation _and _had proceeded to seat them, a vast improvement. The man Link had dueled with a few months ago was no where in sight, and for his sake, Link hoped they had fired the sucker if only for his rudeness towards minors.

Link smiled at his own handy work as he flipped over the menu. So far, the night was going swimmingly, and he had not managed to think about the commercial, the show, or his father at all. Yes, everything was going fine… just fine.

"Oh. My. God," Link heard someone say.

Link turned his head upward to see that their waitress had arrived, holding two glasses of water, although she wasn't making any movement to set them down on the table. Instead she was intently staring at Link, as if he was her own personal Jesus. Tracy had also realized this phenomenon, and now turned her head back to Link, and then to the waitress again, and then back at Link. Link only raised his shoulders slightly, conveying to Tracy silently that he was just as lost as she was.

"Umm, is something wrong, ma'am?" Link finally asked, staring up at the woman. She had seemed to regain some sort of working consciousness as she suddenly laughed sharply, making both Tracy and Link jump, as she set the glasses of water down on the table.

"You're the guy! You're him!" she squealed ducking down to get a better look at Link. Meanwhile, Link was trying to remain seated all the while leaning as far away as possible from the waitress that was completely and totally invading his personal bubble.

"You mean, from The Corny Collins Show?" Link asked warily. It was more than on a rare occasion he'd be recognized from the show, but usually from younger kids. This woman was at least thirty. Although, as Link noticed her highly teased hair and popping bubble gum, perhaps she _did _watch the show.

"No, no, no! From that commercial! You're the guy aren't you? In the suit?" She asked, all the while smacking on her gum. Link closed his eyes._Dammit, already?_

"Uh, yeah," Link said, to his menu more than anyone. The waitress squealed again, still staring at him with stars in her eyes.

"My name's Diane! I absolutely loved that commercial. I keep telling my husband he needs to buy a Walter Wallace suit so he can look like you! Have you done anything else, are you an actor or-"

It was right about then that Tracy saved the evening with a slight clearing of her throat. For the first time ever the waitress looked over to her, as if realizing there were actually two people at the table.

"Oh, oh, sorry hun! Didn't see you there! Just," she breathed in deeply, "star struck I guess." She was already turned gain in Link's direction. "Um, yes, better wait on you, huh? Would you like anything else to drink?"

"Water's fine," Tracy said somewhere behind the bubblegum chewing waitress who called herself Diane. Meanwhile, Link had slunk down in his chair, and was trying to bury himself in his menu.

"And what would you-" the waitress began, looking back to him.

"A 7-UP please," Link said, cutting her off.

"Alright then! Let me go get those for you!" she said, giving Link one last good stare before bustling off, presumably to tell everyone in the restaurant that he was here. As soon as she was gone Link put his head in his hands, and groaned.

"I didn't even want to do the damn commercial," he said.

"I'm assuming it finally came out?" Link heard Tracy ask. Link only nodded.

"And I wasn't supposed to think about this today at all," Link said, his head still in his hands as he shook his head. "Now the whole restaurant is going to know." Finally he lifted his head up, to notice Tracy biting her lip in thought, and this brought Link a little out of his whining.

"What?" Link asked.

"Well," Tracy began, and then stopped.

"What?" Link asked, now curious.

"Is it- I mean, this isn't really a bad thing Link. It's good isn't it? That people are recognizing you? That was the entire point of the commercials, wasn't it?" she asked. Link just looked at her for a moment. She did have a point. Of course Link knew this to be true. But for some reason, it still bothered him. It was different than the fame he received for the Corny Collins Show. He liked that fame, for he felt he had earned it. The commercial was a different story entirely. He had just felt cheap doing it, and every time he had tried to view what he had done as reputable, he was able to smell the redhead's perfume who had forcibly flirted with him that day.

"You're right. I know you're right," Link finally said, licking his lips. How could he explain it to her? "But Trace- you should have been there. It was just bad. It wasn't like the show at all. It was like- I was some sort of _object, _or something. Like I was the product being marketed, not the suit. It was the same way with the Ultra Clutch commercial. It was just so… sleazy. And now…" Link dropped off. Tracy only raised her eye brows, encouraging him to go on.

"I just, I don't know. I was just hoping it was going to come out after," Link said.

"You mean after you left," Tracy chimed in. Link only nodded.

"Because you haven't told anyone at the show you've gotten a national offer yet and as soon as you tell them, it's going to make a difference," Tracy said.

"Yes," Link agreed, grateful she understood.

"And the commercial is going to make it worse," Tracy said.

"Exactly," Link said again.

"Because everyone is going to become really jealous of you, because you're headed somewhere at they're not," Tracy added.

"Well, not everyone," Link said slowly, finally noting the sarcasm in her voice. "But yeah, maybe," he added. Tracy shook her head.

"Link, isn't that a little, well, conceited?" Tracy asked. Link looked up at her quickly.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Well," Tracy sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but sometimes, Link, you can be a little vain." Link must have given her a hurt puppy sort of look as she put her hand on his and tried to smile.

"Don't get me wrong. Most of the time I find it adorable," Tracy assured him. "_But,_ I think it sometimes clouds your judgment. You have friends at the show Link. More than you probably know. And I don't think all that many people are going to actually feel _jealous_ or _spiteful_ towards you. Sure it always feels great to get recognized for yourself, but hopefully they'll still support you. A lot of people like who you are, Link, but we all don't necessarily want to be you," she finished. Link just looked at her for a moment, a little stunned by her honesty. The last part had stung and he didn't think Tracy was necessarily being fair.

"But-" Link argued, "I wasn't trying to- I didn't mean it like that." He had never intended to demean anyone, and he certainly didn't think people wanted to be him. Well, actually…

Link shook his head. Ok, maybe he did think that, a little. But it was only because people used to tell him that all the time. Guys wanted to be him and girls wanted to be _with_ him. It had always been that way; and Link knew people were going to be jealous because, well, they were always jealous of him. Usually. Normally. Right?

"That's the thing, I don't think a lot of the times, you even know you're being that way," Tracy said. Link continued to stare at her, shock still written across his face. Before he had the chance to respond to this latest comment though, Diane the waitress came back into their conversation.

"Okay, I know you said 7-UP, and I brought you one; but my manager says drinks for you are on the house tonight, so would you like anything else? A bottle of our house wine, perhaps?"

Tracy's eye widened and Link choked on the sip of water he had been taking. As he gurgled and caught his breath, he finally spoke.

"Umm, ma'am, I don't think I'm old enough," Link said quietly. But Diane hadn't heard. "For your lady as well. Miss, would you like anything else?" she turned to Tracy.

"Pinot Grigio," Tracy said, all smiles to the waitress. It was at that moment Link choked again, this time on the sip of 7-UP the waitress had set down in front of him.

"Are you going to be alright?" the waitress asked Link.

"Umm, uh huh," Link managed to say as he caught his breath. In the meantime he was giving Trace the evil eye, clearly stating, _you know we're not supposed to._

"And he'll have a glass too," Tracy smiled again to the waitress. Now Link was giving Tracy an even more alarming look. Noticing this, Tracy added, "Actually, you know what? Just bring a bottle." She smiled again, and the waitress instantly scuttled off to fetch the wine.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"We need something to put you in a better mood," Tracy said.

"They'll arrest us," Link said

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Tracy asked.

"Trace, I gotta drive…" Link started.

"Pish posh, one glass of wine is not going to kill you."

"You ordered a_bottle_," Link said. Before Link could retaliate further, the waitress was instantly back at their table, filling up their empty wine glasses, smiling widely. After she had taken their orders and left them for their own, Link seemed to out of any real fight, and instead had resorted to staring at his wine glass. Noticing his protests had stopped, Tracy took a sip of her wine graciously, and then looked at Link.

"Ooh, that's yummy," Tracy said, licking her lips. Noticing Link hadn't touched his wine, she added, "So, does Mr. Grumbles intend to stay the rest of the evening?"

"I am _not_ Mr. Grumbles," Link said frustratingly.

"Oh yes you are," Tracy said with a lecturing tone, although, if he looked closely enough, Link swore it looked like she was trying to hold back a wicked smile.

"No I'm not. I'm not Mr. Grumbles," Link said seriously.

At this, Tracy finally gave herself away as she broke out into a ridiculous laughing fit, which caused a few older people to look over to their table… Meanwhile, Link continued to stare at her, half torn from being annoyed that she wasn't taking him seriously, or worried that Tracy had completely lost it. Finally she managed to speak through an in take of breath.

"I'm sorry," she breathed before continuing, "It's just you were so serious when you said that… you sounded so silly… hah!" Tracy continued.

"Tracy that isn't-" Link said, trying to get a word in edgewise through a laughter that was causing her to wipe tears from her face.

"You should have stomped your foot while you said it too!" she said, through another burst of laughter.

"That's not…." Link tried to finish, although, for some odd reason, he was starting to grin. "-funny," he finished. Her laugher was contagious. It had to be. He couldn't stop smiling, and before he knew it he was chuckling too, his frustration dissipating as he was able to laugh at himself. Finally, as Tracy calmed down and managed to stop giggling, she spoke.

"You know, it's good to see you laugh," Tracy said, beaming at him. "That smile of yours is too good to pass up."

It was right then, as he watched her from across the table, he realized that he was missing the moment. He was so caught up in everything he was planning to do; that he was missing was he was doing. Here she was sitting right in front of him, pretty as ever, just wanting to laugh, and maybe have a drink. And all he could do was think about himself? She was right, he wasn't acting normal. The conversation _had_ become completely ridiculous; and although Link had had a stressful day, a stressful week, a stressful few months, even – he felt stupid for letting himself be bothered by it all on his date. Not only that, but on top of it all, he was advertising his frustration so childishly. Since we did he start griping and moaning about everything? This wasn't the Link he was supposed to be, the Link he had been before; the Link he really was.

"Trace, I'm sorry, babe. I have been acting pretty stupid tonight, huh?" he said, looking down at the table, laughter fading.

Tracy shook her head. "No, you're not. I think you're just freaking out a little. Actually, come to think about it, I think we've_ both_ been freaking out – especially over the last two weeks. We've had to deal with a lot, and I think we just need to take it easy," Tracy said.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Link said, smiling.

"I know I'm right," Tracy said as she took another sip of Pinot Grigio. Link hardly ever drank alcohol, because of how it affected him and how he knew it affected his father. But one glass, there was little harm in it, right? With that, Link finally took his own glass of wine from the table, and before drinking, nodded the tip of the glass in her direction.

After a few moments' time, the sound of a band could be heard starting up, and it was obvious that some endearing Nat King Cole song had started playing.

At this Link got an idea, and smirking at her, he stood up and walked over to her side of the table and offering her his hand. As she took it and stood, Tracy had a questioning look on her face.

"Alright, enough's enough. The real Link Larkin's back, baby." And holding her a bit closer, probably too close for public discourse, he whispered, "and he desperately needs to dance with you.

* * *

An hour had slipped by, and both Link and Tracy were now having a fine time, with Link feeling better about everything. During the course of the evening, three more people had come up to Link to ask him about the commercial, and Link took it all in stride, with Tracy grinning beside him. Never mind the fact he hadn't had alcohol in over a year, and the weak tolerance had also given him a pretty good buzz off of a glass and a half of wine, which had made him a little careless about the whole ordeal anyway.

But beyond the wine and the food, which were both amazing; the dancing had been the best. Most of the people there were older than them, and most of the songs were a decade or older, save for a smattering of a couple of popular tunes from this year, but Link couldn't have cared less. Cole Porter, Chuck Barry, Tony Bennett, Frank Sinatra. It didn't matter. It was music.

"I hope this wine hasn't affected my dancing at all," Link said through a smile, as a slower song started up and he held her in his arms.

"Well, you haven't stepped on my foot yet, so I'd say you're still a good dancer in my book," Tracy teased.

"That's good to know," Link said sarcastically, and then after a moment's thought added, "You know, something I _have _been thinking about though... how did you know what wine to order if you haven't had any before?" Tracy lifted her head off of his shoulder for a moment, feigning a taken aback look.

"Who says I haven't had any before?" she asked. Link merely stared at her surprised, even while he still danced with her. "What, you thought you had me all figured out?" Tracy continued, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Apparently not," he said, grinning coyly.

"You don't get to know everything Link Larkin, even ifyou think you do," Tracy replied smugly, as he slowly spun her around.

As she came back to his arms, he whispered, "So I'm still vain, huh?"

"Oh, yes, that you are," Tracy said.

"Where's your proof?" Link asked smartly.

"Link, you look at yourself in the mirror every chance you get," Tracy said matter-of-factly.

"Ouch," Link said, giving her a pout. "That's entirely not true."

"Come on!"

"Ok, I lied, it is true," Link said through a goofy smile. "But it's just for appearances, darlin'. That's all. I have to look good, babe. It's a requirement," Link said, Tracy all the while laughing in his arms.

* * *

By the time the dancing had ended and the food consumed, Link wasn't feeling the slightest bit tipsy, although he did feel pleasantly content. Tracy appeared to be fine too. They both had been quite responsible, Link thought, not abusing and overusing their opportunity to drink alcohol.

Even with all the dancing, they still had an hour or so before Tracy was supposed to be home. They had wanted a little more time to themselves; and knowing Link's father would probably not be home, and Tracy's parents were always home, Link's Cadillac slowly made its way to his house. The drive was a quiet one, although it was not awkward or cold in any nature; if anything, it was opposite of that. The best way Link could describe was that sometimes, he and Tracy didn't have to say anything to each other. Sometimes, Link figured, in not saying anything, you said everything; there was so much to feel. Whatever it was, the entire drive they were still both smiling.

Finally, conversation picked back up as Link parked the car outside of his house and whispered, "Coast is clear." Moving to unlock the door after they both got out of the car, Link vaguely wondered where his father had been all day.

"Your dad's never home," Tracy said, pointing out his fears.

"He's home enough to mess up the place," Link said flatly, remembering the scattered papers and messy kitchen from earlier. As they both walked into the foyer and he switched on the lights, Link scanned the place. So far no additional damage had been done, which was a good thing.

"Do you do all the cleaning around here?" Tracy asked as Link walked into his the kitchen, throwing his coat and keys onto the counter.

"Someone's gotta do it," Link said back. For some reason, the wine earlier this evening had made his throat dry, and now he moved to fill up a glass of water to remedy the situation.

"Tracy, did you want some water?" Link asked, looking up for her. She was no where in sight though; she had obviously not followed him into the kitchen.

"Tracy?" Link asked, walking back into the living room, glass still in hand. She was current hovering in the hallway Link hated to go down, to the side of the house Link left alone.

"Is your room through here?" she asked, walking towards his father's office door. Link was over there in two bounds, stepping in front of her, blocking her curiosity.

"Uh, ah no, actually. Father's office, that's it. My room's upstairs. Why you asking, babe?" Link said quickly.

"Oh, I don't know. Just 'cuz I've never seen it before, I guess. And I always wondered…" Tracy said, smiling at him, oblivious to the train wreck Link had just prevented.

"Huh, well you're more than welcome to see it, if you want. Upstairs," Link suggested, successfully guiding Tracy away from his father's lair and heading in the direction of the stairs, instead.

"It's just so funny, because we've been in my room a thousand times, and I've never seen yours," Tracy said as Link followed her up the stairs. Link was only half listening, still relieved he had prevented disaster. It shouldn't have been that big of deal, but there were a few things in Link's life that he was uneasy about, and he sincerely did not want to subject Tracy to some of those things. Like the extreme extent of his father's alcoholism. That one pretty much topped the list, actually. Meanwhile they had reached his door, which Link pushed open for Tracy. It was dark and quiet, and Link searched for the light switch.

He didn't know why he had never shown Tracy his room. It was something he just didn't think of doing. Of course, they went to Tracy's room to get a few minutes alone at her house, usually after one of her mother's infamous dinner invites. But here, most of the time, Tracy and Link had the entire house to themselves and there was really no point of ever going up there. Link wondered briefly why Tracy suddenly had the urge to see it.

In all actuality, Link kept the place modest. It was a moderately large room, the house itself had always been fairly expansive, although little decoration or wall hangings furnished the place. It was simple, one could perhaps argue modern, but that was it. Tracy made her way quietly into the room, and was instantly magnetized to Link's desk. He noticed he had left his calculus book and notebook open from earlier this morning, the notebook displaying slanted, even handwriting. Thinking Tracy was going over to inspect his homework, and he ready to crack a joke to ask if had he done a good job with it, Link was surprised that Tracy had picked up a picture frame instead. She had found it, the only framed picture of his family in the entire house. Link stood behind her, finally bringing himself to look down at the frozen moment in time.

"Is this you?" she asked, through a smile.

"Yeah," Link said. It was one of the few pictures he had that featured his entire family. Link had to have been about one or so, and it was one of the few pictures in which his mother was holding him, and smiling what Link had always imagined to be a genuine smile. His father's hand was wrapped around her, as they stood outside their house and, even through the black and white gradient, you could tell it had been a beautifully sunny day.

"She's beautiful," Tracy said, staring at the picture. Link said nothing. "You've got her hair," Tracy continued, turning around in Link's direction, handing him back the picture.

"Huh, I guess," Link said, taking back the picture, although he half way didn't want to. Back in his hands, he stared down at it as Tracy stood next to him.

"Do you remember a lot of her?" Tracy asked. Link looked down at Tracy, confused that she had asked that.

"Yeah, of course I do, Trace," Link said. "I was eleven." As he looked at her, he realized that she had a troubled, concern look on her face.

"No, I know," Tracy said, biting her lip. "That's not what I- well, what I meant to say was, do you remember her, a lot, like this?" Tracy asked, pointing to the picture frame Link still held.

Link understood then what she was talking about. Remember her like she was in the picture: happy. Honesty, Link wasn't sure. The picture had more than one occasion confounded him, as it was opposite from most of what he remembered of his childhood. However, from the bits and pieces of what Link gathered over his entire life, he had finally had a holed idea that his mother's depression started around the time he was one; so perhaps, the picture had been taken in the time before that. But that was something he didn't particularly like thinking about.

"No," Link finally said. "Not like that."

For a while no one said anything, as Tracy walked over to his bed and sat, leaving Link to stand alone, still looking down at the picture.

"Do you know why?" she finally said.

Link didn't even have to ask what she meant. It was the question that had lagged after him his whole life. The question he used to ask his ceiling as a child. A question he'd never know the answer to. _Why is mama so sad?_

"No," Link said, moving to sit down on his bed next to her. "I doubt I'll ever know."

"How did you do it?" she whispered, her voice wavering with each syllable. This question, unlike the others, did take him by surprise. Out of the few people who knew, no one had ever asked him how he had faired through the whole thing. How he felt. All of the attention had always been placed on his mother, right where she had wanted it.

"I- I don't know," Link said finally, staring at the empty wall before him "It was bad, but when I was young, I didn't understand. And when I was older, most of the time, I just pretended I was some place else. Some place different."

As he looked back to Tracy he realized, shocked, there were tears in her eyes.

"Hey," Link said moving closer to her, bringing a hand to her cheek. "It's okay." Silently, she still cried, and Link felt at a loss of what to do.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly, tears still rolling down her face. "I- I just-" she stopped, and only stared at him. And, after another moment, she leaned in closer to him and gave him a small, kind kiss. It took Link a bit to register what to do before he kissed her back; he had been so lost in memory. It was innocently chaste, that kiss, but somehow more sweet than any other kiss before that.

Breaking away for a moment, she said, "You have to know, it isn't your fault. You never, ever deserved to go through that."

Focusing intently on her, he was close enough to feel her breath hit his cheeks. Although he was barely aware of it, she had said something that had moved him; something that was his. All of his life he wondered if he had been the cause of his mother's pain; and to have someone else say differently, well, it meant something. He hoped something in his face conveyed how grateful he was, because he couldn't seem to utter a syllable. He was out of words. He knew Tracy was something special, but tonight, somewhere in a back corner of his mind – he realized she was indispensable. There was no way he could ever let her go, not when she knew him so well.

And it was then, as he sat there, breathing, Tracy moved closer to him. He responded instantaneously this time, taking her in his arms and kissing her back. As he took her back on the bed, it was still gentle, delicate even. He tenderly tasted her lips, and he moved a hand over her waste deliberately.

So caught up in the subdued rhythm of the night, he had completely missed it. Perhaps his mind had chosen not to listen, so wanting to continue the moment. It was not until Tracy paused, had he even noticed something was happening.

"What was that?" Tracy breathed, tearing away from the kiss.

Link stopped and strained his hearing, listening intently… there it was, the door opening. They both sprang from the bed at the noise, and Link felt a surge of adrenaline pour through him.

"Link?" his father said, from downstairs. Sure enough, he was home.

"Shit," Link murmured under his breath. Tracy adjusted her hair quickly and Link threw his jacket back on, still shaking from the kiss they had shared and from their conversation moments before.

"Tracy, come on!" Link whispered, dashing towards the door.

"Hold on," Tracy said, grabbing some forty-fives from Link's desk. Link giving her a questioning look, Tracy added, "Just trust me."

"Link?" he heard his father calling for the second time.

"Uh yeah Dad, coming" Link yelled down, his hand on the door knob. Before he opened it though, he held Tracy's hand, pulling her close so he could give her one last, fierce kiss.

Breaking away, he mouthed a quick "sorry," apologizing for his father. Tracy only looked longingly at him, before Link threw open the door and they both whisked down the stairs.

Finally getting a hold of himself as they reached the bottom of the stairwell, Link took in the damage. It could have been a lot worse. The older man's hair was a little messed and his tie was disheveled – Link decided not to dwell on asking why his father was wearing a business suit on a Saturday – but on the whole, considering he had been out all day, he didn't look too drunk. If anything, it was just the normal drunk. This, Link realized, could end up being extremely beneficial or extremely unlucky, depending on how it went. Thinking that someone should say something, as his father had just taken to leaning against the wall silently, Link spoke.

"Uh Dad, this is Tracy…" Link looked at her. "My girlfriend." As the older man looked them both up and down, Link could feel his hand creep around Tracy's.

"It's- It's a pleasure to meet you…Mr. uh, Larkin," Tracy said through a instantly conjured smile. Link wondered how she could be calm; the whole situation was scaring the hell out of him. Edward Larkin chose to basically ignore her greeting though, and instead turned to Link.

"Where are all the papers I had?" his dad asked, gesturing back to the living room.

"I picked them up and put them in your office, Dad," Link said, wishing the conversation would end.

"Alright then," the older man said, sighing. Then looking up at the stairs and back at them too, the look on his face changed.

"What were you doing up there?" he asked evenly.

It was at this point Link gulped, panic gripping his mind. What _were _they doing up there? _Excuses, excuses, excuses…._

Tracy suddenly stepped forth, holding up the couple of forty fives she had taken from his desk.

"He was just lending me some records, weren't you Link?" Tracy asked, nudging him. Link looked at her, amazed. She was a certified genius, she had to be.

"Uh, yeah, Tracy doesn't have those records, and I thought she could just borrow mine," Link said.

Link's father, despite having asked the question, didn't seem interested either way any more. After a bit more silence of them all just standing there in the hallway, he added, "It's late Link. Shouldn't you be taking your friend home?"

Link glanced at the grandfather clock. Damn. Two minutes until Tracy's curfew. He'd lost track of time. His father, for once, was right. Still though, Link felt a shot of anger at the situation pulse through him nevertheless. Link couldn't even get a few damned minutes alone with Tracy without something getting in the way nowadays. Here they were, both trying to be adults, both having to grow up so fast and deal with all kinds of issues, both of them actually working adult jobs, and they were still being reprimand? Another curfew, another lecture. And of course to top it all off, the one night Tracy had met his father; Edward Larkin had turned into some type of psycho pseudo parent. How, Link thought wildly, did he earn the right to ask what they were doing up there, when any other estranged day of the week, Link couldn't get him to care at all?

"We were just headed out," Link managed to say through his anger, before creeping around his father. Somewhere behind him he heard Tracy murmur, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Larkin," before following him through the door and out of the house. Only after the door was shut firmly, did Link breathe.

"God," Link said, wiping the sweat from his eyes. Tracy didn't say anything as she watched him. Link walked in a circle twice, before coming back to her.

"So that was Edward Larkin," Link finally managed to say.

"Link, it wasn't that bad," Tracy said quietly.

"Really, it wasn't?" Link asked.

"Link, he was just being-"

"What? A father? Please, tell me if he was, because I haven't seen him act like a father since I was in the fifth grade," Link spat, finally sitting down on the stoop. Tracy sighed and sat next to him.

"You know, if anything Link, he looks heartbroken," Tracy finally said.

"Or just really drunk," Link added bitterly.

"_Because_ he's heartbroken," Tracy murmured. Link said nothing, and he let more time creep past in silence; he sitting with his head in his hands and with Tracy beside him. After a while, Tracy moved to hand the records to him.

"I actually have these," she said through a small laugh. Link looked at her, taking the records back. He instantly felt a bit ridiculous for the second time that evening. He decided then that he was done thinking about his father tonight. There was nothing he could do to change what had happened, and in the mean time, more minutes were passing after Tracy's curfew.

"I'm sorry," Link apologized. "I'm just…I mean, you were great back there. Thank you. Perfect cover, with the records," Link said, holding them up.

"Thanks," Tracy replied, giving him a sad smile. Link smiled back, and just for a moment everything disappeared, and everything was okay again; like it had been back in his room. The moment passed though, as Link remembered what time it was. Sighing, he stood, offering Tracy his hand.

"So, do you want to explain to your parents why we're late, or should I?" Link asked, as she took his had and stood as well.

"I say we flip a coin," Tracy said flatly.

"Fair enough," Link said tiredly; and he reached into his pocket for his keys, making sure to grab a quarter as well.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this took me a little while than I thought. I added a bit more to it though, so yay for that! I just realized that FFN created a category for Hairspray (I know, right? Where have I been the past few months?), so now, ASFS should be over there instead of listed under musicals/plays. Thanks so much for your guy's support, as always. It's what keeps me with it. :) Oh yeah, and Happy Early Valentines Day!**


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

**AN:**** Alright, Guys. Here's the deal. I know it's been four months. That's entirely too long, and if you've given up on me, I don't blame you. However, I'm not down for the count just quite yet. To put things plainly, I had to put down ALL of my writing and get my life in order. My spring semester finished, and I am now in New York City for my internship. When things got crazy, and I had to start applying for internships and finish up the semester, I made a choice to put my writing away, until I was here and settled. It was a hard choice, if anything because I knew I wasn't being fair to you guys. But I hope you know I in no way abandoned by story, I just sort of put it on hold. **

**This chapter has been sitting on my computer for four months, finished and ready to go. I also have the next chapter ready to go, which I should have up by this weekend. **

**I'm here in New York, working the hardest I have ever worked in my entire life, but I'm now settled and I have been faithfully and diligently writing ASFS on each and every train ride into the city, and once I get home into the wee hours of the morn'. I want this story done on it's year anniversary. I don't know if that's going to happen, but that's my goal. July 28, guys. Three days later I'll be done with my internship and on my way home, this quirky part of my life complete. **

**Thanks to all who have ever left a review. Thanks to anyone who took the time to read a few sentences of this story of mine. Thanks to all that voted for me in the Hairspray awards. You guys are all rock stars. Let's see if I can make it up to you.**

**This chapter's kinda short. I wanted to cut it here though, and the next chapter will be up soon. I hope wherever you are, whatever you are doing, you're having a fantastic summer. **

**All my love,**

**Amber**

**And now, without further ado…. chapter 21.**

* * *

He coughed, gagged, and then pulled himself up. Night had fallen all around him, although the only reason he could tell was because he couldn't. One eye was already swollen shut, but the other noticed everything was now dark. Groaning, he finally sat up, dragging himself to lean on the filthy brick wall.

He could taste something salty, he thought. Putting his hand to his mouth, he drew it back to find the deep dark color of a fight gone bad. The wind picked up, and his hands burned, scrapes stinging as bits of dirt mixed with blood. He barely remembered putting up his fists to defend himself before he had woken up here, on some broken street.

He felt like his mind was going in and out of focus, like just as he got a hold of a thought, it would run and hide. What had happened? What had he said?

"_What did I tell you? You never come 'round here with that girl! People talkin' and it's not good talk, neither." _

"_I told you man, I'm not looking for a fight."_

"_Who fucking says it's up to you? You'd better cut it out, or your girl might end up hurt." _

"_Shut it," he had uttered under his breath._

"_What did you say?" he asked, walking toward him. He instantly took a step back. _

"_I said," Seaweed yelled, closing his eyes as he did so, "Shut it!"_

It should have been just another day. It all came around from time to time. But it was getting worse… and the sick thing was that most of the shit was coming from his side.

It wasn't a big deal. It didn't matter. That's what he had told himself. Seaweed closed his eyes. But why was it getting harder every ugly day?

* * *

Link tried not to focus on the way Holland's yellow faded teeth almost matched exactly to the color of the No. 2 pencil Holland was currently grinding on. He was becoming angrier with each passing second he was not supposed to be spending in here.

He had just meant to tell Holland quickly, just drop in, say it and then leave. And yet, somehow, Link had become ensnared in the man's sticky web of excuses and riddles for the last fifteen minutes.

"Please, sit Link," Holland said for the third time.

"I said I'm fine sir," Link murmured, trying to restrain himself from walking over and snatching the pencil from Holland's mouth in order to cease the chewing sound.

Unaware of Link's poisonous thoughts, Holland sighed and sat forward in his chair. He looked disappointed in Link, or, at least, wanted to make Link feel guilty. Meanwhile, Link was thinking he could not have cared less.

"There's a time and place for these things," Holland said, as his teeth finally relinquished their hold of the pencil and instead opted for a cigarette Holland had just lighted and crammed between his mouth. Link was trying not to feel sick. Concurrently, Holland kept talking. "Link, I just don't think it's now. What does it matter if Corny knows or not? Why the sudden need to make it official? My dear Boy, there's no need to set things in stone," Holland said, flicking bits of ash from the cigarettes smoldering mouth into a tacky bowl-like tray.

Link tried not to cough as he blew out a lungful into the small office. This was a complete and total train wreck. How long did Holland think that he was going to have a hold on Link? Did Holland really think that, if given the choice, Link would choose Ultra Clutch over everything else? Shuffling his feet a little, Link finally forced himself to look up at the man again.

"But-" Link found himself choosing his words carefully, so that Holland would somehow understand. "They are. I've signed a contract Holla- I mean, Mr. Holland. It's done."

"Link, this is _show_ business. A contract's nothing more than a- " Holland began.

"And if I'm leaving," Link began, Holland raising his eyebrows in response to the interruption, and Link continued forcibly, "which I am; Corny has the right to know. They've gotta find someone to take my place."

There was a bit of a pause as Holland chewed on this ultimatum. Link was sticking to his guns on this one, but Holland was, too.

"Consider this Link. Maybe it would be best if you waited to let me tell them…" Holland said, licking his lips hungrily before sucking in another mouthful of smoke.

"No," had come out of Link's voice before he even realized it.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, no. It's my future and, no disrespect or anything, I know this show better than you, Sir. Finding someone to fill a spot isn't that easy. So I have to tell him now. And besides, there's no point in waiting; if I don't tell him, Maybelle will."

"She knows?" Holland asked, obviously surprised.

"I told her last night." Link said forcibly.

"As you can see, I'm not fooling around with this," he added, after receiving a vacant stare from Holland. Link realized that he was being rude, but somewhere in the last twenty minutes he had lost his good manners.

"I wish you had consulted me first before telling her…." Holland tried to begin again.

"This is my business," Link was quick to interrupt. He was completely fed up. It was too hot in this office, and the smoke was making him nauseous while also simultaneously summoning bitter memories of his own father when he lit up on a cigarette. That was not something he wanted to think about. "I've told you everything you've needed to know, and now I've told Maybelle and now I'm telling Corny. It's that or you can fire me," he concluded stubbornly, staring directly into the older man's eyes.

Silence followed in the wake of Link's last statement. Witnessing Holland's hesitancy, Link snorted rudely, and crossed his arms.

"I didn't think so. We all know this crummy station needs the money I bring in anyway," he said angrily, finally storming from the office, leaving the cigarette smoke and nausea behind him.

* * *

Link walked quickly down the hallway, half afraid Holland had decided to chase after him. Refusing to look back, he headed straight for the dressing rooms. There was no way in hell he was giving Holland any more of explanation, so if that meant half running down the hallway like an idiot and then hiding in the dressing room to escape Holland's clutches, that's what it meant.

As soon as Link opened the door though, he automatically took it back.

"Jesus, not again," he groaned. He had just opened the door to find that Shelley currently had a half-naked Brad up against the farthest dressing room wall. Link wondered if Brad even had time to breathe, lip-locked as they were. He attempted to interrupt them again by clearing his throat loudly, as his earlier exclamation had not done the trick. That worked, as the couple instantly jumped apart.

"Nice Brad," Link said flatly, a very unapologetic tone in his voice.

"Uh, Link. You need something?" Brad finally said, stumbling over his words. He was six different shades of pink as he wiped an excess of what was probably Shelley's saliva away from his lip.

"Jacket," Link said, pointing to the gray jacket sitting on the chair that just happened to be nearest to the couple.

"I'll get it," Shelley said smoothly, slowing picking up the jacket and sauntering over to Link.

Whereas Brad was flustered and out of his element, Shelley remained cool - giving Link a triumphant, cocky look that made the nausea Link had felt from before quickly return to him.

"Uhh, ahem, thanks," Link said, taking it from her. With that, he turned to go back out the way he came, but on a second's last thought, he turned around and said, "We're going to film soon so… uh... hurry it on up", before closing the door behind him.

He flung his jacket out so he could put it on; straightening his sleeves several times as to wring out the uneasy feeling he had gotten from Shelley.

"Why's it always the god-damned dressing rooms?" Link grumbled aloud.

"Poor dear, you walked in on people again?" someone said behind his back. Link turned around to see a smiling Tracy. At her presence, his sprits instantly lifted.

"'Fraid so," Link said.

"Who was it this time?" she teased, diverting her glance to the still-shut dressing room door.

"You're actually keeping track?" he asked, suddenly a little amused, most of his anger by now dissipated.

"Well, someone's got to… was it Brad and Shelley? I head they were pretty hot and heavy this summer…" Link did a rare roll of the eyes, although Tracy got a laugh from him.

"How long have we got?" he asked, noticing most people were finishing the final touches on their looks.

"Five minutes. Come on, let's go," she said, pulling him in the direction of the mirrors.

"Damn, I'm gunna have to tell Corny after rehearsal," Link grumbled with a frown as he followed Tracy back to her mirror.

"I thought you just came from telling him," Tracy replied, while her hands rummaged through her drawer for some things for him.

"I never made it over to Corny. Holland had me in his office for twenty minutes, trying to sweet talk me," Link grumbled. Tracy's eyebrows lifted in curiosity at this statement.

"What'd he try to convince you to do?" she asked, handing a teasing comb over to him.

"Thanks," Link gave her a grateful grin, taking the comb from her and sliding it through his hair.

"He wanted me to not tell him at all," he told her. Tracy gave him a face.

"I know," Link agreed, "once I made it clear that wasn't an option, he then moved on to this desperate idea of just trying to get me to let _him_ tell Corny"

"Jeez, that's strange," Tracy said.

"I know," Link sighed, setting down his comb in defeat, realizing that's as good as his hair was going to get. Meanwhile, Tracy threw him the can of Ultra Clutch she had been holding, which he caught easily. He murmured a, "thanks darlin'" as he circled his hair a few times with hairspray, while Tracy still stood by, biting her lip in thought.

"I wonder why _he_ would want to do it?" she asked aloud finally.

"I really don't know, and I don't think I want to know. Some warped reason," Link said, setting down the can then flashing a fake smile for the mirror to check his teeth. "You'd think he'd just drop it. It's done. And for some reason, he still somehow thinks everything's going to fall through and I'll just stay here in the end. You know, do Ultra Clutch commercials until I'm 60."

"Well, unless he knows something you don't, that's very unlikely. I mean, you even told Maybelle last night. You're going to New York," Tracy said, with some finality.

Link breathed out slowly as he looked up into the mirror again, quietly studying both his and her reflections for a moment. It didn't feel real, he thought. All of it was so….fake. The drama, the gossip… all of it. With each passing day, Link felt more and more like his remaining time here in Baltimore was all a charade, a mere pretense in which after he would leave for good. It seemed that, even if no one else had yet, Link could already feel himself letting go.

Staring at Tracy for one more moment though, the world came rushing back to him, as he noticed for the first time a third reflection in the mirror as well. At this realization, Link turned around quickly.

"Tammy," he stated, his tone acidic.

Tracy also turned around quickly to see Tammy was indeed standing before them. It wasn't very often that Tammy or any one of Amber's crew dawdled over to Tracy's mirror, and Link deducted that in no way could it be a good thing.

"Did you need something?" Tracy asked.

"Oh, yes, well, can I borrow some blush?" she finally spat out, her eyes darting to Link quickly before dutifully coming back to Tracy. Link almost wanted to laugh. She had clearly been eavesdropping or something of that nature for the past few minutes

Still, Tracy seemed to not have noticed Tammy's ulterior motives, as she was already rummaging through her drawer again, finding the make-up Link knew Tammy didn't actually need.

"Thanks," Tammy said as Tracy handed over her blush, and then scuttled off. Link watched her go, and after she was gone, muttered a quick "huh."

"What?" Tracy asked, obviously not as tainted with suspicion. Link licked his lips.

"How long do you think she's been standing there?" Link asked.

"What?" Tracy asked turning back to see that Tammy was talking animatedly with a couple of the other girls, still holding Tracy's unused blush in her hands.

"You think she heard us?" Tracy asked, eyes wide. As Link watched the other girls gasp and listen intently to what Tammy had to say, he sighed.

"Yep," Link said. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag."

"Oh, dear," Tracy murmured.

* * *

Delores Robertson had been working at the WYZT television station since its founding in 1948. Despite possessing a strict upbringing of southern propriety, it was in Delores' nature to know everybody's and anybody's business. She had worked here for so long, it was her job she thought, to know what was going on at all times inside _her_ radio station. She had lived through four different station managers and eleven different sponsors; hadn't she? She may have well only been the secretary throughout this entire time, but after 14 years of experience she felt she held a certain place at the station, a place that was entitled to every nugget of information nestled within every niche. And as of recently, things had become progressively more curious, and today was to be no exception to that trend.

Delores had noticed their affections since early on, although initially, the signs had been so foreign she had had a hard time placing them. The frequent phone calls, the prolonged stares, the hushed whispers. Not that the personal lives of other employees lived beyond the studio were much of her business, but when peculiar things started happening within the walls of WYZT, she felt as if other people's relationships, business and otherwise, became hers to criticize as she pleased.

"WYZT. How may I direct your call?" she said, answering another phone call.

"Delores, I need you to get Corny- I mean, Mr. Collins, on the phone immediately."

"Ma'am, who are you and what is this regarding to?"

"You know very well who I am, Mrs. Robertson! And I need to speak with Corny now. It's an emergency-"

"Mr. Holland has instructed me that in the future he should be notified of all emergencies first-"

"Put Corny on the phone, Delores!" Maybelle Stubbs practically screamed. Startled by her very much un-called for reaction, Delores had not noticed the very wanted man had walked into the office.

"Sir, there's a- there's a call for you!" Delores choked out, the scowl on her face more pronounced now than ever.

"Tell them to take a message, Delores. I just came in here to get some papers. We're starting filming in five minutes, and we're not ready. Mr. Holland's locked up in his office, I've got two kids missing still, and Maybelle hasn't come in yet." Corny Collins said, meanwhile running a hand though his hair, impatient.

"Sir, it is Mrs. Stubbs," she said delicately, correcting his use of her first name.

"What?"

"It's Mrs. Stubbs. She says it's some kind of… emergency," Delores finished.

"What?! Emergency?" He asked, whipping his head around in her direction.

"Well that's what she-"she started, before being promptly cut off.

"God, is everything okay? Is she okay? Why in the hell didn't you tell me that before, Delores?" he asked, striding over to her desk. It would be too hard not to notice the overly worried expression that suddenly clouded the younger man's face. Delores raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She would hate to call herself old-fashioned, but sometimes, some people just didn't mix.

"Sir, shouldn't, I mean, shouldn't _personal _calls be handled after hours?" she uttered, still holding on to the phone.

The look in his brightly colored blue eyes immediately darkened considerably.

"Hand me the phone, Delores," he demanded, extending his arm. His tone was even and cool, but there was a certain amount of bite in his words. Still though, Delores forged on.

"Perhaps you should take the call in your office, sir-" she stammered

"If it's an emergency, give me the God-damned phone!" he said, fuming.

"Yes…. sir," Delores said, relinquishing the hand set.

"Maybelle?" Corny stammered, turning around to face the wall, listening intently. "What's……. Alright, alright. Calm down, calm down. It's going to be okay. When's the last time you saw him?"

Delores could not help but continue listen to the one sided conversation she could hear as Corny's troubled expression grew worse. Beyond his heavy breathing and quick, even responses, one could only hear the sound of the coiled phone cord being stretched back and forth as Corny worriedly paced the office.

"Jesus, are you sure? Have you called the police?!"

Another pause followed by labored breath.

"God! Maybelle, if it's been that long, you have to! You don't- I know. I know what they're like. But what if he's….."

Corny suddenly looked in Delores direction, before turning back to face the wall, still listening intently.

"I'll try. I'll ask around, see who saw him last. Don't- don't worry. We'll find him. I'm going to do anything I can to find him."

With that, Corny Collins hung up the phone. For a moment, he merely stared at Delores, as if trying to figure out what to do next. Finally, after a moment, he said in a voice more to the wall than to her, "Tell Holland tonight's filming is off. Seaweed Stubbs is missing."


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII**

Tracy found it impossible to turn around and face Link as the horrible realization that Tammy had just spilled the news sunk in. In approximately three minutes, probably even less, not only would every council member know Link was on the way out, but she was sure they would all have different versions as of why. Finally picking up enough pieces of courage to turn around to look up at her boyfriend, who had not said a word since, she wasn't surprised that a sickened look of repulsion had contorted his features. Tracy grimaced. Yep, he was taking it hard. He had to be.

"What should we do?" Tracy thought aloud, as they both still stood in the corner of the studio. "A little damage control maybe?" she asked, and started to take a step forward. She was surprised to feel Link grab her hand to pull her back though, stopping her attempt to halt the disaster.

"It's not worth it," Link murmured before letting go and pulling his eyes away from Tammy who had talked to Darla who had talked to Doreen who was now talking to Vicki.

"What do you mean? We should do something!" Tracy started, as a certain amount of desperation set in. She hated a rumor as much as the next girl, especially if they were being started about Link. _Her _Link. Besides, rumors had not done them an ounce of good in the past. No one was about to forget the Shelley incident in June.

"Trace, they're gunna think what they'll think," Link argued, setting down the comb with some exasperation and facing the mirror once more. "Besides, I'm telling Corny after rehearsal, and then they'll get the true story. Let's just - let's just finish getting ready," he finished lamely.

"But Link-" Tracy whined, unable to pull away from the scene unraveling before them; half the kids were huddled around Tammy now, and the sight had Tracy swallowing hard. Although there was no way she could have known that someone would actually eavesdrop on one of their many conversations, that couldn't stop the sticky guilty feeling that had just congealed to her conscious.

She had the sudden urge to try to go over and explain; if anything, because she had just gone through telling Link this past weekend that no one was going to be jealous and everyone would understand. She still did believe that, but not if everyone thought something different about why he was leaving. Perhaps if she could just stroll over to Luanne or even Darla, and casually drop in on the conversation, she could get the actual story across. That would at least stop some of the bleeding, right?

"Hey Link?" she turned, finally bringing her attention to the spot where he had been standing. Of course, **had been** is what caused her to suddenly look around wildly.

"Link?" Tracy asked, quickly scanning the mirrors. He was no where in sight. Had he just walked off without saying anything to her? Was he that mad? For goodness sakes, she didn't do it on purpose!

Going over to Duane's mirror, one of the few that were not currently huddled in the middle of the studio floor talking about her missing boyfriend, she tapped the taller boy on the shoulder.

"Hi Duane, have you seen Link?" she asked.

"Elvis? Wasn't he just with you a second ago?" Duane asked. _Elvis_ was a nickname several of the kids had started calling him, just for kicks. Tracy wasn't particularly fond of it, even if Link could sing _Good Luck Charm_ without missing a note.

"He was, but I turn around for one second and he's gone," Tracy exhaled. How could she have lost him that fast?

"You've gotta keep better tabs on your man, sweetie! You wouldn't want to lose him!" Duane exclaimed, flashing a smile. In a very rare occasion, Tracy didn't smile back.

"I know," Tracy said flatly_. _She would watch out for Link until the end of time if she had to, but not if he kept running off without so much as a word of where he was going. Could he have been that upset? Link wasn't one to just run off because he was feeling emotional. His heart was nowhere near to his sleeve. Still, some of the things Link was doing lately didn't make a whole lot of sense, and she was taking no chances.

Finding him no where in sight, Tracy suddenly found herself walking to the door of the studio. She'd better check to make sure the Cadillac was still there, just in case.

* * *

_Link had felt obligated to tell the Stubbs family separately. He felt that it was his responsibility, in a way. And now, since everything was finally coming into place, he had to tell them. They had been more than gracious to him over the course of the summer and ever since. Inez had been his cheerleader, an undying and supportive fan of Link's. Maybelle had been the nurturing, kind and strong woman his mother had never been, and Link always felt welcome in her home. And Seaweed… Seaweed had become Link's best friend._

_In the past, Link had lots of friends. But over the last few months Link had questioned many of those friendships. It seemed, in more ways than one, most of the friends Link thought he had had been nothing more than jealous counterparts. If anything, they had not wanted to be friends with him as much as they wanted to be him. He had started to doubt if any of them actually knew him for who he really was. Heck, he was still trying to find that out. It was all about his status, the rung on the ladder he stood on at Peyton Place. _

_But Seaweed was different. Seaweed had actually listened to him; and as hard it was to describe, although there were many outward differences that defined them both - from their childhoods to their families to the color of their skin - they somehow were strikingly similar. What had become an occasional chat on a double date the girls planned had always turned into great conversation, double date or not. They knew what the other was going through most of the time. Seaweed knew how to talk to the real Link, even if Link didn't know it himself._

_He remembered sitting there, late at night at the little metal table in the record store. Maybelle had cooked him something delicious, her food was the only equal to Mrs. Turnblad's cooking, and he remembered feeling bad that so much time was spent on bad news. _

_Link remembered that the night had grown late, and he still was at the Stubbs'. Maybelle had wished only the best of luck, even though she said she was sad to see him go. Inez looked a little disappointed that Link was leaving, but wished good luck as well all the same. _

_Now it was only Seaweed and Link sitting out on the stoop. The night was quiet and cool around them, and Link held the almost empty coke in his hand, looking back at Seaweed._

"_So what's your girl think of all this?" Seaweed asked his friend. Link sighed, hesitating. He had not wanted to tell Seaweed this part. Thought it was more of Tracy's news to tell. If anything, they had been surprised Link had turned up alone, without Tracy. There were many reasons why he thought Tracy shouldn't join him on this visit, but Link figured the most important of all was to show Seaweed that, although Tracy was loved by all and she was still the reason they had become friends, Link didn't need Tracy there in order to be his friend. But telling Seaweed that Tracy was about to pick up and leave town as well? That was her business. Link instantly felt foolish for not thinking that Seaweed might have guessed they would go together. There was no helping it now. Link didn't want to lie._

"_She's going with me," Link said quietly. Seaweed raised his eyebrows, the slightest bit of skepticism in his deep brown eyes._

"_Is she now?"_

"_I know," Link instantly responded, feeling a terrible pang of guilt. "I know. I know what we're doing. I know it's crazy. I don't even know how we're going to get away with it… but… there it is," Link finished awkwardly. _

"_No… it's not crazy. Hell man, it makes a lot of sense; in its own way," Seaweed grinned a little as he looked up at his friend. Then there was a twinkling in his eyes, and Link knew what he was going to ask next. "So you... you think you're in it for the long run?" _

_It made sense for Seaweed to ask. Clearly, "the long run" was a polite euphemism for something a lot more permanent. Til' death do you part type of talk. Although it was sensible of Seaweed to ask this and had stomped through Link's own mind as of late, especially after the night Tracy had met his father, Link still couldn't completely wrap his head around it. _

_Realizing more and more time was passing since Seaweed had asked the question, Link answered the only way he knew how. _

"_I can't live without her," Link finally murmured. "So in the end, yeah, it's the long run." _

_For a few moments, no one said anything. Link quietly set down his coke on the spider web of cracks embedded in the pavement beneath his feet as he thought about it. There it was, plain and simple. He couldn't live without her, so he wouldn't. Although this sort of finality should have scared Link a little, he smiled despite of it. At this, Seaweed smiled back._

"_Do you… I mean, you and Penny?" Link asked. He was automatically expecting an overly enthusiastic affirmative response, but as he looked over to Seaweed, Link was shocked to see the doubt in Seaweed's eyes for the first time. Undone at Seaweed's hesitance, Link asked again._

"_You do love her, don't you?" _

"_Yeah, Link, of course I do," Seaweed was quick to answer. "I love her - I just…." At this Seaweed trailed off once again, and Link was again instantly worried._

"_What?" Link asked, feeling that in this case, he should perhaps push the subject._

"_I wish it was a little bit more like you too. I mean, you're in love and all that, and we are too. But, I mean, she can go with you. She can go with you to New York and no one can stop her, because she's….the same," Seaweed mumbled the last words._

"_Seaweed?" Link murmured, finally understanding what he was getting at. _

"_It's hard," Seaweed finally answered slowly, exhaling and crossing his arms as he did so, almost in defense. His friend was tired, and even worse, anxious, two qualities that would have never defined Seaweed a few months ago. "I mean, it's getting hard. We're not exactly Mr. and Mrs. Smith, you know? And some people…" Seaweed murmured, becoming very interested in the cracked pavement, "Well, lots of people… they don't like it."_

_Link felt a bitter feeling creep up his throat. Of course it shouldn't matter. It shouldn't matter that Penny was white and Seaweed was black. But somehow, the issue kept coming up over and over again. No one could seem to run away from it. Seaweed and Penny certainly couldn't. _

"_Like who?" Link finally asked cautiously, "who's saying things?"_

"_People at school are starting to say stuff. And then, here too. I mean, a few guys have been dishing up trouble… down the block."_

"_What guys?" Link demanded, becoming increasingly alarmed at Seaweed's words and the fear behind him. The shadowed corners of the crumbling block were as dark as Seaweed's skin; and yet for the first time, watching Seaweed sit out in front of his own home, in front of that record store, Link thought Seaweed never looked more out of place, or more afraid._

_Finally, Seaweed turned to face Link, lifting his eyes from the pavement and meeting Link's. In no more than a whisper, he spoke again, sounding a little broken, and a little defeated._

"_They're black, Link. They're black and I-I just didn't think that…well. I don't know. The fact is… no one likes it. Everyone hates it. And I don't know what else I can do."_

_Link was speechless. What could he say to that? It was the truth, stated loud and clear. And there was little Link could do to offer up any form of argument otherwise._

"_Just…" Seaweed began again. "I don't think anything's gunna happen...but if it does…"_

"_Seaweed," Link warned, not wanting him to go further._

"_But if it does, make sure Penny's alright, will you?"_

* * *

The conversation from last night seemed to play over and over again in his mind as Corny looked to Link for answers. Link had not even had time to tap Tracy on her shoulder as she studied the scene beyond them. Before he had even realized what was going on, Corny had come over, and had quickly dragged Link off to the nearest hallway.

Confused and disoriented, Link briefly feared that in the past two minutes Holland had told Corny already about _Stepside_. But after a moment, he realized that the rigidness in Corny's usually carefree figure had been caused by something else.

"_Maybelle just phoned here. Link, Seaweed's missing. We think… we think he may be in trouble."_

He should have done something. He should have done more. He should have given a shit about the people around him for once and not have been so selfish. _Seaweed. Missing._

"I just wanted to know if he told you anything. Did Seaweed say anything to you ever, about any trouble he had got into or something?"

"I don't Sir… - I don't know much. He said something about some... guys… down the block, giving him a hard time." Link managed to sputter. _Seaweed. Missing. Seaweed. Gone. What would Tracy think?_

"A hard time about what, Link?" Corny demanded, bending down slightly to Link's level to stare directly at him, a look of desperation in his eyes. Link doubted he had ever seen Corny this serious in his whole life, on TV or otherwise.

"Well… Sir… it's mainly about his girlfriend, I think. I don't know if you know Penny Pingleton…"

"His girlfriend? Why would that cause trouble?" Corny demanded.

"She's white, sir," Link said flatly, unable to put in delicately.

Link may as well have slapped him. Corny took a few steps back as if he _had_ been hit, before finally standing straight was again. He was pale, but it was impossible not to notice the look of understanding that suddenly seemed to grip Corny's features. Somehow, Link felt as if Corny knew exactly what that meant. A fleeting moment's curiosity raced through Link's mind, before becoming stifled again with worry about his missing best friend.

"I want to look for him. I've got my car, I want to try to help," Link said. He had to do something.When Seaweed told Link about the threat of opposing viewpoints, Link hadn't calculated….he hadn't thought something might actually _happen _to Seaweed. Somehow, he didn't think it could. Seaweed was a strong person, he could stand up for himself. But now here Link was, completely wrong. He wished he had thought about it more. He should have told Tracy. He should have warned Maybelle. He should have done _something. _

"Link, I don't know how much good it will do. Maybelle and a few people down at the record store have been looking for hours."

"Still… I want to look on my own, sir," Link said. He wasn't backing down on this one.

"I can't make you stay Link," Corny sighed, after a few moments. He then looked back down the hallway again for the first time where the students still stood. "You never were going to."

Suddenly, Link realized that he was talking a lot more than about leaving the studio today. He was talking about leaving for _Stepside._

"You knew about that?" Link blurted out.

"I've known for a while, Link," Corny responded, but held up a hand before Link could ask why. "But now's not the time for it. The point is, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go looking for him."

Link exhaled with frustration. He needed to make Corny understand.

"Sir, he's one of best friends," Link pleaded. "I can't just stay here. He… he warned me yesterday, and I didn't do anything. I think - I think Seaweed would want me to help… or he wouldn't have told me yesterday." Link finished.

For a moment Corny studied Link, thinking hard. Finally, he nodded his head.

"Ok. Alright. Go. But Link," Corny called after him as Link had already started to sprint down the hallway. Link stopped short, and turned back to the host.

"Remember something - this…this isn't television. What happens out there- it's real. Seaweed… well, just be ready for anything," Corny said quietly, sadly.

"I - I will, sir," Link responded softly. Each word had hit him like a ton of bricks. Few things actually scared Link, but Corny's last words had chilled him to the bone.

* * *

There is nothing more frustrating in this world by trying to get some place, and never quite being able to reach it. That was currently Link's problem. He had gone back in to grab his wallet and keys from his mirror, but as soon as Link had exited the hallway and entered the room with all the Council kids, they had descended upon him like vultures.

Searching around his stuff, Sketch had waited less than three seconds to round on Link.

"Link," Sketch said, nudging him. Link whipped around, expecting perhaps Corny again; anybody but Sketch.

"Movies already man? That's swift."

"What?" Link asked, annoyed he couldn't find his keys, and even more so now that Sketch was talking nonsense.

"Yeah, Mikey said you're leaving the show to go do cowboy movies!" Sketch said with another nudge. "But dude, it's all cool. I'm not telling anyone."

"Yeah sure, thanks," Link said absently, turning back around when he felt his hand finally grasp the keys from his drawer. It was only after Link found his keys and then processed what Sketch said, did Link think about it.

"Wait, Mikey told you what?" Link asked, whipping back around. Not surprisingly, Sketch was already gone, and Link got a horrible feeling that he had just screwed things up some more.

With the clock ticking, Link let it go, and slid his wallet into his back pocket, closing his drawer and starting for the door. But for a second time, he was intercepted, as three different council girls flocked him, mere feet from the exit.

"Link! Link! Take me with you!" Darla exclaimed. Now he was angry. "I think it's just so amazing you're going to-"

"I know, I know - do cowboy movies," Link said, trying to find a way to get to the door. This was all so trivial, so stupid. He needed to get to the damn Cadillac, even if he had to start pushing people out of the way.

Meanwhile, Darla's eyes lit up the size of stars. "Movies?? Really? Wow! I thought Noreen said you were leaving the show to go model! But movies! I can't believe it!"

"Wait! Darla, I thought he was joining the Peace Corps!" Vicki chimed in, walking over to them.

Link rolled his eyes. There was no way he could take any more of this. "Excuse me, but I have to leave!" he half way shouted, barreling through a finally discovered window of silk and perfume.

"Where are you going?" one of the girls shouted back to him. "Link, wait!"

_Run, run, run, run, run. _Towards the door, through the door, out of the goddamned studio. Now in the parking lot now…almost there….

"Link!" He heard someone call from behind him.

"Look I'm not making movies, I'm not a model, and I sure as hell didn't join the damn peace corps!" Link yelled, without even looking back.

"What? What are you talking about? Why are you leaving?"

Link whipped around violently, practically ready for a fight. He was sick of this. How in the hell was he going to find Seaweed if he couldn't leave?

"Look, I already said - Tracy," Link breathed. Tracy. Tracy was standing in the parking lot, maybe five paces behind.

"I've been looking for you forever! Tell me what's going on. Why did you just up and leave? Is it the rumors? I can get them to stop! I- " Tracy stopped short as she finally reaching him. "Wait- something's - something's really wrong." she said, somehow detecting his frustration, anger, and guilt all in a moment's heart beat.

"It's Seaweed," Link blurted, before he had time to think about what he was about to tell her.

"What?" she said, a look of total confusion on her face.

"Seaweed! Seaweed! No one can find him. I don't-" Link continued, finally managing to breathe, "I think something bad has happened to him, Tracy."

Suddenly, her usually brilliantly honey eyes becoming shockingly less so, as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"What - what do you mean? Where is he?" Her voice was shaky.

"That's where I was before. Corny just told me. Maybelle and a few other people are looking for him," Link explained.

"Who- " Tracy started again and stopped, her face becoming more and more pained. "Oh god, do you think - is he - in trouble?" Tracy managed to finally say, before a few tears jumped to her eyes.

"Tracy, don't - don't cry," he said, though it was a meaningless request. How could he tell her not to cry? No one knew where Seaweed was- and it wasn't looking like anyone was finding him any time soon. Still though, he tried to reassure her. "I'm going to go look for him. That's why I was leaving," Link finished.

"I'm going with you," she said, wiping her nose and pushing past him toward his Cadillac. Automatically, visions the cracked cement like last night mixed with the images of fights and blood. And then Corny's words: _This is real. This isn't television._ The decision was made before he even had time to think about it.

"No you're not," Link said firmly, throwing out an arm to stop Tracy from making it all the way to the car.

"What?" Tracy said somewhat forcibly, a look of total shock splashed across her features.

"It could be dangerous. You're not going," he ordered.

"Yes I am!" she cried, trying once again to push past him.

"To hell you are!" Link yelled, not meaning to, but doing so anyway. Tracy just needed to go back inside and not think about it. This was something he had to deal with. Obviously, this was not what she had in mind, and now he seemed to have made her increasingly angry.

"Are you completely insane? He's one of my best friends! I'm going!"

Before he could even think about what he was doing, Link grabbed her wrists firmly, just hard enough to show Tracy he wasn't kidding. Looking down to her wrists and back up to Link, it was clear he had just insulted her. She tore her hands away from his, as though she had been burned. Realizing he had gone too far, he took a step back, but was far from giving up.

"Tracy - it could be bad," Link pleaded, trying to be a little calmer, to make her see.

"I'm sure everything's fine!" she said. Link stared at her, eyes wide with disbelief. He knew Tracy liked to be optimistic, but this was ridiculous. _Everything was fine? _Now he was truly angry with her. Some things weren't fine. His father was an alcoholic, he was leaving Baltimore in two months, and now Seaweed, their best friend, was missing. Nothing was fine. _Not like TV. This is real._

"Dammit Tracy!" Link growled, rounding on her again. "It's not _fine_! It's never fine! Nothing is like _you _think it is! " Link said, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"What? What are you talking about?" she cried wildly.

"The world! You think it's all so perfect. Well, here's some news for you, it's not! It's screwed up!" Link spat, seething, "There are rotten, evil people that do horrifying, sickening things for no goddamn reason at all! People are killed everyday, for nothing!"

"So you want me to hope Seaweed's- that Seaweed's-" she broke off again, a fresh wave of tears rolling from her eyes.

"Maybe you should," Link shot back bitterly.

Tracy only stared at him in disbelief, as though he were a stranger in Link's body. Maybe that was truth, as now he didn't even know what he was saying.

"You don't have any idea - what things are like…" Link said dangerously.

"Yes I do!" Tracy said through tears. "I know enough!"

"No, you don't,' Link said, his voice now strangely quiet. "And I'd - I'd kill myself if you had to - If you saw how fucked up everything really was." Link finally stopped again and breathed in harshly. At that point he was scared. For himself and for what he was saying to her.

Tracy was shocked into silence. She was crying hard now, merely standing before him.

It was then that Link made up his mind. He couldn't be here anymore, he was hurting both of them with every syllable he uttered. Before he knew it he had started to walk around to the driver side of the car, he tried not to look at her, although he could hear her defeated sobs every time she breathed.

"Just... stay," Link said hoarsely, finally glancing at her one last time, putting his hand out, as if he could keep her in place. She still said nothing. There was nothing else to say. And so, Link got in the car, roared the engine, and threw his mother's Cadillac into drive.

Not once was he able to check the rear view mirror, not once could he look back.

* * *

AN: Hey, guys. Another cliff hanger. Sorry. If you haven't noticed, Link tends to bottle all emotions until he can't take it anymore. Poor guy.

Anyway, hope everyone's weekend is great! Sorry it took me a few extra days to post this, but I added in the Seaweed/Link conversation to try to give the chapter more depth and length. Give me a week or so, next chappie's almost done. I'm making them a bit shorter- if not for my own sanity, for my beta's. :)

Much Love!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter XXIII**

**AUTHORS NOTE: She walks onto an empty stage. All the lights are out, and there's no one left in the audience. She sighs, realizing that this was to be expected. But this doesn't deter her. She takes a seat on a lone black stool. "Could I get a spot?" she asks the darkness. Suddenly, a lone light shines on her and the stool and the pencil and paper she holds in her hand. "Why, thanks Tim," she says. (Tim's my theatre tech guy, just roll with it.) "Thank you very much." She sits still for a moment, finally clearing her throat and then says: **

**"Ladies and uhh... gentleman," she looks around the room again. Only Tim is watching from the light booth. "Great. Ok, to no one in pataicular. I'm here to announce I'm back. I know it's been approximately..." she looks down at her paper, "about 5 months and all, but, I'm back."**

**Ok, that was lame. And me not writing is lame. And you giving up on me is completley fine! I hope you have read some of the other rock-awesome fics on the site in my absence, Hairspray, Broadway or otherwise. I'm not going to go into a long description here, but I will say I'm back in Omaha and have exactly 1 month until I graduate and get this thing called college over. It's been a long time. I know. Basically, I have no excuse except I've been working my butt off trying to deal. But I'm back. **

**Now, I can't promise you a ton. But I'll promise you a god damn ending. We are very close to ending Part II of this story (if you recall the story plans to be broken up into three parts). Once I'm done with Part II, I'll decide from there if I will want to actively start to write Part III. (A warning, if I do start part III it will be posted as another story entirely. Also, it will be rated M. They're growing up people!) It's all outlined, it's just hard to know right now if I'll have time. But let me please do one thing for you and end part II. Again, we're still a few chapters away, but we're close.**

**So, with no further delay, I want you all to think back to a time and a place. Where two people love each other very much- and they're trying to make it together. Hell, they're trying. I suggest taking a glance back to previous chapters if you're lost on the story- but for those of you who know vaguely what's going on (if there's anyone out there) I dedicate this chapter to you. Long awaited chapter 23. It's full of grammar things, I'm sure. But I'm giving it to you now, hot off my computer, raw and untouched. **

**thank you all very much if you have ever supported me. Even if you have read only a sentence of my writing. One stitch. I thank you. **

**Ok, let's get back to Baltimore, shall we?**

**Much love and support,**

**ILWB, aka Amber**

**FOR REAL NOW, CHAPTER XXIII  
**

"_You can burn my house, steal my car, drink my liquor from an old fruit jar. Do anything that you wanna do, but uh huh honey lay off of my shoes…"_

The Cadillac engine roared as it sped down Eastern Avenue. Baltimore was whizzing past him at an alarming rate, but Link couldn't slow down. His thoughts swirled around his head, sloshing this way and that. He could not believe what he had said. How had he had the nerve? Was he completely out of his mind? Who had he become to speak to Tracy like that?

"_Don't you, step on my blue suede shoes….you can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes…." _

As he hung a right down Washington, Link tried to keep his eyes straight ahead and focused. He wouldn't, couldn't dwell on anything that had just happened any longer. He didn't trust himself at all right now. He didn't trust himself to think about it. He needed to focus on Seaweed. That was all.

"_You can knock me down, step on my face, slander my name all over the place. Do anything that you wanna do…" _

Suddenly Link twisted the radio knob abruptly to turn off the King. Music was too much for him.

Meanwhile, cross streets continued to fly past him as Link drove straight as a pin up Washington Street, until finally he felt himself getting closer; the streets got darker and little more dangerous with each passing town home. At this notice, Link let his foot off the gas slightly, the rage finally chortling out of the engine at a normal pace.

His headlights beamed ahead, casting everything in a fake, white light. The sun had set, and everything was stagnant. This is where he needed to be. This is where he needed to look. The worst parts of Baltimore. Typically this would rarely unnerve Link, but tonight, he had suddenly become terrified.

He had thought about going to Maybelle's- had considered it. But for some reason, Link had decided against it. There was nothing he could do there, knew there wasn't much he could do _here_, but he figured that prowling the outskirts of the neighborhood was better than no action at all.

As his car rolled towards another street, Link started to see that Baltimore was larger than he typically gave it credit for. It was a gigantic and tangled maze- a never-ending web of street signs and chain-link fences. Disconcertion coursed through him; this was going to be like finding one of those damn needles in one of those damn haystacks.

As minute upon minute upon minute passed, the feeling of discouragement grew. He had no plan, and he was steadily finding that driving around like crazy was not helping him find Seaweed.

A fleeting thought raced across Link's brain as he considered another alternative. What if a fight had broken out, not on some street, but somewhere inside a building? Link closed his eyes momentarily and prayed this wasn't the case. He'd never find him.

Link didn't like the growing feeling of complete desperation of the lack of success. How long had he been out here for? There was no one walking the sidewalks, and he was surprised to see that the time was inching closer to 9pm on this cold October night. With the deserted streets stretching before him, Link felt something was wrong. He felt cold, clammy, and totally alone. Link was instantly reminded of the feeling he used to, and still got, from staying in his father's office for too long.

Hands shaking, Link switched on the radio, unable to persist in silence. Instantly the car was filled with an advertisement for wintergreen gum. Link turned the volume down, but kept the radio on.

It was after this particular time that Link realized that the streets were becoming more familiar. He had been here before. He was now retracing his route. The feeling in his stomach grew worse.

As his frustration tripled, so did the pressure on the pedal. Now he was cruising again down the abandoned Baltimore residentials, picking up speed in spite of his anger.

"_And now another hit from the sweet summer of '62. Oh how we miss those warm nights! It's from the darling Kelsey Lester, and it's called Love Letters!"_

He couldn't help it. He couldn't find Seaweed and now he couldn't help it. His thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Tracy, phasing out the woeful tunes of slow love songs.

"_So you want me to hope Seaweed's- that Seaweed's-" she had stopped, sobbing. _

"_Maybe you should."_

And then, it got worse. He had said even worse things….

"_I'd kill myself if you had to - If you saw how fucked up everything really was."._

_I'd kill myself._

_You'd kill yourself?_

It was as he realized his mistake, his world suddenly turned upside down.

He hadn't seen her until he was right upon her. A tall thin woman, pale as can be, standing in the middle of the street. Before Link's mind even had time to react, he had slammed hard down on the breaks, his Cadillac moaning loudly, being suddenly yanked out of its preceding speed.

Link didn't know if he was going to hit her, didn't know what he was going to hit. In the mere moments he had, he felt the Cadillac shudder underneath the pressed force, lapping up the imminent disaster, as if it was almost aching for it. And as if on command, suddenly he felt the car leap out of his control as it started to swerve.

Closing his eyes, Link prayed.

* * *

A thousand thoughts raced through her mind as she watched the Cadillac drive off with Link inside. Abandonment, rage, worry, fear. All were right on the edge, biting at her heels. Making a quick, brisk decision she chose to think about none of them , and instead turned directly around and made the frenzied walk inside the studio, through the door, and to the recording area, whereupon she noticed everybody was already dispersing. Flying over to Darla, Tracy lifted her eyebrows in inquisition.

"Corny just called off practice for the _whole night,"_ Darla said, before walking past Tracy to gather her things.

This was serious. They never canceled practice. During the brief time she had to think- she tried to keep saying the same thing over and over in her mind. Seaweed had to be ok. He was smart, he knew how to take care of himself. Seaweed was _going_ to be ok. No matter what Link…might have said.

She was desperately not trying to think about what Link said.

No, she needed to stay focused. What she needed was….a plan. She needed to do something, she needed to make herself useful.

It was the only way she was going to keep it together.

Blocking out the memories, she summoned all her courage to think clearly. _Make a list, Tracy, that always helps. _Yes, that's what she would do. _First things first, find Corny._

"Hey!" Tracy suddenly burst out, calling to anyone who would listen. Surprisingly, Duane turned around again, although he wasn't smiling like before.

"Duane! Great! Where did Corny go?" She asked.

"He left right after he called off rehearsal. Holland was so mad. But Corny was like, 'Forget it! I have to go!' I've never seen him act like that before," Duane said.

"He didn't say why rehearsal was called off?" Tracy asked, although she knew exactly why.

"Said it was an emergency, but that's all," Duane finished, shrugging his shoulders before walking in the direction of the mirrors once again.

_Ok, so Corny was gone. What should you do next_? Tracy thought to herself as the studio started to empty.

_Call Maybelle. _

Taking her own cue, Tracy flew through the studio and to the office to use the telephone. As she reached the receptionist desk, she pointed pertly to the phone.

"I need to make a call," she said evenly.

"To whom?" the old lady whose name Tracy always forgot demanded. She was obviously packing up to go home for the night. The lady had just finished putting on her second glove, Tracy noticed, before she had barged in on her.

"It's an emergency," Tracy said quickly.

"We've had a lot of those today," the lady said, as unbelieving as ever as she set her purse on the desk.

"I'm using the phone," Tracy retaliated and picked up the handset from her desk. Dialing the number before the lady could shell out a rebuttal, Tracy waited for someone to pick up.

"Come on," she said to herself. Finally, on the third ring, she got an answer.

"S-Stubbs residence," a little girl's voice said, sounding extremely distant.

"Inez?" Tracy asked urgently.

"T-Tracy?" she said softly.

"Inez, what's going on over there?" She demanded. "Corny's called off rehearsal. He pulled Link aside and told him-"

"It's horrible Tracy! We can't find him anywhere!" Inez suddenly cried into the phone, in the largest juxtaposition possible from her previous whimpers.

"Inez- c-calm down," Tracy said. Now she was the one stuttering. She tried to tame her emotion while Inez continued to sob on the line. This was harder than she thought.

"Please- Inez, I'm coming over. Link's already out there looking. Is Maybelle there?"

"No, Mamma's out," Inez murmured back to her initial volume.

"Out where? Looking?"

"Uh huh," was all Tracy got from the other line.

"Where's Penny? Do you know?"

"Mom called her. Shes-shes coming over here." Inez said.

_Please let Penny be ok right now_, Tracy sent up a prayer. And then on second thought, she added, _Please let Link find Seaweed._

"Ok, I'm coming over too. You're not there alone are you?"

"No Missy's with me." Missy was one of Maybelle dearest friends. Maybelle had thought of everything.

"Good- listen, I'm taking the bus, I'll be over soon."

"O-ok," she said weakly. Tracy sighed into the phone.

"Inez? Calm down, your mom, Link, somebody, is going to find him."

* * *

A half an hour later Tracy stepped off the city bus, exhausted from the tears of earlier and continuous worry of the evening. Night had now completely fallen around her, and she walked briskly down the block. Not for the first time in recent months, her thoughts settled on the fear of the unknown, and this made it hard to be unafraid.

Before she even got to the door though, it swung open violently, and Tracy held back a scream. Luckily she was instantly faced with a tearstained best friend instead of a man wielding a knife.

_Penny._

"Tracy!" she said and went to hug her. Suddenly her friend broke into a fresh wave of tears, and it was all Tracy could to hold her close. But as each second went by, Tracy was becoming more and more disturbed. Penny was crying harder than she ever had seen. Finally she tried to coerce her friend.

"Penny, please, Link's looking for him. It will be okay," Tracy said at last.

"No, no, no! It's not okay!" Penny finally stammered through constant tears. "Don't you see? It's my fault! If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened!"

Tracy looked at her friend, unbelieving and speechless. How could she make her see that it had nothing to do with her? That it was everyone else that was horrid and wrong?

"Don't- don't you say that," Tracy said instantly, through her shock.

"No," Penny murmured, pulling away from her friend and looking at her directly. "It's true."

Tracy began to feel sick to her stomach, for everything that happened and everything they were dealing with. She didn't know what to say. What could she say when Link's words wouldn't leave her brain? What kind of a world _was_ this? It was just a mess- the time, the people, all of it together.

_The world's fucked up. There's nothing you can do about it. Maybe you should hope he's dead._

"Let's- let's just go inside," Tracy finally half-way whispered, afraid to say anything else.

Penny walked in quickly, upset as ever. Before Tracy followed suit though, she glanced back over her shoulder at the road beyond, the old hope conjuring up the image of the gleam of a shiny Cadillac pulling up the block. Instead though, all she saw was that a heavy white precipitation had started falling from the starless sky.

At some point during the last few minutes, it had started to snow.

* * *

The static from the radio faded in and out.

"_And now we have another word from our sponsor: Slabel Grooming Products!"_

Link eyes finally lifted open. He could feel the world still spinning.

"_What do you do when you're feeling lonely? You slather on some Slabel for that extra smooth shave!"_

Link tried to focus on what was him front of him, his mind still cloudy. Staring ahead, his eyes zeroed in on spidery cracks, like broken glass, and on top of it, the giant icy patterns of melting snowflakes.

"_So remember gentleman, if you want to a night out with your honey bunch, use Slabel!"_

Link felt annoyed. It was too loud. He lifted his hand to turn the radio off. But soon as he lifted his arm, instantly he felt himself groan. There was a nagging pain coming from some where, but he wasn't sure. Where was he at?

Cracked glass, stereo playing, spinning wheels.

_You're in your car_, he realized at last. That made sense. He had just turned the radio off, hadn't he?

Melting drops of ice. Cracked Glass. A cold October night.

_You're still here._

Instantly, the missing images came flooding back to him- the screeching of the breaks, the sound of advertisements in the background, his car swerving, the woman in the road. _Oh God, the woman in the road._

Suddenly, Link found himself pushing against the door, ignoring the obvious pain that had started to now throb every time he tried to open the door. He had to get out; he had to make sure that she was ok. Growling as he tired a third time, he finally forced the door open. He stumbled out awkwardly, trying to regain his balance. As Link stalked over to the street, he looked up the still dark road. Any sign of life…

"Hello?" Link finally used his voice to cry out hoarsely. No response. He walked aimlessly around his car, which was up on the curb and driven straight through one of the chain link fences.

"Are you alright?" Link tried again, although he found no one in sight. Back on the road, he paced, on the street and off the street, on and off again, looking for a sign of the woman that had stood out in the middle of the road. He swore she was…. That she had been right in front of him…

But all was silent. Nothing stirred and there was not one bit of proof that she even had existed. As the feeling of helplessness set in, Link collapsed on the curb. Gritting his teeth in pain, he shed his jacket, despite the fact that the rare October snow was still falling heavily from the sky and melting on the pavement in tiny bits around him.

For some reason he couldn't focus; he was having a hard time figuring out what he had been doing before he had lost control of his car.

It was then he heard an echo of a groan coming from the alley up the street.

_She was alive!_

Link stood quickly, ignoring the woozy, dizzy feeling he felt in his own body from doing so, and pushed forward to the voice. God, what would he do now? How was he going to help her?

It was only as he got closer though, as his mind clumsily put together it was not the voice of the woman, but somebody else entirely, that he realized it wasn't her. Turning into an alley, his suspicions were confirmed, as Link almost tripped over someone else. Looking down, Link was surprised to lay eyes on his best friend instead- one shivering, but very much still-alive, Seaweed J. Stubbs.


	24. Chapter 24

**XXIV**

The night had carried on miserably, consisting of waiting helplessly for any sign of news. Tracy kept mostly to herself, and found it hard to soothe either Penny or Inez. After a while, Penny had left the main part of the record store completely and had shut herself off in Seaweed's room. Tracy's first instinct was to follow her friend, but something had held her back. Perhaps it was that she felt there was nothing else she could say to Penny to console her, for Tracy was just as terrified.

After a while, Inez fell asleep and Missy led the dreary girl to lie down. This left Tracy alone for the most part, and ever since she had noticed the snow falling outside, she decided to intently stare out the window, helpless for one of the first times in her life.

For some reason the fight from earlier had confused Tracy; had taken her away from her normal and avid positivity. Although she desperately clung to the idea of finding Seaweed, a horrible negative questioning kept most of her natural optimism at bay.

_What if they found him, and it was too late?_

She couldn't seem to shake herself out of it. She wanted to help, but Link had scared her senseless. She leaned against the cold window, oblivious to the numbing feeling it created on her forehead. Outside the wind swirled and the snow danced on the street before her. Now, she was starting to feel afraid of what would be coming up the street.

Soon, it seemed as the hours themselves started melding together as the pressing moments stretched through the endless night. Tracy hadn't even noticed she had fallen asleep when she started into consciousness, as shouting came from outside and then through the front door that had opened. For a moment, a surge of hope shot through Tracy, until she listened harder.

"Maybelle, please, listen to me. Just…come inside, alright? Barty, Allen, Tom - they're all still looking, and you need rest-"

"I don't care what in the hell I need, Corny! What about him? What are we going to do?"

Tracy's heart crumpled. Due to the lack of light and her place by the window, she was sure they could not see her. Tracy was not certain if she should make herself known right now, or pretend she wasn't there.

"Just come inside, May. That's all. Just for a minute. Then we'll go back out, I swear."

Silence ensued for a moment, before she heard footsteps of Maybelle finally passing through the entryway into the record shop and then the close of a door behind her.

"Listen, just calm down, sweetheart. You know we'll find him…" Tracy heard the hushed whispers of Corny's voice, and she instantly felt bad for not making herself known. A pang for Link ached in her chest.

"Where's Inez?" Maybelle finally said, as Tracy heard footsteps again. Realizing that this was a good time to come out of her hiding spot, she jumped off her chair and came into the middle part of the room from around the corner.

"Maybelle?" she said cautiously.

"Hello? Tracy? Corny, turn some lights on for God's sake! Tracy, is that you sweetie?"

"Uh huh," she said, as she crept closer to the two, rubbing her eyes. "Inez fell asleep, she's in her room. Missy's looking after her. Penny's here too, she's in…I think she's in Seaweed's room."

"Have you heard anything from Link?" Corny asked.

The look on her face must have given her feelings away as Corny instantly frowned. Corny and Maybelle shared a quick glance, before Maybelle walked to Tracy. She put her hand to Tracy's face, and gave her a long look.

"I'm sure Link's fine," she said. It was obvious and excruciating that she did not include her son in that statement. Something hopeless came across in her gaze, and it made Tracy's heart drop even further still. Defeat-that was the only way she could describe it.

"Mom?" Tracy and Maybelle turned to see Inez. Maybelle was across the room in seconds, consoling her daughter, while Tracy and Corny stood quietly in the background. As Maybelle held her daughter close, she looked directly at Corny. Tracy could see the smallest nod of Corny's head, and before Tracy knew it, Maybelle was already leading Inez back to her room and shutting the door. For the better, Tracy thought. Inez needed her mother right now. And Tracy could only assume Maybelle needed her daughter as well. Finally, Tracy cleared the silence and spoke, only she and Corny left in the main part of the store.

"So you haven't bumped into Link at all while searching?" Tracy asked.

Corny sighed as he finally shed his over coat, showing off the flashy purple of the suit he had on today during the practice. That only made things worse, as Tracy was reminded again of the day that had been, and the day it had become.

"No, nothing. With that fancy Caddie, you think we'd see him, but no one seems to be out on the road tonight." Corny drifted off, bringing his eyes to the floor.

Tracy knew what he was insinuating. Nobody was out on such a cold night. Seaweed included. But where had Link gone? Had he decided to drive else where when he couldn't find Seaweed in the neighborhood? How far could have Seaweed really gone anyway, before he was attacked?

With no answers to so many questions, Tracy sighed as well. It was killing her, being cooped up in this little record store with no resolve and no way to help. She couldn't very well start marching through the snow in search of Link or Seaweed. She wouldn't get very far. And, as Tracy hated to admit it, at the moment, she was feeling a little afraid of the Baltimore streets herself. God, please, someone show up. If Link were only here…

It was then suddenly a pounding on the door startled them both. As Tracy's heart started, thinking her prayer had been answered, it was suddenly dropped down to cold reality again as she saw three men enter, none of them Link or Seaweed.

Corny walked briskly to shut the door behind them, closing them off from the snow.

"Tom? Allen?" Corny asked.

One of the taller, darker men only shook his head.

"We went up and down all the north blocks. Nothing. We haven't checked south of Washington yet, but the boys had to come in before they froze. Heat's not workin' in the Chevy," one of the men said as he undid the scarf at his neck.

"Tom, why didn't you say anything? Take my Ford the next time you go out, for God's sake," Corny offered.

The man presumably named Tom looked up at Corny sharply, as if he was not expecting such kindness. Finally, with a slight nod of his head, he added a "thank you, Mr. Collins."

"Jeez, Tom. No more of this Mr. Collins stuff. You've only been doing crew work for six years at the station. It's Corny. I know the nickname is stupid, but the alternative is much worse. You'd do the same if your mother named you 'Cornelius'." Corny tried to give the man named Tom a weak smile, and Tracy was inspired to see that the man named Tom offered a small smile in return.

"Ok, Corny. I do appreciate it. We'll be careful with the Ford," Tom said weakly. "Although…" at this Tom lowered his eyes to the floor, "I don't know how much longer we'll be able to look tonight, with the snow and all."

"Still not letting up?" Corny asked, glancing out the far window. One of the men shook his head.

"It's a beast out there right now. I've never seen anything like it for October. We can hardly see. I'm just hoping we make it out there one more time. We might have to give up the search tonight-"

Tracy saw her before she could stop the man from speaking. Penny had just emerged from Seaweed's room, a confused and frustrated expression distorting her face.

"W-what?!" she said softly, her voice frantic.

Suddenly, all four men whipped their heads around to notice. A minute too late.

"You're going to STOP looking?!" Penny said again, her cry almost a shriek, as she covered her mouth with one hand and cradled her side with the other. Tracy could do nothing but stand there, upset and shocked Penny had chosen this particular moment to emerge from her boyfriend's room, exhausted and tearstained. The timing could have not been more horrible. Meanwhile, Penny's protests continued.

"How could you stop looking?!" she said again, still in shock. At this, Corny awkwardly stepped forward, his hand out to Penny, as if he was physically trying to calm her hysteria.

"Penny- we're not giving up. Please, see reason. We have to just be careful- the snow's not letting up and-"

"All the reason we need to keep at it! It's freezing out there! How could you stop _looking for him_??" Penny snapped, in a way Tracy had never seen her react before. It was as if she had harnessed every scrap of negative energy she had ever felt and utilized it all in that one moment. At this point, Tracy finally emerged from her stupor long enough to realize no one here knew Penny well enough to calm her down but herself. At this, Tracy stepped forward warily.

"Penny," Tracy said softly, walking to her friend, and taking her hand. Penny seemed to come out of her hysteria for a moment, and Tracy took advantage of it, leading the girl over to the window Tracy had been at before Corny and Maybelle had entered. She stared right into her friend's eyes- dead straight. For a long moment she didn't say anything and simply stood by her side. The adults stood quiet on the other side of the room, waiting. For a moment, the only sounds that could be heard were the sharp intakes of breath from the group. Finally, Tracy squeezed Penny's hand in assurance, intent on calming her down, for all of their sakes.

"No one's giving up. Not me. Not you. No one," Tracy said firmly to Penny and Penny alone. At this, Penny seemed to finally listen, although she continued to stare at her friend, hardly convinced. "I'm going to talk to them. Remember, they want to find Seaweed as much as we do. Seaweed's Maybelle's _son. _They're trying their hardest, and even she's keeping it together. We need to keep it together, too. We need to be supportive," Tracy reassured.

Penny stood silent for a moment, giving Tracy a blank stare. She finally spoke. Her voice sounded dead.

"I can't talk to them. I don't want to talk about it anymore," she said stiffly. Tracy's eyebrows furrowed at her friend's request, but she nodded her head anyway.

"I understand," Tracy said again. "We don't have to. Let me just let them know…" With that, Tracy turned back to the rest of the waiting, exhausted adults feeling the creeping exhaustion herself. She put a hand to her head to wipe away the hair that was falling into her eyes and she tried again not to think about Link. No one was acting like themselves tonight. Everyone was a stranger.

Tracy knew what she had to do. She couldn't take it any longer, and there was no way in hell she was going to let everyone be like this. No one could do it alone. _Link_ couldn't do every little thing alone. She was here for him. She was a part of him, his life, now. Of course, she didn't know what was on those streets tonight, what had taken Seaweed away from them. But she was tired of being scared; tired of being helpless. As she approached the group, it did not go unnoticed by Tracy that the adults seemed to be waiting for her to talk. For a brief moment, Tracy wondered when she had become the spokesperson.

"Corny- I know we're all tired, but Penny's really upset. Do you think you can manage going out one more time? I think we need to. And this time, I'm going with you all." Tracy said firmly. As she was expecting, there was almost an instant explosion of protests, all headed her way.

"There's no need-"

"You need to stay here dear-"

"Tracy, be realistic-"

"No one wants to lose you too, hun-"

"Please!" Tracy shouted in frustration. That silenced everyone. Tracy frantically looked from adult to adult, weary yet determined. "Please, calm down, listen to me. I know it won't make a difference, but I think," Tracy paused, looking back at Penny, who continued to stare out the window blankly. "I think it wouldn't hurt."

"Tracy there's no need for you to go out there. It's freezing," Corny said coolly

"Surely another set of eyes would only help?" Tracy continued.

"In this weather, I'm not so sure," one of the men added.

"Please, I just, think its best. We haven't even found Link yet. What if something happened to him? Even still, what if he's found Seaweed and needs our help? We can't give up now. And I feel responsible for sending Link out there-"

"I just don't see the point, Tracy," Corny added hurriedly. "They can hardly make out anything as it is and-"

"Wait," Penny said from the window. Tracy heard her friend, but did not look over, too intent on trying to have the upper hand in the argument.

"What can it hurt? I don't think that anyone would suffer from me going out there."

"I just don't know Tracy, I don't think-"

"Wait!" Penny said again, louder this time. Before Tracy could even turn her head, Penny was now screaming at the window. "Link! Wait! Link! He's here! His car! He's honking!"

As Tracy fled to the window, she could hear his wild honking coming from the blurred darkness of the road, the snow still descending in sheets. Tracy's breath caught in her throat, and for a moment she was paralyzed, scared stiff from what was about to happen.

The older adults were already out the door, and before Tracy could even get out of the doorway, they were carrying in a bruised but very much alive Seaweed. _Seaweed. Alive. _The men helped Seaweed inside and eased him down to the couch, and Tracy was quick to follow. Everyone was speaking at once, but Tracy could only focus on the fact that Seaweed was breathing in and out. _Alive._

Right then Maybelle emerged from the room and went directly to her son. For a moment, she did not speak, but only put her hands on his face, checking to see if he was actually whole. As Maybelle's hand traveled over a blackened eye, Seaweed softly winced, and the whole group seemed to wince with him. Maybelle looked up to one of the men, worriedly.

"He's okay," Tracy heard Allen say.

"He's saw the bad end of a fight and probably got knocked unconscious, but he's okay," Corny added, putting a hand on Maybelle's shoulder.

"My boy," Maybelle finally gushed, embracing him once again.

"I'm f-fine," Seaweed replied. Something about this made Tracy's heart melt. To hear him speak, to hear his voice, was what she needed. They were going to be okay, everything was alright. It was then though Tracy noticed Seaweed had an odd expression on his face, after Maybelle had finally relinquished him from her hug.

"Penny?" Seaweed asked softly. Staring over across the room, everyone finally followed his glare. Penny was still standing on the opposite side of the room, her mouth covered by her hand, apparently in shock.

At this, Seaweed slowly sat up more, and continued to stare at her. "Penny, sweet. It's ok. I'm alright." She still didn't move. "Please, Penny," Seaweed drifted off. It was almost as if he was communicating something with his eyes, something meant for her and her alone. And then, after a few more moments, something clicked and Penny was bounding across the room toward him. She ran into his arms on the couch, all the while crying in joy.

"Seaweed! Oh, Seaweed," Penny said through tears. Seaweed grimaced slightly in pain, but took it in stride as Penny clung to her boyfriend, verifying he was, in fact, alive. She kissed him insistently, and for a second everyone laughed in relief.

It was as they embraced once again that Tracy was hit with a pound of bricks.

"Link." Tracy said, automatically, turning back to the still-open door. She was confused. In all her anxiety, she assumed that if Seaweed was ok, Link was alright too. Maybe he was taking time with the car, but now too much time had passed and he still hadn't come in yet. Corny immediately heard Tracy's verbal questioning and turned to follow her stare, also confused that Link had not come in after them.

"He was just helping us get Seaweed out of his car," Tracy heard Corny say, although she had already ran out the entryway and into the cold.

"Link!" she shouted as she made her way through the frantic snow towards the blinding headlights. To her surprise, as Tracy ran out into the street, she found that his car was still running, and for some reason this made Tracy anxious. As she got a little closer, the street lamp illuminated Link's Cadillac.

"Oh, goodness," Tracy gasped.

The entire front of the car looked like someone had clawed it a thousand times, over and over. The scratches were brutal and Tracy noticed with horror that the front windshield was also cracked badly. Finally unfreezing, she started towards the car and went directly to the driver's seat, trying to see if her boyfriend was inside.

"Link?" she said as she went to open his door. She gave it a good jerk, but to no avail. It was then that she noticed the door was rather banged up, and giving up immediately, she ran around the other side, and pulled. She was happy to see that it gave way, and she hopped into the car, which wasn't warm, despite the fact the car was still running.

As soon as she sat down, she realized something was desperately wrong. Link stared straight ahead, hands gripping the steering wheel severely, as if he was about to, at any second, put the car into drive and leave. For a moment, they sat there, Link staring blankly ahead and Tracy unsure. Finally, Tracy cautiously reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, but Link did not turn. Feeling the rumble of his engine and unease in his posture, Tracy spoke, the words forming before she had a chance to know what they meant.

"Where are you going?" she asked. It should have been an odd question, but somehow she knew it wasn't. She was starting to get the feeling that Link was already leaving, bit by bit, but tonight was unbearable. After a long moment more, Link turned slightly. At the sight of him, it took all she had not to gasp. There was gnarly gash above Link's right eye. Tracy cupped a hand to his face in raw consolation, and finally whispered a more coherent question. "What happened?"

Link didn't look at her, but closed his eyes as her hand ran down his cheek.

"Did Seaweed get inside ok?" he asked, his voice raw and hoarse.

"Yes," Tracy said quietly, her hand dropping from his face. At this, Link's eyes opened, and took a moment to focus on her. For some reason, something in them scared her, even as she noticed his hands determinately ease off the steering wheel. It was then that the day that had weighed heavy on all of their shoulders took its toll on Tracy right then and there, and she could feel a warm tear creep down her cold cheek. The effect was staggering, as she, too, realized that she had grown numb tonight, so afraid of what was to come.

Seeing Tracy's tears, pure emotion flooded Link's face, and Tracy could feel the most of his numbness evaporating.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I- I can't believe what I did. I- Tracy, I should not have spoken to you like that," he finished as he lifted a hand to glide across her hair.

"Link- it's all right. We found him. _You_ found him," Tracy said. She was surprised to hear a bitter laugh escape his throat. That made Tracy grimace.

"Yeah," he said, his voice detached.

"What?" Tracy asked, afraid he would slip back into whatever plagued his thoughts.

"Huh. I didn't do a very good job, I-first my car slid on the ice and ran through a fence." Tracy winced as she glanced at the cracked spider web of a windshield.

"And then I hear something, walk into the alley way and almost trip over him," Link said with a dry laugh.

"Do you know how lucky that is though Link? It was like something made you skid on the ice and stop, in that spot."

At this Link looked at Tracy, then focused on a spot right behind her, as if he was seeing through her, or not seeing her at all.

"Yeah. Yeah, luck I guess." Link said finally. With her worriment fully restored, Tracy bit her lip. He was keeping something from her. Something huge. But with every moment she spent sitting in the damaged, idling Cadillac, the further she got to the truth. Right there she made a decision. She slowly reached across Link to the ignition, turned of the engine, and took the keys.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go inside. Someone needs our help, I'm sure. And I know Seaweed would be happy to see you." Link seemed somewhat surprised by her abrupt change of attitude, but voiced no qualms. Instead he offered a small smile and made a motion to wipe the tear Tracy had cried away. For some reason unknown to her, however, Tracy's hand immediately flew up to her face to get to it first. Link was still for a few moments, confused, and finally dropped his hand he had been hesitantly holding in the air, defeated.

"Yeah, we should- let's go inside," Link replied stiffly. Tracy followed his lead as they both finally moved to get out of the damaged car, trying to ignore what had just passed.

* * *

"So this guy just comes flyin' at me and I'm like, woah, god, he's gunna actually hit me!" Seaweed exclaimed. Penny took in a frantic breath, as they all relived Seaweed's tale.

It was later that night. Missy, Barty, Allen and Tom had all gone home, each with one of Maybelle's delicious pies and thank-yous from everyone. Inez had been woken up to embrace and hold on to Seaweed for a while, but had went back to bed. Maybelle had finally left her son long enough to give the younger crowd some space, and she and Corny talked quietly in the kitchen. And then the basic four, Seaweed on the couch and Penny clung beside him, and Tracy sitting down and Link in a chair right next to her, continued to talk and continued to be.

"Weren't you scared?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, baby, I was, but there was nothing I could do about it, you know?" Seaweed said a little more solemnly as he turned to look up at his girlfriend. Seaweed had run into three neighborhood guys who like to often cause trouble in this part of town. Apparently, they had noticed Seaweed and Penny together and had planned to call Seaweed out on it. After a brief argument and hassle about the fact that Penny was white, someone got frustrated and had thrown the first punch. Seaweed had fought back, but after an excruciating blow to the stomach, Seaweed had lost consciousness.

"And they just left you there?" Penny asked.

"I guess so. I don't know much about that part. Until Link here tripped over me," Seaweed smiled as everyone laughed gingerly, although the relief was too sharp for anyone to really be truly relaxed. It had been, for the most part, a bittersweet kind of evening. Tracy looked over to Link, who offered his friend a small, but kind grin.

"Thank god you were groaning so much or I would have never tripped over you in the first place," Link said lightly. Again, they all chuckled. Tracy was glad to see as more and more time passed since she had first confronted Link in the car, he became more of himself. Although, if she looked closely she could still see the faint lines of worry under his eyes, and no one had to look hard to take in his mussed, out of character hair. Maybelle had done a good job of patching up both Seaweed's and Link's wounds, and the gash on Link's forehead did not look as nearly as gruesome. The fact did not go unnoticed by Tracy, however, that Link kept rubbing his arm, trying to ward off some sort of pain she knew he must be feeling. From what he had said, his forearm had made direct contact with his steering wheel during the crash, although she was sure he had not told Maybelle this additional detail. Tracy assumed she would have to persuade him to go to the doctor later, just in case.

As she glanced back over to Seaweed, Tracy felt an unexplained surge of anger towards the whole situation. Here they all were, tattered and bruised, from a couple of stupid people who could not accept that the world, however slowly, was finally changing. It was a ridiculous situation, and she hated her heart had hurt so much over something so pointless.

"I just can't get over how ignorant they are," Tracy said, after a bit of silence, more to herself than anyone else. At this, Seaweed put his foot out to nudge Tracy's knee to get her attention. He must have instantly noted the anger in her voice, because what he said next was comforting and calm.

"Tracy- you can't change everyone. Something," Seaweed stopped and threw a glance at Penny, "Someone was gunna say something stupid. I'm just glad I got a few punches in." Seaweed added with a smile.

"Well, I'm hoping you knocked some sense into them," Tracy said back, the belaboring effort to try to make light of the situation winning out over her anger for the faceless individuals who had tormented them all. That garnered another laugh from everyone, a fact she as glad to notice.

After a while longer, Maybelle had come back into their part of the room alone, and Tracy assumed Corny had left. She felt an instant wave of compassion for their host. At one point Tracy had not known how compassionate Corny was capable of being, although it was blatantly obvious now. Maybelle smiled warmly at the group with a knowing expression on her face.

"Tracy, I just got a call from your parents. They're glad everyone's okay, but you should probably go home and console them, since you forgot to tell them where you were headed off to tonight," Maybelle said. There was not an ounce of judgment in her voice however, because tonight, not calling had been an honest mistake.

At once, Link was out of his chair and helping Tracy out of hers.

"I'll take her home," Link said quietly.

After saying their goodbyes and second goodbyes (it took a long time for Penny to let go of Tracy after their hug, a common theme of the evening) Link and Tracy had slowly walked out of the house in silence. It was as they made their way across the street though, Tracy noticed something.

"It stopped snowing," she said. Link automatically looked up at the sky, now miraculously cloudless, and star-filled.

"Wow," he said. For a moment, they both just stood there, looking up at the endless dark blue. Tracy was the first took look away, and for a second she studied Link. She wondered if she would ever figure out what had happened in the time between when Link had drove off this afternoon in search of Seaweed, and when he accidently discovered his best friend in that waiting alley.

"You cold?" Link asked, looking back at his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Tracy admitted softly.

"Let's get you home," Link replied, starting to make the rest of the walk back to his car.

"Do you think it will start?" Tracy asked, nodding her head in the direction of the driver's seat door that had suffered the large dent.

"Hopefully," Link said. He seemed to sense that Tracy had not followed him yet, even as he stood by the car and she, on the other side of the street. He turned back then, and looked to her, a weary and odd expression masking the deep blue of his eyes.

"You coming along?" he asked.

Tracy only stared at him. The lines that she had noticed inside were still there, shaping and defining his features. Link looked old in that moment, older than he had ever looked before. It was disturbing, although Tracy wondered if she looked older in this moment, too.

"Yeah," she said, finally sighing, as she put a foot out to walk across the black, glittering street before her.

* * *

**AN: Hey, you all! I hope you had a great Thanksgiving break! I know I have- I was able to finally work on and finish this chappie.  
**

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone a thousand times over for the reviews. It's freaking amazing how supportive you all are of my horrible absences- you guys all rock my socks off. Cookies for everyone!  
**

**Truthfully, I was somewhat hesitant to post this chapter, because it's very hard, as I've realized, to get back in the swing of writing. To soothe this remedy I watched hairspray twice this weekend (thank you HBO!) and read through some previous chapters. It seemed to help.**

**Just as an update, there are precisely 2-3 chapters left before this part ends, so I hope everyone continues to enjoy the ride. I will have more information posted onmy profile about _Go Lost or Go Home,_ part III of this story line that will exist as a separate story from ASFS. Right now, I am planning on writing it. Sometime early 2009! So watch out! Thanks again everyone! Have a great week!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Pre-warning: This chapter is very, very long (roughly 12,000 words) but I couldn't bear to split it up. Please feel free to read it at your own pace. It is divided into sections that make for good stopping points, if you have to stop, and, you know, live your life. **__****__** Thanks.**_

**XXV**

"Keep your eyes closed!" he heard her say, although he could feel Tracy's presence as she came back in the room. He would have been put off by this whole charade (it felt like he'd had his eyes closed forever and all he wanted to do was admire Tracy in her red holiday dress and accompanying red pumps, shoes he'd never seen before) but, despite his growing curiosity, just the fact that he was once again immersed in the warmth that the Turnblad's home was enough to keep him satisfied. He was currently sitting on the Turnblad's couch, the warm smell of a baking Thanksgiving dinner wafting from the kitchen. From further away, he could hear Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad discussing place sittings and last minute dinner arrangements, and right in front of him, he could feel Tracy sit next to him, hopefully with the supposed surprise in tow.

"Are they still closed?" he heard her say. He chuckled a bit, but kept his eyes dutifully shut.

"Yes, Trace," he said, through his laugh.

"Good," she said, and laughed as well. Finally, he felt her hand, as she laced her fingers around his. He instinctively grabbed her hand back, although he was now more curious than ever.

"Ok, open them," she said.

Link followed Tracy's directions. At first, Link didn't notice anything different. Tracy was as beautiful as ever, beautiful in her dress and the sexiest pair of shoes he had ever seen. She was smiling at him with those honey brown eyes, and for a minute, all Link did was smile back.

"What?" he said through another laugh.

She blushed a little, and cleared her throat, and then nodded to the coffee table in front of them. Finally looking away from his girl (which was hard to do) Link noticed that there were a few things on the coffee table that hadn't been there before.

Brochures, actually. Brochures splashed in many different colors with important names on top. New York University. The New School. Juilliard.

Picking one up, Link looked at it, and whipped his head back to her.

"College?" Link blurted suddenly. Tracy nodded her head.

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking about it for a while, but I finally decided to do something about it. I've got visits set up, and I've already talked to a few of the recruitment people…" she took the brochure from Link and opened it.

"They have these music programs, and it's what I love to do…so I think that's what I want to do, something in music…" she pointed out to a few pictures, and then hesitantly looked back up to him.

Link was still speechless. Several thoughts had starting racing through his head simultaneously, as he took in what Tracy showed him. He had been so very much involved his world as of late. With only two weeks left of school and a month left in Baltimore, both he and Tracy had been so very busy planning out _his_ future that this new revelation took him by surprise.

The ordeal with Seaweed had shook them both. Beyond worrying for their friend and what he had dealt with, the fight that had occurred between them had left them both feeling a little like strangers, even though they became familiar with each other once more as the days went on. Beyond discussing Seaweed, they hadn't, spoken again of the particulars about that night… or what it meant. Link wasn't even sure what it did mean. He still had not figured out who or what it was that had stood out in the middle of the road, or if he had been hallucinating the entire thing. For some reason though, he felt uncomfortable with both, and he had chosen not to tell Tracy, although he wasn't sure why. He was positive this probably wasn't wise, but, instead of dealing with it, he simply chose not to think about.

However, there were a few things Link _did_ take away from that night. He remembered how hopelessly lost he had felt, in those few hours he had tried to find his friend- he never wanted to feel that way again. And so, after that night, while his wounds healed and his car's windshield was replaced, Link had thrown all of his attention, all of his focus, into handling what he _could_ control. What was ahead of him. After that night, Link had placed a call first thing in the morning to Caroline Goddard, and had asked her more questions on where to move and how. There were many subsequent nights he had spent with Tracy talking about where he should move to and why. Could he afford Manhattan? If not, was Brooklyn or the Bronx safer? Should he be closer to work, where he would go everyday, or to the train station, just because it was closer to Tracy? Tracy had helped through a lot of this process. She gave him advice, offered her opinion, posed questions about the areas, and was all around a great supporter in the process.

Eventually, with Caroline's gracious help and Tracy's never-ending support, Link had found a small apartment about twenty blocks from the studio. The rent was a little exorbitant, but, if he was careful, he could swing it. The point was though, ever since that fateful night, Link now looked ahead. His hesitancy he had felt before had completely vanished. He was scheduled to report for rehearsal December 27, as most of the cast was in place. He had 28 days left and he was ready to move, ready to leave. New York, and Tracy, was his future, but Baltimore was definitely his past.

However, and he acknowledged this guiltily, despite all of this progressive planning, there were still several large elephants in the room he had not dealt with concerning this future of his. Two issues in particular seemed to stand out in Link's mind, and for some reason, Tracy and Link had made it through their days not talking about them. And although they were not necessary as pressing of issues as the previous things that had already been hashed out, they were still of great importance as they both concerned Tracy. There were loose ends, and they needed tying, soon.

The first one was obvious. When Tracy moved to New York, where was she going to live? There were several reasons why Link believed they had not talked about it, but most of all Link thought it had to do with the fear of upsetting Tracy. Link realized that Tracy was still not sure what she thought about living together, although Link knew what he wanted, even if it was less acceptable to a judging, greater public. It was of little doubt in his mind that Link wanted Tracy as close to him as possible. He wanted to be there for her, to protect her, to give her anything she needed. The most efficient way to do those things would be to have her stay with him. That's what he wanted, and he thought, deep down, that's what she wanted as well.

Link was, however, well aware of the current standards of conventionality. Her parents would not be happy with this situation, unless certain things were made exclusively clear. Well, that part Link was working on, although he still needed some more time. Which he thought he had. Until tonight.

Because tonight, the second elephant that had been standing in the room, it had just been pointed out. The questions of what Tracy was going to do once she was in New York was just made honestly clear, and she had come up with the answer all on her own, as he thought she would. He had not thought, however, she would have been so gung-ho so soon. The conversation of college had come up, but, even until very recently, she had always seemed turned off by the idea.

_More classes? I can barely get through the ones now! _She had said.

But from the look on her face at the moment, she apparently had had a change of heart. She looked happy about this, and this made Link happy.

Looking back to Tracy, he smiled, trying to get his ducks in a row. What Tracy was talking about was truly wonderful, despite the concurrent growing dread he felt about the other predicament.

"Trace! This is- this is amazing! What brought on all this?" he finally said, curious as to what made her suddenly so excited. Tracy blushed a little, but still smiled.

"I actually, I got a couple of letters. These programs, these music programs a lot of them are sort of new, and pretty progressive. They saw me on the Corny Collins show, I guess and were interested in…maybe recruiting me."

Link only smiled. This was music to his ears. "I knew something like this was going to happen, you're too talented doll, someone was going to notice." At this remark, Tracy blushed again.

'Hey now, this is a little different than William Morris. I have to _apply _you know. And then I have get in, and then I have to get some sort of scholarship. But that's what I'm going to go talk to them about- they have a couple of good scholarship programs, especially NYU. I want to do it. I mean, I think I can do it, that is," she finished.

Link stared at his girlfriend proudly, happy she was happy, and glad she did not feel hindered leaving with him. He also tried not to think about the fact that now this topic was addressed, there was still one topic left untouched, and it looked a lot more menacing sitting there by itself. The issue now bore down on him, and Link almost broke out into a sweat because of it. He needed more time. More time was what he needed.

Despite this newfound pressure, Link concurrently felt the intense need to be closer to her, and grabbing her hand, he pulled her to him. For a fleeting moment, he thought about everything that had happened to them in the past few weeks, and realized they were truly becoming adults. And then, softly, into her ear, he whispered, "You can, and you will, do anything you want to do, darling."

He felt her smile before she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. It was an innocent in nature, since her parents were right in the other room, but something about that kiss sent Link spinning, and for a moment all of his future plans left his mind as all he could think about was the way her lips had just tasted.

* * *

An hour later, the wine had been poured, the turkey was out of the oven, the guests had all arrived and dinner was in full swing. Extra chairs had been pushed around the table to make room, and currently, the Turnblad table sat Link and Tracy, Mr. & Mrs. Turnblad, Seaweed, Penny, Inez, one of Inez's friends, and Maybelle.

Needless to say, the dining room was very full. Mrs. Turnblad kept flying around the kitchen and table, refilling wine glasses and offering the what seemed to be never ending array of dishes in front of them. Link and Tracy sat at one end of the table, with Penny and Seaweed, while the adults occupied the other end. Currently, Link, Tracy, Penny and Seaweed were dishing on the latest Corny Collins's gossip, which was, surprisingly, light in fare.

"I'm just saying Link, none of it's bad, everyone's really happy for you," Seaweed said, smiling and taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Hey, that's exactly what I could have hoped for. No harsh feelings- it was just, weird, I guess, to go back and have everybody be so… supportive." Link said, expressing his thoughts on the subject out loud.

"I think everything was just so crazy that night, that Link, you leaving and being on National TV was just secondary news when everyone found about Seaweed," Tracy said, smiling back to her friend.

Link laughed, albeit a little painfully, at this, as some of the deeper memories came back into focus. Trying to keep the conversation light though, Link added, "Well, you know, Seaweed was actually _punched._"

"This is true," Seaweed said and smiled at Penny, who had started rubbing his face where he had been punched.

"I'm fine, I told you," Seaweed laughed it off, but Penny did not remove her hands. This did not go unnoticed by Link.

"I just feel bad that I made that night crazy for everyone," Seaweed said, his tone finally a little more somber. He took Penny's hand when he said this, and Link realized that although the hurt may have healed on the outside, that was only the first part of it. At Seaweed's remark, the conversation quieted a little, until Tracy spoke again.

"You know Seaweed it wasn't as bad at that. We were all ok," at this, she shot a look at Link, but then continued on, "We were just worried about you. Actually, you know who was really calm and cool the whole night?" Tracy glanced down at the table towards Maybelle who was currently chatting up Edna about recipes, "_Corny_," Tracy finished, suggestively.

Link's ear's pricked up when he heard this. If it was as if Tracy was almost insinuating something. However, he had been so busy as of late, and was so behind on the latest Corny Collin's gossip, he could not make up his mind if Tracy was being ornery or not.

"Oh yeah," Seaweed said, nodding. "Mom would not stop talking about him."

"In fact, I half expected there would be a least one more guest, tonight," Tracy said knowingly. Now Link was really lost. Was she insinuating….

"Who's supposed to be the extra guest?" Link asked, totally clueless. Tracy, meanwhile, shot him a _get with the program _look.

"Wait, Corny??" Link said, a little too loudly and completely obtuse. It was at this point several of the adults looked over at them, but then continued on with their conversation, if not just a tad bit more suspicious of what was going on at the other end. Lowering his voice and turning to Tracy he asked "Why would Corny be here?" At this, Tracy laughed quietly and rolled her eyes a little.

"Come on Link, you're being a little blonde. Maybelle and Corny have been in," and at this she lowered her voice even more, "In _love_ forever," she said. Link didn't say anything but must have made a face, because she continued on.

"Oh, you know! That night, Corny was there the whole time and was so supportive of everything. And… at one point, when I was waiting for you, I don't think they saw me in the corner, and they were, well- he was there for her. I'm just shocked he's not here tonight. I know my mother invited him. Do you know why, Seaweed?"

Seaweed only shrugged his shoulders. "I actually haven't seen him since. Although my guess is something will happen before Christmas."

"Wow," Link said, surprised. He had never really thought about this, and it reminded him of how completely self involved he had been before this summer. Tracy was beyond observant, a fact that he loved about her. Looking back at Maybelle, Link added, "Okay, yeah, I can see it."

Meanwhile, the subject of their conversation, piped up, as if she had a very good idea about what the younger guests were talking about.

"I do love this green bean casserole Edna! You have got to get me the recipe," Maybelle said. "What's in it?"

Mrs. Turnblad blushed a little, but added "Oh a little of this, a little of that. I just started using an extra pinch of sugar, which helps sweeten the flavor."

"So that's what I tasted, was it? Well it's spectacular Edna," Maybelle said.

"It is good Mrs. Turnblad," Link chimed in, realizing their previous conversation was over.

"Why thank you Mr. Larkin," Mrs. Turnblad said, turning the teenagers. "Quite the gentleman, aren't we?" she added, smiling at him as she refilled Mr. Turnblad's wine glass.

"I try," Link said flashing a smile for the whole table.

"There's that devilish grin," Mrs. Turnblad remarked through her giggle. "You know, We're sure going to miss you, Link," she added. "How many days do you have left?"

"28," Link replied, gritting his teeth slightly.

"We'll be sad to see you go," said Mrs. Turnblad, in a bitter-sweet finality sort of way that put Link a little off center.

"I second that," Mr. Turnblad said, turning to Link. "You've been part of the family, Link. It'll be hard losing you."

"Thank you, Mr. Turnblad, Mrs. Turnblad," Link said.

"Me three," Tracy said softly, through a small sigh. At this, Link looked at his girl. She gave him a reassuring smile, although there was something behind her eyes that showed her pain. Whatever happened in the summer and beyond would be figured out eventually, and even though Link was now fully prepared for what lay ahead of him, there was no arguing that these next few months apart were going to be difficult. Grabbing her hand underneath the table, Link turned back to her parents.

"Well, it's wonderful of you to invite me. I'm grateful I get to spend time with you all," Link said, squeezing Tracy's hand.

"Oh, Link, you know it's always a pleasure to have you over. Although, I'm sad I don't see your father here tonight. You were sure to invite him, weren't you?" Mrs. Turnblad asked, innocently. Link finished swallowing the water he had just been sipping with his free hand, trying to remain calm under Mr. Turnblad's gaze. Mr. Turnblad, unlike Mrs. Turnblad, had a much clearer idea of what Link's father was like and why he perhaps had not accompanied Link to the Turnblad's get-together tonight. Luckily though, Link had the perfect excuse, and it was, to his knowledge, also the truth.

"My dad's out of town on business," Link replied, with a polite smile.

"Well, that's shame. You will give him our best, won't you Link?" Mrs. Turnblad said.

"Of course," Link murmured, before looking back towards his girlfriend.

"Is he really?' she said quietly, as the main conversation at the table turned elsewhere.

'Actually, yes," Link said, as he slowly ran a thumb over Tracy's hand underneath the table. "I don't' know what business, but he told me this morning. Not that we had plans anyway, but he took a suitcase and said he'd be back in a week." Link shrugged. At this point, Link had stopped expecting things of his father several months before, and instead had decided to no longer question whatever excuse his father came up with. There was nothing Link could do to change his father, not at this point, and beyond keeping the house tidy and picking the empty bottles, they didn't interact much anymore.

"That's surprising," Tracy finally said, biting her lip.

"Tell me about it. But no, he's really gone. Or, at least, he didn't come home last night. To be honest, I'm just glad to have him out of the house. Less cleaning," Link joked, rather distastefully, before taking another sip of water.

Tracy only looked at him, but let the subject drop.

* * *

After everyone had left, Link had stayed to help Tracy and the Turnblads clean up. They dried dishes together, listened to Christmas songs playing on the radio, talked and laughed, and, of course, discussed the upcoming holidays and what was to be expected. It wasn't until a good hour later, Link noticed the time.

Link glanced at Tracy and gestured towards the door.

"Trace, I think I should be heading home," he said, giving her another grin.

"Oh okay, Link," Tracy said, moving from where she had been standing in the kitchen.

This was their normal routine when Link came over to Tracy's house. Link would say he had to go, and Tracy would "see him out," by following him outside and then lingering outside, away from her parent's watch, for five, ten, or twenty minutes at a time. It was just one of those cute habits they had picked up during the summer, and it was, by far, one of Link's very favorite pastimes.

Recently however, it had gotten pretty frosty out, and Link found the time of their lingering cut down substantially by the temperature. As they made their way outside after Link had said his goodbyes to Tracy's family, he shuddered a little as the cold, bitter wind whipped around his hair, his ears, the sides of his neck. Pulling his overcoat a little closer to his chest, Link breathed out steadily, watching his breath fly off into the wind.

Tracy was shivering too, despite the adorable red scarf and pea coat she had donned to "see him out."

"You okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Tracy said, through chattering teeth. Not being able to stand seeing her cold, Link stepped closer to her, and put his hands in her pockets of her coat, and held on tight.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

They were silent for a while. It was nice to have some time to themselves, although the evening had been very enjoyable for all. Finally Tracy, spoke.

"So your dad's going to be out of town for the whole week?" she asked. Link laughed at this, surprised by her remark and the tone that it conveyed.

"Why do you have that smirk on your face, Tracy Turnblad?" Link teased, loving it when she was playful.

"Oh I don't know… I thought maybe… I mean, we have a lot of homework to do this week, with finals and all, so I thought perhaps I could come over one night…to study," she said. The way she was looking at him made Link want to melt, despite the cold weather nipping at their heels.

"We'd have the house to ourselves," Link added.

"Yes, we would," Tracy said, through another grin. "And if I just happened to let my parents know that I was staying at Penny's for the night, but I ended up at your house instead, that's hardly my fault."

Link laughed at his. "Why's that?" he teased.

"Because you're irresistible," she said, slowly and profoundly. At this, Link stepped closer to her, completely intoxicated.

"All night, huh?" he asked, finally removing his now warm hands and cupping her face, bringing her close.

"All night," she said, through another adorable smile. They shared a kiss then, and despite the cold whether their kiss was fiery, and his tongue lingered on her lips, as she kissed

"Happy Thanksgiving, Link," she said, when their kiss ended.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Tracy," Link replied.

Before they parted, Link was sure to kiss her hand, eager to savor just a little bit more of her, before finally letting her move to go inside. Still enamored completely with her spell, he watched her as she climbed the stairs and started to open the door. She waved to him once more, smiled that magical smile, than went inside.

Standing there in the cold, but his lips still warm from her touch, that's when he knew for sure. He smiled as he turned to leave, happy for his own little secret. Link knew now.

* * *

A weekend later, school had started once again. Everyone was as unmotivated as ever, with the break now behind them and finals ahead. Link was finally able to get a handle on his early classes in the morning, his regular classes, and the show, which he thought before was impossible. And yet for some reason, with this newfound determination that had latched on to him, it seemed now seemed tolerable.

Although, Link had to admit, today _was_ proving to be particularly painful. He and Tracy's secretly planned rendezvous to spend the night at Link's was tonight. Link had given it a few test days to see if Link's dad was lying and would randomly come home, but so far he had kept his word, and the house remained empty. Ever since Link had given Tracy the go ahead for tonight, this morning, Link noticed she had been exceedingly restless, even by her standards.

Which wasn't a good thing to be, especially in Mrs. Cochran's class.

"Did you hear that?" Tracy asked, as they walked to lunch after several grueling hours of school. "She told me to 'sit up straight and listen' four times!"

Link chuckled at this and added "Are you forgetting what she told me? All I did was ask you for a pencil, 'You're not a New York Socialite, _yet_, Mr. Larkin!" Tracy tried hard not to laugh at his impersonation, although it was obviously proving hard.

"Okay, Link, I have to give her that one. That may have been your cover, but you were definitely _not_ asking me for a pencil."

Link smirked, "No, no I was not." Link actually had been whispering to Tracy, very quietly into her ear, how beautiful she looked, how excited he was for tonight, just as the bell rang and Ms. Cochran discovered them. Luckily, no one, including Mrs. Cochran, had actually heard what he was saying, but only noticed the fact that he was talking, during her precious class time.

"I don't regret it," Link smiled, gripping her hand tighter.

They made their way into the crowded lunchroom, trying to spot Seaweed and Penny, who they always sat with nowadays.

"What do we have here?" Link jested, as they laid eyes of the couple. They were currently talking quietly, but smiling, and staring at each other. Typical Seaweed and Penny banter.

"They're in looooovvvveeee," Tracy said jokingly, coming up to their friends. Link laughed at this, while Penny whipped her head around to Tracy, breaking her spell over Seaweed.

"We heard you," she said, in a mockingly lecture tone.

"I meant for you to," she said, and smiled. Then, turning to Penny, Tracy said, "Penny, girl talk time! Wanna go get in line with me for food?"

"Sure," Penny said, hopping up from the table.

"Uh, oh," Seaweed said, eyeing them both. "We're in trouble now, Link." Link only smiled, figuring whatever it was they were going to talk couldn't be all that bad. Tracy turned to him.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Tracy asked through a grin.

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich? And some strawberries if you can snag them," Link said, standing up to hand her cash.

"Mr. Larkin," she said, feigning modest shock. "You underestimate me. I can pay for this one, baby," Tracy said, then winked. Link laughed.

"Thanks doll," Link said, sitting back down. Tracy only smiled, and then grabbed Penny's arm and went off in the direction of the food line.

"Wow," Seaweed said, an amused observer.

"What?" Link replied.

"You make fun of us for ogling each other? What about you two love birds and your playful banter, huh?" Seaweed inquired. Link chuckled at Seaweed's observation.

"Cut me a break man, I'm leaving soon. I need as much of Tracy as possible," Link said, his eyes still following Tracy across the lunchroom as she talked excitedly to Penny.

"Yeah you're right. It's the last couple of weeks of this nonsense for you, I guess. You gunna miss it?" Seaweed asked. At this, Link looked back to his friend. Link had thought about a lot about this, and was ready with an answer.

"You know, there's something about it… and I'm quite sure what that something is, that I'll miss," Link said, looking around. "I don't know what it is- the innocence maybe? I don't know- all I do know is that between trying to deal with my job, and with the bills I'm going to have to pay, and the rent, it really is a different world, Seaweed. So I guess I'll miss not having to deal with all that… being more aloof to life, I guess." Link finished. Seaweed nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I mean, you've had to make some huge decisions recently, and you've got even more lined up for you…"

"Totally," Link said, agreeing with him.

"I mean, life's just coming _at cha._ Full force. With this TV show, and moving to New York, and you still gotta pop the question to Tracy…"

Everything in Link seemed to freeze, even his heart.

"Wait, what?" Link interjected, rather loudly. "Who told you that?!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Seaweed said. "I'm sorry! Dude, calm down, you're freaking out there," Seaweed pointed out. It was at this point that Link noticed, he had in fact gripped the table for support, and noticed he had stopped breathing. For survival's sake, it took a breath in, and tried to relax, although now it felt like his nerves were on fire.

"I just assumed that's what you'd do- since you two are going out there together," Seaweed added cautiously. "I'm sorry, Jesus, man, I didn't know you were so against the idea…"

"No," Link said automatically. "No. I'm not. I just thought- ugh, never mind. But no. I'm not against it at all. Trust me. I just need some time. I-"

"You want it to be for the right reasons, and not the wrong ones," Seaweed guessed perfectly.

"Exactly," Link said, still remembering to breathe out. "I would only propose to Tracy because I want to spend the rest of my life with her. And I do. So, for that reason alone, I would do that in a second… but there are issues that complicate it. The timing's terrible. I don't want her to think she _has to_ live with me, or for that matter get engaged to me…." at this Link laughed a little bitterly, "I don't want her to think she has to do anything she doesn't want to. Also, I want her to know that, if I were to propose, it's because I love her, not because I feel obligated to, or something like that."

"You've definitely thought about his, huh?" Seaweed said. Link gave another bitter laugh.

"Huh, yeah. I'm just-" Link bit his lip, sort of at a loss for the right words. "It's a tough decision you know… and I only want to do right by her. I don't want to scare her off… but, at the same time, I want her with me, and I want everyone to know she's with me…"

"You've already not a ring, don't you?" Seaweed interjected

For a moment, Link just looked at him, taken aback, but didn't confirm or deny it either way.

"I'm working on something, man," Link said instead. "Let's just leave it at that."

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls on the other side of the lunchroom were discussing the boys.

"You're spending THE NIGHT with him?" Penny asked loudly, while standing in line.

"Penny! Keep it down!" Tracy exclaimed in a whispered hush.

"Oh sorry," Penny said, now whispering. "You're spending _the night_ with him?!" She repeated her sentence. Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, his dad's out of town, just like he mentioned at Thanksgiving, so we're going to do homework…and hang out…"

"And have sex…" Penny added.

"_Penny!" _Tracy said forcefully. Tracy was continually astounded by how un-innocent Penny was nowadays. She was aware of so many things now, even though, as far as Tracy knew, she had not gone all the way with Seaweed. But that didn't change the fact that she was certainly more…well, educated, than last year on many topics concerning the subject.

"Isn't that what that means? Did he insinuate that?" She asked, as they grabbed their trays.

"No, he didn't have time to insinuate anything. It was _my_ idea," Tracy said. "But now that I brought it up and I'm actually going over there, I think that's what he thinks I mean."

"That's what you think he thinks you mean. Pheu, okay,.… but, well, _is _that what you mean?" she asked. Tracy bit her lip in thought. That wasn't necessarily an easy question, and Tracy didn't exactly know how to answer. She and Link had basically plateaued in that department as of late, both of them refusing to cross that boundary in the heat of the moment, however hard that was becoming to do.

"I don't know- I just thought… spending the night together, just even sleeping next to each other, might be special. Especially since he's leaving soon, and as far as, ahem, _sleeping_ together goes… if that's what he wants… then I guess I can do that too…" she trailed off.

"But what do _you_ want?" Penny asked.

Tracy sighed. She didn't think Penny realized how tough of a question that was, either. It was not exactly a black and white issue. Not that she didn't want to sleep with him, quite the opposite in fact. But she was unsure of the timing of it all. If she were to sleep with him now, what circumstances would result? Would things become more complicated, or less so? Would the right choice on living together become clear? What if Link didn't… like her…in bed? Would he not want to live together any more because of this? Would he not want to live together if she _didn't _sleep with him? Did she _want him_ to _not want_ to live together, or was it the other way around?

In the end, she wanted were answers. Time was running out and even though Tracy had helped Link find an apartment they still had not discussed who was going to be living in it. She had made the decision to go to college for her own reasons, although she thought showing him colleges that she was excited about would also help bring up the topic… but it had not come up. And she did have to start marking on applications if she wanted a dorm…. But she honestly didn't know what to put down.

"I want answers," Tracy said, eyeing the requested strawberries and setting them down on her plate. "I want for Link and I to have a grown up conversation about it and make a grown up decision. I think we both want to be in each other's lives as much as possible- but I don't know if we can do that without a… well, without a ring." Tracy said.

This is when Penny reverted back to her old self and started squealing. "OOOOH, Tracy! You think he's going to propose??????" she asked, jumping up and down.

It was at that point half the people in line turned around to look at them both.

"_Penny!_ _Voice!" _She murmured under her breath, while sighing in frustration at her friends comment.

Proposal. Oh, a proposal. Tracy was completely split on this. Sure, some random thoughts in the far off corner of her brain oohhed and ahhhed at this idea as well and she wasn't about to deny that a tiny part of her kind of _did_ want Link just to get down on one knee and beg for her to be his wife…

But as Link and Tracy's relationship grew more complex, more mature, the more Tracy wanted to make decisions… together… like adults, like equals. Tracy sighed again at this thought.

And yet, she thought bitterly, _she _seemed to be the only one thinking about these things. If Link didn't even want to talk about living together….how would he even be able to consider anything else?

After a few moments of thinking this through, Tracy answered Penny in a hushed voice. "I really don't think it's fair that he should have to propose," Tracy said. "I know he doesn't feel obligated to take me with him, but, at the same time, I don't want him to feel _obligated _to propose to me. Even though he doesn't do anything to make me think this, sometimes, I don't know, sometimes I feel like I'm _burdening_ him. I don't want to… to be engaged unless it's because we wanted to spend our lives together. Not because he feels like he has to if he wants to live with me." She said.

"Wow," Penny replied. "You've thought about this."

"Yeah, I have," Tracy said, rather bluntly.

"Then why don't you just confront him about it all?" Penny asked, as if this was easy.

"I-" Tracy started but then stopped. Honestly, she didn't know why. Perhaps she just didn't want to get ahead of herself. Perhaps she just didn't want to scare Link. Or perhaps she was scared of Link would say. Whatever the fact of the matter was, she knew she would have to bring it up soon, if he wasn't going to do it. And yet… it somehow seemed, wrong of her to do so. Shouldn't it be Link's decision? Somehow, she felt if she forced it on him… it would turn into being her idea, and that made her feel like, well, a burden.

"I don't know," she finally said, as they finished paying for their food, and reentered the cafeteria.

"I thought you guys could talk about anything," Penny noted.

"We can!" Tracy said, but bit her lip in thought. _We should be able to._

"Well, Link better be a man and talk about it soon. I mean, if he cares about you, he has got to bring it up, hasn't he?" Penny asked. Tracy was still biting her lip.

"You would think," Tracy said, through gritted teeth.

* * *

As Link saw Tracy approach the table again, he put his smile back on for her. He wasn't going to let his conversation with Seaweed drag him down, despite the worrying he felt and the growing anticipation for the situation and his plans for remedying it. Link tried to remember that nothing was, in fact, actually negative. He knew Tracy loved him and he felt the same, it was just the specific details that needed working out.

Link's smile lessened a bit though, when he saw that Tracy had not returned with the same look of glee on her face. In fact, Link thought she looked rather _frustrated_, and as soon as she sat down beside him, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, fruit and Coke in tow, Link raised his eyebrows toward her, trying to silently inquire what was wrong.

At this point, Tracy pasted a smile back on her own face and only looked at him encouragingly once more. Whatever feelings had troubled her were now covered up, or so it seemed.

"Thanks for lunch, Trace," Link said, making sure he sounded thankful, and positive.

"No problem," Tracy replied, stabbing a strawberry with a knife.

This was the extent of their conversation at lunch. Meanwhile, Penny and Seaweed were talking away animatedly about this and that, completely unfazed by the recent happenings. Tracy was nodding politely and offered a "yeah?" or a "that's great" every once in a while to keep the conversation two sided. Link, however, was having a hard time keeping up now, as he realized that Tracy was not addressing him, and, in fact, had not looked at him once since they had stopped talking.

Penny and Tracy had talked about _something_ and that something definitely included him. And now something was definitely wrong. Frowning, Link decided to test out his theory, as he moved his hand to the small of Tracy's back. She automatically tensed, much to Link's dismay. He removed his hand immediately, and gave up on following Seaweed's and Penny's conversation completely.

She _was _upset. And it seemed to be she was upset _with him. _

As the bell rang, and they went to get up for class Tracy immediately headed for the door. Racing to catch up with her, Link tagged behind Tracy. Swiftly, for they only had a couple of minutes to spare, he grasped her hand and quietly whispered into her ear, "Is everything alright?"

She stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and turned to him, causing traffic and making the students walk around them. She looked up at him, something off in her eyes but with a new found determination splashed across her features.

"Everything's fine Link," she said. "I'm just," she stopped and looked around for a moment, before coming back to him. "I'm just thinking too much."

"Thinking too much about what?" he said quickly, but with concern as he continued to stroke her hand.

"Um, nothing," Tracy said, shaking her head slightly. And then she smiled. "I love you, and I'm sorry I was quiet at lunch. But I'm excited for tonight." She squeezed his hand, but then took off in the other direction, without saying goodbye. Link watched her go, more disbelieving of her words than ever before.

* * *

Link was purposely determined not to let the day continue to be awkward, even as his mind rolled over and over the possible reasons behind Tracy's behavior during class. He had boiled it down to two potential scenarios that had gone on between Penny and Tracy, from the aftermath of how Tracy acted around him afterward.

The first, tonight. Link was assuming that the topic of Tracy spending the night had to have come up during their little wait in the cafeteria line, and that probably brought a whole slew of problems in its wake. Tracy had only talked about tonight with anticipation before today, but Link was now wondering what she thought about the actual evening. He was hoping she knew that the only reason they had planned for her to come over was because they wanted to spend as much time as possible together, especially before he left. Spending the night was even better, as they had an unlimited amount of time and no set curfew to be home by, which Link liked the thought of. He had realized, of course, the potential the evening brought, and although Link had moved slower than he had with previous girlfriends, he wasn't expecting anything out of tonight.

But was Tracy? It had been _her_ idea after all, and although they had joked and made slightly suggestive comments all weekend, he hoped she didn't feel that _Link_ expected anything from her tonight. Although, if he really thought about it, in the back of his mind he knew they were due to have a "where are we?" talk before long. He wasn't an idiot to realize they were both holding back a little, restricting what they really wanted to be courteous to the other.

The main reason, however, a "where are we?" talk had not taken place was, of course, because the second scenario he guessed had played out between Tracy and Penny.

The subject matter, obviously being commitment, New York, and what in the hell Link was doing for not bringing up the subject of living together yet. Link sighed. He _hoped_ this wasn't what they had talked about although Link had a pretty good feeling that they had. He _knew_ he had to do something about it, and soon, but the timing, just as he had told Seaweed, had to be right, and now with all this awkward tension and anticipation, it was substantially less so.

The solution to scenario one was easy. He could ask her what she wanted out of tonight with no shame. They had always been open to discussing their relationship and discussing sex had been part of that. But the other? The other was more difficult, if only because they _hadn't_ talked about it for so long, although Link realized this and had now planned accordingly. He knew what he was going to do, but the way in which he handled the next couple of days were important, and he was not about to screw it up now.

As the bell finally rang and he jumped out of his seat, all these guessing games and ideas were swirling around in his head still as he scanned the room for Tracy in her little pink sweater she had on today. For a moment, he panicked, not being able to find her in the swarms of overzealous teenagers on the cusp of winter break. As far as he knew, he was supposed to meet up with Tracy after class, as they had planned that they would drive to the show together, and then once the show was over leave to go directly to Link's place. Link hoped that plan was still in motion, and was reassured when the crowd parted a little and he caught Tracy and her little pink sweater out of the corner of his eye, putting things into her locker silently.

Link's heart suddenly did a flip, overturning with guilt. She looked so _alone_ in that moment, and he found himself sprinting over to where she stood, if only to be the company she looked as if she desperately needed, even if she was sour at him.

Coming up to her locker, he realized she was now staring at the picture of himself from last year on the Corny Collins' Show, smile wide and ignorance apparent. Not wanting to startle Tracy, he stood behind her, but announced his presence.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

In one quick move, Tracy spun around to meet him, had closed her locker and had her bag on her shoulder. For a moment, she almost looked guilty, but quickly covered it.

"Yes, of course" she said, all smiles. Link gave her a questioning look.

"Everything still okay?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," she said encouragingly, and moved to fix his tie. It was her trademark move, but it still felt fake.

"You're sure?" he asked one more time. At this Tracy leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, reassuring him only slightly.

"I've never been surer," she replied. "Let's go to the show."

* * *

Said show ran on for a long time. With only two weeks left, Link did not have to learn any more of the new dances, and for half the show (the half they weren't filming and were instead rehearsing) Link sat on the bleachers, watching the Corny Collins' kids go over and over new routines for the new upcoming January telecast.

Meanwhile, the amount of wait time Link had to endure, along with Tracy's actions during the day, had created a recipe for disaster. Tracy's desperate attempts to seem fine had left him nervous, and, he hated to admit it, suspicious. Despite her reassuring comments, Link could not, for the life of him, get the way she had tensed up at his touch at lunch out of his head, and the way Tracy had turned those feeling around in one short hour was doing a good job of making Link more worried than relaxed about the evening ahead. His initial fear of Tracy comprising herself in anyway for Link's happiness seemed to rear it's ugly head again, and he was now breaking out into a sweat as the night that was supposed to be fun turned into something formidable. Once or twice, Link even found his hand traveling to his jacket pocket during the rehearsal, unsteady and unsure.

Despite his mounting apprehension, he had thought, for the most part, he had remained externally cool and collected. That was, however, until Tracy came up to him after practice and scared the wits out of him. Link hadn't even noticed they were done rehearsing, until he felt Tracy's hand on his knee.

"You're foot's tapping," she said; she was standing right it front of him. Looking down to see a hand, Link jumped, startled.

"Jeez, Trace, you scared me!" Link said, quickly standing up to still his tapping foot, a dead clear sign he was nervous.

"Sorry," Tracy said, frowning a bit.

"No. No it's fine, you're fine," Link said, hopping off the first row of bleachers, intent on covering his unease. "Are you done?" he asked.

"Nearly," she said, gesturing back towards the mirrors. "Let me go grab my coat and my bag." With that, she went off towards the vanities.

It was at this point, Link realized that the mounting frustration of their lack of confrontation was starting to have considerable effects on both of their moods. Link scalded himself for this, and tried to get his wits about him.

_Come on and get yourself together! _Link thought fervently. _This is Tracy we're talking about. You can confide in Tracy. You trust her. Tell her what's bugging you. Tell her how you feel. Just talk to her about it! Just say something!_

Tracy had walked backed to him, and murmured a "you ready?"

But, instead, Link suddenly couldn't speak, and could only nod and bite his lip. On the way out, she thought he heard Tracy sigh, and it was right then that Link was sure to mentally slap himself. Nothing was turning out the way he had planned.

* * *

The car ride home was a mostly silent one, but instead of the tender love that usually accompanied their sometimes silent car trips, this one was anything but. The pasted smiles and fake reassurances had lost much of their luster throughout the day, and they both had now had seemed to have fallen into a silent, stale rut. And being in the car wasn't helping any. For most of drive, Link even found himself putting his foot down on the pedal harder and the Cadillac drove faster towards home, although he had little idea of what they were going to do when they got there.

After parking on the street, the both got out of the car and walked to the door silently, and as Link fiddled with the keys, letting them both inside, he decided finally to speak.

"Can I take your coat?" he asked, through a cough from not using his voice for so long.

"Sure," Tracy said, handing it over to Link. Link took both of the coats to the closet, while Tracy walked around the tidy living room, looking more like a stranger than ever before.

"It's really clean," she finally said, sitting down on the couch.

"That's what happens when my dad's not here to wreak havoc," Link joked, but did not move to sit down next to her. Instead, he leaned against the wall opposite to her, although he was not sure why he did not come closer.

At that point, the conversation faltered, and they both ended up just staring at the floor, still lost for profound words. One of the reasons he had been afraid to speak was because he was sure he would give everything away in an instant just so he could end whatever _this_ was. He was on the verge of letting everything go right now, and Tracy was not helping.

Link brought his eyes up from the floor to look at her. Her sad, beautiful eyes, that oh so adorable sweater, her hair still curly and lightly cascading down. She was beautiful, and he silently scolded himself for letting them get this far. Link felt horrible for keeping her in the dark. It was the least she deserved, and Link could tell it _was_ confusion, more than anything, that had made her pull away from him, that made her tense underneath his touch. It was clearly written all over her face. Link was an idiot for handling things this way.

Just as the thought of _perhaps you should just tell her _came floating through his mind, two things happened at once. He started to speak, and the phone rang.

"-Trace, I just wanted to-"

"-Brriiiiiiiinnnnnngggg."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Link said flatly, turning back to look at the antagonistic telephone and its inopportune time to interrupt the almost-conversation.

"Briiiiiinnnnngggg."

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Tracy asked, still staring at him blankly.

"Brriiiinnnnnnnggg."

"Uh yeah," Link said, through a sigh, before walking over to the phone.

"Hello?" Link murmured, in one empty breath.

"Hello? Link? This is Caroline Goddard," the voice said. Link's ears pricked up at this, and he was sure to change his voice from sounding completely hopeless to at least vaguely interested.

"Yes, Caroline. How are you?" Link asked, eyes still on Tracy, as he noticed she had stood from her spot on the couch and was walking towards him.

"Splendid Link, splendid. Although, I do have some not so splendid news for you. Nothing serious at all! Just some dates and times that have been rearranged."

"Rearranged?" Link asked, and at this Tracy also lifted her eyebrows in surprise, now standing just opposite of Link. At this point, a growing storm had started in the back of Link's mind, gaining power for the thunder and electricity for the lighting.

"I'm afraid so. It looks like the choreographer arrived early to New York, due to the fact she wants to spend Christmas with her family, and so, because we have a limited amount of time initially with her, it seems we're going to need you in New York a little bit earlier than expected."

Link's mouth dropped open a little bit. _Please, god no, not now._

"How much earlier?" Link asked, trying to keep his voice level even as he flinched at the impending news.

'I'm afraid before Christmas. Just as school's over for you. Two weeks from today, actually," Caroline said, her voice even, keeping a very professional, business like manner, despite the bad news. All Link wanted to do was be sick. _Two weeks?! Two weeks?! What in the hell? How do they expect us…? How am I going to…?_

"Um,' Link finally managed to say, looking at Tracy longingly, with she only staring back him, although now a little confusion meshed with it.

"Yes, Caroline of course. Same time, same place, I expect?" Link asked. Everything in him was now shaking. All of his carefully laid out plans, everything he wanted to do with her, everything he had wanted to say, and the time he needed to say it- gone, in an instant. He would have no extra time to spend with Tracy, none, particularly after his father came home.

"You've got it Link. Thank you much for being so understanding. And Happy Holidays to you, although I expect I'll be seeing you before then."

"Yes, happy holidays to you as well. Thank you," Link coughed out, before hanging up the phone, defeated.

"What's wrong?" Tracy asked, although she seemed almost afraid to.

"I- I have to leave two weeks earlier than I thought," Link finally said, walking past her and into the living room. He couldn't look at her at all now.

He had screwed everything up, and he was out of time. And the thing that was really now turning Link's stomach was that this wouldn't have been that big of a deal, it wouldn't have been so confusing, so hurtful, if he had talked with Tracy so much sooner.

"Two weeks earlier?" Tracy asked, as she followed him into the living room, the only sounds Link's steady, even breathing and the old slow tick of the grandfather clock.

"Yes, Tracy, two weeks," Link somewhat snapped, and instantly felt bad for it. How could he be mad at her? She wasn't the one who had wasted time, who had _squandered_ every chance, every lost opportunity… Without even noticing, Link had started packing back and forth, unable to keep still from his mounting anger.

"Did they say why?" she finally said, holding her arms as she stood beside the far wall, the place Link had been standing mere moments before the phone call.

"Something about the Choreographer's schedule," Link said, continuing his pacing, his voice becoming angrier with each turn. "I mean _god forbid she _has to miss Christmas with _her _family, or get to see _her_ family… while we all have to be there. Now I have to leave right after school gets out." Link said, frustrated more than ever.

There was only dead silence for a beat, and then Link started up again.

"I mean, what do they _expect_?!" Link spat. "I have to be there.… but…. but it's _Christmas_. I need more time. I want more…"

On his next turn around the room, Link saw that Tracy was now silently crying, and inseide, his heart broke. He knew what those tears were for; it was the same reason he was bloord red angry at the moment. As much as him having to leave early was terrible, that wasn't why things were bad. Today, and in that moment, the both had become so very much more aware of the things they hadn't talked about, the things that lay before them, and now, it was pressing down on them both. And also, beyond that, it was that empty feeling, the choking realization that they very soon would be no longer here in Baltimore, and whatever they decided, life was about to change very fast, very soon.

"Well, I guess, I mean, you have to go," Tracy said finally, although silent tears still slowly trailed down her cheeks. "You have to do what's best for your career first, you should put your career first, even if that means seeing less of me…" Tracy almost pleaded with him. Link continued to shake his head, hands running through his hair as he continued to stride back and forth.

"You don't understand," He said. "I needed this… I wanted this…..I need you……" he said barely rambled underneath his breath. Meanwhile, Tracy was rambling too.

"I mean- I don't want this to… I know I'm probably forcing you to do a lot of things already. I know I'm already a burden…"

As soon as Link heard the word "burden" something clicked in his head and he started listening to Tracy. It was if suddenly, his world was right side up again. All of his anger at himself and of his problems dissipated instantly as he realized what Tracy was accusing herself of. How could she even think….?

"Burden?" Link asked, finally stopping to look up at her.

"I don't- I don't want you to feel like I'm burdening you," Tracy tried to explain, although she was clearly upset. "I don't want you to have to "but that's as far as she got, as Link made a bee line towards Tracy, took her in his arms, and kissed her, long and hard.

He was unhinged by their exhaustion to be polite. Undone from not knowing what to say. And now, they were out of time to say anything, and instead had leapt forward to that unknown place without speaking a word. He poured everything he had into that kiss, trying to make her understand, trying to make her see reason.

Finally, tearing away, they both gasped for breath… as they stood there for a moment, taking each other in.

"Link-" Tracy said, finally speaking, trying to understand.

"No," Link said, cutting her off again. "Listen to me. You mean everything to me. _Everything. _And I love you," Link said, before devouring her with kisses once more. His hands moved over her body in a possessive, almost savage way, as their confusion, the anticipation, all of it poured out.

Meanwhile, Link continued to murmur "I love you" over and over again, even as his lips touched her neck, her ear, her lips, any part of skin they could get at.

"Yes," she whispered. Tracy breathed deeply as he kissed her, and Link was not immune to the fact her hands were running through his hair as well, and over his back… and chest….

"And I don't do anything…" he said, heavy, hot breath and another frantic kiss on her lips, tracing his tongue along hers. "…don't think anything…" his hands were sliding down her back, leaving Tracy to shudder in their wake, "… wouldn't be anything…" He kissed her eye lashes, her cheeks, let his hands glide through her silken hair.

"Without putting you first," he whispered into her ear, before finally pulling away just enough to look at her. She was gorgeous in that moment, even as her cheeks still glistened with the tears that had she had cried mere moments before.

"I want you to know this. I _need_ you to know this," he breathed, trailing a hand down her arm.

'Yes," she breathed again, nodding her head. "I do."

"Good," Link said, bringing her close to him. And it was only as he held on to her tightly with a new found fervor, that the frustration, the anxiety softened into something new, something a little like peace. As if she sensed this as well, Tracy laid her head on Link's chest, listening to his pounding heartbeat for a while, before she added softly, only on the end of a breath, "I'd love you always, Link."

* * *

The dark, blue room was only lit by the soft haze of moonlight, flowing in from Link's bedroom window. It threw uneven, glowing patterns onto the floor, illuminating a tossed-aside tie here, a discarded sock there. Nothing could be heard from the silent street below, as it was hours later, and Tracy and Link were lying in bed, next to each other, underneath that soft shroud of peace Link had felt before.

They had moved into his bedroom to express some of the relief they had felt after the phone call, although beyond the removal of only a few articles of clothing, they hadn't done much else. Strangely, tonight instead had been a gentle night, full of complete devotion and attention. They would talk for a while, and then the conversation would drift off and he would hold her, kiss her, and tell her he loved her. The night went in and out like this, but through it all, that feeling of release, that never-ending sigh of contentment, never left their sides. No one had said anything for a while, so when Link spoke, it almost sounded awkward on his tongue. He hadn't planned on bringing it up, but with that peaceful feeling surrounding him, he wasn't apprehensive to, any longer.

"I thought I saw my mother," Link finally said into the darkness, as he stroked Tracy's hand that was lying gently on his bare chest.

Tracy stirred at this, and turned on her side to look at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"That night," Link started, finally turning to look at her.

"You mean…?" Tracy asked, turning her honey almond eyes, now deep brown in the night, on him. It was clear that she understood that he was finally filling in the missing pieces of that night, something he had been keeping from her, although he was not sure why. To her question, Link only nodded his head.

"I had been driving for a while," Link said, still encasing Tracy's hand in his own. "And, after some time, I started to feel pretty hopeless. I mean- I had said all those horrible things to you… and- after all of that, I was starting to think I was _right_ about some of them. And that really, really scared me.' Link said softly. Tracy only listened intently, drawn in by the story, yet Link could tell a little terrified of it at the same time.

"And, it was after that, that I started to not notice what street I was turning down anymore, and meanwhile was taking the Cadillac at, at least, 65, 70, 75 miles an hour- I'm not completely sure- but I had been down all of the same streets several times, so I wasn't really paying attention… and… then, I swear Tracy, right in front of the road there was this…_person_ standing out in the road. I know, I know that sounds crazy, no one was outside or around, but there was this lady, just standing there. And I just _slammed_ on my breaks, and I thought for sure, _for sure_, I was going to hit her, but at the very last second, I finally was smart enough to swerve the car out of the road, and that's how I ran through the fence…" Tracy almost flinched when he described the crash, but didn't move to stop Link, so he continued on.

"And then… I think I blacked out for a while, but when I woke up, I was just stricken with this feeling of _fear._ I mean…I thought I had _killed_ her, whoever she was. So, even though I was bleeding and I had hit my head pretty hard, I was suddenly trying as hard as I could to get out of that damn car, to escape. And then, when I finally did, I was just wandering the street, Trace, trying to find this woman I supposedly hit…"

"But then, I gave up, sat down on the curb, and that's when I heard Seaweed. But Trace, I was certain, _positive_, there had been someone there. Someone in the way," Link finished, his words hitting the night that surrounded them both.

Tracy stared at him for a while, seeming to be studying him. Finally, after a bit of time, she spoke. "This person couldn't have been real, Link."

"I know," Link replied, simply.

"Do you think it was her?" she asked softly. At this, Link sighed.

"I don't know. I think maybe, I just sort of conjured her up… or something. I mean, it did look like her- but I don't know why I would have just _imagined _her. I don't typically think about her, so that part doesn't make sense, but I was so freaked out- maybe…" Link said.

"Or," Tracy added. "Maybe she came there to _make_ you stop, on that road. Because that's where Seaweed was," Tracy said quietly. "That's where you found him."

Link was silent for a while as he thought about this. In the far recesses of his mind, he had considered this, but immediately wrote it off as being ludicrous. But now that Tracy spoke of it as an actual, viable possibility, like that could actually happen… well, it somewhat scared Link.

"Maybe," Link murmured. Tracy smiled, a little sadly, at him.

"Just maybe" she said quietly, before snuggling closer to Link, as the conversation drifted off once more, and they both were quiet again. After a while, Tracy closed her eyes, and Link started to nestle into his own thoughts.

He again recalled that night and remembered the way he had felt. He had been so hopelessly lost in that moment, so completely alone. He had thought he had lost his girlfriend, his best friend, and his sanity in one night, and it was enough to completely unnerve him. It was in remembering this feeling that sometimes, Link wondered if that was close to the way his mother felt, before she had decided to take her life. This was a haunting realization, and he still shuddered if he thought about it too much. To even share one feeling, one thought, with his mother was almost too much for him, and now he wondered how hard he it was going to be before that memory of absolute solitude left him.

But he also knew, early on from his childhood, that even the sharpest and most painful of memories all eventually fade over time, and there always can be something else in your life worth living for. Link knew what he wanted to live for. The girl laying right next to him, the girl who had given him his heart, who had said she could love him forever. That's who he wanted. That's who he hoped to spend the rest of his life with.

Link didn't even really notice what he was doing as he quietly reached for his jacket lying on his bed stand, and reached into one of the pockets. His hands were shaking slightly, even as they closed over the small, velvet box. For the first time, he brought it out into the moon light, studying it as he sat up slightly. Finally, he opened it, looking again at the silver band and accompanying diamond nestled inside.

That night on Thanksgiving, Link made up his mind, knew he had to show some way to Tracy, to her parents, that he wanted her in his life forever. So, the next day, he had walked into that little jewelry store and had picked out what he thought was most beautiful, what he thought reminded him of Tracy.

However, as he studied it in the moonlight, it seemed almost meaningless now, invaluable somehow to the night they had just shared. He still wasn't sure what to call it. It could be so many things, a promise ring, an engagement ring; it really didn't matter. The ring could mean anything she wanted it to mean. The point was that it was a symbol, a symbol of his commitment to her, and a promise that he would never leave her side.

He had been unsure for days of how best to ask her. He had thought of a million scenarios, a million ideas. It had been so hard, though, to do it on his own. And he was tired of keeping it a secret, and he now realized tonight that anytime he had with Tracy was a perfect time, even if they were just in his room, sharing a school night together.

"Hey, Trace?" Link asked, staring at the little velvet box. After a bit of time, she responded softly.

"Hmmmmm?" she said. Link breathed out evenly, closing his eyes for a moment before continuing on.

"What if I said I wanted to love you always, too?" he asked, still staring at the ring, his voice no more above a whisper. He waited for Tracy to respond, but she said nothing. He turned to her slightly then, and he realized her eyes were still closed.

"Tracy?' Link asked, one more time. Instead of responding, she reached for him in the darkness, eyes still closed, and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you," she murmured, through her sleep, as she held him. Link sighed a little, a nervous exhale, chuckling slightly at the timing. She had fallen completely asleep now, in that time when he had just been about to propose.

"You know I do too, doll," Link said quietly, through a small smile. Silently, he shut the box and put it on the night stand, bringing Tracy closer to him.

It was alright, he could wait. It could wait. He had all the time in the world now, now that he was sure that anytime would be right. Link smiled at this last thought, even as he closed his own eyes, waiting for sleep to take him off to a timeless place of peace.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for another absence. My excuse? I graduated and got a job. ;) But during that time, even as I got ready for graduation, and went in for interview after interview, and finally secured a job which I am happy at, I never forgot about **_**A Song for Sweetness. **_**I continued to work and re-work the last three chapters, although I was sure to take my time with them, as I wanted to make them good for you, and I wanted all three to be done before I started posting. **

**And so, after much hard work, I give this gift to you. That was one out of three. I know it was long- think of it as great big "I love you" present to anyone who ever took the time to even **_**click**_** on my story. This is my last author's note, so I'm just going to get gushy and thank everyone now. I am writing now, I look at myself as a writer, **_**because **_**of you guys, and because of . Someone thought my crap was good enough to read, and then on top of that, thought it was good enough to encourage me to keep going, and for that I am forever thankful. I've grown so much in a few short years, and even though I know I still have a lot of growing to do before I think about sending one of my own original stories into a publisher, I'll know who to thank when I get to that point. You guys. ;)**

**Also, I want to give a shout-out to my sister. She's amazing - she listened to everything, every draft, every idea, every possible outcome I wrote as I edited and posted each chapter for the last **_**year and nine months. **_** And then, even on top of that, she patiently gave her thoughts and opinions on my thousands upon thousands of insane, neurotic questions, like "Would he say that?" to "Does that make any sense at all?" to "Is that just stupid putting it like that?" *laughs* She was amazing. **

**I also want to give it up to Nor of Kiamo Ko, Yani Cardaria, who were my two betas, and also somedeepmystery for having several long IM conversations with me and Yani about the progression of my story and how everything was coming along. **

**I know I didn't have to finish this- but I have found that writing Tracy and Link makes me very happy- something I don't get from writing other characters. Despite the angst I try to bestow on them, they are destined to make it through somehow, it seems. I love this about them- I love that I can try to control the characters as much as I want but they'll still have a life of their own. I love writing this story- and I am happy to be back to finish it. I'm sorry it took me so long, and thanks for sticking around. **

**If I have spare time, I will begin **_**Go Lost or Go Home**_**. There was more to this story line, and I'd like to tell it in a third part, but I think I might also use it as a way to be more experimental with my writing. So, if you do see it up at some point, know that the tone and style may be different, as I try new things as a writer.**

**Thanks again, everyone. I hope you all are well and remember- always, always, always, keep reading and keep writing. Never stop. If you just do it for fun or you have aspirations to be a professional writer, never give it up. It's too valuable a gift. **

**Thanks all. Enjoy the last two upcoming chapters.  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Amber **


	26. Chapter 26

**

* * *

**

XXVI

Everything was like last night, only different. The cold, faint light of the winter morning peaked through the curtained windows, reflecting off the surface of everything it touched. In the corner, the old grandfather clocked moaned a tick every few seconds, the only audible sound coming from the living room. The room felt cold, empty. The only movement that could be seen was the slow crawl of the smoke wafting off a cigarette that has been set on an ash tray, still burning from its use. Everything else had gone quiet.

Upstairs, Link knew what had happened before he had even opened his eyes, before he could even comprehend it. _Dad._

Link sat up suddenly, startled out of sleep. He hadn't been dreaming, it had been an eventless slumber, but somehow, a feeling of total unease had suddenly taken over him, scaring him awake. His heart beat rapidly as he looked around, thoughts slightly panicked and still confused from sleep. Trying to understand where he was at, he looked to his right and saw Tracy still sleeping beside him. She looked entirely calm and peaceful, and for a moment Link thought perhaps he _wasn't _awake… A half dressed Tracy asleep in his bed? That usually did only happen in dreams... It was only when Link looked to his left and noticed the little velvet box, did he put the pieces together. The ring, last night. As the drowsiness of sleep finally started to leave him, the memories of yesterday flooded back to him.

Okay, that explained Tracy in his bed. But how to explain the smoke?

For that's what had woken him up, he had realized. He had smelled the smoke in his sleep. Cigarette smoke, to be exact. Link could smell it a mile away always, but especially, _particularly, _in his own house.

His father was home.

Trying not to already panic, Link slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Tracy. He wasn't going to worry her just yet, because there were several things he wasn't aware of that he needed to be before he made a decision on what to do. One: how long had his dad been there? Two: what kind of mood was he in? (Link was starting to think not good, it was never good if his father was smoking.) And three, of course: how drunk was he? Link figured he must have come home very late last night, or perhaps early this morning. However, as he noticed the pale morning light flowing in from his bedroom, Link hoped it was the former and his father was passed out right now from the night before…

Link picked up his watch, which was strewn aside on the bedroom floor, and checked the time. It was 10:19. _There goes school, _Link thought. In all that had happened last night, Link had forgotten to set an alarm. Link bit his lip in thought. This could be another warning sign. In all actuality, trip or no trip, his father _should _be working right now. Although with the smoke smell more potent than ever, Link doubted that was the case.

Slowly creeping around his room, Link threw on a white shirt to accompany the slacks he had slept in. To analyze the breadth of the damage, he was going to have to go downstairs, that much was for certain. Sighing at the thought, he glanced back at the slumbering Tracy, and instantly felt a surge of anger for his father. Skipping school and sleeping in together was one thing, skipping school and be awakened in a rush and being found out was quite another. His father had, yet again, ruined more priceless moments with Tracy.

Link made his way back over to her for a moment. She slept silently, although she seemed content, happy. At least he hoped so. With that, Link gently brushed his lips on Tracy's cheek, taking her in for one more silent time. _I'm sorry he did this, babe, _he thought, as he slowly stood back up, and left his room.

With every step he took down the stairwell, the smell of cigarette smoke deepened, and so did Link's growing hatred for his father's irresponsibility. This was yet another example of how often Link's father lied, cheated, and betrayed, just to have another shot of booze. And this was another example that proved how little he truly cared for Link.

By the last step, Link could visibly see the trail of smoke coming from the ashtray on the coffee table by the couch. Surprisingly, (or unsurprisingly, Link's dad knew no rules) his father was nowhere to be found, despite the recent cigarette.

Trying to exhaust the easy options first, Link checked quickly in the kitchen, to find it unoccupied. He then circled around to the front door, to glance out the window.

_God damn it._ His dad's car _was_ out front. That meant his dad was in the house somewhere, and even though Link already knew this from the cigarette alone, the bad taste in his mouth, the uneasy feeling in his stomach, doubled at the sight of his father's car. Suddenly the hatred Link had felt for his dad was consumed and replaced with the earlier feeling of panic he had felt when had awoke. Something was still off. At first Link had thought it was just because his father was home, but now Link knew, in his gut, that it was much more serious than that. Much more worse.

Edward Larkin's absence in both living room and kitchen meant that he had to be in one of the two rooms Link did not like to enter. Link looked towards his father's office. Every instinct in Link's mind, every sliver of reason shouted at him. He _should _just stop right now. Nothing good could come out of this. Nothing good ever came out of that room. He should just go up stairs, silently collect Tracy, and leave with her quickly and quietly. Leave this place as quickly as possible.

And yet he still was driven forward, and the voice of reason began to fade, now sounding like someone far off in the distance. He was captured, ensnared by his father's office door. Something was wrong, and the overwhelming knowledge of this made him walk, despite his unease, despite his fear.

The far off voice was still screaming, warning him of danger, but Link wasn't listening. The immense need to figure out what it was that was that had scared him out of sleep pushed him towards the door, and with every step, bare feet on a well-worn, neglected carpet, the more his curiosity intoxicated him.

Time seemed to stretch in all directions and beyond. Memories of his own, memories of him and Tracy, of the times before Tracy, of his childhood, flashed through his mind. And then, also memories that couldn't be his own, unknown figures, unknown places, blurs of images, scenes of nothing, all flowing through his head, as he walked steadily towards that office door.

_The amber liquid dancing in its glance, swaying back and forth…. The snow falling softly in the muffled night, coating everything in a perfect veil of secrecy… His head feeling completely too fuzzy, the booze making his mind weak and slow... The soft tunes of soulful music drowning all the back ground noise away as he kept watching her slink toward him…Edward standing closely to his desk, secretly breathing in her perfume on a hot summer day…__Tracy's mouth __parted slightly as she bit the edge of her pencil slowly, while __Link stared at her from across the table in a quiet library…__ Link as a boy staring at his mother, still clutching the salty beach toys as his eyes stung…_

He had come to the door now, and found his hand reaching out for the knob. As he began to turn it, the memories transformed again, and bits and pieces of dialogue started to make their way into his mind. Images from places he could not have possibly witnessed, and images from scenes he could not possibly live without blended and meshed together…real and imagined…

"_I'm not really the young man I once was, Margaret. I don't really have the time for Friday nights anymore, so I'll leave them for you."… "You're not that old. You just think you are. It's all about your frame of mind, Edward." …_ _"I just won't ever know what that's like, you know? Because… you love her so much, and you never loved me."... "There are rotten, evil people that do horrifying, sickening things for no goddamn reason at all."…__"I want to stay with you, no matter what." …__ "__What if I walked straight into that sea, right now, and drowned myself? What would happen if I never came back?"_

He opened the door to the office. The room was pitch black, and the smell was horrible. And yet still he continued forward, even as he felt himself step over and through mounds of discarded papers, of lost causes. Walking over to the corner, he finally saw the slumbering figure, whose head lay on his father's desk.

"Dad?" Link said. His father didn't move.

_Margaret standing on the landing, the sounds of joyous cheering of Victory in Europe emitting from the radio. Margaret screaming, clutching the telegram and barely holding onto Link. Edward running down the stairs. "Take him! Take him! Get him AWAY from me!!" she was wailing and then she was falling to her knees, clutching the banister for support, while the crowds cheered on and Edward clutched the crying, discarded child. _

"Dad?" Link asked again, his voice cutting through the musty air, now on the edge of panic.

_A quiet alleyway in the middle of the night, Link nervous from anticipation and happy to see her in one piece. "The truth is, I'm crazy about you, babe," Link was whispering these last words, and in that moment, he leaned in slowly and kissed her gently on the lips for the first time in the empty alleyway…_

Link finally touched his shoulder slightly. His father was very, very cold.

_His mother's face in a mirror of their bedroom, staring at her reflection as she held a bottle in her hand, biting her lip until it bled. "Alright then," she said. "Alright."_

Suddenly, the memories stopped, halted, as soon as Link snatched his hand away from his father's shoulder. It was then, at last, he saw logic, he saw reason. His father wasn't breathing.

Link exhaled suddenly, spun on his heel and walked quickly out of the room, pulling the door shut tightly behind him. For a moment, Link just stood there, with his back to the closed door and all that lay beyond.

Whether it was shock, fear, or remorse that took so long for Link to move from that spot, he did not know. He wasn't even sure how much time had passed, and nothing seemed to cross through his mind as he stood there, staring straight ahead at the door to his mother's bedroom, his back to his father's office. Caught in between the two places he feared most, the two places he avoided at all costs.

The things that had haunted him in this house… and the unknown reasons behind them… The grandfather clock that had once sat in the foyer of the Thatchers, when Phillip had looked down at Edward, hopelessly lost, the old radio that had announced Victory in Europe, the same day his mother had received a telegram that had brought her to her knees in grief, and of course… the bedroom where his mother had killed herself one fine, summer afternoon. Most of these things… these details… Link only had the vaguest inclination of, and yet still, he had always felt the left over residue of pain, of grief, even if he lacked the essential pieces. However, now it seemed he had his own chapter. As this morbid thought flew through Link's mind, he slowly, very carefully backed away from the door he had rested his back against, away from all of it, and made his way back over to the living room.

Coming back over the coffee table, a feeling of disgust took over Link as he once again smelt smoke. The total waste…the loss…. His family had been dying for the last twenty years, before he was even born. Today had just been its last empty battle, its last strangled breath.

Finally, standing over the coffee table, Link took the smoldering butt between his shaking fingers. He held it in the air for a moment, before scraping it across the well worn wood of the coffee table, purposefully snubbing out his father's last cigarette.

* * *

Edward Larkin was presumably fired from his job on a Tuesday morning, November 27th 1962, after 35 years of work. During that week, he had packed a suitcase, lied to his son about a business trip, gone to the nearest motel, checked in and had literally drank himself underneath the table. Early Monday morning, he had, for some unknown reason, decided to stumble home drunk, and had passed out at his desk. The stroke took over from there. That's what the medics said, at least. Link didn't have a hard time believing it.

* * *

The sleet poured down on them both as the Cadillac idled outside of the Turnblad residence later that day. The last few hours had been a whirlwind of discarded pain and mindless detail.

"I don't think you should go home by yourself," Tracy said, turning back to him, looking concerned.

Ever since this morning, when Link had found his father dead, Tracy had not left his side. It had only been by some random act of amazing grace that Tracy had conveniently been there this morning- to be with him. At first, after discovering his father, Link had tried to convince her to leave without telling her what had happened, so as not to scare her. That worked for about two seconds, before Tracy guessed, dead on, the events that had taken place.

She had been with him since. She was there when they called the medics, when Link called his father's work, called the school (luckily, Link had been exempted from his finals, and had finished with the grades he had before going into them. They were okay, the most important thing was that he has passed everything) and when he called the funeral home. Through all of it. Link had never realized before that point, how hard it was for a family member left behind to put final affairs in order. He could not imagine how his father had done it with his mother.

With all that had to be done, there had been no time to think. Because of this, Link had somehow been able to maintain a hard, calm exterior all day, even as he dealt with things like choosing a coffin, calling extended family members, and putting money down on the burial plot in the cemetery next to where his mother was buried.

However, now as the night started to set in, and he was supposed to drop off Tracy, he could feel that exterior slowly cracking. The only way he had done any of this today was because Tracy had been right next to him. And now, to have to let her go inside and he have to drive back to that house and actually have to sleep there alone… he did not know how he would be able to do it.

"I really don't want to either," Link admitted to her, his voice blank. One more look at him, and Tracy made up her mind.

"Come on," she said, reaching over to turn the car off. "You're staying with me tonight."

Link just stared at her. "Trace, your parents…"

"Will be fine with it," she finished. "Link, I cannot, _will not_, make you stay at that house all alone. No way in hell." Tracy said. "Let's go. You haven't eaten anything all day." With that, she opened her car door, obviously expecting him to do the same. Link followed, not willing, or able, to put up a fight.

* * *

In his effort to remain numb, it seemed as if he had purposefully immersed himself underwater. People were talking, he was talking back, but he was only half aware of it. He hated to feel disconnected, distant, but by remaining this way, he was able to keep his despair, his grief, at bay. Honestly, once Link _did_ start thinking about it, he wasn't sure how he was going to feel, how he was going to react. And not knowing made Link nervous. Not knowing made Link want to remain numb for as long as possible.

Meanwhile, the Turnblads had been outrageously gracious. From the moment Tracy had dragged in the empty, lost Link into their living room, they accepted him with open arms and had invited him to stay as long as he needed to. Mr. Turnblad had even gone as far as to pick up a tooth brush and the essentials for him, as Link had brought nothing with him from the house except his wallet and the clothes on his back. Link had hoped he had expressed his gratitude enough for all of this, as he was very grateful, despite his numbed demeanor.

Dinner mainly progressed in silence. Everyone seemed to be lacking the right words, and what little conversation there had been was abrupt and short-lived. Link had not spoken at all, barely noticing the food on his plate. After a while, Mr. Turnbald had only patted Link on the shoulder, offered his condolences, and made his way to bed. Mrs. Turnblad had soon followed, although she had been sure to leave out brownies, cookies, and milk on the counter, knowing Link had not eaten much. Now it was very late, and only Link and Tracy remained at the table.

"You didn't eat anything," Tracy said, finally. As Link ran a hand through his hair, he noticed he was shaking. Immediately, he tried to calm himself, breathing out.

"Trace, I'm sorry. I'm just really not that hungry," Link said. A memory from this morning of the smell of cigarette smoke mixed with pain flashed through his mind, making his stomach lurch. Link immediately suppressed it.

"Okay," Tracy said, looking a little downtrodden. After a few more moments, she took his hand from across the table and looked at him with sorrowful concern. "What can I do?"

At this, Link stiffened underneath her touch. He realized now he was worrying her. And it was only going to get worse. He had to get Tracy away from him, she couldn't see him like this.

"You've done enough, already," Link said, although at the same time he pulled his hand away from hers and sat up straight. "I'm sorry- I think I just need to go to bed. I'm exhausted…" Link stood, while nodding his head toward the living room, where a make shift bed had been made up for him on the couch.

Tracy looked only her empty hand for a moment, before finally looking up at him.

"Link, please. Don't do this," she pleaded, and Link thought he noticed a tear roll down her cheek. The relationship alarm bells were going off in the back of Link's mind, although he was too distracted to pay attention to them.

"Do what?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"Push me away from you. I'm here for you … I'm here," she said, standing as well and walking over to him. Link's arms, out of muscle memory, embraced her, but his mind was protesting. Link was breaking at the seems, his exterior had cracked in half and any second now he was to emerge from the numb waters he had immersed himself in, and when he did, he was going to scream. Meanwhile, his mouth kept talking, paying very little attention to the excuses he was throwing at her.

"I know- Tracy I'm not. I just… I haven't let myself thing about it all yet, that's all. I don't think… I don't think it's hit me. Let me just sleep it off, I'll come around in the morning babe-" he looked down at her hesitantly. She had stopped crying, (if she had been crying in the first place, Link couldn't remember) and took a step away from him.

"Yes, ok," she said, and Link suddenly felt alone.

"I love you," Link managed to say. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Tracy said before walking towards the hall. She stopped in the doorway though, and looked back at him.

"I'm always here if you need me Link," she said.

"I know Trace," Link said, his voice breaking, willing her with his mind to leave. And right then, the moment she did disappear down that hallway, Link resurfaced.

He looked this way and that, biting his lip so hard it hurt, so that he would keep his mouth shut, so he wouldn't speak. This morning had closed in on him completely, harpooning him to the memory of it. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking now as he walked into the living room. Link sat quickly, untrusting of his balance.

_Dad, dad, dad._

Forced to refrain from verbally communicating his pain, Link's mind had started screaming.

_You_ bastard_. How could you do this? Why would you do this? Why? Why did you push mom away? Why did she leave? Why did she leave me? You made her leave. You_ _selfish _bastard_. You never loved either of us, and you pushed us both away. _

He had his head in his hands, and his shaking continued. Link breathed in harshly, too hardened, too filled with hate, to shed a tear. _You drank my childhood away, mom killed herself to escape. Why were you both so unhappy with me? How did I fuck up so bad? You didn't care…you never bothered…_

Meanwhile, memories of this morning continued flood back into his mind. The smell of the office as he opened the door. The sticky muck of the room as he saw his father slumped over on the desk. How cold his father's shoulder felt. The dead, empty look in his eyes.

And then, even worse, the things that had only happened in his mind. Like a television screen changing channels rapidly, they flickered across Link's thoughts… Images of his mother screaming, crying on the landing. Images of Link looking into her bedroom…of her lying motionless on the bed, his father bent in grief.

At this, Link held onto himself, trying to stay together, as he continued to struggle for breath. Now he was alone. They were both gone. They had left him alone. There was nothing left of his fractured, fragmented little family. A family broken before it had begun.

He looked around the quiet, darkened living room, completely lost. His thoughts were misfiring, starting and stopping, jumping around his mind. He was torn from complete panic from this morning, to absolute grief of loss, from severe hatred of all his father had done to him, to extreme jealously of the family he never had.

As much as he was thankful for staying here, he also hated it. Pictures of a perfect family, a warm welcoming family surrounded him from every angle, and although Link might felt at home here from time to time, now he felt like a fake. He knew what he had come from, and it could not even remotely compare.

Tracy's parents were still adamantly in love. Tracy's parents showed affection for her. Tracy's parents cared. And even though he had shared so many memories with her here, this_ wasn't_ his family. Whatever remnants of a family he had possessed were now gone.

Suddenly, his mind, as if acting on its own accord, jolted again and Link's memories settled on the night before tonight, when his world had been different. To the little black velvet box still probably sitting on his bedside table. To the entire future he was going to give to Tracy.

He wasn't entirely alone. He still had her.

His breathing slowed every so slightly, as he concentrated on this. Tracy, who never was afraid. Tracy, who had stuck with him through everything. Tracy, who he had almost proposed to just last night. Slowly, his heart stopped beating so fast, slowly, his thoughts calmed.

Just by accepting him, by being with him, she was offering him a chance. A chance to a life like her own, and so very much not like his parent's.

She was his family now. And he needed her. He should have not pushed her away, trying to be so brave for her. He wasn't himself without her. And he could not get through this alone.

It was late. It was dark. Link was aware that it was the middle of the night, several hours had passed from dinner until now, and Tracy's parents were sleeping right down the hall. And yet still, Link got up, shaky from grief and exhaustion, and started wandering down through the dark hallway, desperate to find her.

One of the questions he always asked himself his entire childhood and beyond was if his parents loved him. His entire life, for every memory he had of his mother's neglect, for every reason his father hadn't cared, and for every moment in time his parents had looked at him with regret, or pain, instead of love, the more Link had started to consider himself a mistake, the neglected aftermath of two people that had been miserable with themselves and each other.

Now, Link was starting to realize that, whether they loved him or not, he couldn't ever really know. He was starting to see he didn't _need_ to know. He had Tracy, and Link was certain that she _did_ love him.

As he came to the all-too familiar door, he noticed the lights in her room were still on, the crack underneath the door illuminated. Slowly, he pushed it open, without knocking, the desperate need to see her discarding his usual propriety.

She was still awake, sitting on her bed, her head in her hands. She looked as if she had been crying, but now glanced up at him with hope.

"I'm sorry," he said, staring at her dejectedly. "I just couldn't think… I wasn't sure…." Link choked on his words, trying to convey everything at once.

Tracy said nothing but stood up instantly, walked over to him, and held on like hell. At this, he folded into her embrace, finally buckling with grief as he clutched her tightly, abased and bereaved. Link's breathing was erratic, but he remained tearless, unable, or perhaps unwilling, to cry. Meanwhile, silent tears continued to fall down Tracy's cheeks, as she cried for both of them.

"I'm sorry," Link said again, quietly, purposefully.

"Don't apologize," Tracy said softly, her voice a blend of bittersweet assurance and tender, tender love. "I understand… I know," she whispered.

For a while, they just existed, trying to comprehend the hurt, the depletion they felt; trying to be grown up but at the same time feeling the bewilderment of children, lost and confused. Tied together now in a way they had not been before, undone and rebound by things they barely understood.

"You're all I've got now, Tracy. You know that?" Link said finally, his voice still shaking with every syllable he uttered, as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Yes," she said quietly, breathing into him, existing within him. "But I'm all you need," she said, as she touched her soft, tender lips to his.

* * *

The old church Link hadn't been to in years was mostly empty two days later. It was horribly dreary out, the snow shifting into rain and back again, making the streets slick with slush and the sky gray with mourning.

The wind from outside still could be heard inside the church, even as the organ moaned on. The smattering of people here and there only took up, at the very most, two pews. Tracy's parents had showed up. Maybelle, Corny, Seaweed and Penny. Inez. Sketch and Fender and both their families. And, of course, Tracy.

No one had shown up from Edward Larkin's place of business. Also, no extended family, despite Link's placed calls to let them know, apparently found it important enough to attend. In fact, the only person in here that had actually, truly known Edward was Link himself. The rest of them were all here for Link, not his dad.

The thought of this made Link a little sick, even though it made sense. As far as Link knew, his dad hadn't kept in contact with anyone in several years, and Link hadn't been too good with that either. Link was starting to realize, very slowly, how totally alone he and his father had been.

At this, Link held Tracy's hand tighter and she squeezed his hand in return.

Mostly everyone had left when they actually buried his father, due to the weather. Tracy and Link, however, stayed, and watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground, right next to his mother's grave.

Tracy was crying freely, although Link was not. Even at the funeral itself, even as he went into the ground for good, Link could not bring himself to cry for his father. He could not forgive him, no matter what the cost.

* * *

During and after the service, the sleet had picked up, and both he and Tracy felt frostbitten as they climbed into the Cadillac. They slowly dove back to her place, both of them silent. Finally, as they waited outside of her house, Link spoke.

"I've got to go back to the house, Tracy," Link said quietly.

"Why?" Tracy asked, turning back to him. Link had already planned to keep the house, not sell it yet, at least for a while, but he and Tracy had made plans for him to stay at Tracy's until he left in a few days.

"Everything I own is there. I'll go broke if I buy everything new," Link said through a little laugh, pointing to the new black suit he was currently outfitted in, which he had bought for today.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked solemnly.

"No," he replied, through a small smile. "I'll be okay. I just have to run in and pack a suitcase. I'll be back." Link said.

"Okay," Tracy agreed, albeit rather reluctantly.

* * *

The key turned slowly and unlocked the old, wooden door. The only way he had been able to get that far was to give himself a pep talk in the car earlier. He promised himself that he would get in and get out as quickly as possible, all the while remaining completely objective, hardened to the potential objects inside his house that could cause him pain. With this idea first and foremost in his mind, he was able to creak the door open, and with that Link stepped inside his house for the first time since his father had died.

As Link pulled off his gloves and took off his overcoat, he was half-expecting it to be musty with age, as it had felt like years had gone by since he had been here, but nothing was different. Not one stitch of paper out of place. Link sighed and stepped through the threshold, once again entering the world of his past.

Slowly, Link walked past the little table by the door, where he had found the vase of flowers from William Morris. The kitchen, where he had thrown an apple up into the air and caught it ceremoniously, excited about the first day dating Tracy. Up the stairs, which he and Tracy had flown down a few weeks ago when his father came home early…

To his bedroom. Link just stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of it. Again, nothing had changed. One of his ties, his button down shirt, his sock, even, were still sprawled across the floor from the other night. On his desk, his calculus book lay open with a sheet of paper with his attempt at some math problems. And there, on the bedside table still, was the ring, nestled safely in its box. Link walked over quickly to it, snatched it from the table, and slid it inside his jacket pocket, as if the air in his room would cause it to corrode over time.

Turning back around quickly, he caught his reflection in the floor length mirror, just as he had that night so many months ago, when he had realized he liked Tracy. Link walked closer to it, studying himself.

Although still adorned with a black jacket and tie, he felt completely different from that cocky kid from a few months ago, swaggering in a suit, thinking he knew it all. He seemed…older. Older than a few months should have aged him.

_It is that not in years, but in moments, do people grow older and truly change._

Shaking his head slightly, he instantly turned away from the mirror, and tried not to think about it, remembering the pact he had made with himself to remain detached. With new-found determination, he grabbed his suitcase from underneath his bed, and started throwing clothes into it. Anything and everything he thought he might need. He was sure to grab his alarm clock, some hairspray, a few books, some forty-fives. The furniture he could leave. He didn't want any of this. He'd buy new furniture.

After completely packing up his suitcase of the essentials, he made his way to the desk slowly, intent on taking only piece of his childhood with him, the only piece he wanted. Searching on his desk, he realized, however, that it was missing. Quizzically giving his room a once over, he couldn't find it, and decided to go downstairs to look, lugging his suitcase with him.

Searching through the living room, the kitchen, he found nothing. His frustration mounted after a while, and just as he was about to give up, and leave without it, he noticed, for the first time, the door to his parent's bedroom was _open._

It was just by coincidence. Perhaps one of the medics had grabbed his father's wallet from inside for his social security number or his ID. But whatever the reason, Link, not drawn by anything now but a fierce determination to find the photo, stepped inside the master bedroom, for the first time in seven years.

He had expected the room to be desecrated with neglect, just as his father' office had been. But instead, the exact opposite was true. It was if the room had been doused in formaldehyde and kept there so as to not age at all. The lace curtains his mother had hung still adorned the window, untouched with age. The small vanity of hers still sat in the corner, what he assumed were his mother's perfumes, still aligned perfectly on it, where they had always been. His father had kept the room the same. Had kept everything where it should be, as if his mother would just come waltzing back through the door one day and use the room once more. Everything, every impeccably maintained detail now brought forth memories and Link saw his defense of neutrality breaking, as his knees buckled slightly, and Link found himself sitting down on the bed for support.

As he tried to gain his balance for what seemed to be the hundredth time over the last week, he only saw it out of the corner of his eye. By some coincidental chance.

It was the picture he had been seeking, now frameless, sitting on the bedside table. Link only stared at it a mere moment, before picking it up gently. Link had never seen it out of its frame before. Realizing his father must have taken it out of his room at some point and done this, Link's grasp tightened as he held the picture.

The same blank and white gradient depicting that same sunny afternoon. His father and mother smiling, Link just a baby. He stared at it for a long moment before, for some unknown reason, he flipped it over.

In shaky, faded handwriting, handwriting he had never noticed before, in the bottom right hand corner, it read: _Edward, my little Link, and me – April, 1945_

His heart skipped a beat, as he read that phrase for a second time.

_My little Link._

"Oh, god," his voice broke harshly. Link felt the world turning upside down, as he brought one hand to cover his mouth, while the other shaking hand dropped the picture.

He did not know if it was because he was surrounded by all her things, or because he only wished it with all of his might, but the possibility flitted across his mind all the same, as he reread those words over and over again.

_My little Link._

Perhaps, just maybe, she had loved him, just a little bit.

Link was confused for a moment as he felt a warm, hot tear fall down his cheek, until he realized he was crying.

And so, for the first and last time, Link let himself shed just a few, bitter tears for her. For his father. For the dewdrop of happiness they had shared in this picture and for the excessive waste and heartache that had followed.

For the first and last time, Link cried for his family, and for what little love he hoped at some point, somewhere, they had shared.


	27. Chapter 27

**XXVII**

It was pitch dark when Tracy's alarm went off that next Monday morning. It shrilled loudly, and, despite her drowsiness, Tracy's hand moved quickly in the darkness to shut off the infernal ringing, before sinking back into bed, burying herself underneath the covers.

Even though she could feel the radiator on, Tracy was still shivering. It had to be freezing outside; it was probably snowing. Tracy sighed and pulled her blanket close to her, not so keen to leave the little warmth her bed offered just yet.

For a while, she continued to lie there in bed, gathering her misplaced thoughts, still dreary from little sleep. She and Link had stayed up very late talking in her room, until, in the early hours of morning, he had snuck back out again to sleep in the living room, intent on staying in her parent's good graces. It was nerve-wracking, being under their watchful eye, particularly for the last week Link was in town, but she wouldn't dare bring up the alternative. There was no going back to Link's house, and Link had decided he didn't need to waste the money on a hotel. Tracy's parents had offered to let him stay here, and that meant more time for them to spend together before he left, even if they had to sneak about in the middle of the night.

It was only a little past five in the morning, and, despite her late night, she had planned it this way. Regrettably, there was a lot she had to do today. Although Link was exempt from his finals, she was certainly _not _exempt from hers. She had missed school for most of last week, and even though she had made a few half-hearted attempts to do some makeup work this past weekend, she knew now she would have to really study if she intended on passing any of her classes or going to college. And so she had set her alarm for the dreadful hour of 5am, intent on going in early to do some homework at school.

Meanwhile, her long-term plans continued to charge along, almost without her. Applications for colleges were due, and after much indecision, she had put her hopes with New York University. As for the check marks with dorms, Tracy had checked the box "Need Dorm" reluctantly, but out of necessity. Now that Link's world was crumbling around him, Tracy was sure that the unresolved issue of her living with Link was probably the last thing on Link's mind. She figured, from his silence on the issue, he was speaking volumes, and, in a rare decision of Tracy Turnblad, she chose _not _to confront the problem, so as to not force Link into doing anything he didn't want to do.

Not doing anything about it was one of the hardest decisions she had ever made, but so far, she had stuck with it.

Along with the issue of the dorms she had also not told Link of her extra studying plans, and she hoped he remained blissfully unaware and asleep in the living room. Over the last few days she had decided that, despite the tumult of homework and stress that was starting to hang over her head, she would keep it to herself, and not complain, so as not to worry Link. He had already gone through so much, and the last thing he needed was to worry about if her school work getting done, or whether or not she moved into a dorm. If she made it a big deal, Tracy knew he would worry, so she planned to be subtle about her studying and about her college decisions.

Finally, albeit begrudgingly, she sat up, rubbing her eyes from sleep and shivering once more. Making sure to brace for the waft of cold air that hit her, she got out of bed swiftly. As she started getting ready silently, moving this way and that in her still-dark bedroom, she thought about her decision to exclude Link on the particulars.

If there was anything wrong with her plan for this morning, it was that Tracy was worried about leaving him here all alone. Although Link still had to film at least four more episodes at the Corny Collins show, which he planned to in the afternoons this week, during the morning and early afternoon was nothing to distract him.

She had been with him non-stop for the last week, ever since his father's death, and although she was sure he could handle himself, she knew he was not even close to coming to terms with everything that had happened. Tracy was more than aware his father's death was affecting Link more than he was letting show.

He had been shaken up after coming back from his house. And although he had been honest with Tracy, and had even shown her the picture he had discovered in his parents bedroom, it only proved how long it would take for Link to sort through the underlying issues of his family. It would take months, if not years, to deal with the heartache of the death of a father who had never been in his life to being with. It was all such a waste, and Tracy knew one of the main reasons for Link's grief was not because of his father's now forever-absence, but because the final, fleeting hope of fixing things between Link's family was now truly gone.

But what really broke Tracy's heart was how_ hard_ Link was trying for her. Ever since the funeral, Link had put on a brave face, determined to not let his father's death come between their last week together. He would smile, and she knew it was genuine, but she also noticed constant dark circles underneath those stormy-blue eyes, and in those eyes there seemed to be an unguarded regret that had never been there before. It was a regret she was sure would never, really leave him.

Finally, hair hairsprayed and makeup done, she sneaked out of her room with her shoes and bag in tow, down the hall way and cutting into the kitchen as silently as possible. Her ultimate goal was to not wake Link, and, remembering this, she tried to shiver in silence, the linoleum tile cold underneath her feet. She had just moved to grab some orange juice out of the refrigerator, however, when she heard a voice from behind her, nearly scaring her to death.

"What are you doing up?" he asked. Tracy whipped her head back to the kitchen doorway, where a sleepy-looking Link stood.

"Link!" Tracy whispered. "Yikes, you scared me! I thought you were asleep."

"Sort of," he said, yawing a bit, while rubbing one of his eyes. "I was trying to, but then I swore I heard someone in here and I came to investigate."

"I'm sorry," she said, and she could feel the worried look on her face. "Was I being too loud?"

"Not at all, babe," he said, through a weary smile. "I've just been a light sleeper the last few days." Tracy only stared at him a moment more. In the light he looked even worse than he had last night. The dark circles Tracy had noticed before were more prominent than ever, and although she had always adored Link's hair mussed from a night's sleep, now it only make him look weary, worn. And yet still, even though Link always had had a fairly lean physique, Tracy swore he looked thinner than he ever had before. As her eyes swept over him, Link had picked up on her obvious examination, and he lifted his eyebrows in query.

"What?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Be honest, Link. Did you sleep _at all_?" she asked.

He didn't answer, but frowned slightly and shifted his posture. He looked squirmy under her penetrating gaze and took a bit to answer.

"A little," he finally said, before looking down, at something,_ anything_ else. It was then that he seemed to notice his surroundings finally, particularly her bag on the table, and, in the perfect change of conversation, he called her out on them.

"You trying to sneak off to school early?" he asked suspiciously. Tracy bit her lip, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"I didn't want to wake you- I'm going in early to get some help…and to catch up on a few things…" Tracy drifted.

A look of worry crossed over Link's features then, and Tracy silently reprimanded herself for being so careless with her story. Meanwhile, he was staring at her cautiously.

"What?" she finally asked, a little caustic.

"Be honest, Trace," Link said, in perfect imitation. "How behind did not being at school this past week make you?"

Now it was her turn to squirm. For a moment she was sure she looked guilty, before plastering a reassuring smile on her face. He would not worry about her school work. That's the last thing he needed.

"Not much at all. I'll be caught up by today," she said, although something cracked in her voice. Not trusting herself or her ability to lie, she broke her gaze with his eyes immediately, turning away from him to try to put the orange juice away. He caught her free hand just at the last second though, making her stop.

"Hey," Link said, before using the grasp on her hand to swing her close to him. She unwillingly complied, now truly scared of how good he was at reading her. "You've got a lot of makeup work, don't you?"

His blue eyes bore right into hers, and she suddenly wanted to turn away from him again. How was she supposed to continue to be strong, to be there for him when he looked at her like that? Tracy just bit her lip, unable to admit anything. Finally, after a few more moments, Link spoke again, literally reading her mind as he went.

"Doll," Link said, keeping her close, his voice no more than a whisper. "I'm going to be okay. I know you don't believe me, but _I am_."

She had cried more this week than she had in years, she was sure of it, but somehow, she couldn't help herself as a quiet tear rolled down her cheek as he spoke these words and continued to stare at her with those piercing, blue eyes.

"Baby, please," Link soothed, wiping away one of her tears. "You can't worry about me this much. All of this…well, it was a long time coming. It's not exactly all _new_ news. So you've gotta know that we both have to keep going on with our lives..."

He paused a moment, licking his lips.

"So, if you need any help with that calculus, you let me know," Link said finally, and Tracy could only laugh through her tears.

"Because_ you're_ so good at calculus," Tracy breathed, as she dried her face. Despite his teasing, she didn't think he knew what his words meant to her. She had been trying so hard to take care of him non-stop. And to see a little of the old Link back, the Link that had been there before any of this mess had happened, well, it was more than a little reassuring.

After one intimate moment more, Link finally relinquished his hold her so that she could put the orange juice she still held in her other hand away.

"You still need me to pick you up and take you to the show?" Link asked causally.

"If that's ok," Tracy said, turning back to him as she shut the door slowly.

"More than ok," Link said, truly smiling at her for the first time in days. It was all Tracy could do but to smile back.

* * *

"Okay, so the eighteenth amendment of the constitution did what?" Link asked her, balancing a text book in his lap.

"Oh god, um okay…" Tracy stalled, sitting in the floor across from him. She stared at him for a while, biting her lip in frustration.

They were currently waiting for the Corny Collin's show to begin filming, biding their time in one of the dressing rooms. Link's offer to help had not gone unnoticed by Tracy, and after a stressful day at school, she had begrudgingly taken Link up on it. He had enthusiastically complied. Helping her with her homework had not bothered him, because it meant spending time with her. Her first final was American Law, and so he had been quizzing her for the last 20 minutes on the constitution.

"Hint?" she finally said, giving him an innocently devious smile. Link laughed a little at her playfulness, but obliged.

"Alright, umm…. let's see…it's not a very _fun_ amendment…" Link trailed off. Tracy continued to stare off into space for a moment, before she suddenly sat up straighter, the answer obviously coming to her.

"Oh! Oh! I know! Alcohol! No alcohol! Oh, let me see…" she closed her eyes to remember the memorized definition, "prohibited the manufacturing, importing, and exporting of alcoholic beverages!"

Link looked up at her and smiled, happy to see she was doing so well with so little time to memorize it all.

"Good job. Dead on," he said, loving to see her smiling back.

As much as not having finals was a relief, he found that not being at school in the mornings while Tracy _was_ was a lot tougher than he had imagined. This morning, after Tracy had left, he had gotten ready and ran the few errands he had left associating the costs for his dad's funeral. He also had spoken to both the electric and gas companies that serviced his father's house and had paid for a year up front of keeping them up, as well as house service once a week to dust, tidy and just generally check up on the house. Link wasn't quite sure why he didn't just sell it, but, just like his Cadillac, it just didn't seem right. Not yet, anyway.

However, as much of a necessity it was to do those things, it had thrown Link a little off-kilter, just as he expected it would. It seemed, that the more he was with Tracy, the more he began to heal, and he hated that she had to go school and he didn't. To say the least, it was more than a relief to see her later that afternoon, and Link found himself looking forward _the Corny Collin's Show._

Despite not seeing each other in the mornings, Link intended to have the best week he could. He planned to spend as much time as was allowed with Tracy as possible, whether that meant dancing his last week on television with her, staying up late in her bedroom, or sitting in the floor of the dressing rooms quizzing her on her constitutional amendments. With anything and everything, he would be there for her as long as he could before he left.

"Okay, nineteenth amendment," Link said. He got a blank stare from Tracy.

"Come on, Trace. This is easy," he said, tapping a pencil on the text book. Meanwhile, Tracy put her head in her hands.

"I know, I know. My brain just won't work," she sighed.

"It deals with, well…_you_, in a way," Link hinted, trying to steer her in the right direction.

"Me?" Tracy asked, obviously confounded. Link smiled a little at her naiveté.

"Well not you _specifically_, but, it's important for women-" Suddenly Tracy sat up again, snapping her fingers.

"Oh! I know! Women get the right to vote! Prohibits the federal government from forbidding any citizen to vote due to their sex!" Tracy nailed it.

"Bravo," he said, and they sat there for a moment, smiling and one another, happy to be spending this time, any time, together.

It was just then that Seaweed opened the door, interrupting them both.

"Hey guys, woah, what did I just get myself into?" he teased, noticing the apparent ogling going on as he entered. At this, Tracy finally broke her gaze with Link, standing up, making sure to roll her eyes at Seaweed's corniness.

"An American Law study session is all," Tracy said through a sigh, moving to put her books and notebooks into her bag. Link watched her, a little disappointed that they're study time was over, although he realized it was inevitable.

"Hittin' the books hard?" Seaweed asked.

"Sort of. I'm trying to at least. Although, I'm not doing so well," Tracy said, through another sigh.

"You've been doing' great," Link said reassuringly, getting up from his own seat on the floor to hand her back her textbook.

"Thanks," she said, and they both took again to smiling at each other for another moment. After a beat, Seaweed cleared his throat loudly behind them

"Well, you two, sorry to interrupt, _study time_, but there was a point of me coming in here. We're on in five," Seaweed said. Link checked his watch and noticed Seaweed was right.

"It's the same routine we learned last week, right?" Link asked, making sure he was still in the loop.

Seaweed nodded his head. "Yep," he said. "Although…"

"What?" Tracy asked, inquiring before Link could even open his mouth. Seaweed was suddenly smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"What?" Link echoed Tracy, now equally curious.

"Well, your, um,_ replacement_ is here today. He's out there right now," Seaweed said, gesturing towards the door.

"My…replacement? They already found someone?" Link asked, frowning a bit as he tried to comprehend what this meant.

"Keep it cool, man. They're not shoving you off until the end of the week. He's just here to… watch and learn, I guess."

Tracy was grinning throughout this entire exchange of words, and Link suddenly found himself not liking the surreptitious look on her face. Meanwhile, she started making her way to the door, all smiles.

"Where are _you_ going?" Link said, a little too frustratingly.

"To check out the new_ you_," Tracy teased. "I can't wait to see this." With that, she disappeared behind Seaweed and out the door. Link just stared at the spot where she had been standing for a moment, and then looked up at Seaweed.

"Well, I guess I have to go out there, too," Link muttered. Seaweed only laughed.

* * *

His name was Chip. _Chip._ The only reason Link had figured this much out so far was because there was currently a huge crowd surrounding the guy, all of the girls were gushing his name at the top of their lungs, trying to talk to him. Link stood awkwardly on the edge of the group, and although Tracy stood beside him, he couldn't help feel a little, well, ignored. What kind of guy got all the Councilettes' attention just by showing up? It had taken Link three long years of wooing and being charming to become the favorite.

As Link was trying to get a good glace of the schmoozer, finally, the crowds parted as this replacement, this _Chip_, made his way over to Link and Tracy, a gaggle of girls following from behind.

He had blonde hair, hairsprayed and perfectly in place. He had on a blue suit and light blue tie, he was about Link's height and build, and he had a very tacky smile on his face.

Link instantly didn't like him.

Coming up to them, Chip instantly set his eyes on Tracy, and spoke first.

"Tracy Turnblad! I've heard so much about you! You're a phenomenal dancer," Chip said, smiling wide. "It's outta this world to finally meet you, baby," he said, giving her an approving once over before taking her hand and _kissing _it.

Scratch that, Link hated this guy.

Tracy only smirked, and turned to Link. "Umm, Chip, this is Link, the guy you're replacing."

Tracy continued to coyly smile as Chip stuck out a hand for Link to shake. Link took it reluctantly, making sure to put some real force into his grip

"Nice to meet you," Chip said animatedly. Link pulled his hand away rather quickly, but not before giving it a good squeeze, while muttering a lack luster "likewise" under his breath. Meanwhile Link was sure to snake a hand around Tracy's waste.

_She's mine, _his mind screamed.

Chip just continued to stare that goofy, white toothed smile.

"I gotta say this place is happenin' and outta sight! I mean, a local dance show! Wow! I only did local commercial spots in Buffalo, so I can't wait for next week once _you're_ outta here! It's gunna be so groovy." Chip said. Link wasn't sure if it was a joke or not as he continued to stare at him, eyebrows raised in utter perplexity. Finally, after regaining his speaking abilities from outright shock of the absurdity of the situation, Link spoke.

"Yeah, well, some of us have to leave to perform on _national TV_," Link retaliated toxicly. However, Chip seemed to be ignoring Link now, and had instead taken to once again staring at Tracy approvingly. A little_ too_ approvingly. At this, Link started to physically pull Tracy away from him, just as the Councilettes swarmed Chip again.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Link spoke to Tracy hurriedly.

"I can't believe_ that's _the guy they're replacing me with," Link said with disdain. Tracy, meanwhile, was smiling more broadly than ever, obviously very amused by the whole situation.

"Well, they do know how to pick 'em. He's the blonde version of you," Tracy said amusedly, through a laugh.

Link just looked at her in shock, which then promptly turned to disgust.

"Oh _come on_ Trace. I never, _ever_ acted like… like _that_," Link said, gesturing wildly back towards Chip and his new fan club. Tracy was still grinning.

"It's refreshing to see you this way again. I love it when you're jealous," she said, through another giggle.

"Jealous?! Of _that_ guy? How could I be jealous of that guy?!" Link said, a little too loudly.

"Well, _he is_ replacing you," Tracy teased.

"Yeah, because I'm choosing to leave! Not because he's better or anything," Link scoffed, knowing he sounded more than a little vain, but not really giving a damn. He was far too emotionally raw to worry about his ego or his stubborn side lashing out at a good opportunity.

"Link, come on, you've got to give everyone a break," Tracy said, turning back to him. "You're leaving very soon, and you've got to face the fact that you're not going to be the center of their fantasies anymore."

"_You'd_ better not be the center of _his_ fantasy," Link grumbled, remembering how he had looked at Tracy.

At this, Tracy sighed and stepped closer to him. Finally thinking that she was going to stop toying with him, he stopped staring daggers at the group across the room and looked at her, hoping for a little sincerity. After staring at him for a moment more, she spoke.

"Every time he smiles at me, I'll remember you," she said in fake-romantic voice, before bursting out laughing. Link rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"That's _not_ reassuring," Link mumbled, but Tracy only laughed harder.

"Or funny," he added. After another moment, Tracy caught her breath, finally getting a hold of herself.

"It's hilarious, and you know it," Tracy said, although she really got a little more serious at this remark and took to straightening his tie, just as the last call was made for the dancers to get in place. Looking vindictively at him, she smiled just a little bit wickedly before gesturing to the dance floor.

"Now come on," Tracy said, entwining her hand in his. "Let's go show Chip the real reason why you're leaving this little dance show to go on national TV."

Finally, for first time since meeting Chip, Link smiled devilishly too, and held Tracy's hand tighter, suddenly intent on just doing just what Tracy suggested.

* * *

After a couple of hours of dancing and filming, Tracy and Link were both in better moods, as they packed up their things. Despite Chip's debut, he had sat on the sidelines the whole show, while Link and Tracy had the time of their lives, dancing together more than usual, not caring as much anymore about the rules.

After everyone had started to disperse, Link made his way back over to his mirror, taking it all in. He had brought an extra bag to throw some of his stuff in, as he had to have all of it cleared out by Thursday. Although he had never gotten that elaborate with mirror decoration like some of the council members, there were a few pictures of Tracy up that he would have to take down. He wasn't too happy about this fact, and he found himself only staring into the mirror for a moment, procrastinating. Finally, through a sigh, he slowly took down one of the pictures of Tracy. It had been from this summer. In a lilac dress, she'd been sitting on the grass, with a daisy in her hair. It was one of his favorite pictures. He held it for a moment, and then breathed out steadily.

This was tougher than he had thought it was going to be.

From behind him, he heard a voice, and felt someone lightly touching his shoulder.

"It's bothering you more than you thought, isn't it?" Tracy asked quietly, as he turned around to face her.

"What?" Link asked, although he had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about.

"Leaving the show, being replaced, all of this…" Tracy said softly, entwining her hand in his, even as other council members moved around them.

"Yeah…" Link said slowly, admitting the truth. "I'm not sure why," he added, turning back to the mirror, looking at his reflection.

"Well, it was your home for almost four years…" Tracy soothed, as she did the same, now staring at themselves in the mirror.

"I guess you're right," he said, still holding the picture of Tracy in his hand.

"You know Link," Tracy said after a little bit of silence had passed, "It's okay to miss it a little bit."

Link knew she wasn't just talking about the show, but all of it. The show, school, Baltimore, his father…all of it.

"I know," Link said softly, before turning back to her.

"Do you know?" she asked. Link breathed out, stroking her hand softly with his thumb.

"I do," he said, before finally giving Tracy a small smile.

"Good," she replied, before squeezing his hand.

"That's what she said, Penny, believe me!" Seaweed said, laughing as the couple walked up to Link and Tracy.

"That's so amazing!" Penny exclaimed. Penny had taken to visiting Seaweed at the show after school was out to watch them finish and then to be with him afterward, sneaking around her mother's strict curfew hours cunningly.

"What's amazing?" Tracy said, turning to their friends, although Link noticed she still clasped Link's hand tightly,

"Just talked to my mom, and apparently Corny asked her on a date," Seaweed said, through a grin. Tracy's eyes lit up at this, and she turned to Link excitedly.

"See? I _told_ you," Tracy said to Link. "When did he ask her?" Tracy questioned.

"Just today-" Seaweed began, before Penny tapped him on the shoulder to be quiet, as infamous Mr. Collins walked past. As soon as he was out of sight, they all started grinning again.

"He's probably going off to find her now," Seaweed said amused.

"So you're not sour at him for taking your mom out?" Link asked jokingly.

"Oh, no, man. As much as I kid, Corny's been great. After how much he's helped our family out, he sort of _deserves_ to go on a date with her," he said, through a smile. Everyone seemed to be in agreement with this, and Link shot a glance down at Tracy, giving her a defeated, _you were right, I was wrong, _kind of a look before looking up again and Seaweed and Penny.

"You guys need a ride, or are you going solo?" Link asked, grabbing his bag from his desk, quietly deciding in his mind that he still had three more days to take down his pictures, and he didn't _have to_ do it right at this very second.

"Thanks for the offer, man, but we've got plans," Seaweed grinned before looking at Penny.

"And just what are you two up to on a Monday night?" Tracy teased, crossing her arms in jest.

"Seaweed's got a new _car,"_ Penny exclaimed. Tracy looked to both her friends, surprised and suddenly excited.

"Really?" she said, before starting to jump and down with Penny. "Oh Seaweed, let's go see it! What is it?!"

"Don't get _too_ excited. It's not all that new, but me and a couple of friends have fixed it up, and it's finally running," Seaweed said. But after a second, his pride getting through, he added through a smile, "It's a '55 Chevy Bel Air."

"And it's _red," _Penny exclaimed, while Tracy squealed and both Link and Seaweed chuckled, amused a the girl's enthusiasm as they all made their way out of the studio and into the cold, but clear, evening.

"What are you talking about Seaweed? It's wonderful!" Tracy exclaimed, as they came upon the shiny Chevy adorning the parking lot.

"That's a really nice ride, man," Link agreed marveling at the handiwork of the car, even from a distance. As the girls ran ahead, Link hung back with Seaweed, walking a bit slower.

"You've been talking about doing this for months, what made you decide to finish it?" Link asked.

Seaweed shrugged his shoulders a little, but gave Link a look.

"Well, Penny's mother's making her go to the University of Maryland, so I had to get this junk pile up, running and looking respectable if I plan to visit her on the weekends," Seaweed smirked.

"Oh, I see," Link said through a grin. "So, it's getting pretty serious with you guys, is it? You're in it for the long run, huh?" Link joked, using the same words Seaweed had used one night when they had spoken a few weeks before. "You gunna pop the question soon?"

"Hey now," Seaweeed replied. "You never know…" he drifted off. "And how about you, crooner, I don't see a ring around Tracy's finger yet."

"I'm still working on it," Link said, a little more solemnly. "I've had a few setbacks…" Link trailed off.

"Hey man, I'm not about to judge…I know all about ugly setbacks," Seaweed paused for a moment. "Although…." he said, but then stopped.

"What?" he asked, his voice growing a little cautious. Something was up.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, man, but I guess Penny was saying that Tracy was asking her about dorm rooms just the other day…"

"_Dorms_?" Link asked Seaweed, completely flabbergasted.

Seaweed shrugged his shoulders.

"Not quite sure. I really don't know what it was in regards to. You might ask her," Seaweed said, right before coming into earshot to Penny and Tracy, where the conversation ended before Link could ask more.

* * *

A few minutes later, after they had said farewell to the couple, Link was driving down Washington, considering what Seaweed said. Yes, everything that had happened had set him back a few days, but he still was going to ask her. It just… hadn't been the right time yet. But now, apparently, Tracy had once again mistook his delay as a sign for not caring, and this made Link cringe a bit as his thoughts continued to race around in his head, becoming more rampant.

Meanwhile, Tracy was studying aloud in the passenger seat, reciting the articles of the constitution, seemingly obvious to the war waging in Link's mind.

"Article Three talks about the courts, like the Supreme Court. Umm.. in this article, it requires that there be one court called the Supreme Court…" she said aloud, trying not too look down at the book in her lap. "Congress, at its discretion, can create lower courts, whose judgments and orders are reviewable by the Supreme Court. Also, Article Three created the right to trial by jury in all criminal cases..." She suddenly stopped, and Link looked at her to see what the hold up was. She was staring blankly ahead, no longer studying the book.

"So I guess Penny's going to the University of Maryland," she said flatly.

"Uhh, yeah, I heard. Seaweed told me,' Link said, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Their conversation stopped there. Shaking her head slightly, Tracy went on with her studying aloud.

"Okay, so, Article Four describes the relationship between the states and the Federal government and amongst the states. It, um, it requires states to give "full faith and credit" to the public acts, records, and court proceedings of the other states...Congress is permitted to regulate the manner in which proof of such acts, records, or proceedings may be admitted…. May be admitted…." she stopped, again, sighing.

"I'm going to NYU, Link," she finally said, turning to him.

"Wait, what?" Link asked looking at her as best he could while still driving. Tracy sighed.

"That's where I want to go. NYU. That's the school I'm choosing," she said matter-of-factly, staring right at him.

"How have you already picked a school?" Link asked, looking at her.

"Well, I didn't want to bother you with it, with all that had happened, but the application was due, and I sent it in, this past week," Tracy said quietly. Link bit his lip, hands grasped ever more firmly on the steering wheel, upset that she hadn't told him, although concurrently understanding why she _had _kept it from him.

"Trace, how could you think you'd be bothering me with that? That's important news. That's _good_ news. What made you decide on NYU?" he asked, although he now how ulterior motives for such a question. _Please don't say "dorms", babe. Let me have just a little more time._

"Well it's in mid town, which is good, because it's close to you. And their program is pretty impressive…" Link blew a sigh of relief. _Ok, he could handle this._

"Yeah? That sounds like a good deal," Link replied.

"And I hear their dorms aren't half bad…" Tracy wasn't looking at him anymore, but was staring straight ahead.

_Damn it._

"_Dorms_?" Link said again, soundly wildly desperate. He now actively hated that word. If Tracy had noticed his change in behavior, she was ignoring it.

"Yeah, they're actually livable, from what I've heard. And I was talking to Penny, as she said I was lucky, because NYU has murphy beds and UM doesn't-"

And that's when Link's Cadillac sharply veered to the right.

"Yikes, Link! What are you doing?!" Tracy exclaimed, as she held on for dear life.

As if his hands were acting on their own accord, Link had just swerved through three lanes of traffic to get into the right-hand lane. He couldn't take any more of this. Despite all of his plans, all the perfect opportunities. Tracy didn't deserve this, _Link_ didn't deserve this. If this was Tracy hinting she needed answers, Link was sure as hell going to give them to her.

He hastily hung a right into the first restaurant parking lot he saw. Shooting a glance at the sign, Link realized it wasn't really even a restaurant at all; he had just turned into the Mr. Softee ice cream shop parking lot. The closest thing. It would have to do.

"Link, what are we doing here? I thought we were going home," Tracy said, exasperated and horribly confused.

"Always a good time for ice cream," Link exclaimed a little nervously, as he got out of the car and shut his door, walked around the other side and opened her own door.

"Link, this is sweet and all, but I really don't have the time. I'm supposed to go home and study! American Law final?" she said, still sitting in the car, holding up her text book so Link could possibly comprehend her logic.

"Study in here!" Link said, grabbing her text book from her and offering her his free hand. She took it, albeit a little reluctantly, as he swept her out of the car and into the diner-style ice cream shop.

"Table for two?" the hostess asked. They must have looked ridiculous, Link breathing in and out nervously, clutching Tracy's text book, Tracy next to him, staring at Link like he had completely lost his mind. Maybe he had; Link wasn't so sure anymore.

"Yes please," Link said. The shop was almost entirely empty, which Link was grateful for, at least. As the hostess led them to a tiny table, Tracy finally spoke once more, in a whispered, but concerned, hush.

"Are you really okay, Link? I don't think you've ever been this sporadic!" she said, as they both sat.

"The waitress will be right with you," the hostess added, before leaving the two.

Link only looked at his girl, in one, painstakingly honest moment. This was it. This was how he was going to do it.

"Link?" Tracy asked again, still staring at him like she was now considering the possibility he could be certifiably insane. Link licked his lips, cleared his throat and leaned over the table, closer to her.

"Let's get a few things straight," Link said. Tracy only raised her eyebrows at him, increasingly curious at his behavior. Without a word scripted, Link just started to say whatever came out of his mouth.

"Tracy, I love you," he said, giving her a piercingly heartfelt look.

"I...love you… too?" she responded, almost as a question, still obviously lost. He would have laughed at the situation, if he had not been in the thick of it.

"No," Link said, through a smile. "I _love_ you," he emphasized. "And I want you with me. It's like ever since you've been by my side, I'm good, I mean, I'm _whole_ when I with you. I'm _healed_. I can't- I can't imagine not having you in my life. And- and there's nothing I would want more than to-"

"Can I take your orders?" The waitress asked, coming up to them and stopping Link in mid-sentence.

Link looked up at the waitress for a long second, totally unbelieving of the irony, before putting his head in his hands. Meanwhile, Tracy saved them from Link's rudeness, and spoke.

"Yes, of course, Link, what do you want to order?" he heard Tracy ask from the other side of the table. He finally lifted his head, and looked from Tracy to the waitress blankly. They both were clueless of what he was in the middle of doing.

"I don't care…" Link breathed out frustratingly. Tracy studied Link worriedly for a moment, and, without moving her eyes off of him, she answered the waitress.

"You better bring him a sundae, extra cherries," Tracy said, before the waitress scuttled off.

Link was messing this up. He couldn't seem to get the right words out, to convey what he wanted… and he usually always had the right words. He looked at her a moment more, her beautiful brown eyes that matched her sweater, her hair twisted up into a soft, curly up 'do. She looked positively radiant, and he wanted to remember this moment forever. This was supposedly special, and he was screwing it up with, of all things, words. Before he knew what he was doing, he was pulling the box out of his pocket.

"Link, what…?" she stammered, and then she went quiet, as she noticed the little velvet box that now sat on the table between them.

"Trace, what I'm trying to say is… I will love you forever," Link said, as he opened the box.

That did the trick. Her breath hitched in her throat as she finally realized what he was doing. She looked at the ring, then back at Link, then back to the ring again.

"I got this…," Link said through small laugh. "I got this to say, I'll do whatever it takes to have you with me. Please know- it's not of necessity and it's sure as hell not out of obligation. It's because _I want_ to… it's because I can't imagine living a day without you."

"Oh god," she said, but nothing more, as tears leapt to her eyes. Link bit his lip, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, his hands shaking, but still continued on.

"And I know we're young. But, at the same time, I also feel older than I ever have before… and my dad…" Link stopped, making sure to breathe. "My _family_… everything that has happened to them, it _wasn't_ a complete waste. Something good did come out of it- you see, I know now what I _don't_ want. What happened to them- it's something they both regretted. And God knows I know what it's like to live with the consequences from the wrong choices people make. But everything they were, everything between them, is well, _opposite_ of how I feel with you. You've been there for me non-stop because you love me. Not out of necessity, or guilt, or shame, but because _you_ _love me. _ And I'd do anything for you baby, anything, to have you in my life, for good."

She was now crying freely. Link looked at her, still nervous as hell.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Link?" she whispered quietly. Link smiled a crooked smile at her, and spoke straight from his soul.

"Well, I bought this thinking it could be whatever you wanted it to be, a promise ring, a commitment ring…," Link drifted off looking down.

"But now, after everything that's happened, I want more," he said, lifting his head, staring right at her.

"I want you. Forever. I mean, the wedding part can come later, whenever we want, really, but what I'm basically saying is, yes, that's want I want. You're it, babe. So, will you do me this little favor," Link said, throwing a small smile her way, "And marry me?"

She was beaming at him through tears.

"So… is that a yes?" Link said, barely breathing.

She only nodded yes, totally speechless.

"Really?" he said as he gave a little surprised laugh.

"Yes," she whispered, through a beaming grin. Link stared at her for a moment, at a loss for words, a timid smile playing on his face, as the euphoria set in.

It was just then, they both looked up to see the hostess and waitress from before standing a few feet away, with tears in their own eyes, the waitress holding the dripping sundae they had ordered.

"Well, aren't you going to kiss her?!" the hostess finally exclaimed, clutching the other girl for support.

Link laughed a little as he noticed them, and, in a rare display, he blushed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, yes, yes I am," Link said finally, as he stood up, walked purposefully over to and took her in his arms, just as she herself stood.

"This is the part where we're supposed to kiss," Link whispered into her ear, through a another grin.

"Sounds good to me," she said softly, and then suddenly he was lost in her, as he gently pressed his lips to hers, a soft, sweet and slow kiss, just as a smattering of applause broke out from the Mr. Softee employees.

Finally, they broke away a little, and Link couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" she said, wiping away her tears.

"It's just so funny, before everything happened, I had this huge elaborate plan, dinner, dancing, the works, and, instead, we end up in a Mr. Softee."

"I think it's perfect," she said, and Link smiled before kissing her once again. As another thought came to him, he pulled back one more time.

"Oh, and just so we're clear, you know there's no way _in hell_ you're moving into one of those _dorms."_ Link said.

She laughed at this, and through another breath, she whispered into his ear, "no way in hell."

"That's what I like to hear," Link replied, grinning as he held his girl close, his girl forever.

* * *

Despite the cold temperatures, the sun shown in brilliantly through the bathroom window. Link smiled into the mirror knowingly at Tracy as he ran a comb one more time through his hair, while she put the finishing touches on her mascara. Finally sculpting it to perfection, Tracy threw him the hairspray before he could even asked for it, and he smiled at her obligingly as he caught it.

"Thanks, doll," Link said. She only smiled back him, applying one final coat of lipstick, while the smell of Ultra Clutch mingled in the air around them.

In just six months, every morning would begin like this. Every morning would begin with Tracy. Soon, so soon they could almost touch it, they'd have a life all for themselves.

In just six, sweet months.

Link checked his watch quickly; right on time. They were, at last, ready to go.

"Ready?" he said, flipping his jacket over his shoulder.

"As I'll ever be," Tracy said, gathering her hat and gloves.

They walked into the living room then, Link picking up his suitcase that waited in the foyer.. They were sure to be quiet on their way, as it was still farily early on a Sunday morning and Tracy's parents were still asleep. As Tracy picked up her clutch off the table, she looked at him briefly, before walking out of the front door he had opened for her. And, just as he was about to follow Tracy out, he paused momentarily, turning back around to glance once more at the quiet Turnblad house, before smiling sadly.

* * *

The night after he had proposed, they had told her parents of their plans. Although they did not plan to tie the knot until after they both were well settled into New York life, engaged had been acceptable. Tracy's mother had cried for nearly over an hour at the news, and Tracy's father had embraced Link like a son. It was more than he could have hoped for, and even as he had packed up his things earlier that morning, he knew he would miss the Turnblad's and all their amazing hospitality.

The following week had passed quickly, and somehow, after his confession and proposal to Tracy, it had all been a lot easier to endure. Tracy had passed every final with flying colors, (all, she insisted, because of Link, although he chalked it all up to Tracy) and, despite his glorious debut, Link's replacement had spent the proceeding days in Holland's office, becoming part of, Link could only assume, another scheme of Holland's. Perhaps _Chip _could be the new poster boy of Ultra Clutch.

As the week wrapped up, saying goodbye to people who he had come to appreciate had been the worst, Seaweed and Penny of course being the hardest. There had been a small Christmas get together at Maybelle's for him, and it had all been more than a little bittersweet. Although Link enjoyed himself immensely in such wonderful company, he had to keep reminding himself to stay in the moment, even as he braced himself for six months alone in a new city.

And then, finally, Tracy and Link had driven around Baltimore after the party for one final time, if only to relive some memories and remember a city he had been born in and lived all of his life. They had stopped by all their favorite places, however, by the end of the night, Link found himself driving by his father's house, if only to take in the old building one last time.

Link turned the sputtering engine of the Cadillac off once they reached the house, taking a moment to stare up at it silently. Tracy has been quiet in the seat beside him, but, after a while, she had spoken.

"_Are you thinking about your family?" Tracy asked softly._

"_A little," he said, turning to her. "You know, though, I was actually just about all the times we sat outside this house, stalling to the very last minute when I absolutely had to take you home," Link said, through a small laugh._

"_That was every time, wasn't it?" Tracy asked, through a smile._

"_Almost, babe," Link said, softly. _

He hadn't looked up at the house again, but had merely turned on the Cadillac's engine once more, starting the jaunt home to Tracy's, making sure he did not look back.

And now, Sunday had arrived, the day before Link had to be at the studio. He planned to take an early morning train into New York, get set up in his apartment, and then write the longest letter to Tracy he could possibly muster with the stationary she had given him for his birthday.

Of course, before all that happened, the hardest part, the part he didn't know if he could do, was going to be having to leave her at that train station platform, to say good-bye. In a month she planned to visit, but when you're crazy about each other, a month could seem like forever.

* * *

As they found a spot in the train station parking lot, Link turned off the engine before looking to Tracy.

"I want you to use my car while you're still here," Link said. Tracy looked up at him, surprised by his comment, a little unsure of his certainty.

"I- I'm not sure, Link. I don't have to. I planned just to drop it off at your house-"

"- so it can sit there unused when you could be driving it? No way, babe. Take it," Link offered. Tracy just continued to look at him.

"All it does is remind me of you," she said finally, through a frustrated sigh.

"Then the more reason to have it," Link said through a soft smile, as he handed her the keys. "I don't want you to even _consider_ forgetting about me."

"That's not what I meant-" Tracy began, but stopped, as she noticed Link jingling the keys beside her.

"Okay," she said, as she took them and put them inside her clutch, keeping them safe.

"Good," Link said, through a small smile.

As they moved to get out of the car, the deviously sunny morning tricked them as a gust of cold wind flew through the air. Link huddled close to Tracy as they made their way inside the train station, neither one talking any more with the chilled wind nipping at their heels.

Inside it was warmer, although the silence still persisted. It seemed now the cause was nothing but the looming dread of what was to come, the time when they would part. Link bit his lip in anticipation, trying to think of the right words.

As they made their way to platform 4, more and more people swarmed around them, and they were both surprised to find that the train was already waiting for him, steam hissing loudly from the engine. Checking his watch, Link realized they only had minutes to spare.

"Wait," Tracy said, breaking the silence as she pulled him to a stop right in the middle of the platform, looking up at him desperately.

"How am I going to walk out of this train station without you?" Tracy pleaded, holding his hand tight.

"One foot in front of the other," Link gently teased, through a small grin. Tracy didn't laugh, but only looked at him just that more longingly. Link frowned a little, but squeezed her hand tighter. trying to comfort her.

"Darlin' it's alright. It's only a month. Between my letters and several calls a day, I guarantee you'll be sick of me. Besides, you gotta give me some time to make the apartment a little respectable…" Link said, although he noticed that it did little to reassure Tracy. More passengers had begun to board the train, and she kept looking around at the people going this way and that, seeming distracted, and a little lost, as the platform slowly emptied.

"Tracy, look at me," Link murmured softly, as he tilted her chin up ever so slightly toward him. She finally turned her gaze upward at this, and it took all Link had to remain focused, and not become so lost in those honey brown eyes that he stayed in Baltimore forever.

"You'll be ok," Link said, at long last. "We might belong together, but I know you'll be fine on your own, too. You've always stood on your own two feet. You can do _anything, _Trace; you always have, you always will."

"What about you?" Tracy asked quietly.

"Me?" Link replied, through a small laugh.

Meanwhile, the train whistle had started to pipe in, humming its own bitter song for sweetness.

"You know I'm only livin' half a life without you doll… but I'll be alright. I intend to keep myself busy. I've got a new job," Link said, through a little wink.

The whistle and the conductor's shouts could be heard again, warning all passengers the train was headed out.

"That's my cue," Link said, nodding his head towards the steaming train. It was then that Tracy stood on her tip toes to kiss him fiercely, as he held her close.

They were the only ones in the world for that brief, single moment.

Finally, he pulled back just enough to whisper swiftly in her ear.

"I love you. Finish school, finish the show, and come back to me as quick as possible."

"I will, I love you," she said, and he was kissing her again for one sweet second, before he finally broke away from her, grabbing his suit case and hopping on the bottom step of the train just in time, right as it started to move.

As he turned back to her, he smiled one more time and mouthed an "_I love you_". She smiled back at him for a few brief moments, and then the train turned the corner, and he was out of sight.

* * *

Tracy could only breathe out slowly as she stood there, the wind swirling around with the residing train steam. Several long minutes later, and only when the platform was completely empty, did she remember to take Link's advice, as she slowly put one foot in front of the other to turn around and begin the long walk to the parking lot.

The trek out of the train station and back to Link's Cadillac was a cold one, and she pulled her scarf closer to her neck before taking Link's keys out of her purse to unlock the car. She climbed inside quickly, remembering to breathe in and out still as she now sat in cabin of the Link's Cadillac. She took her gloves off slowly, before tracing her hands on the steering wheel of the car and closing her eyes.

She could almost swear it was still warm from his touch a mere twenty minutes before, and when she breathed in, she could smell his cologne again, mixed with the telltale scent of hairspray. God, she was going to miss him…his laugh, his smile, the way he paced when he was frustrated, they way he chuckled when he was amused, the way he breathed, the way he moved, the way he touched her….all of it.

She looked down for a moment, staring at the ring on her finger as she remembered his words.

_You can do anything. You always have, you always will._

She'd get through it. _They'd_ get through it. They had a whole future… and it was going to be fine, because she was certain it was _right. _

With this foremost in her thoughts, she sat up purposefully, making up her mind to finally leave. And, with one small smile, she promptly turned on the engine and pulled the car out onto the road, the Cadillac's hood all the while shining in the morning, Baltimore light.

_**End. **_


End file.
